


Addicted

by JatieFantasy



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Drugs, Eating Disorders, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Past Abuse, Romance, Self-Harm, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 84,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JatieFantasy/pseuds/JatieFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the pressure of fame rising, the BTR boys turn to drugs to help relieve the stress. But when Katie suddenly moves in, she turns their world upside down. Before long, drugs aren't the only thing James is addicted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprises and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> ScienceFantasy93: Hi, everyone! I'm here with my Fanfiction partner in crime, Jatieluv :)
> 
> Jatieluv: *waves* Hi!
> 
> ScienceFantasy93: We know a lot of you aren't James/Katie fans, but if you guys wanna give them a chance, we'd greatly appreciate it *blinks hopefully*. And in our defense, we're newbies to AO3, so we haven't really been inducted into the family yet.
> 
> Jatieluv: Yep. And we're really hoping to add some people to the Jatie ship. It's a beautiful thing.
> 
> ScienceFantasy93: That it is. And for those of you who are Jatie fans, but don't really get around on FF.net, we've got a story for you that might just be rocking your world ;) Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Jatieluv: Let us know what you think! :)

Katie's POV

"Katie! Come out here please!" 

 

I looked up from where I was checking the price of gold (its rising, and I was planning on investing my money in it), and called back out, "Just a sec!" I closed the internet window and stood up from the chair, stretching slowly before going out into the apartment's kitchen, where Mom was.

 

The kitchen was bright with sunlight streaming in through the windows, reflecting off the counter and the stainless steel fridge. Mom was standing at the counter, stirring something in a pot.

 

"You called?" I said, leaning against the counter.

 

"Yeah...I'm not completely sure how to begin..." Mom took a deep breath, before continuing. "I just got off the phone with your grandmother. She...well...I don't know how to say this, Katie, but..." her pretty blue eyes filled with tears as she looked at me. "She's been diagnosed with cancer!"

 

Oh my gosh. No...no...not her...my grandmother...she was the sweetest person in the world, even sweeter than my mom. She couldn't be sick, she just couldn't be! 

 

I gasped out loud, slapping my hand to my mouth. "Are you - are you sure?" I asked around the growing lump in my throat. "I mean - is it - what kind of cancer?"

 

"Lung cancer," Mom answered as a tear rolled down her face. "From all that smoking. I told her to quit! I told her!"

 

"Mom..." I reached for her and put my arms around her. "It's going to be okay, I promise." I let her just cry into my shoulder, fighting back my own tears, before she stepped away.

 

"Katie, I have to go back to Minnesota, I need to be with her."

 

I understood that. It made perfect sense. But...what about Kendall? He was in the middle of recording an album! And I had just applied for an internship at one of the biggest talent agencies in LA! Neither of us could just pack up and leave...No, we could...and she was our grandma...

 

"Should Kendall and I go with you?" I asked in a small voice. 

 

Mom shook her head.

 

"She doesn't want you kids to see her in such a weak state. But..." she suddenly became stern, "I am not leaving a 17 year old girl here in 2J all alone!"

 

"Why not?" I argued. "I'm perfectly responsible!"

 

"Says the girl who, the last time she was left alone, invited all of the Palm Woods kids up for a major poker party!"

 

"Hey, you wouldn't let me go to Las Vegas with you!"

 

"It was on a business trip!"

 

 

"That was ages ago, I was less mature then."

 

"That was three weeks ago!"

 

"But still...I'm going to be 18 in two months!"

 

"That's true...So you'll only be living with an adult under the roof for two months."

 

"But Mo-om - !"

 

"Shush, young lady! I'm trying to think about who would be willing to take you in."

 

"You make me sound like I'm dangerous or something."

 

"To people's mental health you are." 

 

That is so not true! Bitters only had to be checked into a mental hospital for two weeks, and I'm pretty sure any mental issues he had were already planted in his head long before I ever showed up. But no one ever believes me. Oh well. Just the price I pay, I guess.

 

Mom suddenly snapped her fingers. "Wait! I know who HAS to take you in! And he's so destructive it won't matter! Plus, he grew up with you."

 

Oh no.

 

"Katie, call your brother."

 

Oh yes.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

James' POV

 

"Dude!"

 

I opened my eyes from where I was lying on the pool table. How the hell did I get there? My head ached, and I felt like I had a major hangover.

 

"Dude, you dead?" the voice said again.

 

"Very," I answered with a groan. "In fact, it would probably be best if you just left my corpse here for the next few months...unless of course you want to help me move to my bedroom."

 

"You're not dead, dead bodies don't talk!"

 

Ahhh, it was Carlos who was talking. All I could make out was a bunch of blurry faces.

 

"Oh, just throw water on him!" Kendall yelled. "Or push him into the pool or something!"

 

"You're awfully irritable," I observed as Kendall threw a Nerf ball at me.

 

"I have the fucking worst headache in the history of fucking worst headaches!"

 

"Of course you do," Logan said calmly as he walked into the game room himself. "Whatever it was that Griffin gave us wasn't exactly medicinal."

 

Carlos shrugged. "It seemed perfectly fine to me."

 

"Besides, it gave us all killer highs," I chimed in with a grin, half-forgetting my blinding hangover.

 

Logan groaned. "Why do I even try to reason with you guys? Why? WHY?"

 

Carlos flashed a grin at Logan's angst-filled question. "Because you love us?"

 

Logan just groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "I must. Although how I can love dumbo-heads like you guys is beyond me..."

 

I waved my hand airily, although quickly yelped as I tried to sit up - my head felt as if it was about to split right down the middle. "Ah, Logan, that's just your hangover talking."

 

"AND I WOULDN'T BE HUNGOVER IF YOU GUYS HADN'T ACCEPTED WHATEVER IT WAS THAT GRIFFIN GAVE US!"

 

I winced, now feeling as if an axe was trying to cleave apart my head. "Could you keep the yelling down?"

 

"I'M NOT YELLING!"

 

"I beg to differ. Your tone is raised and your voice is really, really squeaky. That's you yelling."

 

I AM NOT SQUEEEEK - I mean, I am not squeaky!"

 

"Uh, yeah, you kind of are."

 

"If you don't shut up, I won't get you anything for your head."

 

"I don't need anything for my head, I feel perfectly - OKAY, WHO'S TRYING TO CUT MY HEAD OFF?"

 

Kendall winced and clutched his head. "Stop yelling, man!"

 

Logan smirked and crossed his arms, even though his head must have been throbbing too.

 

"Now what were you saying, James?"

 

I glared at him. "You are an evil, evil, wannabe-doctor."

 

"That's right, and don't you forget it."

 

I tried sitting up again, and once again my head felt as if someone was trying to wedge it in half. Not pleasant. "Can someone tell me what happened last night?" I asked as I finally managed to sit up all the way.

 

"Can someone tell me what the hell you're wearing?" Kendall demanded, staring at me, horrified. "Or...What the hell are you wearing, Carlos?"

 

I finally took a look at Mr. Hyper himself. He was wearing what looked like curtains wrapped as a toga...and nothing else. Wouldn't his mom be proud? Wait...hadn't Kendall said something about what I was wearing? I glanced down, and yelped when I saw I was in white extra supportive (hey, I need it, okay? Stop laughing!) boxer briefs, and, well, about as much else as Carlos. Even worse, my boxers were skin-tight, so pretty much nothing was left up to the imagination.

 

These were my friends, and we had seen each other naked plenty of times, in the locker rooms at the hockey rink in Minnesota, or in dressing rooms backstage at a concert, but still...it was a little embarrassing...I tried to swing my legs off of the pool table, but with my pounding headache, my horror at Carlos' attire, and my humiliation with mine (I mean, what kind of straight guy goes around wearing super-tight boxer briefs with a houseful of other guys?), I must've overshot it, because the next thing I knew, I was on the floor.

 

"Are you okay, man?" Carlos asked, hurrying over to help me up.

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine!" I snapped as I tried to get to my feet. All that did was send my head spinning, causing me to trip and fall into the Kendall, who grabbed me, and gently pushed me away.

 

Well, thanks to Kendall, I ended up stumbling right into Logan. Logan's nice though. He gently directed me to a chair.

 

"You really should put some clothes on, this is kind of awkward."

 

I glared at him. "Tell Julius Caesar that," I snarled, nodding my head at Carlos, who was now leaping all over the place like a ballerina. Why? Don't know. Don't want to either.

 

"Umm...You might wanna get new briefs too." Logan informed me. 

 

I looked at him, confused, and then looked down. "Shit." Looks like I had fun last night.

 

I had barely gotten settled into the chair, with Logan promising me black coffee, water, and Tylenol, when out of the blue, loud - very loud, as in girls-screaming-at-one-of-our-concerts-loud - music blasted from inside of Kendall's pocket.

 

I managed to end up on the floor again, and Carlos leapt into Logan's arms, his curtain unwrapping a bit. Logan rewrapped the curtain, as we all turned to look at Kendall.

 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, fumbled with buttons as he screwed his face up in pain at the noise of his ringtone, Stevie Wonder's "Isn't She Lovely". "It's Katie," he explained as he hit one last button. There was a beeping sound, and then he put his phone up to his ear. "Baby sister?"

 

"WHAT'S UP, BIG BROTHER?" Katie's voice echoed out of the speakers.

 

Kendall yelped, putting a hand up to his ear. "Holy shit, I put it on speaker phone!"

 

"Wasn't that brilliant of you?" Katie commented dryly.

 

"Language, Mister." Carlos tutted before he began singing. "Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful? Isn't she precious?"

 

"Oh please, I've heard worse," Katie said.

 

"FROM WHO?" Kendall roared.

 

"Ow," I hissed.

 

"And why is Carlos sining Stevie Wonder?" she added, ignoring Kendall's question.

 

"It's the song that plays when you call me. Now answer the question," he demanded.

 

"Does it matter?" she asked.

 

"YES!" Kendall roared.

 

"It was James."

 

My head snapped up in confusion. I've never said anything bad in front of her before. At least I don't think I did.

 

I looked at Kendall and if looks could kill, I'd be dead. Forget dead, I'd be less than a skeleton, I would be reduced to dust, in an unmarked grave, where no one knew where I was buried, so no one could visit me - I would be a nameless corpse that had once been a very beautiful human being. Popular in life, ignored in death. AAAAGGGHHH!

 

"What did he say?" Kendall growled.

 

"Oh, he was talking about this girl with these huge ti-"

 

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE, KATHERINE KNIGHT!" Kendall roared.

 

How did she know about that?

 

"Ahem," I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Katie."

 

"Yes James?" she said, sounding amused.

 

"How did you...ummm...happen to overhear me...you know..."

 

"You know I don't give away my secrets without a price. What are you willing to pay, big boy?" she purred.

 

"KATIE!" Kendall yelled

 

"What?" she asked innocently.

 

"Don't even - don't even - you - I - DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SLEEPING WITH JAMES!"

 

"Who, me?" she asked. I could just imagine her batting her eyelashes sweetly at us.

 

"This is awesome," Carlos chuckled.

 

Easy for him to say, he wasn't on the other end of this.

 

"Besides, what if I've already thought about it?" she asked.

 

"I - YOU - WHAT - WHY - YOU - WHAT?" he sputtered out. "YOU'VE THOUGHT ABOUT - ABOUT - ABOUT - "

 

"About having sex with me?" I asked brightly, my headache immediately vanishing. "Why Katie, I never knew you cared. So...uh...how do you feel about extra-supportive boxer briefs?"

 

"What?" she asked in confusion.

 

"SHUT UP, DIAMOND!"

 

"Why? I'm just teasing," I said defensively.

 

"This just keeps getting better," said Carlos. "Should I go make popcorn?"

 

"NO!" Logan hollered. "This is - this is very serious! Katie and James...This is serious!"

 

"I was serious," Katie said. "I'm a teenage girl. I can't help it."

 

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Kendall yelled.

 

"What?" she said. "It's called hormones Kendall. It's nothing to be ashamed of. And, let's face it, James has a great set of washboard abs. Hey, James, you wanna send me pics of those boxer briefs?"

 

I ignored the look of a promisingly painful death from Kendall, and grinned. "Sure. Do you want my entire body, or just the briefs?"

 

"All of you, I am still 17 after all."

 

"Not for long though," I reminded her.

 

"Counting the days, Diamond?"

 

"I'm marking them down on my calendar."

 

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Kendall muttered.

 

"Hear, hear," Logan agreed.

 

"I just want that popcorn - this is waaay too entertaining," Carlos put in.

 

"Why wait until my 18th birthday? You know rockstars sleep with an underage girl at least once," she said slyly.

 

My grin widened and I wiggled a bit, trying to ignore my growing excitement - Kendall would kill me even worse if he saw my problem. "Your place or mine?" I asked her.

 

"How about yours? I always wondered what it would be like in that secluded pool."

 

"Oh my gosh," Logan said.

 

Kendall was sputtering again, only this time words weren't coming out of his mouth.

 

"It'd be the best you've ever had," I assured you, and then paused. "Or the best you never had? I don't know. Katie, are you a virgin?"

 

She snorted. "Like I'm telling you. Anyway, will there be candlelight?"

 

"YOU BETTER BE A VIRGIN!" Kendall roared.

 

"You're harshing my mood Kendork," she responded.

 

"I'M HARSHING YOUR MOOD?" he shouted. "You're the one who just said you wanted to sleep with my best friend! AND YOU'RE MAKING ARRANGEMENTS FOR IT!"

 

"What's your point?" she asked.

 

"MY POINT IS," he took a deep breath, "YOU WANT TO SLEEP WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND HE'S ACTING LIKE HE WANTS TO SLEEP WITH YOU!"

 

"Can you really blame me?" I asked Kendall. "Katie's hot."

 

"If you're so worried about arrangements, I could drop what I'm doing and come over now and take care of it. I'm sure James wouldn't mind."

 

"Please tell me she didn't just say that," Logan said.

 

"She just said that," Carlos responded at once.

 

"You bet I did."

 

I patted Kendall on the shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, I don't mind. Oh, and don't worry, I promise not to do anything with Katie that she's not ready for."

 

He began spluttering up a lung.

 

"James," Logan sighed and whispered in my ear. "You should mind. If Katie comes over, she could find certain things."

 

"I'm more than ready."

 

"Can I have popcorn now?" Carlos asked

 

"NO!" Logan cried. "Don't you see how serious this is? Katie and James are making plans to sleep together - over the phone, with all of us, including Katie's big brother, in the room!"

 

"Yeah, but that's what makes this so entertaining," Carlos protested. "This is better than the movies."

 

"I still don't know why you guys are freaking out so much," she said

 

"Oh, gee, I don't know!" Kendall snarled sarcastically. "Maybe it's because you're my 17 YEAR OLD BABY SISTER, AND HE'S MY 21 YEAR OLD BEST FRIEND?"

 

"So?" she huffed in annoyance. "I'll be 18 in two months."

 

He snorted. "So you keep saying."

 

"Like it wasn't weird for me when you and Jo were together! IT SURE AS HELL DIDN'T STOP YOU TWO FROM GOING AT IT LIKE RABBITS!"

 

"Oohh, burn," Carlos chimed.

 

"I MEAN," Katie continued loud enough for Mexico to hear, "WITH ALL THE MOANING AND THE SCREAMING AND THE 'OOH BABY'S AND THE - "

 

"Okay, I get the point!" Kendall quickly interrupted. "You heard us once or twice."

 

"TWENTY-SIX TIMES, AT LAST COUNT!"

 

I snickered. "And you say I'm horny."

 

"You're a sex machine."

 

"Is he really?" Katie purred, her voice low and suggestive. "Good stamina?"

 

"Uh, Katie, have you seen my body? I have the best stamina you will ever run into."

 

"Awesome! Plus I can't even remember how many times I heard OH YES! coming from your room, Kendall. Should I continue or do you want me to stop again?"

 

"Ummmm...no...that's okay," Kendall said, blushing like crazy.

 

"Are you sure? Because-"

 

"Okay, stop it. Stop it now," Logan said.

 

"But this was just getting good," Carlos pouted.

 

"But Logie," Katie whined. "Now I'm all hot and-"

 

"PLEASE DO NOT FINISH THAT!" Kendall said.

 

"But why?" Katie said. "It's perfectly normal for a teenage girl to get hot and - "

 

" - Don't even say it."

 

"I'd call you a prude, but, you know," she said.

 

"Are you calling me a prudish man whore?" Kendall shouted, looking more than a little offended.

 

"Is there even such a thing?" Carlos whispered to Logan.

 

"You said it, not me," she responded.

 

Kendall went back to sputtering like his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth.

 

"So James, are we going to do this or not?" she added. "Because I gotta tell you, this conversation has been a huge turn on."

 

Tell me about it.

 

"NO!" Kendall screamed out.

 

"You wanna come over?" she asked me.

 

SHIT. Now what do I do?

 

"NO HE DOESN'T!" Kendall roared into the phone.

 

"Haha James got cock-blocked," Carlos laughed.

 

"Spoil-sport," Katie pouted at him.

 

"Katie," Logan said.

 

"Well, he's a kill joy," she responded.

 

"Well, maybe for you and James, but he just saved himself, Carlos, and me a lot of nausea."

 

"It wasn't like we were going to make a video of it," she responded cheekily.

 

Geh.

 

"I mean, we could," she added.

 

"I wouldn't have a problem with it."

 

"But it might end up on the internet," she finished.

 

"If it got out, you would be arrested for child pornography," Logan said.

 

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Kendall asked.

 

"Aww," Carlos pouted. "Katie's right, you are a kill joy."

 

"THANK YOU!" she shouted.

 

"Logan, you're on my side, right?" Kendall asked.

 

"Of course," Logan assured him. Carlos and I ignored them.

 

"So, Katie, I'm up for it if you are," I told her.

 

"Definitely. When and where?"

 

"My place, the secluded pool?"

 

"Does anyone else remember the time when they were like siblings?" Kendall asked. "What the hell changed?"

 

"Yes, please!" she begged, ignoring her brother.

 

I grinned. "Do you want to do dinner first, and then go to the pool, or do you just want to get right to the good stuff?"

 

"Yeah, that's fine, just ignore her BIG BROTHER!" Kendall said

 

"Can we please just go to the pool?" she asked.

 

I grinned. "My kind of girl," I growled seductively. "Of course. What kind of clothes do you want? Swimsuits? Regular clothes? Lady's choice."

 

Kendall snorted. "Would you be making these lewd comments to a lady?"

 

"Excuse me?" she asked Kendall. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

 

He immediately got nervous, as if he had been caught cussing in front of his mom. "I'm not suggesting anything," he insisted. "I'm merely saying that James wouldn't be making these comments if you were, well, a prim and proper gentlewoman."

 

"But that would be boring!" Katie burst out. "Besides, I have NEEDS that need to be full filled."

 

"MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Kendall screamed.

 

"Besides, the D cups on my chest say I'm a lady." she added.

 

"I really didn't need to know that," Logan said shaking his head.

 

I licked my lips. "Nice," I breathed out.

 

"Oh and James, to answer your question from before...I prefer no clothes," she said.

 

"I so did not need to know what bra size you wear - or how hard James would get from that information...OR how you prefer to go swimming with my best friend! NO CLOTHES?" Kendall added.

 

"Duh Kendall, it's a booty call," Carlos said in a duh voice.

 

"DO NOT USE THE WORDS BOOTY AND CALL IN THE SAME SENTENCE WHEN TALKING ABOUT MY BABY SISTER!"

 

"Again, I would use the word prude," she said.

 

"I AM NOT A PRUDE! YOU'VE HEARD ME HAVING SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!"

 

"Yeah, James is still in his briefs and Kendall is shouting to his sister about her hearing him having sex with his ex," Logan said. "This just isn't normal."

 

Carlos cackled. "But that's what makes this so much fun! I wish I had some fruit smackers," he pouted.

 

"It's my body. If I want to have sex with James, I will," she said. "And," she added, "I will like it, I will love it, and I will be screaming for more!"

 

"Somehow, some way, this morning will be erased from my brain," Kendall said determinedly.

 

Logan smiled sympathetically. "I'll help you. And when the memory's erased from your mind, I'm getting it erased from mine."

 

"And it wouldn't be a booty call. He'd come back, trust me," she added. "I wouldn't be the only one screaming for more," she continued. "He won't be able to walk for a week after a night with me."

 

"Katie, that is the hottest thing I've ever heard you say," I choked out.

 

"You wanna know what makes it hotter?" she asked.

 

"What?" I replied, licking my lips again as Kendall began to bang his head against the pool table.

 

"I'm still a virgin," she breathed.

 

"Hot damn," Carlos mumbled.

 

"HALLELUJAH!" Kendall shouted. "THANK YOU GOD, AND I PROMISE I'LL START GOING TO CHURCH MORE THAN ONCE EVERY THREE YEARS!"

 

"You do realize that Katie's pretty much giving James the okay to swipe her V card?" Logan asked.

 

The smile slid off of Kendall's face as I breathed out, "Are you really a virgin? You'll really let me - "

 

"DON'T YOU DARE LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY TO JAMES!" Kendall interrupted me.

 

"He's lucky if he gets to. Katie's like every man's dream. She can't even fit a tampon up there," Carlos said grinning.

 

"CARLOS!" Katie yelled.

 

"What?" he asked, completely clueless. "I'm just saying."

 

"How do you know?" I gasped. How did he know about Katie's...ummm...

 

"She told me once when I asked her why she couldn't go swimming. She told me she was on her period, and then when I asked her why she couldn't just wear a tampon, she said it was because she was too tight for one."

 

This was not helping my current status with the very revealing boxer briefs.

 

"True chizz, dude. That shit hurt," Katie said.

 

"LANGUAGE KATIE!" Kendall yelled.

 

"Oh, suck it!" she said.

 

"KATIE!" Kendall was sounding even more horrified than before. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my sweet, innocent, clean-mouthed baby sister?"

 

"Haha...that's a good one." She laughed, but stopped after a moment. "Oh. You were serious."

 

"YAH!"

 

"How innocent did you expect me to be? I grew up with four boys."

 

Carlos nodded in agreement. "She's got a point. We weren't exactly keeping things clean when we were sixteen."

 

"One of those boys happened to be cute," she said.

 

"That's me, right?" I confirmed quickly.

 

"Don't flatter yourself sweet cheeks, I was talking about Logan," she said.

 

Logan blushed. "Wha - what? You want to sleep with me instead?"

 

"Gross! NO!" she shouted. "I was kidding."

 

I relaxed immediately. "Oh good. For a second there I was worried."

 

"YOU WERE WORRIED?" Logan hollered at me. "I thought I was going to be forced to live out yours and Katie's fantasy of getting it on in the secluded pool! No offense, Katie-Bear, but you're like my little sister."

 

"And you're like my big brother," she cooed.

 

"AND YOU'RE LIKE ALL OF MY FAMILY, AND THAT MEANS I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH PUNCHING ANY OF YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD!" Kendall shouted at us, sending a pointed glare at me.

 

"You know you're not supposed to hit girls, Kendall," Katie said. "So no hitting me or Logan. Or James," she added.

 

I hmmphed indignantly. "Katie, if you could see me right now, you would know that I'm no girl. I am very much a man."

 

She giggled. "Have you heard yourself scream?"

 

"I don't scream like a girl," I said.

 

"Whatever you say...Jamie," she laughed.

 

"THAT WAS ONE TIME! I WAS BEING CHASED BY THESE HUGE SECURITY GUARDS! I HAD NO CHOICE!"

 

"All I can say is, Jamie," Katie began, "you made a very pretty prom queen."

 

"AAAAGH!"

 

"There's that scream. Are you sure you're man?" she asked.

 

"Katie, if you come over here, I will prove it to you the hard way."

 

"And by 'hard', he means what's under his - "

 

"Shut up, Carlos!" I hissed.

 

"You are such an instigator!" Kendall exclaimed, looking directly at Carlos now. "How did I not see this before?"

 

Carlos shrugged. "I'm a good actor?"

 

"Is that a promise?" she asked.

 

"That's an oath," I assured her.

 

"Mmm," she moaned.

 

"NONONONONONO!" Kendall cried. "My baby sister is not capable of making ANY sort of sex noises."

 

"You're like a sister and everything, but that was kinda hot," Carlos said.

 

Logan wracked Carlos around the head. "That was NOT hot! It was disgusting! As is James' reaction!"

 

"I'm ignoring you now," I informed Logan.

 

"And it was kind of hot," Carlos added.

 

"Not you too!" Kendall shouted.

 

Katie chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Big Brother, I don't want to sleep with Carlos, only with James."

 

Carlos pouted. "Why not?"

 

"You're just not my type. James is. Sorry, Carlitos. And guys like what guys like. I can't help it if my noises are hot," Katie added.

 

"And your noises are very hot," I assured her.

 

"Thanks," she replied flirtatiously.

 

"Okay, things are waaay out of control," Logan put in.

 

"Ya think?" Kendall retorted.

 

"I could be wrong, but something tells me I would be a screamer," she said.

 

"Oh, you'll definitely be a screamer," I told her. "You'll be so loud...so hot..."

 

"You know, I did not need to know how loud you would be in bed," Logan informed Katie. "I don't think your brother did either."

 

"Yeah, I was fine with not knowing," Kendall added.

 

"Then leave," she said.

 

Kendall puffed himself up indignantly. "THIS IS MY PHONE!"

 

"Besides, I would've been fine not knowing you were a screamer, Kendall," she teased. "And then there was Jo...My eardrums nearly got blown out - her screams were even more high-pitched than James' are."

 

Carlos snickered. "Hey Logan, wanna make a bet that James' screams are high-pitched in bed?"

 

"NO!"

 

"Oh, they aren't," Katie informed them.

 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Kendall roared.

 

"You don't need to know," she answered.

 

"So you've imagined what I would be like in bed, hmmm?" I asked her, keeping my voice low and seductive.

 

"No. I just have ways of knowing."

 

"She eavesdrops a lot," Kendall told us.

 

"Maybe," she responded. "Maybe not."

 

"How very voyeur of you," Logan said to her.

 

"For the record, I didn't eavesdrop," she said.

 

"Then how did you know?"

 

"Like I said, you don't need to know."

 

"I'd kind of like to know how you know my screams aren't high-pitched when I'm sleeping with a girl," I told her.

 

"Let's just say, I've SEEN enough to know," she answered. "And you don't scream at all, you just groan."

 

"HAVE YOU WATCHED ME?" I screamed.

 

"Your voice just went all high again," she informed me.

 

"KATIE!"

 

"It wasn't intentional," she said. "It just kind of happened."

 

"How - what - why - where - WHY? And did you like what you saw - body-wise, I mean?"

 

"Ummm...well...it was last month. Outside. I was looking for you guys and well I kind of stumbled upon that and I couldn't look away. Did you know James has butt dimples? It's like his butt is winking at you!" She paused. "It was kind of like a train wreck." She paused again. "You and Logan were really hot together."

 

"WHAT?" we both hollered.

 

"Kidding!" she said giggling.

 

"Don't even joke about something like that," Logan warned her.

 

"I really did see you, just not with Logan."

 

"And for the record, I would never have sex with Logan. He doesn't have the right...parts," I finished up. "And it was with a girl. I would never do that with a guy."

 

"Yeah," Katie said. "I saw."

 

"You sound a little grossed-out now," I observed.

 

"No I don't!" she said quickly. "Anyways, now you know. Sadly I can't remove it from my mind," she added.

 

Kendall laughed dryly. "I know how that goes."

 

"Me too," Logan agreed.

 

"You saw James too?" she asked.

 

"No!" Logan cried. "Kendall and I were talking about yours and James' conversation! I mean, this is practically phone sex! Not only do I feel like a perverted voyeur, but Carlos is enjoying this, and Kendall can't decide if he wants to kill James, or go and get this removed from his memory!"

 

"Oh. Well...once again I suggest you guys leave," she said. "Or I could come over and turn phone sex into real sex."

 

Forget my disgruntlement at being caught with my pants down. I immediately brightened up. "That is the best idea you've ever had," I told her. "Come on over. The water's nice."

 

"Mmm. I'm sure it is," she said. "I'll be there in 15 minutes."

 

"NO!" Logan shouted.

 

"Why not?" I demanded.

 

"Yeah, why not?" Katie echoed me.

 

"James, you know why," Logan hissed.

 

"No I don't...Ohhh, is it because you want to, you know, with Camille? Because we'll stay out of your way, I promise. The secluded pool is miles away from your room."

 

"No, you idiot! Does last night ring a bell?" He whispered the last part.

 

"Yeah, Logie. Come on," Katie said. "I'm in need of love."

 

"You're in need of a cold shower - both you and James," Logan retorted.

 

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm in need of some ROUGH love," she said.

 

"And I am too," I agreed. "We can help each other out."

 

"Wow. Who knew Katie was such a minx?" Carlos asked.

 

"Don't you dare talk about my baby sister like that!" Kendall shouted.

 

"Why not? James is hard for her, and you and Logan both know way more than you ever wanted to."

 

"You want some love too Papi?" she asked Carlos.

 

"Three-some?" he asked, sounding almost hopeful.

 

"Not with me we're not," I responded quickly.

 

"Don't worry," Katie assured me. "I was going to fix him up with Stephanie. I don't share," she added.

 

I smiled. "My kind of girl," I said again.

 

"You know it," she said. "You know what I want?" she asked.

 

"What?" I asked.

 

"I want to be like Mr. and Mrs. Smith," she said.

 

"Hmmm?" I prodded her on to explain.

 

"The roughness, it was hot."

 

"Very hot," I agreed.

 

"I would love for someone to slam me into a wall."

 

Wow...were these boxer briefs always so tight?

 

"You would, huh?" I said huskily.

 

"TMI! TMI!" Logan hollered.

 

"Oh shush, Logan," Katie told him. "Then to slam me into something else...Mmm," she moaned.

 

"Anything you want," I told her, my voice getting even lower.

 

"You're really not helping James right now," Logan informed her.

 

"Anything?" she asked.

 

"Anything," I agreed.

 

"Wait, what did you mean Logie?" she asked.

 

"You're making his situation worse."

 

"He's not complaining," she said.

 

"That's because I'm really hoping you'll take care of it," I said to her.

 

"I will if you give me what I want."

 

"I'd be more than happy to slam you against the wall."

 

"This is getting insane!" Logan hissed.

 

"Then get over here and fu-"

 

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Kendall yelled.

 

"Don't listen to him James!" Katie cried. "I need you." And that wasn't helping my situation either. Not that I minded.

 

"I don't think James can drive right now," Carlos laughed.

 

"Shut it, you," I snapped.

 

"Fine, then I'll come over there," she said.

 

"I'm still good to drive...to a point."

 

"No, I'm coming!" she shouted.

 

"That's what she said!" Carlos laughed.

 

Logan smacked him around the head again. "She didn't mean it like that, you pervert!"

 

"That was sooo hot," I moaned out.

 

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Kendall mumbled under his breath.

 

"I would be CUMMING, but you know," she said. "I don't have anyone to help me."

 

"Get over here and I'll help you," I volunteered. "Seriously I'm totally selfless."

 

She chortled. "I bet you are," she purred.

 

"Please make it stop," Kendall begged.

 

"Leave the room!" Katie told him.

 

"You're on my phone! Wait - why are you on my phone?"

 

"I forgot why I called in the first place. Now my brain is all foggy," she said. "Thanks, James, now I'm hot and bothered."

 

"Just tell me why you called in the first place!" Kendall pleaded.

 

"I'm coming over and I'll tell you then."

 

"NO!" Logan shouted.

 

"Why not?" I whimpered. "She needs help, I need help, it's a win-win situation."

 

"You know why," he hissed at me in, keeping his voice low so Katie couldn't hear. "Think, James. Do you really think Katie's going to still want you to slam her up against the wall and have sex with you against it and in the secluded pool when she finds out that we've been taking some sort of drug?"

 

"I'm coming over. Shouting no isn't gonna stop me Logie," she told him.

 

"James," Logan whispered urgently to me as I bit my lip, weighing the pros and cons of Katie coming over. "She'll only listen to you. Please. She can't know. You may want to sleep with her, and she may want to sleep with you, but she'll never want to get high with you. Remember that t-shirt of hers? 'The only coke I do is diet'."

 

"That was a bag genius." Carlos said. "And you never know, she may."

 

"My baby sister will be nowhere near that!" Kendall hissed.

 

"I don't remember what clothes or accessories she has!" Logan shouted. "And I don't even WANT to know how you remember!"

 

"Easy," Carlos said. "I've been hanging out with James too much."

 

"Hey," I protested. "That was insulting."

 

Carlos shrugged. "Sucks for you."

 

"I'm putting my shoes on now," she said.

 

"James, you have to tell her not to come over here," Logan insisted. "She'll never look at you again if she finds out that we have drugs in the house - she won't look at any of us. It'll ruin hers and Kendall's relationship. Besides, you can barely stand. I doubt you'll be able to hold her against the wall and have your way with her."

 

I sighed. "Oh, all right. Katie, Logan's right. The house is a mess, we had a huge party last night, and Kendall still has a girl in his room. I, of course, would never do anything like that, but you know your brother. So you really shouldn't come over."

 

"Seriously? That has never stopped me before. What the hell is wrong with you guys?" she asked.

 

"Call us overprotective," Kendall laughed nervously.

 

"And you, James?" Katie addressed me. "Five minutes ago you were getting hard from the thought of banging me into a wall and skinny-dipping in a pool."

 

"Ummm...Logan made me see sense. It's not that I don't WANT to do all those things to you, it's just that, you know, it's not really a good time."

 

"You guys are hiding something aren't you?" she asked suspiciously.

 

"What? No! Of course not! Pft! Why would you even...think...that?" Logan sputtered out.

 

"Yeah, I mean, we're pretty straightforward guys," I added. "I mean, you saw how straightforward I was with you. What would we be hiding?"

 

"Bullshit," she said.

 

"KATHERINE CLAIRE KNIGHT, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Kendall exploded.

 

"Make me," she retorted. "Tell you what, Kendork. I'll watch my language if you tell me what you've been hiding."

 

"Oh all right," he sighed, and we all stared at him as if he was crazy. "We're hiding a...love of Disney musicals from you!"

 

"Ummm, yeah," I chimed in with a pointed glare at Kendall. "Wow, that Ariel sure can sing."

 

"And Cinderella...I'M SO HAPPY SHE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" Carlos cried enthusiastically.

 

"I'm not buying it," she said. "And James, you hate the little mermaid."

 

Oh. Yeah. I do. Oops.

 

"I never said I loved her," I improvised. "I just said she can sing. Kendall opened me to a whole new world filled with humans with fins who can talk underwater."

 

"Riiggghhhttt. I'm still not buying it. Logan is the worst liar ever," she said.

 

"I - I - I - am - I resent that!" Logan huffed out.

 

"You always panic under pressure," she said.

 

"I - I - I - wow, is it hot in here or is it just me?"

 

"Maybe it's Katie's moaning," Carlos said cheekily.

 

"Yeah...Mhmmm," Katie added. "Seriously, this story's lame."

 

"Just believe us," Kendall begged. "Tell us what you called for."

 

"Oh all right. Grandma has cancer."

 

"C-come again?" Kendall stuttered.


	2. Deals and Drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ScienceFantasy93: Here's the second chapter! Jatieluv and I wrote it over a year ago, but it's still fun to read.
> 
> Jatieluv: Yep, and we're so happy to be sharing it on here. :)
> 
> ScienceFantasy93: We hope you guys enjoy it! :)
> 
> Jatieluv: And thank you for the feedback. We appreciate it. :)

**James’ POV (Cont.)**

"C-come again?" Kendall stuttered.

 

"She has lung cancer," Katie continued, her voice growing heavy. "Mom's flying back out to Minnesota to be with her, but Grandma doesn't want us kids to see her in such a bad way. So Mom needs me to stay with someone. So...Kendall, can I stay with you? I promise I'll only sleep in James' bed on the weekends," she added sassily. 

 

"I could get into that," I said.

 

"Please?" she begged.

 

Logan immediately began shaking his head and making slashing movements at his throat. If he hadn't thought it was a good idea for Katie to be in a completely different part of the house than where the drugs were stashed, there was no way he would welcome the idea of Katie living with us. 

 

"I'm sorry, Katie-Pie," Kendall said apologetically. "But...this house...so much goes on in it...it's not really appropriate for you."

 

"Excuse me? I stayed the week there like 2 weeks ago!" she shouted.

 

"Oh...uh...yeah...Well, two weeks ago you weren't practically having phone sex with James!" 

 

Ohhh. So Kendall was using that one. 

 

"I'm a teenage girl!" Katie cried defensively. "What do you expect?" 

 

"There is no way you're living under the same roof as James when you two were practically ready to jump each other ten minutes ago. And Logan agrees with me."

 

"Who cares what he thinks?" she asked angrily.

 

"Hey!" Logan yelled.

 

"And yet, it was okay for you and Jo when you lived at the Palm Woods," she said. "Ugh! Sometimes you're such an ass!"

 

"I'm your big brother! What do you expect?! Anyway, you and James would be in much closer quarters!  You two could very easily get to each other's bedrooms! And after the last half hour of listening to you two..." he shuddered. "There's no way I'm spending two months putting up with that. I'm sorry, Katie, but you can't live here! End of discussion." And he hit the call-end button. 

 

"Wow," Carlos commented. "That was dramatic. Ooh. My phone is ringing. Hello?" he answered. "It's Katie. She said she has something to tell you," he said as he put it on speakerphone.

 

"I hope you know you all have really pissed me the fuck off," she said.

 

"Yeah, we know," I mumbled.

 

"Kendall, James and Logan, you are all on my shit list. What is so different from when you guys were here or when I was there two weeks ago?" she asked.

 

"You'd be surprised," Logan muttered. 

 

"You and James want to have sex with each other!" Kendall informed her. 

 

"Oh puh-leeze, there's been tons of sexual tension between us for ages, it just finally surfaced today," she replied. "And that's not a reason," she added.

 

"In the _Big Brother's Book of Protecting Baby Sisters from Best Friends_ , yes it is."

 

"That book isn't real," she said.

 

"So? That doesn't mean it isn't a perfectly legitimate reason."

 

"Yes it does!"

 

"No it doesn't! Anyway, this is our house, not yours! And I say you can't move in!"

 

"Besides even if I didn't live there James and I could still have sex. Why are you being such a dick?"

 

"Don't remind me," Kendall groaned. "Because I'm your big brother, why else?"

 

"Oooh...Katie said the D word," Carlos chimed.

 

"That was hot," I added. 

 

"SHUT UP!" Kendall roared.

 

"Yeah, that's a great reason to act like one," she replied sarcastically. "Dick! Dick! Dick!!!"

 

"Ooooh," Carlos said again.

 

"AAAGH MY EARS!" Kendall screeched, covering his ears with his hands.

 

"I don't care what you guys say, I'm coming over! And I'm bringing birth control!" she added.

 

"Was that a threat towards Kendall or a come-on towards James?" Logan asked in confusion. "Because it could have been both." 

 

"How did she even GET birth control?" Kendall muttered. "This is...I can't take this...my headache...and now this...and this..." 

 

"What's this and this?" Carlos wanted to know. 

 

"This thing with James and Katie and the thing with Grandma and Mom. Oh, and Katie wanting to move in."

 

"I got the birth control from my doctor stupid. I don't like condoms, they're gross!" she said in response to Kendall’s question.

 

"A doctor gave you birth control?" Kendall asked skeptically. "What kind of doctor are we talking about here?" 

 

"A gynecologist, duh," she answered. 

 

"Which is?" 

 

"A woman's doctor." 

 

"You're 17!” 

 

"Soon to be 18! And Mom thought I should see her doctor incase something like, say, this happens." 

 

"By this, you mean me, right?" I said. 

 

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," she answered.

 

"Wait...how do you know you don't like condoms?" Kendall demanded.  "You've never used one before!" 

 

"Says you." 

 

"Says...KATHERINE CLAIRE KNIGHT! YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!  WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK ABOUT YOU AND SEX AND JAMES AND - AND - JUST GET OVER HERE!" 

 

"NO!" Logan shouted again. 

 

Katie cackled. "Too late, Logie, I'm heading out the door now. Buh-bye. Oh, and James?" 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"I look really hot." 

 

"Don't get him started again," Logan groaned.

 

"Too late," Carlos pointed out.

 

"I am ignoring all of you, and I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed," I informed them all haughtily.

 

"You do that," Kendall replied.

 

“Make sure it's a cold one," Logan said.

 

"Why? I'll be there in 15 minutes," Katie said saucily.

 

"The shower I'm going to take is going to be very, very hot," I assured them all smoothly. "And Katie, if you get here soon enough, you can join me." 

 

"WHOO! SHOWER SEX!" Carlos cheered. 

 

Logan smacked him around the head. "Shut up, dimwit!" 

 

"Hey, Logan, if you keep hitting Carlos, he's going to lose what little brain he has left," Kendall told him. 

 

"Ahhh, Carlos, don't listen to my big brother. He's just a hypocrite," Katie gushed to him. "I would love to take a shower with you, James," she added.

 

I licked my lips. "Hurry here." 

 

"I'm heading towards the parking lot now."

 

"WHOO!" Carlos shouted again.

 

"Are Kendall and I the only sane ones around here?" Logan demanded. 

 

"If by sane, you mean boring, then yes," Katie informed him. 

 

"Just get in the car," Kendall snapped at her. "And no talking while you're driving - it's the law, remember?" 

 

"I'm pretty sure having sex with a minor is also illegal," Logan told him dryly, "but that's not stopping James."

 

"Following rules is for suckers," Katie said.

 

"I couldn't agree more," I said to her. 

 

"My kind of guy," she purred.

 

"I love this!" Carlos said. "Hurry here, Kit-Kat, I miss you."

 

"I miss you too, Carlitos!" she chimed. "Save me some _Fruit Smackers_?" 

 

"Always."

 

"KK. I'll see you guys in, like, 12 minutes."

 

"See you then! James and I can't wait to see you!" Carlos said enthusiastically, before glancing over at me and smirking. "Actually, he REALLY can't wait to see you." 

 

Katie snickered. "I'm good."

 

She had no idea. I shook my head and headed towards my bathroom with a grin.

 

**Kendall's POV**

I paced back and forth, back and forth in the front room of the house. Had everyone in this entire city gone crazy??!!! First we all start getting high off of some unknown drug that Griffin scored for us, to keep us "in the zone", then we started keeping it around the house...Katie and James decided it would be fantastic to screw in the secluded pool, turns out my little sister is a lot more sexually-aware than should be legal, my grandma's sick with lung cancer, and now Katie wants to move in - oh, and sleep in James' bed on the weekends. Hell to the no people!

 

"You guys should get dressed," Logan said to me and Carlos. "She'll be here soon, and the house is already a mess - she'll get even more suspicious. Oh, and don't forget to hide the drugs!"

 

"Where do we put them?" Carlos asked.

 

Logan face-palmed. "I don't know! Anywhere where you think she won't look! Put them in your underwear drawer! But not in James'...she might actually look there." 

 

You're not helping my nausea," I informed him. 

 

"I wasn't trying to," he retorted coolly. 

 

"You will be when I barf all over you." 

 

"Gross, dude."

 

"Oh, she's gonna be here in 9 minutes. What do we do?" Logan asked.

 

"And to think, you're normally so calm,” said Carlos.

 

"Well, what do you expect when our ONE BIG-TIME SECRET is going to crumble apart at our feet?!" 

 

"You need to mellow out. Do some yoga, it really helps," Carlos suggested. 

 

"YOU'RE NOT MELLOW!" 

 

"I never said I did yoga."    
  
Logan face-palmed.

 

"Not the issue here!” I yelled. "Get that shit hidden NOW!"

 

"I shouldn't put them in the medicine cabinet right?" Carlos asked.

 

"NO!" Logan and I shouted together. 

 

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. No reason to get all uptight. I was just checking. I wish James was down here helping," Carlos pouted.

 

"She's gonna be here in 7 minutes and you're still wearing a toga," Logan pointed out to him.

 

"Ohhhh...good point...See ya guys later!" he called, and turned on his heel and fled the scene. 

 

Logan and I stared at each other for a long moment, before shaking our heads and heading up to our rooms as well.    
  
Time to face the day. I really hope they hide those good. The last thing I need is for my baby sister to find them. I mean, she might want to be slammed up against a wall by James, and then have sex with him in the secluded pool, but there is NO WAY I am exposing her to this sort of thing. And you can quote me on that.

 

"I still can't believe those two," I mumbled to myself.

 

What are they thinking anyway?! Oh yeah, they're not! If they were, Katie wouldn't be on her way over here, no doubt wearing some revealing outfit that's going to get James' blood pumping in all the wrong places. This is just messed up. Why?! WHY?!

 

“When did they go from siblings to this?" I asked myself as I grabbed my Vans shirt from my closet. "How do you even get to that point with someone who's practically like your brother or sister? How does that even happen?"

 

"She's gonna be here in 3 minutes! Where do I hide this?!" I heard Carlos yelling.

 

"I DON'T KNOW!" Logan yelled back. "BE CREATIVE! USE THAT BRAIN OF YOURS!" 

 

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, YOU'RE THE CERTIFIED GENIUS!"

Looks like I'm going to have to step in.    
  
I took a deep breath, and still holding my Vans shirt, I ripped my door open and marched up the stairs to Carlos' room, where they were having their annual shouting match. It just wouldn't feel right without it. "What the hell is the problem?" I growled.

 

"I don't know where to put this!" Carlos cried, waving around a bag of white pills.

 

"Just stuff it deep into your underwear drawer, maybe wrap some boxers around it to disguise it," I suggested. 

 

"Okay, thanks Kenny!" Carlos chirped. "Oooh. I got a better idea," he said, before he took off.

 

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!" I heard James shout.

 

A second later, Carlos was back with us. "Problem solved."

 

"Umm...no it's not. Now it's James' problem," Logan told him.

 

"Exactly, MY problem is solved."

 

A few seconds later, James came storming down the stairs and joined us in front of Carlos’ room, with only a white towel wrapped around his waist, and his sopping hair all over his face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he roared. "THOSE PILLS WON’T GO DOWN THE SHOWER DRAIN, THEY’RE TOO BIG!" 

 

"I'M SORRY!! I PANICKED!" Carlos yelled.

 

"WELL, WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO WITH A WHOLE BUNCH OF SOAKING WET PILLS?!" James shouted back.

 

"I don't know," Carlos mumbled.

 

"Wait, how did the pills get wet? They were in a bag," Logan pointed out.

 

 "Yeah, until I ripped it and threw them in James' shower," Carlos replied. "Wait...How about we just crush the pills? They turn into powder, and BAM! Straight down the drain!"

 

"You were supposed to hide them, not dispose of them!" I shouted.

 

"But the problem is solved. So, I believe the words you're looking for are _thank you_ ," he said.

 

"Katie was supposed to join me in the shower!" James cried. "What am I supposed to do now?" He paused, and then turned to Logan. "Hey, Logie..." 

 

"Oh no..." Logan groaned. 

 

"Can I borrow your shower for an hour or so?" 

 

"Over my dead body!"

 

"An hour?" Carlos asked. "What could you possibly do for an hour?"

 

"You know on animal planet when they show the animals mating?" Logan tried. 

 

"Yeah?" Carlos said innocently, sucking his thumb slightly, an old habit that he had, much like when someone played with their hair or chewed on their lips. 

 

"Well...think of it like that...only with James and Katie as the animals...and human parts and stuff."

 

"No one can last that long!" Carlos said.

 

"Hey!" James interrupted. "Have you seen my body?" he used his jazz-hands gesture to indicate his chest and abs. "THIS proves that I can last for as long as I need to. Stamina, my dear Carlitos, stamina."

 

"Can you teach me?" he cried.

 

"Absolutely not," James said to him. "My body is reserved for girls, and girls alone. In fact, as of an hour ago, it was put on special reserve by one Katie Knight. Now, if you boys will excuse me, I'm going to go pretty myself up for her. Katie Knight, prepare yourself for a day you will never forget!" and he marched off, fist held high and proud.

 

"That's not what I meant!" Carlos called after him.

 

"Save it," I told him. "James is off in his own little world that involves undressing my sister - and I WILL KILL HIM!"

 

"Why can't you just be happy for them?" Carlos asked.

 

"Excuse me?" I cried. "You want me to be happy that my best friend is planning on banging my baby sister?! Logan, I think all that smacking-in-the-head has done some permanent damage."

 

"No. I want you to be happy that they like each other," he replied. "I think it's cute."

 

I groaned. "Of course you do. You would think a snarling alligator is cute." 

 

"Hey, they have those adorable yellow eyes - " Carlos protested. 

 

"They also have those fangs that are great for snapping people's arms off," Logan piped up sardonically.  "Think those are cute too?" 

 

"I ignore the teeth. I only focus on the positive...all the negative energy just goes out." 

 

"As does every word I say to you," Logan groaned, rubbing his face with his hand.

 

"You don't think it's cute at all?"

 

"Not particularly," Logan replied.

 

You're not a fan of Jatie?"

 

"WHAT THE HELL IS JATIE?!"

 

"James and Katie's couple name. You know, like Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens were Zanessa. It's Jatie," he said, smiling.

 

"That is so...that's just creepy," I informed him. "You actually came up with a couple name for James and Katie? They're not even dating!"

 

"Yet. HEY JAMES!!!!" Carlos yelled. "HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT JATIE?!?!?"

 

"WHAT THE HELL IS JATIE?!" he shouted back.

 

"Yours and Katie's couple name. Like Zac and Vanessa were Zanessa!" he shouted.

 

"Oh...that's kind of cute...I wonder how Katie will feel about it..." he sighed out, just loud enough for us to hear.

 

"This is just weird," Logan said.

 

"Katie should have been here by now. Oh my gosh!" Carlos yelled. "What if something happened to her? Jatie didn't even have a chance." He pouted.

 

"Relax," Logan told him, looking out the window. "Katie just pulled up...and...Kendall, maybe you should cover your eyes. Her outfit isn't for her big brother's eyes."

 

"How bad is it?" I asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

 

"Ummm...well...you remember the Jennifers' outfits at the album release party?"

 

"Whoa," Carlos breathed. "Katie looks smokin' hot, I'm serious."

 

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Carlos. And yes, Logan, I do."

 

"Yeah...her outfit is kind of like that...only maybe a little worse..."

 

"Is she sure she's a D?" Carlos asked. "Cause she looks bigger."

 

"How is it even possible for her to be that tiny and naturally have a chest that big?" I asked Logan.

 

"Genetics?" he suggested, cringing slightly. "That's the only thing I can think of. And no offense dude, but I really don't want to be talking about your little sister's chest."

 

"Good job, doctor," Carlos said sarcastically. 

 

"And I do?" I responded.

 

"Well...with you it just sounds like brotherly concern...with me it could be perceived as, well, kind of perverted."

 

"Do the girls in your family even have huge chests?" Carlos asked.

 

"You're like her brother too," I informed him. "Maybe. That seems to be changing around here. How should I know?" I asked, addressing Carlos. "I don't go around staring at my aunts' and grandmothers' and cousins' chests!"

 

"No need to be rude, I was just asking," he said. "I was just curious because, as weird as this is gonna sound, Mama Knight's chest isn't that huge."

 

"You're right - that did sound weird," Logan told him. 

 

"Anyway, obviously I don't know who else in the family wears a D-cup," I responded to Carlos. "And please...don't ever ask me that again...this has been the weirdest day..."

 

"You can say that again," Logan agreed.

 

"JAMES!" Carlos shouted. "YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!"

 

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND YET!" he shouted right back. "But give me an hour or so with her..." he cackled suggestively.

 

"Just because you have sex with her doesn't make her your girlfriend," I told him. "Not that I would let you have sex with her anyway."

 

He grinned at me from his balcony. "I'll ask her to go out with me afterwards...Believe me, I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand. And she doesn't listen to you anymore, remember?" 

 

The front door opened and slammed shut, signaling Katie's arrival.

 

"Share your expert wisdom with me!" Carlos cried.

 

"You won't have her eating anything, Diamond!" I hissed.

 

He flashed another grin at me, before walking back into his room. "Wanna bet?"

 

Carlos cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Is there something I'm missing?"

 

"Hey, guys!" Katie chirped, coming up the stairs.

 

My eyes bugged out of my head. There was no way my baby sister was wearing that. This was all in my imagination. Yes, that was it. It was just a side effect of the drug...Except that Katie hugged me and...yep, it was real. Damn. So much for that hopeful theory.

 

"Damn, Mami, look at you," Carlos said, grinning and hugging her.

 

 She flashed him a pearly-white smile when she pulled away from him. "Why thank you very much, Papi! I do look pretty damn good, don't I?"

 

"You want anything?" Logan asked her. "Like a shirt that covers more?"

 

She smiled sweetly at him and hugged him tightly. "Nope, I'm fine." She paused, and then added, "My clothes don't make you uncomfortable, do they?"

 

"N-nope not at all," he squeaked.

 

Carlos cracked up. "Epic fail, Loganator! So Katie, how do you feel about Jatie?" he asked as he turned to her.

 

"What's Jatie?" she asked in confusion. 

 

"It's yours and James' couple name," Logan explained to her. 

 

"Ohhh...I didn't know James and I were a couple. HEY JAMES!" she shouted down the hall. "DID YOU KNOW WE WERE A COUPLE?"

 

"He may not hear you over his ego," Logan told her.

 

**James' POV**

"He's been getting ready for like 30 minutes," Logan added.

 

"All for me?" Katie asked.

 

"Sure has," Carlos told her enthusiastically.

 

"Awww...he's trying to make it special!" she squealed.

 

"JATIE!" Carlos shouted.

 

"I live in a nut house," Kendall said.

 

"Ain't that the truth?" Logan agreed.

 

"That's what's happens when you live with guys....you're surrounded by _nuts_ ," she laughed

 

"She did not just say that, she did not just say that!" Kendall groaned.

 

"Oh she said it," Carlos laughed. "That's my girl," he added

 

"Is there a hot conversation going on without me?" I called out to them.

 

 "Hey Ja-....whoa," Katie breathed.

 

I grinned as I walked out into the hall, but about had a heart attack when I saw her. She looked...whoa...I was kind of finding it hard to breathe.

 

"Are you eyeing my baby sister’s chest?" Kendall growled.

 

I gulped. "No...not at all...I would never...ummm...can you stop glaring at me?"

 

"Perv."

 

"What?!" I yelped. "I'm a red-blooded male! It's in my nature! And...wow...Katie, you look...wow..." 

 

"Nice use of adjectives, Diamond," she retorted, but smiled at me nonetheless. "There's nothing wrong with him looking. It's not like he's touching, unless he wants to." She smirked.

 

"Gah," was all Kendall managed to get out, as I smirked. 

 

"Do I have your permission, Miss Knight?"

 

"Of course," she winked.

 

"NOT HERE!" Logan yelped. "NOT IN FRONT OF US!"

 

"Prude," Katie said.

 

"Excuse me for not wanting to watch my best friend feel my other best friend's little sister up," Logan retorted dryly.

 

"Or not," she added. "I'm pretty sure _oh,Camille_ sounds familiar. That was you, right?" she asked

 

"Ummm...heh...funny story..."

 

"Hehe. Gotta love Katie," Carlos piped.

 

Katie flipped her hair. "And don't you forget it. I don't know about you guys, but I'm extremely hot," she said sensually. "I need something to cool off."

 

"How can you be hot?" Logan asked. "You're barely wearing anything."

 

She winked at him. "You'd be surprised at the heat I am capable of feeling."

 

Both Kendall and Logan nearly gagged.

 

"You wanna feel?" she asked me.

 

"Hell yeah!" I cheered. "Come here you, I haven't hugged you yet." And I pulled her into my arms.  "Whoa, you're very hot. How about a nice, cool swim?"

 

"I was talking about under my skirt," she whispered.

 

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! THAT IS...THAT IS JUST OUT OF THE QUESTION!" Kendall shouted.

 

"Mind your own business Kendork! And I would love to go for a swim," she said, grinning.

 

"Fine with me," I agreed readily. "Got your birth control?"

 

"Already took it."

 

"AAAAAGH!" Kendall yelled. "Do not - you are not - since when are you - YOU'RE ON THE PILL?!"

 

"I thought we had this conversation?" she asked, confused.

 

"But...you can't...I thought you meant like sponges or something...doesn't the pill require, oh, I don't know, RESPONSIBILITY?!"

 

"Are you insinuating that I'm not responsible?" she asked, getting mad.

 

"Well, considering you're ready to have sex with my best friend at 17 - "

 

"Don't even go there, Kendork," she responded. "And I took the pill, which makes me responsible! Besides, it's my body, my choice, and James is absolutely ecstatic...as am I," she added with a wink in my direction.

 

"Bam!" Carlos shouted.

 

Logan groaned.  "Kendall, I hate to say this, but I think we're fighting a losing battle."

 

"Besides the least you could do is let me have a little fun since you're shipping me back to Minnesota," she spat.

 

I turned to Kendall. "That is very true. And who better for her to have fun with, than me?" I slipped my arm around her shoulder. 

 

He glared at me. "Shut up, James."

 

"This could change if you let me move in with you."

 

"Say what?" Kendall demanded.

 

"You heard me."

 

"You won't sleep with James if I let you move in with me?"

 

"Uh, excuse me?" I piped up. "You don't want to sleep with me?"

 

"Not right this second...I make no promises for what could happen in the future," she said to Kendall, before turning to me. "Of course I do, but look at it this way...If I stay, it could happen more than once, you know, if you're lucky."

 

I brightened right back up. "I'd be willing to wait a week or so for you."

 

"I was thinking 2 days, tops."

 

"I can live with that," I assured her.

 

"NO DEAL!" Kendall roared. "THE ONLY WAY I WOULD LET YOU MOVE IN IS IF YOU SWORE TO GO INTO A CONVENT!"

 

"Your loss, buddy boy," she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the pool.

 

"Kendall," Logan hissed. "You can't give in...she can't live here."

 

"Yeah, just let her and James have their fun," Carlos added. "It's better this way."

 

"The next time you see me, I'll be a woman," she grinned.

 

"Geeehhhh..." was all Kendall managed to get out as Katie and I continued on our way.

 

Katie looked at me and winked, telling me to go along with whatever she was about to say. "I really hope I actually took that pill, it only takes one time to get pregnant."

 

I winced theatrically. "Oh yeah, I hope you did too, because I hate condoms as much as you do. They're really...constricting. Especially for my size."

 

"Did not need to hear that," Logan muttered.

 

"Plus, you know, with you having such excellent stamina, there's a higher chance for your little swimmers to get to my egg. It could possibly happen even if I took the pill."

 

I smirked. “That's true. Hey Katie, if you get pregnant, we'll be parents! And don't pregnant women have really strong hormones? You know, like you want sex all the time?"

 

"Yup!" she winked.

 

"Wow...this is going to be fun. Katie, come on, the sooner we get to the pool, the better."

 

"You think we could go to your room first? I didn't wear this skirt for nothing."

 

"Of course. This way, my dear."

 

"Cheese ball."

 

"You know it."

 

"WAIT!" Kendall yelled. "Can we re-negotiate?"

 

Katie grinned in triumph and paused. "I suppose we could...what did you have in mind?"

 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Logan hissed.

 

"Saving my little sister's future AND her innocence," Kendall replied in a low voice.

 

"Well....I'm waiting," she said, tapping her foot.

 

"Well...ahem..." Kendall began. "You can live here, under the conditions that you don't lose your virginity while staying with us."

 

And the fun of Katie living with us was gone.

 

At least for me.

 

"No deal. How about you let me live here and I stay out of your hair?"

 

"No!" Kendall cried. "Because I know by 'stay out of your hair' you mean sneak into James' bedroom late at night and do unspeakable things to him." 

 

"That's what I was hoping for," I piped up. 

 

"We know," Logan groaned. "Believe me, James, we know."

 

“That’s none of your business.”

 

"It is when you're doing it under the same roof I live under!"

 

"Not really."

 

"Yes it is!" Kendall insisted.

 

"No it's not! Besides you didn't think it was any of Mom's business when you and Jo were getting your freak on in the apartment."

 

"Well...that was different...I'm not you!"

 

"Ooh, this is getting good again," Carlos said enthusiastically.

 

"You're such a hypocrite! It's the same thing!"

 

"But I wasn't 'getting my freak on' with mom's best friend." Kendall winced. "Wow, that came out wrong."

 

Carlos busted out laughing. "Wow. This is like the time with the double dates. Remember? You told Jo you didn't want to date a hot girl, you wanted to date her?"

 

Kendall cringed again. "Yeah, that came out wrong too."

 

I laughed. "I was just thinking of that when he said that! Nice one, Carlos!"

 

"That's really messed up dude," Katie said.

 

"And this isn't?!"

 

"Okay so what if I don't lose my virginity under your roof, per se?"

 

"Then you can live here," Kendall grumbled out. "Just...uh...stay out of our rooms...especially James'!"

 

"Fine, but I make no promises on staying out of James' room."

 

I nodded. "Good. Cuz I want you in my room. Or more precisely, in my - "

 

"Don't say it!" Kendall warned me through gritted teeth. "We already know where you want her!"

 

"Where?" Carlos asked in confusion.

 

"His bed, boo," Katie said, grinning. "But since that can't happen right now," she added. "We'll just have to take it outside, so we're not under Kendall's roof."

 

"Even better," I said enthusiastically.

 

"You're actually going to let her stay?" Logan asked. "Dude! She's going to sleep with James either way!"

 

Kendall sighed.  "Do I have a choice?"

 

"Yes!" Logan shouted. "You do have a choice and you're making the wrong one!"

 

"Gee, Logan, why do I get the feeling you don't want me around?" she asked.

 

Logan's face went white. "Oh, Katie, you know I want you around. It's just...People will talk!" he cried.  "They'll...they'll think you're sleeping with one of us. Do you really want rumors like that going around?"

 

"Moron. I will be sleeping with one of you. The fucking hot one."

 

"Language!" Kendall cried.

 

"Language!" she mocked.

 

"You..." Kendall waggled an angry finger at her.

 

"You..." she copied.

 

Carlos started laughing again. "Just think," he said. "We'll get to have this fun every day."

 

Kendall's eyes widened in horror at the idea. "Forget it! There's no way I can put up with THIS, plus Katie in James' bed, EVERY SINGLE DAY!"

 

"I promised I wouldn't do it under your roof," she said.

 

"But you're already making plans to do it somewhere else...No! This is just...this won't work. I'm sorry, Katie. I love you, but I can't deal with this. Logan's right, this just isn't a good idea."

 

"Kendall, please!" she begged. "I applied for that internship, what if I get it? This could be a really good opportunity for me."

 

Kendall dropped his head into his hands.    
  
I placed my hand on her shoulder and pulled her into me again. "I'm sorry...you're going to have to find some other place to stay. I'll even help you. Just...you can't stay here."

 

"Wow," she said, pulling away. "You guys really showed me how much you care about me and my future. I think I'll go back to Minnesota. I don't want anything to do with you guys right now."

 

"Katie - !" I called after her as she stormed off down the stairs. "Please - you don't understand - !"

 

"Save it, James!" she spat. "I don't want to hear it. All you wanted was to sleep with me anyway, you wouldn't give a damn otherwise. Go fuck yourself !" she shouted as she headed for the door.

 

"Kendall, do something!" Carlos whined.

 

Kendall didn't say anything. He just turned and made a mad dash for his room, looking as if he was trying not to cry.

 

"Kendall!" Carlos yelled. "Logie, we gotta do something," he whined again. "I don't want Kit-Kat to go back to Minnesota and I don't like when she's mad at us."

 

"Katie!" I screamed as I raced out of the house after her. "Just...hear me out." But I had no idea what I would say to her that wasn't a total lie. She would hate us no matter what. Maybe it was better if she just thought we didn't care.

 

"What, James?!" she yelled as I caught up with her.

 

"I - I don't know," I admitted softly. "I just - please, Katie-Kat, please don't go."

 

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked. "Mom won't let me stay at the apartment by myself and I'm clearly not wanted here."

 

"We can find you another place," I told her, feeling slightly hopeful that she might not walk away hating us. "And you are wanted here, it's just...Kendall and Logan obviously can't handle it."

 

"Oh sure, blame it on them," she snapped. "It's not like you have anything to do with this. They obviously don't want me here," she said, falling onto the gravel driveway and crying. "Then there's you, and my grandmother has cancer. When did everything get so fucked up?” she sobbed.

 

I sank down next to her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into my lap. "Shhh...it's okay..." I murmured into her hair. "They do want you here, we all do, but now's just not a good time. Everything seemed to come at a bad time, hmmm? And your grandma will be okay, I know she will. And I do care about what happens, I don't just want you for sex."

 

"How do I know that?" she sobbed. "You haven't even kissed me or bought me chocolates or anything!"

 

Ooh. She had a point.

 

"What am I gonna do?" she sniffled. "Will one of you guys come stay with me at the apartment?"

 

"Yes, of course!" I immediately agreed. "I'll do it.  And if you want me to be a perfect gentleman, I will..." I paused. "I might just have to take a lot of cold showers."

 

"No, that's okay." She sniffled again.

 

"You’re okay with me not being a perfect gentleman?"

 

"Sure, we won't be under Kendall's roof," she said with a small grin. "But won't it look bad that you're staying with me?" she asked.

 

"Good point. Ummm...we can have Carlos stay with us some of the time."

 

"Just out of curiosity, why isn't now a good time? You guys have been acting really weird lately."

 

And here we go again.    
  
"Well...ummm...since Kendall's and Jo's breakup, we've been having a lot of parties to cheer up Kendall.  And...ummm...we've also been really busy with the new album...so you'll be all alone most of the time...and we don't want you to get lonely."

 

"I might have my internship though," she reminded me. "That would keep me occupied. And I would be fine by myself. Plus I've been to your guys' parties before."

 

"Yeah, but Kendall would hate it if you came to THESE parties. They usually end with someone passed out mostly naked on the pool table." Wow...doesn't that sound familiar?

 

"Why do I get the feeling that person was you?"

 

"Ummm...what on earth would give you that idea?"

 

"Because I know you. I could just stay in my room during the parties."

 

 You had to give her credit, the girl was smart.

 

"Kendall still might not go for it."

 

"You really don't want me here, do you?" she asked, sounding hurt. "I knew it." She tried to get up and I pulled her back down.

 

"It's not like that," I insisted. "It's...just...Logan's gay...yeah, let's go with that...he's gay, and he really shouldn't be around anyone who isn't us for awhile, because he's taking his coming out really hard."

 

"Yeah, that's believable," she said sarcastically.

 

"James, Logan is one of the straightest guys around."

 

"Are you kidding me?" I cried. "He carries color pencils around in his shirt pocket!"

 

"That just makes him a nerd. What about you, pretty boy?"

 

"What about me, pretty boy, what?" I demanded

 

"You're not exactly the straightest guy out there. Tell me the truth - are you questioning your sexual orientation?"

 

"No. And what exactly are you saying?" I asked.

 

"All I'm saying is, is that it's kind of unnatural for a straight guy to spend that much time focusing on his hair, skin and clothes. Why do you think majority of the guys in the fashion industry are gay?"

 

"Maybe it's all an act," I suggested. "Besides, technically, I'm not in the fashion industry. And besides, I have to look good! Anyway," I grumbled, "you weren't complaining fifteen minutes ago. You were ready to jump my bones back in there."

 

"So, there's a lot of girls that sleep with gay guys. How do I know you're not acting?"

 

"Because..." I fished around in my head for something to say that would prove that I wasn't gay... "Would I do this if I was gay?" and I pressed my lips to hers.

 

She pulled away and nodded. "Gay guys kiss girls all the time."

 

This wasn't going well for me. "Okay, fine. Tell you what, we go some place nice and quiet and secluded, and I'll prove to you that I'm not gay. How about that?"

 

"Which brings me back to there are gay guys that sleep with girls. Face it, you're not doing so well right now."

 

Okay. I was going to have to let her know what she did to me sexually...and if that didn't work, nothing would.

 

"So, what do you have to try to convince me?"

 

I bit my lip, thinking. "Carlos wasn't lying about _my situation_ earlier, when we were talking to you on the phone. That problem was definitely because of you."

 

"Okay, but I wasn't here to actually witness that. For all I know you both could have been lying."

 

"Katie," I moaned, "all I want to do right now is take you some place and have my way with you.  Oh, and convince you that I'm not gay. Because I'm perfectly straight."

 

"Again, you could be lying. You have no SOLID evidence."

 

"Are we talking solid, as in, a boner?" I asked warily. "Because if that's the case, we have to get out of the open for that."

 

"Yeah, that's what I was talking about."

 

"We can go back to my room," I suggested. "The deal's off, so we can have sex under Kendall's roof...which is technically my roof too. Or we can go to the secluded pool." I slid my hand up her thigh, toying with the hem of her skirt.

 

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed. "We're in public!"

 

 I smirked. "Then let's go to the secluded pool, just like we originally planned."

 

"UGH! Fine, if I must."

 

YES! I got to my feet and scooped her up in my arms, carrying her bridal style. "All set?"

 

"Sure. I may possibly be going to lose my virginity to a gay guy, what could be better?"

 

"I'M NOT GAY!" I screamed. Maybe not the best move. My voice did kind of go high-pitched. "I mean - ahem - " I cleared my throat - "I'm not gay."

 

"Prove it," she whispered.

 

"How?" I asked, frozen. Did she mean what I thought she meant? Because I was so not having sex with her right on the pavement. Someone might see.

 

She just smirked at me.

 

Well, that didn't help any. "Yeah, we're headed to the pool. And we don't have to go all the way if you don't want to...but by the time we're finished, you will have no doubts about me being straight."

 

"We'll see."

 

Off to the pool it was.

 

"Yay, you brought Katie back!" Carlos cheered, but I walked right past him. "Where are you going?"

 

"He can't talk right now," Katie said. "He's on a mission."

 

"On a mission for what?" Carlos asked, confused once again. Poor guy.

 

"To prove to me that he's straight."

 

"Oh, okay! Have fun!"

 

"We will!" I called to him over my shoulder as I carried Katie away.

 

"I love him," she said. "But sometimes I wonder..."

 

"If he was dropped on his head as a baby?" I finished for her.

 

"No, how he manages to stay so innocent being with you guys. I mean, I'm younger and I know more than him. Hell, I probably know more than you," she added.

 

"Ummm...how would you know more than me? You're still a virgin, remember?"

"Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I haven't done other things. I'll have you know, I've already experienced my first orgasm."

 

"EXCUSE ME?!" I hollered. "Please tell me that was with you...you know...masturbating...and not with a...a...guy..."

 

"No, it was with a guy."

 

I think my head was about to explode. "Who was it?!" I growled through gritted teeth. "I'll cut off his dick, and then I'll kill him."

 

 "You jealous?"

 

I scoffed. "Who, me? Pft! Of course not! Why would I be jealous? I mean, it's like you said, it's your body and you can do what you want with it, and it's not like I haven't slept with other girls before, and it's not like we're together or anything..."

 

"You're jealous!" she cackled. "Oh, sweetheart, you can't have all my firsts. Besides, if you weren't jealous you wouldn't be so angry," she added.

 

"How do you know I'm not just protective?" I demanded.

 

"You're protective because you're jealous. You want me."

 

I relented. "Fine. I'm jealous. And I want you. Badly." I paused. "But why did you have to go off and let some guy give you your first orgasm?! That was supposed to be my right, not some random sleezebags!"

 

"It wasn’t a random sleezebag. It happened last year with Kyle."

 

"KYLE?! YOU - YOU - THAT JERK?! See! See! I told you Katie - boys are terrible people! THIS is what happens when you go out with them and let them get too close and let them under your shirt and under your skirt and OHMYGOD YOU PRACTICALLY HAD SEX WITH KYLE!"

 

"Isn't that what you were pretty much doing outside? And I didn't practically have sex with him. He touched me and I re-payed the favor, it wasn't a big deal."

 

"WASN'T A BIG DEAL?! KATIE! How could you let someone who wasn't ME touch you?! How could you touch him back?!"

 

"I was horny. And I had a few drinks," she added.

 

"You were? Had you been thinking of me shirtless?"

 

"You hadn't crossed my mind actually."

 

"Ohhhh...are you sure? Because I have a way of sneaking up into people's thoughts. Just call me the mental James Bond."

 

"No, I think the drinks I had was making me hot and Kyle was cute."

 

"Oh. But I'm better looking, right? You like me better, right? You're not just horny and drunk right now, right?"

 

"It's cute how jealous you are," she smiled.

 

"You'd rather sleep with me than him, right?" I prodded.

 

"I don't know, he made me feel really good James."

 

I stared at her, affronted. "I can you feel even better than he did," I informed her. "I'm not a drunk, horny teenage boy, I actually have experience!"

 

"Well, come on. Let's see if you're better than Kyle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, looks like James has something to prove. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Review because we would love to hear from you! :)


	3. Seduced, Loved, and Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie experiences her first time, and James reveals secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Own Big Time Rush? Us? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. That's funny. Nope, we don't own BTR, sorry to disappoint. 
> 
> Warnings: Strong sexual content and language.

James' POV (Cont.)

We had reached the pool. I set her down gently on her feet, being extra careful since she was wearing high heels. "Okay Katie, tell me what exactly Kyle did, and I'll make sure to do it even better than he did. I'll have you screaming my name in minutes."

"He just touched me and it felt awesome."

I licked my lips slowly. I hated the idea of someone touching Katie besides me, it made me burn with rage, but I couldn't let that affect my performance. "Was it through your underwear?" I asked her.

"No, I wasn't wearing any."

Of course she wasn't. What had I expected her to say?

"Anything else you wanna know?"

"So...he actually touched you? I mean, there was nothing in-between his fingers and, well, you? I'm just checking, because I'm pretty sure you can get STD's that way."

Katie stared at me and then burst out laughing. "You dufus, no you can't! And no there was nothing between his fingers and me."

"Okay," I said, "time to prove you that I am straighter than anyone you know - especially Kyle...I knew that kid was trouble," I added in a mumble.

"We'll see."

I reached under Katie's skirt, and gently hooked my fingers around the waistband of her...was that a thong? Of course it was. What else would she be wearing? I slid the thong down her legs, and glanced at her to make sure that she was okay, before gently creeping my fingers back up the inside her thighs.

"James, you're killing me," she said.

"Hmmm?" I teased her, gently nipping at her ear.

"Please," she begged.

I grinned, sliding my hands up and down her thighs. "Please what?" I continued to tease. "Say it Katie, tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Touch me," she groaned.

I smirked in satisfaction, and slipped a finger up her inner thigh, until it was just softly brushing her center. She was already damp. Ohhhh...

Katie jerked in response. "Oh," she breathed.

"You like that?" I whispered, licking around her earlobe.

"Yessss."

"How about this?" and I pressed a little harder against her clit, before adding another finger.

"Mmmm"

I laid her back against the stone ground that surrounded the pool. I gently began rubbing in circles, applying enough pressure for her to squirm under me.

"Don't stop," she said.

I chuckled. "As if I would."

"James," she moaned, tossing her head back in pleasure.

Aaaghh...the sound of her moan and the sight of her in such obvious ecstasy, all at my doing, went straight down to my groin. Was it just me or were my jeans getting a little too tight?

Katie grinned as I shifted slightly. "Getting turned on?" she asked.

"Maybe."

She smiled in satisfaction. "Good. Maybe you're not gay after all."

"I'm not!" I said.

"Hmmm hmmm," she said with a smirk. "You haven't quite proven it to me. Come on James, you know what to do. Take your pants off," she breathed.

"My four favorite words," I said as I began to unzip and unbutton my jeans. "Especially coming from your mouth."

"Oh. Wow," she said when I had my pants pulled off.

"You like?" I asked her as her eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah. Those really don't hide much," she added.

I smirked. "I wore them specially for you."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"It's my forte."

"Get back over here and finish what you started."

"Okay," I agreed, "as long as you finish what YOU started." I indicated my boxer briefs and the growing problem.

"I promise," she whined. "Just, please..."

I chuckled again and began rubbing her center, changing speed and pressure, according to her moans and whimpers, and how much her hips bucked.

"Harder."

I obeyed, strengthening the pressure as she thrashed, moaning with pleasure. 

She bucked her hips up, into my hand, so that my fingers were buried even deeper in her clit. "It...feels...so...good!" she gasped.

"How good?" I asked, changing the pace to agonizingly slow, and then speeding up again.

"If you do that again..." She gasped. "I will kick your ass!"

I grinned. "How are you going to do that when you're flat on your back and begging for more?"

"Don't test me! A-and as good as this feels. I-it's not e-enough."

"What do you need?" I asked, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Take me."

Those were the two most beautiful words in the English language. I think mini James agreed with me, since he seemed to be getting even more excited.

"Now," she said.

I lowered myself onto my elbows so that I was just barely hovering over her. "If we're going to do this, we're not going to do it half-assed," I told her. "And I refuse to be the only one naked."

Katie smirked at me. "But you're so good at it," she purred before turning serious. "What do you want?"

"I will not be doing you up against a wall...maybe in the pool, but not against a wall. I'll slam you up against the wall, but that's beforehand." I paused. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Okay, so Kendall was going to kill me. But whatever. He had been ready to kill me since he woke up from wherever he had been passed out. And it would be totally worth it.

"Are you scared, James?"

"No! I've done this dozens of times with girls! I'm just...I want to make this good for you, that's all. And I want to make you feel better than Kyle did."

"You saying you've done this dozens of times doesn't comfort me. It actually grosses me out," she added.

"Well, maybe that was a slight exaggeration," I admitted. "And maybe I'm a little nervous...but I'm not scared!" I added defensively. "Just...nervous."

"You know when you have sex, you sleep with everyone your partner has slept with."

"And when you finger someone, you're fingering everyone your partner has...forget it, this is a really stupid defense," I grumbled.

"Are you nervous that Kendall's going to do when he finds out? Yeah, it is. And for the record, I've never fingered anybody, but you have. You just made it worse for yourself."

"Yeah, I do that a lot, don't I? Okay, how about this: When you touch someone, you're touching everyone your partner has ever touched. That didn't sound any better, did it? And yeah, maybe I'm a little nervous about Kendall finding out. But he can't scare me away! Besides, we have too much sexual tension, Katie. This is going to happen no matter how much I ramble."

"I know, I'm scared."

My heart nearly broke for her. I brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Of what, baby?"

"I couldn't fit a tampon up there and you expect me to fit that?" she asked.

Ohhh...that's what she was worried about. "I'll go super slow," I promised her. "And I'm not a tampon."

"I know, you're a lot bigger."

Well, as much of a compliment as that was... "I've seen tampons," I told her. "Those things look painful."

"To you, yeah." She laughed lightly. "They don't normally hurt, I'm just the exception. Although, I'm sure it will be good for you considering I'm insanely tight."

"Okay, yeah, probably," I agreed. "But I promise, I'll be as careful and gentle as I can possibly be. And if you want me to stop, just say so. I don't want to hurt you."

"Okay," she whispered.

I reached for the hem of her shirt. "Want to help me with this?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said as she sat up. "You should take your shirt off too, Maybe you're abs will distract me."

"I can do that," I told her, and pulled my t-shirt up over my head, to reveal my washboard abs. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, they are beautiful.

"Do I get to see your butt dimples too?" she asked with a smirk.

"Is that you're way of asking me to take my boxers off?"

"N-no," she stuttered.

"You sure?" I teased her. "Cuz it kind of looks like you're blushing. Come on, admit it, you want to see my goods. They are pretty fabulous, I've gotta admit."

"Shut up," she said as she started to pull her shirt off.

I watched, mesmerized, as she pulled her shirt up over her head, revealing her black lace bra.

"What? I'm hideous right?" she asked covering her chest.

"Absolutely not!" I cried, and took her hands, prying them away from her chest. "You're beautiful, don't ever think you're hideous."

"Why were you staring at me like that?"

I blushed. "Because you really are so beautiful," I mumbled out. "I couldn't look away."

"Corny much?"

"Hey, I only speak the truth, and if it comes with corn, then so be it. And just for the record," I added, "corn is awesome."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I probably shouldn't even bring this up right now, but I wonder what Kendall's doing," she added.

"Katie," I informed her. "Nothing is worse for a cock-block than bringing up your big brother."

"Sorry!" she apologized. "Maybe I can fix that," she said as she put her hand on my crotch.

Ohhhh...I rolled my hips against her hand, throwing my head back in pleasure, just as she had done earlier.

"It looks like the tables are turned. You like that?" she purred.

"Oh God, you have no idea," I groaned.

She smirked and gripped a little harder. "How about that?"

"Mmmmnnnn…" was about all I could get out at this point. "Oh yeah! Mmmm…tighter, babe!"

She gripped even tighter. "Are you sure this isn't hurting you?"

I looked at her through lidded eyes. "This is perfect." I paused. "You can move your hand if you want."

"Away?"

I scowled at her. "Don't even think about it."

"I- I don't know what to do."

I gently covered her hand in mine. "I am so glad I'm your first. Anyway...just up and down...once I'm naked, we'll get to the fun stuff."

"Okay," she said slightly unsure. She moved her hand under mine, my hand guiding her, until she gained a little more confidence. "James," she whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Touch me."

"I can do that." Propping myself up one elbow, I lazily stroked her clit with one finger, swirling it around as she moaned, still keeping the rhythm going on me.

"Mmmm. Why did we never do this before?" she groaned.

"Because we could never get away with it before?" I suggested.

"We can barely get away with it now," she said, gripping tighter.

"Just don't think about your brother," I told her. "Ohhh...that feels so good..."

"I wasn't, but thanks for putting that in my head," she said loosening her grip.

I quickly pressed my fingers to her clit a little harder, widening the circles I was making. "Sorry," I apologized. "Is it okay if I try to loosen you up a bit? I'll use my finger."

"Oh!" she gasped. "O-okay."

I re-positioned myself so that I was still stroking her clit, but so that my index finger on my left hand was right at her entrance. I gently, slowly, slid it in. Wow...she really was tight.

Katie hissed. "Hmmm"

"Is that okay?" I asked, keeping my finger perfectly still. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, it's burning. Is that normal?"

"Ummm..." let's see...had I ever slept with any virgins? No...I don't think so...But hey, it was supposed to hurt the first time, right? "I think so..."

"It feels really uncomfortable."

"Just try to relax around my finger," I directed her. "Think happy thoughts about kittens!" At the same time, I changed the speed of my other hand on her clit to help take her mind off of the pain. "Or...focus on my abs! Or I could take my boxers off, that would really distract you!"

"I think if you did that it would freak me out. And thinking about kittens while you're doing that would be gross and weird."

"Okay...focus on my fingers on your clit. Think about how good it feels. Tell me what I can do to make it feel even better."

"I-I don't know. You're the expert, Dr. Love. You should know what to do," she added.

"How about I take your bra off?" I suggested. "That way I can focus on another part of your body, and you can too."

"Why don't you take my skirt off too while you're at it?"

"Okay!" I agreed eagerly.

"Horndog!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Would man whore be better?"

"Horndog it is," I agreed.

She grinned up at me. "So are you gonna take my bra off or not?"

I took my fingers away from her clit and her entrance, helped her sit up, and with fumbling fingers, unhooked her bra. It fell away to the ground. I nearly fainted.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I choked out. "Just...ummm...you're gorgeous. Whoa..."

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Ummm...I guess I'll do your skirt now," I mumbled. I unbuttoned her denim skirt and tugged it down. She was completely naked.

"It's kinda cold, dude."

I grinned. "The pool's heated."

"Do you think it would help, you know cause the water acts like a lubrication?"

I hadn't even though of that. "Sure," I agreed readily. "But these are really expensive boxers, so I'm going to have to take them off."

"What about me bleeding?"

"I'll have the pool guy go over it extra thoroughly."

"Okay," she mumbled, getting into the pool.

I hooked my thumbs under the waistband of my boxers, and slid them down, before following her into the water.

"Now what?" she asked

"Come here," I said, reaching for her and pulling her plush against me. "Just let me know when you're ready."

"We should probably go down to the deeper end, but it's 5'5 down there...I'll drown."

"We'll wade in a little deeper, until you're covered from the waist down," I told her.

"I mean I guess it wouldn't matter, my legs are going to be wrapped around you anyways. You won't let me drown, right?"

"Of course not! I'll hold you up, don't worry love."

"Have you been reading the Twilight series?"

"Why? Am I talking like Edward Cullen?"

"Yes,"

"Ooh. That was completely unintentional. I was trying to sound British, not vampire-esque."

"Right...I'm ready."

"Okay." I wrapped my arms around her waist, lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around my upper abs, and carried her to the deeper end, making sure that I had a good hold on her.

"This is gonna suck."

"Okay, yeah, probably," I agreed. "But you never know, you might actually enjoy it after the initial pain is over. Anyway," I added, "I'm going to go in on the count of three, okay?"

"Most girls don't have an orgasm their first time," she said. "O-okay."

"I'll see what I can do," I told her. "On the count of three..One...Two...Three..." I aimed my hips, and directed myself into her entrance, hovering just inside.

"James."

"Are you okay?"

"No, but just do it quick."

"Okay," I agreed, and kissed her forehead, before steadily moving in.

"Don't tell me when you're going to do it."

I continued to move in her, until I felt the very tip brush up against her wall. I was there. Once I pressed forward, she would officially no longer be a virgin, by most standards.

"I'm there," I told her, kissing her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Okay as I can be," she said with a strained smile.

I pushed forward until...I felt her hymen break.

Katie yelped and sunk her nails into my back. "James," she whimpered and I felt hot tears on my shoulder.

I clutched her tightly. "It's okay," I whispered. "It's okay. I won't move. I'm here. I've got you."

"It hurts," she sniffled.

"I know," I murmured, trying to stroke her hair while still holding her up. "It'll pass. Just relax. Breathe, Katie, breathe. Just hold onto me."

"What happens with us after this?" she asked, relaxing slightly.

"Oh. Well, I was going to ask you out on a date," I told her, still keeping very still so I wouldn't hurt her any further. I couldn't even think about good she felt, not when she was so obviously in pain.

"What if I have to go back to Minnesota?"

"You won't," I said determinedly. "Either you'll stay with us, or I'll stay with you in your apartment. You're going to be with me no matter what."

"How can you be so sure of that? Kendall's not going to let me stay here."

"Well, he doesn't have much say over whether or not I stay with you in 2J," I assured her. "So even if he still refuses to let you stay here, I'll be with you in the apartment. It's as simple as that. Ummm," I added, "tell me when I can move."

"Sorry, I-I think you can move now. I know this has to be hard for you. No pun intended!" she said quickly

I had to grin at that one. "Don't worry about it, and even so, that was very punny."

She flexed her muscles and grinned back. "How's that?"

I groaned at the sensation around my cock. "Oh Katie...that was amazing..." I gently began to move out, and then slide back in, getting a slow rhythm going.

Katie's face scrunched up. "Mmm."

"Is that a good moan or a bad moan?" I asked worriedly, immediately pausing what I was doing.

"It's not exactly bad, it just- It hurts."

"Is it okay if I move again?"

"Mhm." She winced a little when I moved.

"Are you okay?" I asked in alarm.

"Oooh, yeah...ummm...just...it's not...exactly...comfortable..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head and let out a breath. "N-no, it's okay."

I stopped anyway. "Katie, you're in pain."

She made a face. "I'm going to be."

Crap. Why, in my long list of conquests, had I never slept with any virgins? If I had, then maybe I would know what do to make it better for her. "What can I do?" I asked desperately.

"I don't think there's anything you can do," she said. "It's just something I'm going to have to deal with."

"Kaaatie..." I whined. "There must be SOMETHING."

"How would I know? I was a virgin until like a minute ago."

"Oooh...good point...Ummmm...Are you sure I can move?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You're going to have to move at some point."

That was true. I could already feel the pressure building. "All right," I agreed reluctantly, and slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

Katie closed her eyes and whimpered softly.

I immediately froze.

She opened her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Seriously what?"

"Are you going to stop every time?"

"I don't like seeing you in pain," I said defensively.

"I understand that." She smiled reassuringly. "It's going to hurt this time though. There's nothing you can do to change that."

I sighed and kissed her softly. "I'll be gentle."

"Okay," she said before kissing me again.

I pulled out, keeping my pace deliberate and slow, and then gently pushed back in. Ohhhhh...Okay, focus, this was not easy for Katie...

Her nails dug into my shoulders as she squeezed her eyes shut with pain.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I managed to get out.

"Yes, and if you don't stop asking me that, we'll be done."

Well, there was a threat for you. I shut my mouth, kissed her again, and continued to move in and out, picking the pace up gradually. I groaned. How was it possible for someone to feel this good?

Katie looked at me. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I blushed. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Awww, you're blushing!"

I blushed even more. "I am not!"

"Yes you are," she giggled.

"Ummmm...well, it's hot in here," I said defensively.

"Yeah," she grinned. "It's real hot in here."

"It is!" I cried.

Her grin widened. "I know."

"I was talking about the actual heat...although..."

"Although...what?"

I grinned back. "Between the two of us, I think we add about twenty degrees to the temperature."

She blushed.

I smiled in success and continued to pump in and out of her, still being extra careful.

"I was right, this totally sucks."

I bit my lip. Immediately, doubts began to creep into my mind. She was right, this was only good for me, but for her, it had to be a mixture of painful and boring. But what could I do? I'd been having trouble in - ahem - bed, lately, and I was beginning to think I was losing my touch.

"Oh...James...I didn't mean it like that!" she cried, seeing my face. "It's not you- I mean it is- But- I- I'm not used to being stretched like this!" Her blush immediately came back.

I could feel my face reddening even more. "Yeah, I know...I just wanted to make it good for you is all."

"It's not going to be that good for me this time."

"But it should be," I whined. "You deserve for it to be good."

"Thanks, but that's not how it works." She smiled.

"Well it should be," I grumbled, working on keeping my pace steady so I didn't hurt her anymore than I already was.

She smiled and pecked my lips. "If it makes you feel any better, it's not hurting as much."

"Great," I pouted. "That's just on the painful side of an orgasm."

"Don't pout."

"Fine."

"Shouldn't you be happy it's not hurting me as bad?"

"I am! I'm just not happy I'm hurting you at all."

"Well, maybe if you weren't so big," she grinned.

I moaned.

"What?" she asked.

I blushed even deeper. Great. Now I was going to look like a very handsome radish.

"N-nothing."

"What?" she prodded.

"It's just...kinda hot...when you talk like that," I mumbled out, avoiding her gaze.

"Talk like what?"

"You know, about my size and stuff," I muttered.

"Oh," she said, blushing again.

"Sorry," I said quickly. "I didn't mean- I mean- I- I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's okay."

"Are you sure? I mean, I can stop bringing stuff like that up...I think..."

"Yeah, I'm sure. You know, it's not really hurting anymore. It's really uncomfortable though," she said.

I immediately brightened up. "Really?"

She nodded. "It's really, really uncomfortable though."

"I'll be really careful," I assured her. I paused. "Wait, how can it be uncomfortable, but not painful?"

"The pain from the stretching has pretty much died down. It just feels uncomfortable because I'm-" she paused and blushed. "I'm not used to having something inside of me."

"Ohhh..." Right, she didn't even wear tampons. "I guess it would be a pretty weird adjustment," I agreed.

She nodded. "You have no idea."

"I'm sorry," I said sadly. "I should have loosened you up more with my finger, gotten you used to the sensation."

"Probably," she agreed. "It's okay though."

I smiled sadly at her. "You're really tough, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you just...you haven't even screamed in pain or anything."

"Not since you broke my hymen."

"Well, that doesn't count."

"Umm...Okay."

"I mean, because it was, you know, your hymen. But you haven't screamed since I started moving."

She nodded. "It hurt, but it wasn't painful enough to make me want to scream. Cry maybe, but not scream."

"I'm sorry," I said again. "I know I keep saying that, but I really am."

"I know you are." She smiled and kissed me.

I deepened the kiss, pausing my lower body so that I could focus on my lips on hers.

She pulled me closer, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I moaned against her mouth. "You're amazing," I murmured, not quite taking my lips away from hers.

"Why?" she murmured back.

"You just are."

"Well thanks," she teased. "That puts it into perspective for me."

I grinned back. "I'm glad I could be of service."

"You can move if you want to. I know it has to be kind of difficult for you to stay still."

"A little," I admitted.

"Move, it's okay."

I should have argued more, but it was starting to get extremely painful to stay still for so long, so I hesitantly pumped in and out.

She smiled at me and then looked down. She turned red and quickly looked back up.

I tried to keep from smiling, but it was hard...she was just so cute!

She looked up at me and her blush deepened.

"Something wrong?" I teased her.

"N-no," she stuttered, her blush somehow managing to get darker.

"Really now. Cuz you're blushing even more than I was earlier."

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"So, what's wrong?" I prodded her.

"Look down," she said quietly.

I obeyed, even though I already knew what I was going to see. Still, it was pretty surreal to see our bodies connected like that...kind of...I don't know...erotic I guess. I looked back up at her and she was still blushing. "Ummm...wow...that's...wow..."

"Nice vocabulary," she teased.

I blushed for the millionth time that day.

"Who's blushing now?" she laughed.

"Well...I mean, I knew what to expect..."

"Obviously..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not exactly innocent when it comes to sex..." she trailed off.

I rolled my eyes, but she had a point...

"True," I agreed. "It just kind of...shocked me...I guess."

"How?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "It's strange..."

"Good strange or bad strange?"

"Good. Definitely good."

She smiled again.

I continued keeping the pace, hoping that the uncomfortable-ness would leave Katie alone.

"So...Umm...How-" she paused and blushed again. "How does it feel for you?"

"Beyond amazing," I muttered, turning tomato red again. "Better than anything, ever."

"What's it feel like?" she asked curiously.

"It's like...I don't know...perfectly warm and tight and just...really, really amazing...I don't even know how to describe it. You just feel really, really good."

"Oh," she said. "I always wondered what it was like for guys."

"Well, ummm...it just feels amazing," I mumbled.

"So I've been told," she said playfully.

"Well, that's kind of the only word that's coming into my mind," I explained. "How did it feel when I touched you?" I prompted her.

She blushed again and almost looked down. "Really good."

I leaned forward so my lips were centimeters from her ear. "When you're stretched out and used to me, I'm going to make sure THIS feels even better than that."

I heard her breath catch. "Oh," she breathed out.

I licked along her earlobe. "You will feel sooo good you won't even believe it. I can do things that you haven't even imagined."

She gasped and tightened her grip on me.

"Ooohhh..." I breathed out. "You like that?"

She nodded and looked up at me, her eyes dilated.

"Do you want more?" I whispered in her ear.

"Mhm."

"You feel so good around me," I murmured. "You're so tight."

"Oh," she breathed again, pushing herself closer to me.

"You feel so hot around me," I continued. "Like you just out of the hot tub..."

"That's- That's really warm," she stuttered.

"I know." I began kissing down her jaw. "And you're so wet down there." I was starting to get into this.

"Oooh," she moaned, turning her head to the side.

I kissed along her neck. I didn't know if the moan had been for what I had said, or what I was doing, but I appreciated it all the same. "I love being in you," I murmured. "I can't believe how good you feel."

She moaned again and arched into me.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"B-better."

"How much better?"

"It's still uncomfortable, if that's what you're asking about. It's going to be, but it's tolerable."

"Does my talking dirty help?"

"M-maybe."

"Only maybe?"

She blushed again.

"You're so adorable when you're embarrassed," I informed her, now kissing across her collarbone.

"Th-thanks."

"You're stuttering," I commented mildly, licking across the path I had just kissed.

She gasped again, bucking her hips. She looked at me with wide eyes.

I looked up at her in shock. "What is it?"

"N-nothing."

"That was not nothing! You looked completely turned on!"

She blushed again.

"Katie?" I prompted her. "What is it?"

"I- I don't know. When you did that- I- I just- My hips moved on their own."

I continued to stare at her. "When I did what?"

"What you just did."

"When I licked you?"

"Y-yeah."

I frowned a little. "Okay." I tried it again.

She did it again...Hmmm...

That was obviously a sensitive spot for her...I kissed the exact same spot to see what her reaction would be.

She tightened her grip and bucked her hips again, moaning.

I guess she liked that. I gently scraped my teeth against that same place.

"James," she gasped.

"You like that?" I asked, keeping my voice husky and seductive.

"Yes."

"Just that one spot?"

"Uhhh..."

"Hmmm?"

"That's not the only sensitive spot. Only one other person besides myself knows about it."

"Where is it and who is it?"

"Gabi," she answered, ignoring my first question.

"How does she know? And where is it?"

"Girl talk and she likes to mess with me...she thinks it's funny."

"How nice of her. And where is it?" I asked, a little more urgently.

"I'm not telling you, it's super sensitive." She blushed.

"Which is exactly why I want to know. Come on Katie, you can tell me, I won't use it against you."

"No," she said, her blush darkening. "It's like- almost like instant orgasm sensitive."

"Then I can make this better for you. Please?"

She shook her head.

This was insane! There was a spot on her body that would send her practically into an orgasm, and she refused to tell me where it was! I sighed and moved my hands to her knees to tighten her legs around me. 

She tensed when I touched the back of her knee. 

Wait- Was this?

"Katie?" I asked hesitantly, stroking the back of her knee slightly.

"James," she gasped.

I added a little more pressure experimentally.

She tightened her grip and pulled me closer.

"How does it feel?" I whispered, now rubbing circles into her skin.

"Oooh," she moaned and her muscles clenched a little.

I gasped at the feeling. "That...good?"

"I told you it was sensitive."

"I'm not judging. It's so hot to see you like this."

"I- I don't- There's just something about the crease."

"Must be some sort of nerve or something...Wooow...that's fucking hot."

She gasped again and bucked against me.

I moaned...so good...

"James," she moaned.

I added a second finger to the back of her knee to see if that had any effect.

She whimpered and pulled me into a kiss.

"Mmmmm..." I moaned into the kiss. "You...are...so...amazing..."

She moaned and her muscles clenched again.

I groaned as my muscles spasm-ed slightly. "I love you."

"W-what?"

Ohhh. Had I just said that out loud? Oops...

"What did you say?"

"I- uhhh- I said I love you."

"D-do you mean that?"

Was I blushing as much as I thought I was blushing?

"Y-yeah, I do."

She looked me in the eyes with a look I'd never seen before. She looked scared...maybe even broken? "Do you honestly mean it?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"Yes Katie, I love you. I mean it more than anything."

"How much?"

"As much as I love the guys...only romantically..." Wow, that sounded kind of lame...

She gave me a weird look in response.

"You know what I mean. I love you more than pretty much anything. I would do anything for you."

"So...If I asked you to give up all that is Cuda, you would do it?"

"Ummm...yeah...I guess I would...Please don't make me do that!" I begged.

"I won't...I just wanted to know."

I immediately relaxed. "Oh thank goodness."

"I- I love you too." she said quietly, I almost didn't hear it.

"You do?" I gasped. "Really?" Oh man, I just knew I was grinning like a complete dope.

"Mhm. I never said anything cuz I was afraid."

"Of what?" I asked, trailing up and down the back of her thigh.

"That you didn't feel the same way, that it would freak you out."

I thought about that for a moment. "How long have you felt that way?"

"In love with you or crushing on you?"

"Ummm...let's go with crushing."

"Before I made you sign that contract."

My jaw dropped. "That- that long? But you- you made me- you made me- it was all an act?"

"I couldn't let you know and have you teasing me, now could I?"

"I wouldn't have...teased...you..." my voice trailed off at the end. Okay, so maybe I would've...just a little bit. But I mean, come on, the girl was fourteen, and I was eighteen, it wasn't like I was really going to be looking at her.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

I winced. "I didn't sound very convincing, did I?"

She shook her head. "I knew what would happen if you knew. I didn't want to be teased and most importantly, I didn't want to make things weird."

"I'm sorry," I said honestly. "I didn't- I mean- I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing...again?"

"I don't know...I just wish I hadn't been the kind of person who would tease you about having a perfectly normal crush on someone...like, say, me."

"You would tease me about it no matter who I had a crush on. I was like a sister to you at the time, it's understandable."

"I guess..." I did a quick little pump-pump in and out of her. "How about being in love with me? Or- I know! How long have you wanted to sleep with me?"

She blushed the darkest I'd seen yet. "That is classified."

"Awwww, come on," I protested, moving my hand back down to behind her knee. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," I added with a wink.

"James!" she yelled.

I pouted. "So you don't want to know how long I've been having DREAMS and FANTASIES about you?"

Her blush came back. "You've-"

I smirked. "I've-?"

She rolled her eyes. "How long- How long have you had feelings for me?"

Now it was my turn to blush. "Since- since right after you-" I mumbled something under my breath.

She smirked like a had a few seconds ago. "After I-?"

I sighed. "Since right after you turned sixteen."

She gaped at me. "Seriously?"

"Ummm...yeah. Why? Is it that shocking?"

"Kind of. I mean- When did- How did you- How did those feelings change?"

"I guess...I don't know. It was slow, I guess. I know one time you hugged me, and I realized that a jolt went through my body. Another time I got- you know- hard from seeing you in a bikini. I started noticing things about you that I never noticed before. And then the dreams started."

"So, part of it was because of my body?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I couldn't exactly help but notice certain stuff. Not all of it, but some of it, yeah."

"So...What things were you noticing about me that you never noticed before? And what certain stuff about my body did you notice?"

"I guess the way you'd laugh...the way you like your waffles. The way you eat ice cream...How you bite your bottom lip when you're thinking hard. Your attitude, like you just don't give a damn. Your sarcasm. And as for your body...well, for one thing, I finally noticed that you had a chest."

"The way I like my waffles? You like my attitude? I don't think I had a very big chest then. I mean, I guess it would be considered big because of how tiny I am, but I was only a B."

I licked my lips. "That didn't matter to me then. It still doesn't," I added quickly.

"But, you're not going to complain about the fact that they're bigger now, right?"

"No...that would be rude...and stupid..."

She grinned. "I think you like them better now."

I pumped in and out a little more quickly. "Prove it."

She pushed herself flush against me.

"Ahhhhh..." I groaned. "How about this? I like them exactly the same?"

"Liar," she said, laughing a little.

I pouted. "There's nothing wrong with a girl with a size-B chest...especially when she's five-one."

"I didn't say there was, but you do remember that I'm not a B anymore, right?"

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious."

Her grin widened.

"Stop smirking," I grumbled. "I already liked you when you were smaller."

"But?"

"But what? Your bra size had nothing to do with me liking you."

"I didn't say it did."

"But it was implied," I argued.

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Whatever. Anyways, you skipped over the waffles and my attitude."

"Oh yeah. Yes, I like watching you top your waffles with strawberry and whipped cream. And your attitude...Wow..."

"What's so great about me topping my waffles with strawberries and whipped cream? What's wrong with my attitude?"

"I don't know, it's just kind of sexy. Nothing's wrong with your attitude. It's tough; you act like you don't give a fuck about anything."

"I don't give a fuck about anything."

I pouted. "Not even about me?"

"You know what I meant."

"Right, about the general stuff."

She nodded. "So, wanna tell me about these dreams?"

I paused. "Do I have to?"

She pouted. "I wanna know."

"Well, there was one with us in my bed back at the apartment," I spilled before I could stop myself.

"W-what happened?" she asked curiously.

I blushed deeply. "You came into my room one night, dressed in this sort of black lace teddy thing...You crawled into bed with me...told me you wanted me...I kissed you...I think you can fill in the blanks."

"Tell me," she whispered.

"We made love," I whispered. "Rough...hard...hot..."

She gasped like she had earlier.

"What?"

"That's- That's hot."

"I know."

"When did you have it?"

"The first time was about eight months ago," I admitted.

"That's when you had the first dream?"

"Yeah..." I mumbled. "Something like that..."

She looked at me questioningly.

"Well, it's been a recurring dream," I explained. "Some details might be a little different, but it's always the same idea."

"Oh, did you...you know?" she blushed again.

"Did I what?" I asked.

Her blush deepened. "Did you cum?"

I blushed too. "Ummmm...kind of..."

"What do you mean...kind of?"

"Well...I mean...maybe I came a little..."

"A little?"

My blushed deepened incredibly. "Okay, maybe a lot..."

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"I'm not embarrassed!"

"Then why are you blushing so hard? You look like a tomato."

"I do not!" I protested

"You kind of do."

"Well...well...I-"

"You what?"

"Well...why should I be embarrassed?" I said defensively.

"I didn't say you should be. I don't think you have a reason to be."

"Exactly!"

"Ookkaaayyyy."

"Stop looking at me weird."

"You are weird."

"Yeah, but I'm adorably and lovably weird."

She shrugged. "If you say so."

I stuck out my bottom lip. "You don't think I am?" I whined.

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"You're not adorable, you're handsome." She grinned.

"Good answer," I replied with a grin.

"I know."

"So, any more questions about my dreams?"

She nodded. "When did you have your very first dream about me?"

I took a deep breath. Time to come completely clean. "Two weeks after your sixteenth birthday."

"Really? What was it about?"

"We were on the beach," I began. "Just messing around. It was just us. We were playing around in the ocean, and it was nearly sundown when we finally got back to the beach. We collapsed on the sand, and I kissed you."

"Aww, that's sweet."

I blushed even more.

"Why are you blushing now?"

"Just a reflex," I answered.

"Oh. Are you- Are you close to...you know...soon?"

"Yeah...kind of...I hadn't really been thinking about it- talking's been distracting me."

"Sorry."

"No, no, it's a good thing!" I quickly assured her. "This way there's still a chance that you'll be able to...you know...cum..."

"I doubt it, but is there- Do you want me to help?"

"Um...how were you planning on helping?"

"I don't know. Maybe moving my hips? It's got to be better than me not moving at all."

It's true, I was doing all the work, but this was her first time. "Only if you think it won't hurt you," I said worriedly.

"I can try."

I nodded in agreement. "Okay. Go ahead."

She pushed her hips against mine.

"Ohhhh..." I groaned. "That feels...ohhhh..."

She looked up at me. "Is- Was that okay?"

I kissed her gently. "That was amazing."

She blushed. "I don't really know what to do."

"Just do what you just did," I suggested.

She gave me an unsure look, but moved her hips the way she had before.

I groaned again. "That...wow..." I switched angles slightly, and thrust into her a little bit harder than before.

She made a face.

"S-sorry," I gasped out. "Too rough?"

"A little," she said, smiling slightly.

"Sorry," I said again, pushing back into her more gently this time.

"It's okay," she said, before quietly apologizing.

I frowned. "Why are YOU apologizing?"

"I feel like I'm taking away from your pleasure because you can't do what you want."

"Correction: I can't do what I normally do." I paused. "Katie, would you call this making love?"

"I- I guess so. Why?"

"Because I don't think I've ever made love to ANYONE. It's always been just sex, purely for the pleasure, not about being with someone in the most intimate way." I blushed furiously. Wow...I just sounded like a Hallmark card.

"Oh. Natural reaction again?" she teased, bringing her hand up to cup my cheek. "I think what you just said is really sweet." She smiled and pulled my lips down to hers.

I paused in my thrusting again as I kissed her back.

She broke the kiss after a couple more seconds. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Just keep moving your hips," I told her. I paused, thinking, and then decided against the idea- she wasn't ready for it yet. It was one thing for me to talk dirty to her, but another thing for her to do it back.

"Okay," she said, moving them again.

"Gehhhh..." I breathed out. "Ohhhh...Kaaaatieeee...amazing..."

She looked up at me in...wonder? "Does it really feel that good?"

"Hmmm hmm..." I moaned. "God...I wish I could help you feel this way..."

She blushed again.

I could feel the pressure building, and I forced myself to keep the slow and steady pace. It felt agonizingly good, and I could feel my muscles tensing.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking at me with an unreadable expression.

I was gasping by this point. "Katie...brace yourself...I'm going to..." One last thrust, and that was one too many. I felt my muscles clench tightly and I gripped her hard, screaming her name at the top of my lungs.

She gasped in response.

I can't remember the last time I had cum that hard. I don't know if I ever had. I finally surfaced, grinning like an idiot.

"Ummm...James?" Katie asked, her voice hitched, staring somewhere over my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Kendall roared.

I'm toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh. Kendall doesn't sound very happy, was that bad timing on his part or what? Comment and let us know what you think, because we love hearing from you guys! :)


	4. Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4! We made this chapter a little longer. :) Hope you enjoy it!

Katie's POV

I had to hand it to James - he didn't drop me. He just yelped and gripped me tighter at the sight of my big brother crashing into sight.

"Heyyy big brother. What's up?" I asked.

His face got really red, as if all the blood was rushing towards his brain - which it probably was. That wasn't good. The one good thing about our situation was that James was nearly up to his chest in the deep end, and because he was holding onto me, so was I. This meant, thankfully, that Kendall couldn't actually see our connecting...parts...But considering the clothes that were lying on the cement floor, and the way James had been hollering my name, it wouldn't take him too long to figure out what had just happened.

"WHAT'S UP?" he yelled. "WHAT'S UP?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what I asked." I probably shouldn't have said that though...oh well.

"Katie, pull away from James," Kendall ordered me.

I coughed awkwardly. "That might not be a good idea, I could drown."

"You can swim," Kendall snapped.

"But I can't stand. And I don't want to swim," I added stubbornly. "My muscles are tired, I'd rather James keep holding me up."

"Why are you're muscles tired?" he asked

"Uhh...from swimming?" That probably shouldn't have come out as a question.

"You mean you don't know?"

"No, I know," I mumbled.

"So, tell me, Katie," Kendall said in a would-be calm voice as he threw himself down at the edge of the pool, crossing his legs. "Just why exactly are your muscles tired, why is James holding you up, why was he screaming your name, and WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY YOUR CLOTHES?"

"Hey guys!" Carlos said, barreling through the door. He looked at the pool and squinted. "Is that blood?"

James let his head drop onto my shoulder.

Busted.

"Why is there blood in the pool?" Carlos asked, completely clueless.

Kendall got to his feet, a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "I'll tell you why there's blood, Carlos. It's because THAT BASTARD took my BABY SISTER'S VIRGINITY!"

"WHAT?" I heard Logan yell.

Great, this just keeps getting better.

Logan came running into the room, and skidded to a stop when he saw the sight in front of him: Kendall and Carlos standing at the edge of the pool, James' and my clothes scattered around the floor, blood tinting the pool water red, and in the midst of all the craziness, James standing in the deep end, holding me up. Oh, and did I mention he hadn't pulled out yet? 

"I heard screaming, but I didn't think...James screamed because of..." Logan trailed off looking pale.

"Wait, James screamed?" Carlos asked. "He never screams. Was it that good?"

"Amazing," James grinned as I blushed.

I realized Kendall wasn't saying anything. Why wasn't he saying anything? I turned my head to find him just frozen there in what looked like a mixture of shock and horror. No wonder. This had to be his living nightmare. "Kendall?" I said. "Say something."

"You know what I think?" Logan said, walking over to Kendall and trying to push him towards the door, but Kendall wasn't having it. "Maybe we should just leave."

Yeah, fat chance Logan, but thanks for trying.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed. "Katie and James look pretty busy. We should let them have their privacy."

"That's not what I meant, Carlos!" yelled Logan. "Come on," he tried again, but Kendall held firm. "Come on, Kendall," Logan tugged a little more insistently on Kendall's arm. "All that standing here and staring at James and Katie is going to do is send you to the madhouse. Just move."

"Yeah dude," Carlos agreed. "Just leave them be."

Oh Carlos, you shouldn't have said that.

"LEAVE THEM BE?" Kendall exploded. "REMEMBER THE LAST TIME WE LET THEM BE? THEY ENDED UP NAKED, IN OUR POOL, WITH JAMES' COCK UP KATIE'S - "

"Wow, you got graphic," Logan winced.

"Wow big brother. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well, we all knew James had it in him," Kendall snarled with disgust. "And now it's either in you or in the pool." Gee, he sounded kind of mad.

"Oh it's in me," I said. "And. IT. FEELS. AWESOME."

"She did not say that," Logan whispered, slightly scared.

"Excuse me for a moment," Kendall is in an extremely scary, dead-calm voice. He walked out of the pool area, and a split second later, a scream echoed: "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

"Should I check on him?" Carlos asked.

"Not safe," Logan said, shuddering. "He's going to start knocking down trees soon."

"Oh please, he's completely harmless," I said.

"Until he decides to violently kill James," Logan replied.

I scoffed. "He's nothing but a giant teddy bear."

"James," Carlos grinned. "Where are your hands?"

James gulped. "None of your business."

"You better hope Kendall doesn't find out," Logan warned. "He's already pissed enough."

I gave Logan a long look. "At this point I don't think it matters too much where exactly James is holding me up," I said to him.

"How many hands are you using to hold her up?" Carlos grinned again. "One's not exploring is it?"

"Carlos!" Logan yelled.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" James shouted, quickly moving his hand away from my inner thigh. He breathed in and out. "Katie, I'm going soft, I need to pull out."

I nodded. "Okay."

"NOT IN FRONT OF US!" Logan shouted.

"Then leave," I told him. "James can't stay here forever and I'm kind of hurting, so get lost."

"Fine!" Logan snapped. "Come on, Carlos, let's get out of here before we see something we really don't want to see."

Before Carlos could protest, Logan gripped him by the forearm and tugged him out into the hallway.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to James. "You're good to go."

He slowly moved out, groaning. "Am I hurting you at all?"

"Uhh...not really. I guess I feel relief and kind of empty."

He finished pulling out, still holding me up. "Okay, as long as I didn't hurt you anymore than I already have..."

I smiled at him. "I'm okay. For now anyway."

He pulled me closer and buried his face in my neck. "Good, I'm glad."

"I'm going to be hurting tomorrow though."

"You could take a bath to ease the pain," James suggested. "Or- hey, we have a Jacuzzi, you could go in that. It would help a lot I bet."

"Maybe."

"Wow, you sound really sure. Come on, it'll help, it always helps after a really hard dance practice."

"I'm not really hurting right now. It always hurts really bad the day after though, so I've heard."

"So take one tomorrow," he said brightly. "You'll feel a lot better."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Would you be joining me?"

"Well, if it makes you feel better..."

I shrugged. "Hard to say."

"I'll scrub your ba-ack," he said in a sing-song voice.

"In a Jacuzzi? Wouldn't that be more ideal for a shower or a bath?"

He shrugged. "I was speaking hypothetically."

"So you were lying?"

"About what?"

"Scrubbing my ba-ack."

"Oh, I will if you want me too. I certainly wouldn't have a problem with it. Have you never brought a scrub brush into a Jacuzzi?"

"Nooo...Save that for the shower, kay?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. But you can have a lot of fun with a scrub brush."

I gave him a mortified look.

"I didn't mean it like that! Although, you know- "

"You have serious issues, sir."

"Who, me? Moi? Why, I'm as normal as they come."

"We live in a screwed up world."

"I'm even more normal than they come."

I could help it, I laughed. "Yeah, and I'm a princess."

"Are you saying I'm not normal?"

"You catch on fast."

"Yeah, I'm observant like that. Okay, so what IS normal?"

"I'm normal."

He snorted. "Yeah, and I'm Prince Charles."

"Okay...I'm normal-ish. In my defense, I don't know normal because I grew up with you and the guys."

"I think we just got insulted."

"You thinks right."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Ready to get out?"

"I guess. Soo...what happened to all that stamina you were bragging about?"

He paused. "Okay, so I had a brief stamina collapse."

I chortled. "Brief?"

"Yes. Brief. As in, I could have lost it a lot sooner, but I didn't."

"You sure? You still came pretty quick."

He blushed. "I'm sorry, I just- I didn't think you would be able to. I lost control for a moment."

"I wouldn't have been able to."

"So...I could have held out for the next five hours and it still wouldn't have happened?"

I shrugged and the chuckled. "I doubt you would've been able to hold out that long."

"That was just an example."

"Mhm."

"What does that mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean."

"I don't know what I want it to mean, because all the ways I'm coming up with are insulting." He eyed me warily.

"It was meant to."

"Why?"

"Because you talked big without backing it up."

He glared at me. "I think the problem was that I had too much backup."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean."

"No, seriously, what did you mean by that?"

"What do you think I meant by it? Think health class, Katie."

I stared at him, completely clueless. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, let's see. What came out of my cock when I orgasm-ed?"

My eyes widened. "Oh."

"Look who finally figured it out. Are we going inside or not?"

"You're such an ass," I said, starting to push him away.

He pulled me back in. "But I'm a loveable ass." He gave me his best puppy dog eye look. Awwww...

"Not right now you're not. Maybe I should go call Kyle," I taunted.

"Why would you want to do something like that?" he demanded.

"I bet he can keep his load in."

His jaw dropped. "Take a deep breath," he told me, and a split second later ,we were both under the water, him still holding onto me. Several seconds later we emerged, me gasping for breath since, you know, he hadn't given me much of a warning.

"What the hell, James? What was that for? Are you trying to kill me?!" I shouted.

"I was trying to get you to shut up about Kyle," he retorted as he shook his hair out of his eyes, an annoyed expression on his face.

"By trying to kill me?"

"Katie, I wasn't trying to kill you, I would never try to kill you." James rolled his eyes. "We were only under the water for a few seconds."

"I didn't even have enough time to take a breath. I could have drowned," I hissed.

"No you couldn't have," he replied. "I was holding onto you, and if it seemed like you were drowning, I would have surfaced immediately. And if you were drowning, I would have been glad to give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Did you really think I wouldn't dunk you for that?"

"Of course you would," I replied dryly.

He flashed a grin at me. "What else would you expect from me?"

"I'm not in the mood," I snarled.

"Hey," he snapped, "you're the one who brought up Kyle, who's soooo wonderful because he brought you to your first orgasm. I don't want to hear about him, or how you think he's better than me."

"We would be fine if you weren't acting like an ass and trying to kill me!" I shouted. "And I never said he was better than you," I added.

"No, Katie," he snarled as he tugged me towards the shallow end, "we would be fine if you didn't feel the need to rub how great Kyle is in my face! I'm not competing with some jackass who I haven't seen in over a year!"

I snatched my arm out of his grasp and backed up towards the deep end. "Whatever," I told him.

"Whatever," he retorted back as I stood.

I walked back even further, took a deep breath and went down,

"Katie," James called after me. "Forget it," he added with a mumble.

I was gonna stay here until I died, or until someone realized what I was doing and saved me, but that won't happen. No one wants me.

Suddenly I was wrenched upwards.

"I am not letting you drown yourself," James snarled. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Just let me go!" I cried. "You don't care! No one does!" I had gone through this so many times before. People always left, or treated me like shit, and now James was just another one of them. How could I have been so stupid? He didn't give a damn, and the fact that he had already turned his back proved it.

He pulled me into a tight embrace. "I'm not letting you go until you get it through your mind that I care about you. And so does Kendall, and Logan, and you know Carlos does. Kendall and Logan have their reasons for not wanting you to stay here, but they probably wouldn't have let their own girlfriends stay here either. Katie, I told you before that I love you, and I meant it."

"No!" I yelled, trying to get out of his grasp.

All he did was tighten his arms around my waist. "I know you're hurting," he said softly. "I know you're worried about your grandmother, and you're hurt because your brother and his best friend told you that you couldn't live with us, and I'm sure I haven't helped matters either. I'm sorry."

"You don't know anything!" I hissed.

"You know, I've heard that before," he commented lightly.

I glared. "You're not funny."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop trying to cheer you up, I promise. So...wanna talk about something depressing? How about Justin Bieber's latest single?"

"Don't diss the Biebs."

"I don't know...I keep getting called an older version of him. I'm starting to get insulted."

"Why? He's hot."

"I'm older than him, therefore he should be called a younger version of me. And he's got NOTHING on my abs."

"I don't know...I've seen him shirtless..."

His jaw dropped. "Did he finally hit puberty?"

"I should ask you that. After all, you pretty much prematurely ejaculated," I shot at him.

He glared at me. "I did not! There was no way that was premature ejaculation."

"Sure," I said sarcastically.

He crossed his arms. "It's not. You just don't have the experience to know that it's not."

"I think I have a fair amount."

"I meant intercourse-wise, thank you for that Miss-I've-Already Had-My-First-Orgasm-and-Kyle's So-Much-Better-Than-The-Random-Guy-Off-The-Street-I Just-Lost-My-Fucking-Virginity-To!"

I stepped forward, slightly pissed. "First of all, that wasn't even an aim towards Kyle. Second, I never said he was better than you. And third, I wasn't aware I lost my virginity to some random guy off the street."

"Oh yeah? Then who was it an aim towards? What other guys have you been messing around with? And with the way you're treating me, you might as well have lost your virginity to some random guy off the street."

"That wasn't an aim towards anyone! I was just saying I do have some experience! Real nice, James, real nice! Why don't you just rip my fucking heart out and stomp on it?"

"Why not? You've already ripped mine out! Thanks for letting me know what you really think of me, I appreciate it."

"Right back at you! You're the one who's insinuating I've messed around with a bunch of guys!"

"Actually, you're the one who's insinuating that. I'm just putting the pieces together. And then there's all that shit about Kyle not ejaculating prematurely. I don't suppose it's ever occurred to you that I don't want to be compared to him."

"No, I didn't insinuate that. All I said was, I had a fair amount of experience. You're the one who went flying off the handle as soon as I said it."

"Well, in my mind 'a fair amount of experience' usually means messing around with a bunch of different people!"

"Yeah, cuz you're a man whore!"

He took a step back and his face went blank. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I won't bother you anymore. I'll leave you alone now. See you later." And he headed towards the pool's edge.

"James," I said, my eyes going wide, "I didn't mean that."

"Really? Because you said it like you meant it." He slipped out of the pool, reaching for his clothes.

I turned away, tears starting to leak from my eyes. I knew I hurt him, but I didn't mean to. This was my tactic. If I hurt others first, they couldn't hurt me.

He reached for one of the towels that were piled on one end of the pool, and dried off, not even looking at me. I had never seen his face look so...devoid of emotion. Never. Not once.

I got out of the pool, trying to contain my sobs and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around myself and left. I ran down the hallway, making a mad dash for my room with my tears clouding my vision.

"Katie!" I heard James call after me, and I heard his footsteps behind me, letting me know that he was chasing me. He was the first one, besides Kendall, who had ever done that, and this made twice in one day.

I let out a loud sob and reached for my doorknob.

"Katie!" James caught up with me, his own towel wrapped around his waist, and grabbed my hand. "Why are you crying?"

"Just leave me alone! Why'd you even chase me? You hate me now, remember?"

He looked shocked. "Where the hell did you get the idea that I hate you?"

"The pool. I hurt you. I tore out your heart, you said so yourself. Plus, I saw the way you looked. Just go."

"Just because you hurt me doesn't mean I hate you. Isn't that part of love? Someone hurts you, and then you forgive them?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Yeah, that makes two of us."

"Why are you here?"

"Because you're crying and hurting and I don't understand why and I'm sorry if I was too harsh, it's just...I've been called a man whore so many times, just never by you, and it hit me hard."

"Who cares if I'm crying and hurting? It doesn't matter. You weren't too harsh, I deserved it."

"And maybe I deserved to be called a man whore. I said some pretty nasty stuff to you in there, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Katie, I just- I have a temper."

"You didn't deserve that. I have one too, I'm a Knight, remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget? Besides, I all but called you a slut. I think we're pretty much even."

"If you say so," I muttered.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I guess I overreacted about the whole 'experience' thing. It just- it hurts, knowing you've done stuff with guys who aren't me."

"It's fine. I- uh- I haven't really done all that much."

He looked confused. "But you said- "

"Forget it."

"No! Come on Katie, what did you mean by that?"

"I'm just not as experienced as I made myself sound. Just leave it at that."

"And by 'not as experienced' you mean?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Katie, please? Just tell me."

"I'm not sure I want to, you're going to be really pissed again."

"I'll try not to lose my temper," he promised.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass."

"Okay, okay, I promise not to lose my temper. Just please tell me? I won't judge, I swear."

"I- Uh- I may have lied."

"About what?"

"Kyle never touched me."

"Oka-ay...And you lied about this because-?"

"Uhhh...To test you..."

He looked confused. "For what?"

"I think you have enough answers for right now."

He cocked his head to the side. "But- if you're testing me- why?"

"James, please. I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

He paused, and then nodded. "Okay. But I'm here for you, no matter what, understand?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Look, I understand that you probably don't want to be with me now, but we can still be friends, right?"

I looked at him with wide eyes. I could feel tears forming and I blinked them back. "If- If that's what you want."

"No, but...that's what you want, isn't it? To just be friends?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm an ass?"

"You are, but that's not what I want."

"Then what do you want?"

"To be with you. I've waited a really long time, James. I'm not going back to the dark and cold place."

"That's what you want?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

He smiled and pulled me to him, kissing me.

I stood on my toes so he wouldn't have to lean down as much, and kissed him back.

He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist, and then pulled back. "We're both still only wearing towels."

"Yeah, I realize that."

"We should probably go shower and get dressed," he said regretfully.

I nodded in agreement and backed up towards my door. "I guess I'll see you in a little while."

"Yeah, I guess so."

I nodded again and opened my door.

James paused. "Are things going to be weird between us now that we've slept together?"

"I hope not."

"Because I really care about you and I love you, but I don't have a clue what we're doing here, or what I'm supposed to do now. The only relationships I've ever really had have all been sexual. I don't know what to do next."

"I get that. I haven't really been in a relationship either, per se. I guess- I guess we should just do what comes naturally."

He looked at me desperately. "But the only thing that feels natural is sex. I don't know what else there is."

"It's because that's what your used to. I fully believe that once this progresses, you'll figure it out."

"And if I don't? I won't be in the kind of relationship with you that I have been in with every other girl I've ever dated."

"You will," I said, walking over and cupping his cheek. "I have faith in you and us."

He bent down and kissed me again. "I love you. Please believe that."

I smiled, but it was strained. "I'll try."

He gazed at me for a moment. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I want to, but it's hard for me. It ties in with what I said I wasn't ready to talk about a few minutes ago."

He nodded, but his expression clouded. "Okay. You'll tell me what it is you aren't ready to talk about one day, right?"

"Of course. Part of me wants to tell you now, but I'm not ready. I do love you, though."

"Okay." He kissed my forehead. "I'll let you do what you need to do. I'll go take that shower now."

"Kay," I said, turning around and walking into my room. I closed the door behind me, breathing deeply. Wow. The last hour had been...crazy. I couldn't even begin to wrap my head around all that had happened. I took a quick shower and brushed my hair before putting on a pair of lounge pants and one of James' old shirts that I stole about a year ago. Stretching, I left my room to head down to the third floor media room, thinking about maybe watching TV.

James was already in there, lounging in sweats and a tank top.

"Whatcha watching'?" I asked.

"Channel surfing," he answered, sounding bored. "There's nothing good on."

I walked over and crawled into his lap, taking the remote. I flipped to the Disney channel. Hannah Montana's on. YES!

He stared at me. "What the fuck is that?"

"Hannah Montana."

"I- I- I- I- I got that. What I meant was- why the fuck are you watching it?"

"I like this show."

"Why? It's full of cheesy songs and crazy plotlines that would never happen in real life! It's completely phony! Plus, it's lame."

"But Jaammess," I whined. "She's a normal girl who lives a secret life of a pop star. It's the best of both worlds!"

"And that would never happen! It's like- like- like three rockstar brothers, going to a normal school in New Jersey. It's even more unlikely then that, actually."

"Oooh! JONAS! I love that show!"

James face-palmed. "Of course you do. Of course you do!"

"Hey, it's not that unrealistic."

"Uhhh, yes it is! Have you seen the Stellavator? That machine would never exist in real life, at least not if it was built by a 16 year old girl on a small budget."

"Oh yeah? What about you guys? You were four hockey heads from Minnesota and now look at you."

"That doesn't count! It's not like we had a recording studio in the old fire station that we lived in!'

"It does so! And no, you now have a recording studio in your house."

"But we don't live in an old fire station in New Jersey."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is, is that some things are possible."

"Fine, whatever." He paused. "How're your muscles?"

"Fine, I guess. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering if I was going to need to carry you back to your room."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, why?"

"Cuz you just said you were wondering if you were going to have to take me back to my room."

"I meant when we're finished watching whatever kid show you're apparently in love with. I don't know if you'll be able to walk after having your muscles so...overworked."

"It's not a kid's show! And I can walk perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"Hannah Montana isn't a kid's show? It's rated Y7 to G."

"What seven year old understands her issues?" I retorted.

"How should I know? But do you know how many seven year olds love Hannah Montana? About 90% of them."

"They should, but the only reason they watch it is because of the music. They don't really understand what's going on."

"That doesn't make any difference. And how about JONAS? The only reason half those girls watch it is for the Jonas Brothers, because they're apparently so cute."

"Guilty-ish."

James groaned. "Nooooo! You actually watch JONAS because of the- the- the guys?"

"It was part of the reason."

"Oh, and I suppose the only reason you watch other shows is for the guys too."

"Depends on the show."

"Okay, ummmm...Gossip Girl."

I sighed dreamily. "Ed Westwick."

"Vampire Diaries."

"Stefan."

"Grrrr...what is it with you and bad boys?"

I grinned up at him. "You tell me."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're so stupid sometimes. You fall into that category."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"How?"

"Really? Have you not noticed over the years that the bad boy of the group slowly shifted from Kendall to you?"

"Um, no. How did that happen? And how am I a bad boy?"

"You started sleeping around and stuff."

"Oh. Well...that just makes me a player, not a bad boy...right?"

"That's something a bad boy would do."

"Maybe...I don't know...when I think of a bad boy, I think of, well, guys who wear black leather jackets, ride Harley Davidson motorcycles, and smoke up a lung...not, well, me."

"Your clothes have been darker and for the past two years you've been wearing leather jackets."

"Ohhhh...Well, I hadn't actually noticed. I just keep remembering Kendall with his eyeliner."

"Speaking of which, I have a picture of Danger Boy," I grinned.

"You do?"

"Yup. Super hot."

"Okaaaayyy...Can I see the picture?"

"No, it's mine!"

He pouted at me. "Please? You can watch as much Hannah Montana and JONAS as you want and I won't make fun of them that much."

"No deal."

"I'll wash your back in the shower."

"No."

"Okay, what's it going to take for me to see the picture?"

"You're not seeing it."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's mine and I say so."

"And since when have you been so protective of your stuff?"

"I've always been protective of my stuff."

"Yeah, but you won't even let me see the picture. It must be reeeaaallly embarrassing. Hey, I'm not naked in it, am I?"

"When was Danger Boy naked?"

"Just checking."

"Right..."

"So, can I see the picture?"

"No!"

"Why not? How embarrassing is it?"

"It's not embarrassing. Anyway, wanna watch a movie?"

"Then why can't I see the picture? Which movie were you thinking?"

"Cuz, I said so. High School Musical?"

"No! Bourne Identity?"

"No. High School Musical 2?"

"No. Bourne Supremacy?"

"How about High School Musical 3: Senior Year?"

"Absolutely not. Bourne Ultimatum?"

"Camp Rock?"

"Well, that's better, but...Transformers?"

"No! Princess Bride?"

"No! Harry Potter?"

"No. Twilight?"

"No! Inception?"

"New Moon?"

"Absolutely not! Salt?"

"Eclipse?"

"That's better but...no! Pink Panther?"

"Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure?"

"Well, Ashley Tisdale is hot..."

I looked at him sharply. "What was that?"

He smirked. "What, you got a problem with me watching a movie mainly for the girl?"

"Yes!"

"But I'm supposed to be okay with you watching a TV show mainly for the guys?"

"I never said that. Besides that was before now. If you want though, I can go to my room and watch a movie with Zac Efron in it."

"Oh, like I was going to agree to Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure," he rolled his eyes. "I was teasing you. And yeah, you kind of did say that."

"I did not say you were supposed to be okay with that."

"I meant about you watching TV shows for the guys, not about me being okay about that."

"Oh, but it was only a partial reason."

"Yeah, and if you expect me to watch Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, you'd better give me some incentive to get through the movie."

"Not that I'm going to put it on, but what do you want?" I asked skeptically.

"Whatever you're willing to give me."

"Well, that narrows it down."

"Well, obviously I'm not asking for sex."

"You could, you'd just have to wait a couple days."

"Yeah...suggest something else."

"I'll let you pick out my clothes for a whole week."

"Why would I want to pick out YOUR clothes? You have great taste in fashion."

"Because I'd wear WHATEVER you picked out."

A grin slowly stretched across his face in realization. "WHATEVER I picked out? Even if it looked like it belonged in a Maxim article?"

"As long as I wouldn't have to wear it outside of the house and no one really sees me in it, yes."

"But I'll see you in it...and out of it...right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we could keep it to my room...or yours...because otherwise your brother will freak out, and Logan might have a heart attack too. Carlos will probably write a song dedicated to us though."

"That's fine."

"Wow, you're sounding really enthusiastic about this. It was your suggestion."

"Yeah, I know. Why do I get the feeling you're planning a shopping trip?"

He flashed me a grin. "Who, me?"

"Yes, you. You're going to Victoria's Secret, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm taking you with me, of course. I want to make sure everything fits right."

"Umm...I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd be shopping for lingerie with an underage girl."

"Yeah, but if anyone asks, I'll just tell them it's for your 18th birthday or something. Trust me, it'll be fun."

"Famous last words. The next thing you know, we'll be having sex in the dressing room."

"And is that such a bad thing?"

"Considering we could get busted and I'm underage...hmm...YES!"

"Is there video cameras set up in the dressing rooms? And can they prove, just by looking at you, that you're underage. The lingerie is going on my credit card, not yours."

"Do I even look 17?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't you?"

"Because to everyone else I look like I'm 16-ish."

"Ahhhh, that's just your height talking. I assure you, once you turn 18, you won't look any older."

"Right. I guess it would be okay. I mean, just because we're there doesn't prove we're having sex."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, unless you felt like screaming around the store that we're having sex..."

"Which I wouldn't."

"Exactly. And hey, that means that if we're really quiet..." he winked.

"No. And you do realize us being there is going to be known."

"Fine. We won't have sex in the dressing room. We'll save that for after you turn 18."

"You're so persistent. And I mean, we're going to be spotted by your fans. Trust me, within the next month there's going to be an article in at least one magazine that we were in Victoria's Secret together."

"Well, if I have my way, people are going to start seeing us in a lot of places together."

"You're not worried about the rumors?"

"No...why? I can't get arrested on rumors."

"No, but it could ruin your reputation."

"For what? You're going to be 18 in two months. We keep things on the DL, and we'll be fine." He paused. "Which I guess ruins my plans for Victoria's Secret, and your plans for Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure."

"Or...you can go on the website, pick out the ones you like and Gabi and I can go and get them."

"I suppose...I don't know, I kind of like the idea of dressing room sex now."

"Of course you do."

"Tell you what, we'll save all this for later, and we'll just mess around or something now."

"How can you be horny again? We had sex a little over an hour and a half ago."

He shrugged. "I'm a guy, and you're wearing my shirt. It's hot."

I grinned up at him and switched positions so I was straddling him.

He groaned slightly. "So, uh, I take it Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure isn't all that important to you?"

"No, I didn't even want to watch it."

"You suggested it."

"To see what you'd say," I told him, rocking my hips carefully.

"Sorry, I think I failed that test. I was just teasing you."

"I know."

He nodded and kissed me. "We won't have sex, I know you're not ready for it yet."

"Okay," I said, kissing him back.

James ran his fingers through my hair, pressing his lips even harder against mine, with a bruising pressure.

I sighed and pushed closer to him.

He slipped his fingers under my shirt, sliding them up and down my bare back.

I shivered slightly and giggled.

"Mmmm? Cold?" he murmured against my lips.

"No, it tickles."

He moved from my lips to my jaw and ran his fingers over my back again. "This?"

I giggled again. "Yes!"

"How about this?" he slowed his fingers down.

I squirmed. "Kind of."

"And this?" he moved his fingers to my hips.

"Nope."

He moved to my stomach. "How about this?"

I giggled again. "Stop it!"

He smirked. "You're ticklish. You're totally ticklish! I didn't know that!"

"Duh! How could you not have known that? Kendall and Carlos tickle me all the time."

"I never paid any attention. I was usually focused on a hockey game or something."

"Wow, and I thought you said you noticed things about me."

"Well, some stuff I tried to ignore. Other stuff I couldn't."

"Like?"

"Like what?"

"What stuff did you try to ignore and what stuff couldn't you ignore?"

He shifted slightly, blushing. "I don't know..."

I raised my eyebrow. "Bullshit."

"Well..."

"Well...?"

"It's not really all that important..."

"Plllleeeeaaassseee?" I pouted.

James sighed. "Well, I mean, you already know a lot of it. You know, with the ice cream and stuff."

"Yeah..."

"I mean, there was stuff that I tried to ignore...but they're all pretty physical."

"Like?" I prodded.

"I don't know...the way your hips move, how long your legs are, stuff like that."

"The..way..my hips..move?"

"Yeah, when you're walking."

Curious, I got off his lap and walked toward the door, trying to watch my hips.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him lick his lips.

I turned and looked at him. "I don't see it."

"No, but I do."

I walked back over to him, still trying to see what he saw.

He held his arms out to me, letting me know that he wanted me back in his lap.

I crawled into his lap, straddling him again. "Moving on...what else?"

"I don't know...I guess the way your hair would fall into your face whenever you were doing homework at the kitchen table."

"What's so special about that?"

"I don't know, it was just...I don't know...you just always looked beautiful that way. I never said any of this made sense."

"Aww," I said smiling, "you're so cute."

"Ummm...thank you?"

"You're welcome," I chuckled, kissing him.

"So, anything about me you've ever noticed?" he asked, looking at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Maybe."

"Well?"

"You can be a sweetheart."

"I'm a sweetheart?" he repeated.

"To certain people. Underneath your hard, bad boy exterior, you're sweet. Especially when you think no one is watching."

He paused. "Am I sweet right now?"

"I think you're leaning more towards horny," I teased, "but yeah, you are."

"I'm always leaning more towards horny with you."

"Just me?"

"Yeah...why?"

I shrugged. "Just wondering. I mean, we only just started this."

"Oh. Well, yeah, it's always been like this for me...well, since I realized I had feelings for you, anyway."

"Was it hard for you?" My eyes went wide, realizing what I just said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Was what hard for me?"

"Was it hard to be around me when your feelings were changing?"

"Yeah. All the time. I couldn't decide between wanting to jump you or just wanting to ask you out, and just wanting to leave you alone, and pretending that I didn't have feelings for you."

"Oh. Did it get worse?"

"You mean as time went by?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, it got harder. I was always struggling with what I knew was right for the band, and what was right for me. When you were dating Kyle...it was absolute torture."

"I'm sorry."

He looked at me in surprise. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault. I'm the idiot who waited too long."

"Because I know how it feels."

James got quiet. "I guess you do. I'm sorry. I wish I'd done something sooner."

"I wish I would've done something sooner too. I should've told you how I felt. Instead, I chose to be stupid and not speak up."

"We both screwed up, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but at least we're together now. That's all that matters."

He cuddled me even closer. "Yeah, you're right."

"I'm always right," I teased.

He rolled his eyes.

"You got something to say?" I asked jokingly.

"No, of course not, dear."

"Don't call me dear," I said, wrinkling my nose. "It makes me feel old."

He kissed my nose. "If you're old, then I'm ancient."

I giggled. "You are pretty old."

He rolled his eyes again. "Oh yeah, 21 deserves senior citizen status."

"I was just kidding. Besides, even if you were, you're still sexy."

"Nice save," he teased me back.

I grinned up at him. "Always."

He smiled. "So, was it hard for you before you knew that I liked you?"

"Considering I only found out today, yeah."

"I'm sorry. It must've been hard with my- um- relationships."

I nodded. "Yeah. One time when you were telling Kendall and Logan about whatever girl it was, Carlos and I were eavesdropping and he told me I could hold his hand since I was upset. I almost broke his finger."

James ducked his head. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I never meant to hurt you."

I leaned forward, resting my head on his shoulder. "It's okay, you didn't do it intentionally. And it's not like my boyfriends didn't upset you."

He wrapped his arms even tighter around me. "Will you go out with me sometime?"

"Of course."

He paused. "Hmmm...where can we go that won't look too much like we're dating? We could try a movie I guess..."

"Or eat, you and the guys have taken me out to eat individually before."

"True. We could try that new Italian restaurant a few blocks away."

I laughed. "You and Italian food."

"What? Fettuccine Alfredo is awesome!"

"I don't disagree with that."

He grinned. "Or I guess we could always just go bowling."

"You do realize I'll kick your ass, right?"

"Of course you will. I'll be there for the view- namely, you."

"It's just a reason for you to stare at my ass?"

"Of course not."

"Liar."

"What? You really think I'm only going to take you bowling so that I can stare at your ass?"

"It's got to be part of the reason."

"Well, maybe a little bit...But I happen to like bowling! It'll be fun!"

"You just said you would be there for the view. The thing most viewed will be my backside."

"True. And I won't be complaining. But I'll be bowling against you. You'll get a nice view of my ass too."

"Who says I want to stare at your ass?"

"Oh, that's right, you just want to see my butt dimples."

I grinned. "You know me so well."

"Well, I've known you your entire life, so..."

"So? Half the time that means nothing."

"Gee, thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just mean, after a while things change."

"I guess..."

"Okay, let's play a game. What's my favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Wrong."

"Black?"

"Wrong again."

"Green?"

"You're so bad at this," I laughed.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked defensively.

"Purple."

"Oh. Well, that was my next guess."

"Sure it was."

"Fine. What's MY favorite color?"

"Red."

"Wrong."

"Green."

"Wrong."

"Brown?"

"Nope."

"Orange?"

"Nope." He grinned.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yellow?"

"Wrong again," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Hazel?"

"No...why would it be hazel?"

I blushed. "Cuz it's the color of your eyes."

"Oh. Well, nope, that's not it."

"Damn it. I'm running out of colors," I whined.

"I'll give you a hint if you want," he said.

"Please?"

"I suggested the color when I was asking you what your favorite color was...and I wear it a lot, at least according to you."

"Oh! Black."

"Very good."

"Do I get a cookie?" I grinned.

"I suppose...But I want a bite."

"Of the cookie?"

"What else would I want a bite of?"

My grin turned wicked. "Me."

He grinned. "That could work too."

"Wanna keep playing?"

"Sure. Ask me a question, any question."

"Okay...Hmmm...Oh! What's my favorite kind of potato chip?"

"Lays Original?"

"Nope. How about we make this more interesting?"

"Okay...what did you have in mind?"

"For every right answer, you get a kiss."

"Okay..."

"Okay...keep guessing."

"Okay...Doritos?"

"No, and when I say kind, I mean flavor."

"Crap. I'm screwed. Barbecue?"

"No."

"Jalapeno?"

"No, they're too spicy! That's Carlos' favorite."

"Salt and vinegar?"

I leaned forward and kissed him.

James kissed me back in triumph.

I pulled away after a few more seconds. "Do you want to go?"

"Sure. Ummmm...what's my favorite song? Or is that too general?"

"I don't know. Favorite song from you guys or someone else?"

"Someone else. I'll give you a hint- it's by a band from the '90s that just released an album."

"Blink-182?"

He grinned. "There's a start. Now just guess their song."

"Umm...First Date?"

"Nope."

"All the Small Things?"

"There you go!" He leaned forward and kissed me.

I kissed him back, grinning. "I like this game," I said, pulling back.

"Your turn."

"Okay...What's my favorite ice cream flavor? Besides Oreo..."

"Chocolate?"

"It's one of them, but no. Here's a hint, it's flavored after a beverage."

"Ummm...coffee?"

I grinned and captured his lips again.

"I'm starting to really love this game," he commented with a smirk when he pulled back.

"I bet."

"Okay...let's see...What's MY favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Vanilla?"

"Nope."

"Cookies N' Cream?"

"No. Want a hint?"

"Mhm."

"Okay...it's got a kind of candy in it."

"Twix?"

"Nope, but it is a type of chocolate."

"Peanut Butter Cup?"

"Nope. But that is good."

"I- I don't know."

He drew an M in the air.

"There's more than one candy that starts with an M!"

He drew a second M in the air.

"M&M?"

"Congratulations, you get a prize- my lips!" He kissed me.

"That one was hard," I pouted.

He shrugged. "Sorry. But you were so cute when you were trying to come up with the answer."

"Meanie. Hmm...What's MY favorite song?"

"Ummm...one of ours, or another artist?"

"Hmm...I guess I'll make you feel special and go with BTR."

"Okay. Stuck?"

"Nope."

"Boyfriend?"

"Congratulations! You're a winner!" I said, before kissing him.

"Yay!" he cheered when he pulled back. "Do you want to keep going, or do you want to do something else?"

"I don't care, it's up to you."

"Well...are you hungry? We could go get something to eat."

"Uhh...maybe a little."

"We could get pizza or something."

"That's fine."

"Do you want to actually go out for pizza, or do you want to order in?"

"Order, I don't really feel like going anywhere."

"Okay," he agreed, and pulled his phone out of his sweats' pocket. "What do you want on your pizza?"

"Pepperoni and mushrooms."

"Works for me." He called one of the pizza delivery places and placed our order for one pepperoni and mushroom, and one pizza with everything on it.

"How are you feeling?"

"How do you mean?"

"Before we started asking questions, you were all hot under the collar."

"Ohhh...I'm doing better now...although you might still want to get off my lap."

"Why?"

"Because if you start moving so much, there will definitely be a problem."

I grinned and wiggled a little. "You mean like that?"

"Ye-eah," he groaned, his voice catching slightly.

I paused. Wait a minute...Curious, I stuck a finger in the waistband of his sweats and pulled towards me. "You're going commando? Seriously?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I- I don't know. Since when do you not wear boxers or anything under your pants?"

"I don't know, for awhile. Does it bother you?" he added with confusion.

"No, I just wasn't expecting it."

"Well, anyway, there's more wiggle room that way."

"You need a break from your briefs?" I laughed.

"Yeah. Those things are tight!"

"Then why wear them?"

"Because they're extra-supportive. I just don't wear them when I'm just lounging around the house."

"Oh. But what if you get pants-ed?"

"Then it's nothing the guys haven't seen before."

"What If Jo and Cami are here?"

"Then Kendall and Logan are going to really regret pants-ing me."

"True."

He stretched, shaking his hips from side to side with me still on his lap.

"I thought you said not to move around so much?"

"I'm enjoying the wiggle room."

"I bet you are."

He smirked. "Do you doubt it?"

"Nope," I said, rocking my hips against his.

He gasped. "Yeah, I'm definitely going to continue going commando more often."

I chuckled and did it again.

He groaned. "Okay, we're not supposed to have sex, remember? You're not ready for it. Nggghhhh..."

"But we're technically not having sex," I pointed out.

"But- this could so easily lead to it..."

"Or we could just keep doing this..."

"You want to get off by humping?"

I rocked against him again. "Are you complaining?"

"N-nooo..." he groaned.

"I didn't think so."

He began to kiss down my neck, along the collar of my t-shirt.

I moaned and rocked a little harder.

He grinded into me, thrusting his hips upwards.

"Mmm..."

"That good?" he smirked against my collarbone.

"Mhm."

He grinded into me even harder.

I gasped and rocked against him again.

He responded in turn by thrusting up even more ferociously.

"James," I panted, tilting my head back slightly.

"Is this okay?" he asked, panting.

"Yesss."

"How about this?" he thrusted even harder.

"Uhhnn."

He grinned. "So, ever have any dreams about me?"

"Pos- Possibly."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," I gasped out, rocking my hips a little faster.

"Do I get to hear about any of them?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm interested. Wouldn't you want to know about my dreams about you?"

"Yes," I moaned.

"I rest my case."

"Can't we talk about it later?"

"Why?"

"You really need to ask that?" I emphasized my point by rocking harder against him.

"Fine. But I want to hear all about them later."

"Fine, whatever."

He nodded, and grinded into me forcefully.

I tossed my head back again. moaning.

"How close are you?" he asked, carefully keeping his breathing even.

"Pretty close, why? Are you- Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm not going to spontaneously combust or something."

Despite what he said, I could feel him throbbing slightly through his sweats. "Are you sure?"

"Uh huh. Just let go when you're ready."

"You are aware that I can feel you throbbing right?"

"Ohhh...well, I'll be fine...I can hold out."

"If you say so..." I pushed harder against him. Mmm...That felt good.

"Nggghhhh..." James moaned, gripping me tighter.

I did it again, groaning.

James gasped.

I whimpered and moved faster.

He bucked harder against me, trying to keep his breath even, although he was failing miserably.

I groaned and grabbed his hand, sliding it into my pants.

He gasped as he felt how damp I was. He began to rub my clit, his fingers slipping over my center.

I moaned loudly, bucking against him.

His fingers buried themselves even deeper into my clit, rubbing in quick, hard circles while he kept his thrusting furious and rough.

"Ohhh." I realized my hand was still over his and I pushed him harder against me.

He moaned as he felt his hand go even harder, my thighs clenched around his hand.

"Mmm...Feels good."

"G-good..." he groaned out. "You're so wet..."

"And possibly getting wetter."

"Please get wetter," James begged.

I pushed his hand harder against me again. I think he just got what he wanted.

He groaned as my thighs tightened around his hand.

"Could...you imagine...how easy...it would be...to get in...and out...if we were actually...having sex...right now?"

"Don't even put that thought in my head," he groaned, his breathing hitched.

"Why? It's the truth."

"Unless you plan on whipping off your sweats and panties right now, don't even talk about it."

I groaned. "If I knew it wouldn't hurt and I hadn't been a virgin earlier, I totally would."

"Then seriously, don't mention it."

"I blame you."

"What'd I do, besides be seriously hot and sexy?"

"Why couldn't you have taken my virginity sooner? You could actually be fucking me right now."

"I didn't even know I had a chance with you until this morning!"

"Well, if you would've said something sooner, you would've known!"

"And if you would've said something sooner, we would be fucking right now!"

"I hate you!" I yelled, pushing harder against him.

"Yeah, that's why you're trying to get me to get you off!" he yelled back.

"Why couldn't you've said something?"

"Why didn't you?"

"I was scared!"

"So was I!"

"Of what, Kendall?"

"Of everything! I didn't know how you would react, I didn't know how Kendall would react, and I already had a reputation by that point that would add to the mess."

"And you didn't think to come up with a plan to find out if I felt the same?"

"What about you?"

"I did!"

"When?"

"Six months after my 16th birthday!"

"That doesn't clear things up for me!"

"Fine! Gabi and I were getting ready to put my plan into action, when we saw you fucking around with Veronica or whatever the hell her name was!"

"Veronica? Veronica Elthdridge?"

"Yeah."

"Wait- did you really see us fucking?"

"Uhh..yeah for like a second."

"Ohhh...what was the plan?"

"We were going to bug the apartment."

"Okaaay...anything else?"

"No."

"Oh. I'm sorry...I had no idea..."

"Obviously."

"Katie...look, I thought about finding out if you liked me, but whenever I came up with a plan, something happened that would get in the way."

"Like what?"

"I don't know! Eavesdropping on yours and Gabi's conversations, that sort of thing. Only then I'd need to be at the studio, or something."

"And you couldn't have done it when you got back?"

"The others were always there! People always got in the way of my plans, Katie! You think I didn't want to find out? I did!"

"Did you ever ask for help?"

"Who the fuck was I going to ask for help? You saw Kendall's and Logan's reactions! And I didn't know if Carlos would accept my feelings for you! You don't know what it was like Katie! I was breaking the bro code! Guys do not fall for their best friend's sisters, and they definitely don't sleep with them!"

"Carlos would've been fine with it. I think he may have suspected it. I gave up after seeing you with Veronica, but Carlos kept pushing and I never understood why. I don't know what it's like? The hell I don't! I don't know what code it falls under, but you're not supposed to fall for your brother's best friend!"

He glared at me. "You act like it's this huge crime when I was with all those girls! Has it ever occurred to you that maybe it was my way of trying to get over you?"

"No, because you were doing it before you even had feelings for me."

"Because I didn't know any other way to get over you! And it wasn't like I was getting off on them- I was getting off on you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a revelation. Hmm...Wonder how Katie's going to feel about that. We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comment and let us know what you think, because we love hearing from you guys!


	5. Make ups and break downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Science-Fantasy93: We're ba-ack! With a brand new, juicy chapter for all of you! Plus...it's extra long!
> 
> Jatieluv: Yup. It's over 11,000 words.
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: A new record for us! Can I get a 'whoo whoo'?
> 
> Jatieluv: Whoo Whoo...Oh wait, you meant from them...*giggles in embarrassment*
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: *Cracks up laughing.* Poned it! Anyway, enjoy the chapter everyone!
> 
> Jatieluv: Yes! Please enjoy! Oh, and if you want to see the clothes they're wearing in the story, here's the link to our photobucket. The password is Slapshot:
> 
> http://s1137.beta.photobucket.com/user/JatieFantasy/library/Addicted

Katie's POV (Cont.)

I looked at him with wide eyes. "W- What?"

"I- I used to pretend it was you when I was with them. It was the only way I was able to...finish."

"Oh my gosh," I breathed out.

He just watched me quietly, not saying anything.

"I- I don't even know what to say to that."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"No, wait, I do have something to say. How were you using them to get over me, but imagining it was me you were fucking?"

"I didn't say I was balancing everything out neatly."

"Clearly."

"Well, now you know the truth behind all my casual fucks."

"I guess I do. I still wish you would've said something," I mumbled.

"Well, I didn't know what or how I was supposed to say anything."

"Typical man."

He scowled. "Nice to know what you really think of me."

"That you're a man?"

"That I'm a 'typical man'. We all know that's an insult."

"I didn't say you were a 'typical man', but what you said and and were feeling was a 'typical man' thing."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Don't get pissy with me."

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Careful," I warned, "you could lose that."

"Do you have a tongue collection I don't know about?"

"No, but I take back what I said about you being a man."

"That's just like you," he muttered. "Get off me please."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I took his hand out of my pants, crawled off his lap and walked out the door.

Figures. He was such a guy. Although...I had insulted him...I shook my head. It didn't matter. He got pissy first and was acting like a child. I didn't even mean it as an insult, not really. He wasn't acting like a man, he was being childish. I walked down both sets of stairs, ignoring Carlos and Logan and walked out the front door.

I headed in the direction of my car, completely forgetting that I didn't have my keys on me. It's fine though, I'll just sit on the hood. I need some air anyway.

A few minutes later, James walked out the front door, headed towards me.

I ignored him, but he sat down on the hood beside me.

"We have issues, you know that? We can't go an hour without fighting."

I still didn't pay attention to him. What the fuck did he want?

"We have to stop fighting about the past and our mistakes. I'm an asshole, I already know that, but I also know I love you. I know I have no idea how to love someone, and it scares me how much I do love you. And I know I overreact and don't act like an adult, but everything just sounds so much worse coming from you. It hurts more. I don't understand it, but it does."

"You are an asshole," I said, fully paying attention to him.

"And you like screaming at me and reminding me how inadequate I am. We both have issues."

"You really think I enjoy that? I know I'm a bitch, but that's pushing it."

"Yeah, I kind of think you do, because it keeps happening."

"I don't enjoy it. You pissed me off and things were said."

"You're the one who started screaming at me about never doing anything to find out if you liked me. I didn't even do anything for once."

"It's cool, it's always my fault anyway," I said, hopping off my hood and walking down the driveway.

He leapt down from the hood and followed me. "It's both of our faults. Come on Katie, we're in this together."

"You know, this is the fourth time you've come after me."

"Yeah, I know. What's your point?"

"You're either persistent because of how you feel or you're stupid."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks Katie. If it makes you feel any better, you're the first girl I've ever chased after during a fight."

"Good to know, but I don't understand why."

"I guess it's because of how I feel," he mumbled, shuffling his feet a bit.

"You going shy on me?"

"No! I just don't like talking about my feelings, that's all."

"What guy does?"

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "You sure know how to make a guy feel special."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Look, you want me to talk about my feelings, I'll talk about my feelings!"

"Better be careful, I'm sure there's paparazzi hiding somewhere near."

"Then let's go back inside," he suggested.

"I don't want to go back inside," I said stubbornly.

"Okay, then we'll stay out here," he agreed.

"Why are you staying out here?"

"Because I'm talking to you?"

I rolled my eyes and continued making my way down the driveway.

"So you don't want me to talk about my feelings?"

I stopped and turned around. "I don't know, but even if I did, this isn't the place for it."

"Then name a place and we'll go there."

"I don't want to go anywhere."

"Fine. Then I guess we'll just stay out here in silence."

"Have fun with that," I said, resuming my walking.

He quickly caught up with me, matching my pace evenly.

"Why are you following me?"

"Technically I'm walking with you."

"Whatever. Why?"

"Because I want to work this out."

"How are you going to do that when we'll be walking in silence?"

"I'm hoping that we'll be able to communicate telepathically," he deadpanned.

"Oooh, good. Guess what I'm thinking now."

"You want me to leave you alone."

"Partially."

"You want me to stay out of your head?"

"Edward Cullen you're not."

"Hey! That hurts! If you want me to bite you, I will."

I rolled my eyes again and quickened my pace.

He hurried after me. "Okay. What am I thinking?"

Damn his long legs! "Don't know. Don't care."

"Okay. Have it your way. We'll just walk in silence."

Maybe I'd have a better chance at locking myself in my room. I sighed and turned back around, heading towards the house.

He swiveled on his heel and followed me. "If you want me to get lost, just say so."

"Or I could."

"Okay, but before one of us gets lost, I just have one thing to say."

I stopped and sighed again. "What?"

"Neither of us is getting lost."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"What I meant is, I'm not leaving you."

I groaned and starting walking again.

"And if you try to lock me out of your bedroom, I'll just stand outside the door, annoying the hell out of you."

I stopped again and rounded on him. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Well, I'm trying to work this out." He paused. "I never asked- do you want to work this out?"

"No," I said sarcastically, "I gave you what I gave you earlier for no reason at all."

"I meant- after our last fight- do you still want to try?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're walking away from me!"

"I told you this wasn't the place for it!"

"And you don't want to go anywhere else!"

"Because I'm frustrated and pissed off!"

James sighed, before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

I immediately starting banging my fists against his back. "Put me down, you fucker!"

"No can do, honey. We're going some place we can talk privately."

"I don't want to! And don't call me honey!"

"Baby girl? Darling? Sweetie? Babe? Katie-Kat? Katie-Bear? Kitty-Kat? Katie-Baby? Kit-Kat?"

I screamed and started banging my fists harder. "Let me go!"

"You didn't answer my question," he pouted. "Which name do you prefer?"

Oh look, there's the paparazzi. Wonderful. 

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I muttered.

"James! James!" one of them shouted. "Is there something going on with Katie Knight?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about!" he shouted back. "I'd pose for pictures, but as you can see, I need to get her back to Kendall."

"Unwillingly," I told them with a pout.

"She's a little upset, she's had a really hard day," James informed them as he mounted the steps to the front door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going inside, and if you aren't all off my property in thirty seconds, I'm calling the cops. Bye!"

I slumped against him in defeat. I can't win.

James brought me into the house, and closed and locked the front door behind him, before setting me down on the ground.

Hmm...I wonder. I stood there for a second before running for the stairs.

He slumped against the wall. "I give up. Go ahead and run. It's what you want anyway."

I stopped running and turned to face him. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how to talk this over. All I know is that I want you to stay."

I walked over and stood in front of him. "See, there's the sweetheart again. I love you and everything, but I'm so ready to punch you in the face."

"Because I'm a sweetheart?"

"Because you keep going from a sweetheart to a dick."

"Maybe I'm bipolar. All I know is that one minute everything's fine, and the next thing I know you're screaming at me for not trying to make a move on you. I didn't know what the hell was going on!"

"I was overwhelmed. I'm sorry," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

He hugged me back, resting his chin on my head. "How were you overwhelmed?" he murmured.

I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Certain feelings and being frustrated we couldn't actually have sex."

"Ohhhh...so that's where the screaming came from."

"What screaming?"

"Oh, when you were screaming at me."

"In the media room?"

"Yeah, when you were screaming about me not doing anything about my feelings for you."

"Yeah. I just- I don't know. I want this to work, but it's a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Am I interrupting something?" Carlos grinned, standing in the doorway.

"Do you need something?" James asked quietly.

"I was just coming to see if you guys were back yet. We were worried about Kit-Kat, Kendall was freaking out."

"Worry wart," I mumbled.

"Well, since you guys are okay...I'll leave you two to the hot stuff. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Oh bite me!" I yelled.

"That's James' job, remember?"

"Carlos!" I growled.

James snickered. "You know, he's a lot less innocent then we give him credit for."

"I'm glad you think it's funny."

"It's Carlos, he was just joking."

"There you are!" Kendall yelled, walking over to us with Logan following closely behind.

I groaned. "Seriously? We're trying to talk!"

"Can't this wait?" James whined. "We're trying to work something out."

"My sister all but ran away!"

"You're such a worry wart. All I did was go outside."

"And what was I supposed to think? I didn't know what was going on! The last time I saw you, you had just lost your virginity to James!"

"So you thought I would run away after that?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know?"

I let go of James and walked over to Kendall, hugging him. "Your brain is so weird."

"Well, I didn't know what you were going to do, after having sex with James!"

I chuckled. "I'd hate to see what your brain would be like if you ever took drugs."

Kendall laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah, that wouldn't be good."

I looked up at him. "Have you tried them?"

James jumped in. "Yeah, like once, at a party. Really bad effect, we won't be doing them again."

"That's good and believe me, I know how that is."

James and Kendall both paused. 

"Uh, have you done drugs?" Kendall asked, his voice higher than normal.

Oops. 

"N-no."

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest. "You have, haven't you?"

"Wow, am I hungry. I should eat," I said, trying to walk around Kendall.

He blocked my path. "What drugs was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You all but admitted you did drugs. So which drugs did you do?"

"Come on Katie," James tried. "We won't judge. Haven't we already said we've done them?"

"You know what, maybe I'll go to Wendy's or something." I headed back towards the front door, trying to get around James.

He blocked my way too. "Katie, please just tell us the truth. I promise we won't think any less of you and we won't get mad- or, I won't anyway. Please tell us."

"Seriously? You're going to let me starve?"

"We'll take you to Wendy's, we'll buy you all the food you can possibly eat, just please tell us the truth about the drugs," James pleaded, turning his puppy-dog eyes on me.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! You brought it up! We just want to know."

"Who cares? It's none of your business anyway."

"Oh, so you're pulling that one?" Kendall snarled. "Well, for your info, it was none of your business if we did drugs."

"Why are you so pissed off?"

"Kendall, calm down, it's a defense mechanism, you know that," James called over to him. "She doesn't want to talk about it."

"You think you know me so well, don't you?" I asked James.

"Some stuff about you hasn't changed."

"You'd be surprised."

"Fine. I won't defend you. How about I go out and get you something to eat and leave you and Kendall? What do you want?"

I clenched my jaw. "Fine! You really wanna know what I did?"

"Yes!" Kendall roared.

"Ecstasy, marijuana, and I've been roofied."

"On second thought, I'm staying," James proclaimed.

"And Gabi and I have gotten high off of air cans."

"WHAT?!" Kendall yelled.

James looked at me helplessly. "You're not joking, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why?" Kendall asked, sounding as helpless as James. "Why?"

"A lot of shit has happened, Kendall. There's a lot you guys don't know and I intend to keep it that way for a little longer."

"So you turned to drugs? And you were ROOFIED?"

"You were raped?" James asked quietly, hanging onto the wall.

"How could I have been raped? You took my virginity."

"Oh yeah...but you were roofied. How- why- when- where- WHAT?"

This was going to be bad. "Kyle did it."

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Because I wouldn't 'give it up' as he so nicely put it."

"But he didn't- "

"No, Gabi walked in and threatened to call the cops."

"Oh thank goodness," James slumped to the ground.

I walked over to him and crawled into his lap like I had done earlier. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be falling apart when you're the one who was roofied. I'm just- I'm just happy you're okay and he didn't do any permanent damage." He kissed my forehead, and gently pushed my hair out of my face.

I smiled at him, tilting my face into his hand. "I'm okay, when it comes to that anyway."

He kissed me softly on the lips. "Good, I'm glad."

"Hel-lo, big brother still standing right here!"

"Oh please, like I haven't seen you and Jo kissing before. Wait, were you kissing or were you eating her face?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Make me."

"I'll make you," James volunteered, grinning.

"Shut it you," Kendall snapped.

"I'll help," I smirked.

"I'll gladly let you," James cooed, tipping my head back so that he could kiss me again.

I sighed into the kiss, completely content for the moment.

"I don't believe this! I'm being ignored as my baby sister makes out with my best friend, right in front of me! What is this world coming to?!" Kendall cried.

I heard Logan laugh. "She's happy, leave them be."

Kendall growled under his breath, but he walked out nonetheless.

"Be careful James," Logan warned. "I know you wouldn't intentionally do it, but no sex!"

"I know, I know," he grumbled. "I'll wait until her body's ready again. By the way, when will that be?" he added, trying to sound innocent, and overdoing it.

"Every girl is different. It's possible that she'd be ready tomorrow, despite the pain. But if you want my opinion, I'd wait three or four days."

"Okay," James agreed, looking slightly scared.

"What?" I asked.

"N-nothing. Just guy stuff."

Logan snickered. "Have lots of fun, James."

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry, I'm straight."

"What? You mean, like, there being too much semen built-up?" I asked.

"Haha, not exactly...well, yeah, actually, kind of like that...Let's just say he's going to be extremely horny for the next few days."

"Oh. Umm..okay."

"Thanks for clearing that up for her," James said sarcastically to Logan.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"Of course I will! I can go a few days without sex...I think..."

Logan laughed. "Yeah, sure you can."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" James demanded.

"You've had sex pretty much every day since you lost your virginity. Good luck."

"Well...well...there's substitutes for actual sex!"

I grinned. "We had a substitute in the media room."

Logan's face went pale, and then promptly turned bright red. "DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!"

"Stuff like what?"

"Stuff like...like...like THAT!"

"I didn't say anything."

"You know what I mean! About anything sexual between you and James!"

I rolled my eyes. "Grow up."

"It's gross," Logan whined.

"So's your face, but I'm not complaining," I teased.

"Oh ha ha, very funny," Logan snipped back sarcastically.

"I love you!"

"I know you do. Anyway, you two...be safe...and...just don't tell me what you two are doing."

I mock-saluted him and crawled off of James' lap. "I'm tired."

"Do you want to go to bed?" James asked.

I nodded. "More than anything."

"Okay, do you want me to take you to your room?"

"Yours? Your bed is comfy."

"How do you know?" he asked.

I laughed nervously. "Minor details."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly would those minor details be?"

"I may have slept in your bed last month when you guys had rehearsal."

His jaw dropped. "W-w-w-why?"

"Well...I was here to get something and I was tired..."

"And you couldn't have slept in the usual bed you sleep in when you spend the night?"

"I've slept in everyone else's beds, so I figured I'd try yours."

"And you liked my bed?"

I nodded.

"Well," Logan piped up. "At least now you know why your pillow smelled like strawberries."

"Yeah, that would explain it. I thought it smelled like you!" he added to me.

"So, you suspected me?"

"I didn't know you'd slept in my bed! I just knew that my pillow smelled like you, and I couldn't figure out why...and it drove me crazy!"

"Good crazy or bad crazy?"

He smirked. "Depends on your point of view."

Logan rolled his eyes. "And things are getting weird again."

"What do you mean?" I asked James.

He face-palmed. "Guess."

"I don't know."

"It drove me crazy because I had feelings for you and I wanted to sleep with you and it made things feel more realistic."

My eyes widened. "Oh."

Logan, for all his annoyance and embarrassment, started laughing. "Okay, as disgusting as this is...this is pretty hilarious."

"Why is it funny?"

"Because you're so cute and innocent and you just got this shocked look on your face."

I pouted as Carlos came around the corner.

"Remember," Carlos told him, "this is the same girl who didn't know what a protective cup was until a couple weeks ago."

"Shut up!"

James patted my hand. "Don't worry, you're adorably innocent."

"For now," Carlos grinned.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He acted like he was scared. "What are you gonna do, lick me?"

"Maybe."

"Hey, I know from experience that she punches damn hard," James spoke up, pulling his shirt up to reveal a half-healed bruise spanning across his abs.

I stared admiringly at my handiwork. "That was a great day."

"Thanks, my abs thought so too," he grumbled.

"They're better now. Sort of."

"Yeah. Sort of, being the key phrase. They still hurt," he added with a pout.

"Good, then I got my point across. Maybe next time you'll think before you pull something like that again."

"Wait- what did I do again?"

"You pushed me in the pool, after I specifically said I wasn't in the mood to swim."

"Well...ummm...that was kind of a...mistake...You kind of took it the wrong way."

"I took it the wrong way? You pushed me in! How was I supposed to take it?"

"Like...ummm...like I was flirting with you?" he suggested, cringing.

"If that's how you flirt, take a class."

"Well...I didn't say I was great with flirting around YOU."

"Clearly. And what part of that did you think I would go for?"

"Ummm...I didn't say I thought it all the way out! I was just thinking how good you look wet...so..."

I stared at him, mouth agape. "You little perv."

He cringed again. "I didn't mean it like, you know, a wet t-shirt contest or anything! Just, you know, you look good wet...That still came out sounding wrong..."

Carlos and Logan laughed.

"Dude," Carlos managed to get out. "There's no good way to put that."

I nodded. "It sounds perv-y no matter what."

"I know, I know...Fine, I was having a perv-y moment. Next time that happens, I promise I won't push you into the pool."

"Why? Just think about it. Water dripping down her body, in-between her-"

Logan slapped a hand over Carlos' mouth. "Don't get him started!"

"Thanks Carlos," James shot at him. "You're a real help. Now I'm going to have to go and- " he glanced at me. "Never mind."

I blushed. "Okay. I think it's time for a Kat nap."

He raised his eyebrows. "And you want to take your Kat nap on my bed?"

"Is that wrong?"

Carlos snickered. "That's where James does his best work."

"Stop it!" Logan said, smacking Carlos' head.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the stairs. "Later losers."

"Then where am I supposed to- you know- ?" James called after me.

"Don't know," I called over my shoulder. "And here's an idea, how about you don't...you know..."

"But that would be torture!" he cried. "And besides- I never finished!"

Logan face-palmed. "TMI, TMI!"

"Then maybe you should join me in your bed!"

Logan face-palmed again. "Great. Just great. My ears are bleeding again. It's official! We're all a bunch of sex-maniacs!"

James ignored Logan's rant and instead licked his lips. "Maybe I will."

I threw him a wink before giggling and running up the first set of stairs. I heard James let out a whoop and chase after me. I ran up the second set of stairs, still giggling.

James kept up his pace, running after me, but letting me stay ahead.

Of course being the klutz I am, I tripped on one of the stairs. I pushed my hands in front of me and landed on them, with my butt in the air. Great.

I heard James laughing. "And you were doing so good too." He plopped down on the stairs beside me.

I glared up at him. "Shut up."

He smirked. "As you wish."

I grinned. "Thanks farm boy."

He lounged back against the stairs. "I know you only call me that because of my amazing body."

"Actually, I was making a reference to The Princess Bride."

"Well, the princess does end up with the farm boy. And how the hell would I know the reference you were making anyway?"

"I wanted to watch it earlier?" I pushed myself up and started walking up the stairs again, watching my feet.

"Yeah, it didn't click in my head," he said as he got up and followed me up the stairs.

"Oh," I said, still watching my feet. I really didn't want to trip again.

"Would it just be easier for me to carry you?"

"Do you want to carry me?"

"Sure, if it keeps you alive."

"Ha ha, you're so funny."

"Actually, I was serious."

"Fine, go ahead."

He scooped me up neatly and carried me the rest of the way to the third floor, and to his room.

"And what did you mean if it keeps me alive? I'm not that klutzy," I pouted.

"You tripped going UP the stairs."

"So?"

"So most people trip going DOWN the stairs. It takes a special klutzy talent to manage UP the stairs."

"Well, like you said, I'm talented."

He chortled. "Extremely."

I stuck my bottom lip out even more. "I can't help that gravity loves me."

"Awwww, gravity isn't the only thing that loves you," he cooed, and then set me down so that he could get his bedroom door open.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "You're such a loser."

"But I'm an adorable loser who loves you."

"I love you too," I said, walking into his room.

He followed me and closed the door behind us.

I started walking towards his bathroom. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," he said. "I'll be in here."

I nodded and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I did my business and went to wash my hands. I saw something in the mirror that caught my eye. I walked over to it to investigate. "Hey James!" I called.

"Yeah?"

"What's with the pills in your shower?"

He hurried into the room. "Ummm...good question...Carlos dumped them there. They're supposed to be headache medication, but they just made him sick."

"Why would he dump them in your shower?" I asked, confused.

"So that they weren't his problem anymore, they were mine," he answered, making a face. "He did it while I was showering this morning too, walked right in on me."

"Yeah, but he could have gotten rid of them in his own bathroom."

"Mine was nearest."

"Why would he make them your problem?"

"I don't question his thinking, it only gives me a headache. Come on, Katie-Kat, let's go back to my room."

"Are you sure these are headache pills?" I asked reaching for one.

"That's what the doctor told us," James said, his voice going slightly higher. "But they just made us sick, we were throwing up and everything."

"Oh. Are they just for headaches? Or do they help with other stuff?"

"Just headaches," he said quickly. "Believe me, you wouldn't want to take it for the pain, it would just cause you to feel worse."

"I kinda have a headache though. Maybe I should take one," I said, getting ready to put it in my mouth.

He snatched it out of my hand and tossed it down the sink drain. "They don't work, trust me, I know. Come on," he added, ushering me out of the bathroom.

"Maybe they don't work for you. How do you know they wouldn't have worked for me? Everyone is different, James," I said, slightly irritated.

"They didn't work for Kendall, Logan, or Carlos either. And I don't want to risk you getting sick off of them."

"Whatever," I sighed. I pulled back the blanket and crawled into his bed, my back facing him.

"Don't be like that," he whispered, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I just don't want to see you get sick. I can get you something that actually does work if you need a pain killer."

"Ibuprofen?" I asked hopefully.

"You've got it. How many? A lot right? I mean, considering how large I am, you must be in a lot of pain." And on that note, he slid off of the bed and headed for his bathroom, winking at me.

"I only need two!"

"You say that now, but remember...my size!"

"If I take any more I could get sick and you don't want that, right?"

"Oh, all right. But remember...I'm huge." As if he hadn't already drilled the point in.

"We've established that."

"I'll get you the Ibuprofen. You relax. And admit it, I was fucking good!"

"I didn't say you weren't and what about me?"

He went into his bathroom for a moment and returned with a glass of water and two pills. "You were amazing...the best I've ever had."

"Thank you," I said, taking the pills and glass from him. "I thought Gustavo was amazing?" Realizing what I just said, I looked at James with wide eyes. "That came out totally wrong."

"Explain. Now."

"Ummm...When he wrote that song? He called himself amazing, he always does. It just made me think of him when you said that."

He grinned. "Oh, thank goodness, for a moment there I was worried he might be in your fantasies too."

"Gross!" I screeched.

"So..." he crawled into bed, watching me as I swallowed the pills with the water. "How do you feel about losing your virginity to me?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Just wondering," he said with a shrug.

"What, our little encounter in the media room didn't tip you off?"

James bounced on the bed like a hyper 3 year old.

"What's your problem?" I laughed.

"Nothing, I'm just hyper when I'm horny."

"Easy there tiger, don't hurt yourself."

"Who, me? Hmmm...that could be my new nickname- James 'Tiger' Diamond!"

I shook my head. "You've got issues."

"Well, you already knew that."

I took another sip of water. "Very true."

"So, anyway, how tired are you?"

I grinned. "Is there a specific reason why you're asking?"

"May-be."

I chuckled and put my glass on the nightstand. I turned around and crawled into his lap, straddling him. "And what would that reason be?"

He grasped my hips. "Maybe I just want to mess around with my beautiful girlfriend."

I pretended to think about it. "I guess that would be okay."

He moved his hand up my back, under my shirt. "You only 'guess'?" he teased.

I giggled a little. "Fine, it's okay."

He kissed me, running his hand up and down my back.

I returned the kiss, pressing my lips harder against his.

"Mmmm...so where'd you get my shirt from?" he asked, letting his lips flutter softly over mine.

"I stole it."

"When?"

"Last year, right before you guys moved out."

"Oh? May I ask why?"

"Cuz I wanted something of yours. I stole a shirt from all of you."

"And the romance and sexiness of it is gone."

"I stole yours first."

"That's nice." He kissed my neck.

I tipped my head back and moaned.

"What was your point?" he asked, nibbling gently at the point his lips had stopped at.

"Point for what?"

"When you said that you stole mine first."

"Oh. That you were first."

"Which really doesn't mean much to me, except that you sneaked into my room first."

"Okay, whatever."

"Was there something more you were trying to point out to me?"

"Umm...that I wanted yours more?"

"Did you sleep in it?" was his next question.

"Duh."

He licked along my neck. "Did it smell like me?"

I gasped. "Y-yeah."

"Mmmm...ever have any dreams about me in that shirt?"

"Of you in it, or while I was wearing it?"

"While you were wearing it. Although, if you had dreams about me while I was wearing it, then I won't mind hearing about them."

"Maybe," I said, moving my hips against his.

"You did? Nnngghhh..."

I grinned and did it again. "Feel good?"

"Maybe...a little..."

I pouted. "Only a little?"

"Okay...maybe a lot."

I smiled. "That's better."

He just kept on kissing my neck.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a vampire or something."

"Well, the rest of you is pretty much covered up."

"No one said that you couldn't take my shirt off."

"But you're tired. I don't want to tire you out even more."

"By taking my shirt off?"

By whatever is going to happen if clothes start coming up."

"Nothing below the waist is coming off," I informed him.

"Can clothes below MY waist come off?"

"No."

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because then it'll be even messier than it's going to be."

He sighed. "Fine."

"And now you're upset."

"I'm not upset."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really, James, really?"

"Really what?"

"We sound like Sonny and Chad. Oh wait, you don't know who they are, never mind."

"I know who they are- Carlos loves the show."

"I know, I'm the one that got him hooked on it," I grinned.

"Great, thanks, we put up with hours of Sonny With A Chance because of you?"

"Hey!" I protested. "That show is hilarious. It's not my fault you lack a sense of humor."

"I have a sense of humor! Take Castle for instance- some of that stuff on that show is hilarious!"

"You watch Castle?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah...why?"

"No reason."

"Okaaaay..."

"Are we doing something or not? Cuz if not, I'm going to sleep."

"Fine. But I'm taking your shirt off!"

"Go ahead."

He pulled the shirt up over my head.

I brushed my hair away from my face and looked up at him. "Happy now?"

"Not particularly. You're still wearing a bra."

I sighed and reached around to unhook my bra, tossing it on the floor once I had finished. "Now are you happy?"

He practically drooled. "Extremely."

"You're like a fucking kid in a candy store."

"That's exactly what I feel like."

"Of course you do," I mumbled.

"I can't help it, to me this is one of the most amazing things ever."

"You're such a horndog!"

"Because it's you! Because I've had feelings for you for so long!"

"And you weren't this...ahem...excited...when you saw any other girl topless?"

He blushed slightly. "No."

"You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Yes."

"But- but you're a guy! Doesn't IT like, I don't know, automatically react to that stuff?" I asked, blushing a dark red.

"It reacts, just not as much."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Leave me alone." I whined.

"Why'd you say 'oh'? You sounded surprised."

"I wasn't trying for surprised. I was just saying 'oh'."

"Well, you sounded surprised."

"It wasn't intentional."

"Okay." He thrust his hips upward, trying to get friction.

I gasped again, not expecting it. "Dude!"

"What?"

"A little notice would've been great."

"Sorry, I don't control what my lower body does."

"How do you not control it? It's your lower half!"

"Yeah, but some things are beyond my control!"

"Right."

"Oh, can you control how wet you get when YOU get turned on?"

"That's completely different!"

"How is it different?"

"Because- Because my wetness is the equivalent to your boner!"

"Exactly."

"No, not exactly. You pushed your hips into mine, you had to control them in order to do that."

"They control themselves sometimes."

"No they don't!"

"Well, it seems that way!"

"That's because you're a horndog."

"You keep saying that!"

"Because I speak the truth."

"I'm only a horndog when it comes to you!"

"You were a horndog before we got together."

"Yeah, and I stopped for awhile."

My jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Seriously what?"

"YOU- YOU stopped? Were you sick?"

"No! I mean, I didn't stop being a horndog, I just stopped being like that to other girls."

"Huh?"

"I mean...look, it's not really important. I had a crush on you, that's all that matters."

I nodded, still confused. "Okay."

"Okay, good."

"Good."

"I'm going to thrust up again," he warned me.

"Okay."

He thrusted his hips up, hard into mine.

I moaned and pushed back against him.

He groaned at the friction. "Shiiittt..."

"Good?"

"Oh yeah..." he breathed out.

I pushed against him again, slightly harder.

He moaned again, gripping me even tighter.

I grinned. "Someone is enjoying himself."

"And you're not?"

"I didn't say I wasn't."

"Yeah...but you're not moaning yet," he pouted. "And I'm trying to figure out how I can get you to moan."

"I was moaning."

"But not that much."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a guy."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"N-no."

"I'm thrusting again," he said, before moving his hips upward.

"Obviously," I moaned.

"Don't you just love substitutes for sex?" he said with a grin.

"For right now? Yeah."

"Only for right now?"

"Yeah. Are you honestly telling me that once it's okay for me to actually have sex again, that you're going to want to do this?"

"Good point. Once you're okay to have sex again, we're never leaving this bed."

"Never?"

"Well, maybe to eat and stuff."

"Yeah, you still have to work."

"Yeah, but when I get home..."

"You're unbelievable. And we talked about this."

"When?"

"In front of my room. Does this sound familiar?" I cleared my throat and did my impression of him, which is very accurate by the way. "I won't be in the kind of relationship with you that I have been in with every other girl I've ever dated."

"Oh yeah," he said, blushing slightly. "That does sound familiar...Fine, we'll only have sex twice a day, 5 times max."

I gaped at him. "You're nuts!"

"At least I'm upfront about it. I like sex, and I really like sex with you. Is that so wrong?"

"I think you're addicted."

"Maybe...or maybe I've just heard that sex is healthy and I want to keep up my health."

"You have a gym."

"Yeah, but sex is supposed to be really healthy too."

"I don't think it's healthy to have sex THAT much."

"How do you know?" he shot back with a crooked grin. "Maybe it's the healthiest thing in the world, only no one ever finds out because if they have sex that much, they're considered nymphos."

"You obviously don't watch House. There was an episode where a lady had something wrong because she was having too many orgasms from all the sex she was having!"

"Nope, never seen it. Sounds like fun though. I should go look it up."

"How does that sound like fun?"

"Are you kidding me? All those orgasms! That sounds like fun."

"You're fucking insane!"

"But you love me for it."

"Sometimes, but I'm not having that happen to me because you want to keep getting your dick wet."

He looked confused. "You don't want tons of orgasms from me?"

I shook my head. "Wow...Really? That's the main concern here?"

"Yeah...what other concern should there be?"

"My health?"

"Okay...what about your health?"

"You know what..." I trailed off, climbing off of him.

He pulled me back on. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't give you too many orgasms if you think it's going to affect your health! We don't have to have sex 5 times a day! I don't want you to have health problems."

"I really want to beat the crap out of you sometimes," I groaned before crashing my lips to his.

"If this is how you beat the crap out of me, then I should piss you off more often," he moaned back when we came up for air.

"I think your abs would disagree."

He winced. "Oh yeah...they still hurt sometimes."

"Good."

"I was trying to hit on you, not piss you off. I didn't think pushing you in the pool through."

"Again, what part of that did you think I would go for?"

"Ummm...like I said, I didn't think it all the way through..."

"Okay, but what were you thinking when you thought of it?"

He blushed. "It's not really important...You'll just call me a horndog again."

"Just spit it out!"

"I was just remembering a dream that I had had the night before..."

"Okay..."

"Yeah..."

"What was it?"

"The dream? Well...you know...the pool...with you in it...and stuff..."

I sighed. "Thank you. You really cleared that up for me."

"It's just...it was a wet dream."

"Obviously. What happened in it?"

"Well...you know...we kind of had sex in the pool..."

"Umm...how did that happen?"

"Well, you know, you were swimming and stuff...at night...naked..."

"Which pool was this?" I asked nervously.

"The Palm Woods," he answered. "Why?"

"N-no reason."

He raised an eyebrow. "Katie?"

"Yeah?" I asked cutely.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"What makes you think that I'm not telling you something?"

"Because you asked me which pool, and now you sound like there's something you aren't telling me. So spill. What is it?"

"I- uhh- well- I may or may not have swam naked in multiple pools. Including the Palm Woods pool." I laughed and flashed a nervous grin.

James stared at me. "Which pools are we talking about here? And why?"

"The Palm Woods pool and all the pools here. That's what happens when you play truth or dare with Jo, Cami, Gabi and Carlos."

He pouted. "Where was I?"

"The night it happened at the Palm Woods, you went out with Logan and Kendall to go see a movie. And the night it happened here, you were all at rehearsal."

"I miss all the fun stuff!" he complained, and then paused. "Wait...Carlos was there...he didn't see you naked, did he?"

I flashed another nervous grin.

"He did!"

"Well he- there may have been- yeah, he did."

"There may have been what?"

"I was just going to say, there may have been some of me that he saw, but yeah, he definitely saw me naked."

He raised an eyebrow. "I figured there was some of you that he saw, considering he saw you naked!"

"And swam with me...Don't kill him!"

"He swam with you? Why did he get to live out MY dream? And why did he swim with you?"

"He was naked too..."

"WHAT?"

"Shh!"

"YOU TWO SWAM NAKED TOGETHER? What the fuck, Katie?"

"You seem a little pissed..."

"Ya think?"

"It was a dare. You know none of us ever back down from a dare."

"But- WHY?"

"Why what?"

"I don't know...just why?"

"How am I supposed to answer that?"

"I don't know..." he whimpered.

"Why are you so upset?"

"Because- because- because he got to live out my dream! AND he saw you naked AND he swam with you naked! Nothing else happened, did it?"

"Didn't you live out your dream a couple hours ago? And gross! No!"

"Well, he beat me to it...Oh thank goodness." He shuddered. "I can't believe you and Carlos saw each other naked!"

"He's seen me naked plenty of times, you all have."

"Yeah- when you were TWO!"

"So? It still counts."

"No it doesn't because- because you weren't 17 and gorgeous and sexy and- and- " he growled low in his throat.

"What?"

He grabbed me and kissed me hard.

Well...Okay. I kissed him back, moaning against his lips.

He managed to roll me under his body so that he was pinning me down.

Aggressive. Awesome. I moaned again.

His hands gripped my wrists, holding them over my head as he moved his lips down my body.

I gasped and arched into him. "James."

He didn't even look up as he licked across my shoulder.

I whimpered and moved my hips against his.

He responded by slamming his hips back into mine, while kissing down my upper chest.

I gasped again, my breath catching in my throat.

He moved down even lower...

I whimpered again. He was killing me.

He scraped his teeth across a nipple, hard enough to cause a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"James," I moaned.

This time he responded with a "Mmmm..."

I pushed my hips to his again in response.

He grinded against me. He sat up, letting my hands go, but sitting on my legs slightly, so that I couldn't get up. He pulled his shirt up and over his head and tossed it over to where my shirt and bra were laying on the floor.

My eyes widened. I could tell by his movements he was beyond mad.

His eyes met mine as he looked down at me. They were dark and blazing, but I couldn't tell with what.

"Are you- How mad are you?"

"Guess," he growled.

Oh. He was furious.

His bare chest heaved as he breathed heavily, considering his next move to drive me crazy.

I stared up at him. I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly closed it at the look he gave me.

With a smoldering look, he kissed me again, his lips rough and bruising against mine.

I kissed him back, wondering what he was going to do. The next thing I knew, James' fingers were slipping into the waistband of my sweats, and yanking them down. "What are you-" I shut my mouth as soon as he looked at me.

He didn't even say anything, he just looked at me with those dark, smoldering eyes. They were so full of anger, some love and lust, but mostly anger.

I gulped. Reasoning with him right now wasn't going to work. Instead I gave him a nod to continue, and he yanked my panties down, so that I was completely naked. I gulped again.

He scooted down my body, kissing his way up from my ankles, up my legs, to my inner thighs. "Turn over."

I looked at him confused. "Turn over in what way? On my side or stomach?"

"Either way."

"O-okay." I turned so I was on my stomach. What in the world was he planning on doing?

He ran a finger up the back of my calf, until he reached the back of my knee...Oooh boy...

No. No. No. I tried to turn back over, but he stopped me.

"Uh uh," he hissed, stretching his body out, hands pressing my back down to keep me there. "Stay where you are."

My eyes widened and I whimpered. Why did he have to find it?

He moved his hands away from my back and gripped my legs, scooting down even more so that he could kiss the sensitive spot, licking and biting at it.

I gasped, trying to keep my hips still and buried my face in his pillow.

He continued what he was doing, experimenting with different pressures and speeds and combinations.

I whimpered pathetically. I needed friction!

He licked the spot one more time, before lightly smacking my butt. "You can turn back over now."

I hesitantly rolled back over.

He slipped a finger against my clit, keeping his eyes fixed on mine.

I gasped again and turned my head away.

He pressed harder, and added a second finger, while moving his other hand behind my leg to reach my knee once more.

I moaned loudly, pushing against his fingers. Oohhh...

He added a third finger to my center, while massaging my knee.

"Mmm.." It feels soooo good. If this was punishment, maybe I should swim naked with Carlos more often.

As if he could read my thoughts, James slid down my body again and began kissing his way up my inner thigh, until he made contact with my center.

Oooh...He wasn't going to- was he?

He pressed a kiss to my clit, as if to answer my mental question.

I didn't move. I can't believe he's...Oh..Wow.

He licked up my clit, swirling his tongue, soothing out the swollen-ness a little, while keeping the pressure firm.

I whimpered and reached for him.

He ducked away from my hand; instead, he hoisted my legs over his shoulders so that he could get at my center better.

"James," I whined.

"Mmmm?" he moaned against my clit. Somehow, I got the feeling that he was enjoying himself.

I moaned at the feeling.

"That's what I thought," he mumbled against my center, before continued licking and kissing it.

Why was he being such an ass? I whimpered again and tried to squirm away.

He popped up, his lips dripping with my precum. "Are you seriously trying to get away?"

"I- I don't know."

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes slowly turning back to their usual shade of chocolaty hazel.

"W-what?"

"Nothing. I'm trying to figure out what you're thinking."

I was about to answer, but was interrupted by a knock on James' door.

"James, your pizza's here!" Carlos said.

James face-palmed. "Put them in the oven! I'm busy!"

"Umm...Okay."

"Thank you!" He slid off of me and headed over to the door, locking the door. "You're not leaving until you cum- hard."

My eyes widened and I scooted back a little. "W-what?"

His eyes took in the sight of me, naked on his bed, and they immediately darkened a bit again. "You're. Not. Leaving. Until. You. Cum. Hard."

I gulped. Oh boy...

"You can't have sex. That's fine. There's plenty of ways I can make you orgasm." He flashed a grin. "And I intend to use them."

I gulped again. What was he going to do? I glanced at him and then glanced at the door.

"Trying to figure out how to make your escape?" he asked lazily, sliding back onto the bed with me.

"M-maybe."

He licked his lips, his eyes widening in realization, just as his grin widened. "Really...What about this makes you want to leave?"

"What- What are you going to do to me?"

He smirked. "Whatever I can think of."

I jumped up from the bed and ran for the door.

He bounded off of the bed and chased me, grabbing me and pinning me against the wall.

I broke character for a split second to brush a finger against his cheek. I flashed him a smile before acting scared again. "What do you want from me?"

He pulled me against his body, his lips centimeters from my ear, as he growled, "I want you screaming my name in pleasure."

I decided to add to it. "I- I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much."

"Well, your boyfriend's not going to find out. Or you can always break up with him once you get your voice back."

"What do you mean once I get my voice back? It hasn't gone anywhere."

"Yeah, but it will..." he smirked pointedly.

"And why would I break up with him? I love him."

"Because you love me more. And I can do things that he'll never be able to. I bet he's never so much as been able to make you moan."

Well, if we were going to talk bad about him and it was okay..."He's never made me cum either."

He grinned. "Then this'll be a first."

I nodded hesitantly. "And how can you say I love you? I don't know you."

"Ah, but you will once you get to know me."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Well, considering the fact that you're trapped in here, you don't have much of a choice."

"Why do you want me so bad?"

"I don't know...you remind me of my best friend's little sister...God, she's gorgeous. I've wanted her so bad, but she doesn't want me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. She just doesn't. And her brother would kill me if I dated her anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

"So instead, you take me hostage?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Is that weird?"

"Yes. I think you need serious help."

"So I've been told. I once got sent to a therapist because apparently I was addicted to spray tanning."

"I see," I said, looking around.

"Yeah, I have issues. But I'm not dangerous. I won't rape you or anything."

I looked up into his eyes. "You should tell your friend's sister how you feel."

"Can I practice on you?" he asked, slightly pleadingly.

"I- I guess so."

"Thanks." He cleared his throat. "Katie, I have a confession to make."

"Yes?"

"I- " he gulped. "I've had a crush on you for almost two years, and I- I think I'm in love with you. I know you don't feel the same way about me, but I just thought you should know."

I smiled up at him. "I love you too, James."

He blinked, startled. "W-what? I- what?"

"I said, I love you too."

"K-Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"It's- it's you?"

I grinned. "Yeah, it's me."

His jaw dropped. "But- I- I don't understand...You're the one who I brought up to the room with me?"

I nodded. "It would seem so."

"I- I'm sorry, you must think I'm crazy now." He went over to sit on the bed, looking defeated.

"Well, I did tell you that you needed help," I joked. I walked over to him and crawled into his lap. "But I love you."

"Do you really?"

I nodded and brushed my lips against his. "Yeah."

He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around me.

I sighed contentedly.

He moved his lips away from my mine to kiss my cheek and then my forehead. "I really wish we could have sex right now," he sighed happily. "That would have been the perfect ending for this."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. If I had done something sooner, then maybe we could be doing that right now."

"Or me. I don't want to fight about it again."

"Me neither."

I snuggled into his chest. "Now what?"

I could tell he was grinning. "Well...I never did fulfill my promise."

"What promise?"

"My promise to make you scream my name in pleasure."

"Oh. Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Seriously? How were you even still walking?"

"I've gotten used to walking around with a boner?" he suggested.

"Okay, but what are you going to do about it?"

"I hadn't even considered it yet," he admitted. "I was just trying to pleasure you."

I squealed on the inside. Seriously, what guy ever says or does something like that? "Aww," I cooed. "You're so sweet!"

"Well, I try," he said, nuzzling his nose against my hair.

"Only with certain people," I pointed out.

"Only with certain people," he agreed. "With you being one of them."

"Duh."

He rolled his eyes. "So, are we going to end up arguing which one of us is going to get off on the other?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm done with arguing for today."

"Good. So you'll let me take care of you?"

I nodded. "Do as you please."

"Sweet. Lay back, baby."

"Kay." I crawled off his lap and did what he said.

"Did you like it when I went down on you?" he asked as he began tracing circles into my clit.

I blushed scarlet. "Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes, so that I know whether or not you're okay with me doing it again," he said sweetly.

"Y-yeah."

He smiled. "You look so embarrassed."

I covered my face with his other pillow. "I am!"

"Why?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Because! I'm not used to all this, I'm so innocent!" I cried through the pillow.

"Not that innocent," he replied, still not understanding. "I mean, yeah you are, but not like...I mean...never mind, I don't know what I'm saying."

"You don't get it. I've never been in this position before!"

"Ohhh...So you're feeling a little overwhelmed?"

"No. I'm feeling embarrassed and shy."

"Awww...poor baby," he cooed, laying down next to me. "Can you at least remove the pillow?"

"Actually, I'm a very wealthy baby. And no, I can't."

"Why not? You don't even want to look at me?"

"No, my face is on fire."

He chuckled. "You're really that embarrassed about enjoying me going down on you?"

I huffed the best I could and pulled the pillow away from my face. "See?" I cried.

He smiled and put a hand to my face. "You're beautiful."

My cheeks got warmer and I groaned. "Stop!"

He smirked. "I could enjoy this."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, the stuff that I could tell you, all the while making you blush."

Oh geez. "L-like what?"

"Like...how good you tasted when I went down on you," he whispered sensually.

My eyes widened and my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

He grinned. "I see it worked."

"And Bella thought she had it bad," I mumbled.

He laughed. "Nah, Edward would never say most of this stuff to her, he's too much of a gentleman."

"Lucky her."

"Ah, you're still getting used to me talking like this to you, about you."

I pouted at him. "Be nice."

"I am. So, was that a 'yes' on you wanting me to go down on you again? I'm joking," he added as I groaned and covered my face with the pillow again. "I won't do that again until you're comfortable with that."

"I didn't say I wasn't comfortable with it," I said into the pillow. "I just don't like talking about it."

"I thought you liked dirty talking."

"That's different!"

"How?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, that cleared that up for me."

I removed the pillow and whacked him in the face with it.

"Well, at least I got to see your face again," he said as he rubbed his face. "Anyway..." he moved his hand back to my center. "You know, you're the only one who's naked."

"What's your point?"

"Well, for one thing, as you've mentioned, I'm pretty turned-on..."

I rolled my eyes and reached over and tugged his sweat pants down.

"Thanks," he gasped out, obviously enjoying the freedom.

"No problem."

He continued working on my clit, keeping his mouth shut for once.

Hmm...I reached my hand over and wrapped it around him.

His eyes shot up to mine. He obviously hadn't been expecting that. He let out a quiet groan.

I smirked and started moving my hand.

He gasped. "Whooaaa..."

"What?"

"N-nothing...it just feels really, really good..."

"Oh. Well, that's good."

"Y-yeah...I couldn't agree more." He added pressure to my clit, enlarging the circles.

This was good, but it wasn't enough. I smacked his hand away and straddled him.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"The same thing we were doing earlier."

"Grinding?"

I nodded and moved my hips. "Yup."

He gasped. "Holy fuuuuckkk..."

I moaned and pushed a little harder.

He pushed back, eyes glazing at the feeling.

"Feel good?"

"Uh huh..." he groaned out.

I sped up a little and leaned down to kiss him.

He kissed me back enthusiastically, while matching my pace easily, even as the blood flowed even more into his nether regions.

"I really wish you were fucking me right now," I murmured against his lips.

"So do I," he murmured back. "In a couple of days I'll be able to."

I whined. "I don't wanna wait that long."

"Maybe you'll be ready by tomorrow," he suggested softly, in-between planting kisses on my mouth.

I pouted. "I want to now."

"I want to too," he admitted, still kissing me. "But your body might not be ready for it."

I pushed against him again, feeling his tip enter a little. My eyes shot to his.

"Sorry," he mumbled, trying to readjust himself.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't move."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to..." I trailed off, hoping he would get it.

"You want me to go in?"

I nodded.

"Move back a little," he suggested. "Lower yourself down gently, so that I don't hurt you."

"Kay." I wiggled back a little and did what he said to. I groaned as I felt him slide into me...whooaaa...this was definitely better than last time, although it still wasn't entirely comfortable. "O-oh," I gasped out.

His eyes shot up to mine again. "Is that a good oh or a bad oh?"

"G-good oh."

He visibly relaxed. "Oh good."

I smiled and rocked my hips against his.

He gasped at the friction. "You feel so amazing."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Better than anything I could have ever imagined."

"Aww, there's the sweetness again."

He smiled. "I'm just telling you the truth."

I smiled back. "So...wanna switch?"

"Me on top, you on bottom?"

I nodded. "I kinda like it when you're all dominate-y. It's hot."

He cocked an eyebrow, the smirk returning. "Really?"

"Really."

He chewed on his lower lip, still smirking, obviously thinking, and then the next thing I knew, I was on my back with my hands held over my head again.

I giggled and leaned up to kiss him.

He returned the kiss, growling slightly.

I moaned and bucked my hips.

He grinded down, thrusting in and out of me while trying to balance without use of his hands.

"Mmm…Feels sooo good."

"Good..." he groaned out. "You know, I think one of these times I'm going to have to tie your hands above your head so that I can use my hands."

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes dilated.

His eyes widened. "That turns you on?"

"You have no idea."

"Maybe I could handcuff you instead," he suggested. "The fuzzy ones would probably be more comfortable than rope."

"I like those, they're kinky."

His eyes dilated this time. "You like it kinky?"

"Yeah," I moaned.

"Like...what else?" he asked as he thrusted even harder.

I moaned. "I don't know. Why, is there something you want?"

"Nothing besides handcuffing you to the bed. Why? Is there something YOU want?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment."

"Okay." He kissed me again. "So you really like handcuffs?"

"Mhm. If you want, I promise I'll be good and keep my hands above my head, so you can use yours."

"Okay," he agreed, letting my hands go. He balanced himself so that he could go even harder and faster.

I gasped. Sooo good...

He responded to the gasp by pounding into me even harder. The bed was rocking and creaking furiously by now, but we ignored it.

I moaned, bucking my hips against his. "I really...oohhh...hope no one is near your room."

"I don't really care right now," he groaned back.

I was really conflicted. I know I promised I wouldn't move my hands, but I was finding it difficult to keep them where they were.

He seemed to notice. "Do you need to move your hands down?" he asked, sounding amused.

"Maybe, but I should probably keep them there."

"You don't need to if you don't want to."

"But it's good practice. Think about it, when you handcuff me I won't be able to move. I'll be going crazy, I need to try to build some tolerance."

"I guess..."

"James!" Carlos called through the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine!"

"Are you sure? What's that horrible creaking noise? And what about your pizza?"

"None of your fucking business!" he yelled back. "And Katie and I'll eat it later!"

"Kit-Kat's in there? Wait- Are you two fucking?"

"None of your business!" I screamed this time.

"You totally are! Dude, you're going to kill her!"

"He won't! I'm stable and steady and tough!"

"But you're so tiny! And with the way that bed is creaking he's gotta be pretty rough right now!"

"Carlos, I'm already pissed because I found out you swam NAKED with her! Don't test me!" he roared.

Ooh, he was getting mad again...

"What are you talking about?"

"He knows about the truth or dare game! Don't even try it!"

"Yeah, I know! And I would kill you right now except that I'm a little preoccupied!"

I grinned and bucked against him again.

"Fine! But don't kill her!"

James groaned at the sensation.

"Go before he kills you!" I yelled.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" Carlos called back.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" he panted out, sweat beginning to drip down his face.

"Oohh...About the game."

"It's okay...but one of these days, you have to play truth or dare with me."

"Deal," I panted.

He nodded as he continued to thrust in and out.

I couldn't take it anymore. I moved my hands and pushed his hair out of his face.

He grinned. "You lasted longer than I would've if I had been in your position."

"I don't doubt that. You're very hands-y."

He smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Of course you will."

"Was it an insult?"

"No."

"Okay then. Was it a compliment?"

"No. It was a fact."

"I like to use my hands. I don't hear you complaining," he added, moving one of his hands down to grasp one of my boobs.

I gasped. "Nope. No complaints."

He grinned widely. "That's what I thought." He moved his hand gently in a massaging motion.

I moaned and arched into him.

"Feel good?" he whispered, keeping his hips moving.

"Soo good."

He smiled in triumph as he thrust even harder.

"James, I don't know how much more your bed can take."

"I'm not too worried, it'll hold up, I paid damn good money for this bed."

"Good beds aren't loud."

"This one is."

"If you say so."

"If it doesn't, then I'll get a nice, quiet, stable one."

"Don't jinx it."

"Okay, okay." He continued with his thrusting. "How close are you?"

"Pretty close."

He nodded. "Okay."

I brushed some of his hair away from his eyes and pulled his lips down to mine.

He pushed his lips hard against mine in response.

I moaned and bite his bottom lip teasingly.

He groaned at the feeling, still trying to keep his thrusting steady.

"Having problems?"

"No! I'm fine."

"Okay, just checking."

"Okay."

I bit his bottom lip again and rocked my hips.

He gasped. "Mmmm..."

"You like that?"

"Just...a little..."

I chuckled. "Liar. I think you like it a lot."

"Okay...I do. It's both pain and pleasure..."

"It feels awesome."

He just kissed me in reply.

I smiled into the kiss, pressing my lips forcefully against his.

He licked at my bottom lip, still keeping his hips going.

I moaned.

"How...close...are you?" he gasped out.

"Very."

"Good. What can I do?"

"I- I don't know."

"Hmmm..." he managed to move one hand down to my clit to begin rubbing it.

"Good thinking, Dr. Love."

"Haha, very funny."

"I was being serious," I groaned.

"Good for you," he moaned out.

I pushed my hips against his, more forcefully. Sooo close...

He pressed his fingers deep into my clit, while returning the rough hip movement.

I gasped. "Keep...doing...that."

He continued, burying his fingers even deeper.

A few thrusts later and I was done. I tossed my head back, screaming his name.

He let loose, yelling my name out as his muscles tensed.

And then something partially unexpected happened.

The fucking bed broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Science-Fantasy93: So...the bed broke...wow...
> 
> Jatieluv: Tsk...Tsk...Tsk...Oh James, you're in soooo much trouble...
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: James, James, James, Carlos told you to be more gentle! And Katie told you that the bed was going to break!
> 
> Jatieluv: She did say she didn't think it was going to be able to take much more...
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: Should have listened to your girlfriend...
> 
> Jatieluv: *Nods in agreement* You really should have.
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: Us girls are usually right about stuff like that. Call it female intuition.
> 
> Jatieluv: Yup! Well, we hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: And don't forget to comment, because we LOVE hearing from you guys!
> 
> Jatieluv: We really do!


	6. Party Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoy this chapter! Onward to Jatie-ness!

**James' POV**

I groaned. Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable. Did the bed really have to break now? Couldn't it have waited until I had at least rolled off of her?

"Get off, now," she grunted.

"Okay," I agreed quickly, pushing myself up and rolling off of her.

"I told you!"

"I know, I know! But I really didn't think it would give out on us!"

"No one ever listens to me! Why do I bother?"

"I listened, I listened! I just didn't think the bed would break! I have never had a bed break on me before! Never!"

I heard a mini [stampede](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7442459/6/Addicted) in the hall and groaned. Even better.

"KATIE! JAMES! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" Kendall yelled through the door.

"Nothing!" she yelled back. "Everything's fine!"

"I heard a crash!"

"That was probably the bed," Carlos told him. "I told James to be more careful."

"You must be hearing things! James and I are fine, nothing happened!"

"Oh yeah? So the bed DIDN'T BREAK?" Kendall roared.

Katie winced. "No, it did."

"WERE YOU TWO HAVING SEX?" he yelled.

"What other way could it have broken?" Carlos said.

I face-palmed.

"DID IT?" Kendall screamed, ignoring Carlos.

"They were. The bed was sooo loud and I could hear the skin-slapping sound that comes with having sex," Carlos informed him.

Katie and I exchanged horrified looks.

"Okay, we were not that loud!" Katie cried.

"Yeah, you were!"

"Maybe you just have really good supersonic hearing," I suggested.

"No, I could totally hear it. And I could hear your groans."

"I wasn't that loud!" I insisted, before turning to Katie. "Was I?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so, but he was standing outside the door like a PERV!"

"Very TRUE! Now I have something ELSE to be pissed at him about!"

"Why are you pissed at him anyway?" Kendall asked.

I looked at Katie. "Can I tell him?"

She shook her head with a horrified expression. "Are you kidding me? He will kill him sooo hard!"

"Katie, we're sitting in the wreckage that used to be my bed, naked. I don't think it's going to matter much."

She closed her eyes. "Carlos saw and swam with me naked!" she blurted out.

I face-palmed just as Kendall and Logan both let out shocked and angry yells. "I didn't mean to just shout it out!"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kendall roared at Carlos.

"Please don't make me come out there and break up a fight," she whined. "I'm naked."

"DID YOU- DID YOU- NOTHING ELSE HAPPENED, DID IT?" Kendall screamed at Katie.

"Gross! No!" she yelled back.

"Good! BUT- WHY?"

"Jo, Camille, Carlos, Gabi and I were playing truth or dare."

"Oh great! And you two got dared to swim naked together?"

"Not exactly. I got dared to strip and run naked from the apartment and into the pool."

"Ah. And how did Carlos end up in the pool with you?"

"He had to choose a dare someone else had to do and he chose mine."

"How  **CONVENIENT**!"

"Dude! I got to swim!" Carlos protested.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"And it's not like he intentionally chose that," Katie informed him. "He had to draw the dare out of a hat."

"HE COULD HAVE REFUSED!"

"We  **never**  turn down dares."

"Wait a minute," I spoke. "You ran NAKED from the apartment to the pool? Who else saw you?"

Logan and Kendall yelped.

Katie rolled her eyes. "No one. Hel-lo, remember who you're talking to. I'm a master at sneaking around. Do you honestly think I wasn't careful?"

I growled. "This is just awesome! You actually RAN NAKED from the apartment to the pool! Even if you're the master at sneaking around, someone STILL could have seen you!"

She laughed nervously. "Well..."

" **Well**?"

"I was almost seen..."

" **BY WHO**?"

"Jett."

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

"And Guitar Dude."

"Hang on..." Kendall said. "Did you say JETT almost saw you?"

"Yeah, and Guitar Dude."

"AAAAAAGGGHHH!"

"But they didn't!" Katie assured us. "It's all okay."

"BUT THEY ALMOST DID!" Kendall yelled.

"Yes, but they didn't."

"But they could've!" I cried. "I don't believe it! Jett and Guitar Dude almost saw you naked before I did!"

"You've already seen her naked," Carlos said. "Remember?"

"Yeah, but that- that- that was, like, six hours ago! You saw her naked weeks ago!"

"No, I'm talking about when we still lived at the Palmwoods. You said never to speak of it...and..I'm..speaking...of..it," he said, getting quieter.

"What?" Katie yelled.

I blushed. "It's not...really...important..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Spill. Now."

"Well...I might have walked in on you once in the shower..."

"W-what? When?"

"Last year." I couldn't meet her eyes. My face felt like someone had lit it with a flame torch.

"How did- but I always lock the door."

"You were exhausted, it was late, you had just flown in from Minnesota. And I didn't realize and I walked in and you didn't even notice me, so I got out of there as quickly as I could- once I could breathe again."

"That was you?"

"Y-yeah...You did notice me?"

"Not really. Kendall was acting all weird and flustered when I got out, I assumed it was him."

I shrugged. "I don't know why he was acting like that."

"Hey, Kendork!" Katie called through the door. "What was your issue?"

"I- I- it's not important..."

"Oh!" Carlos said. "I think that's when he walked in on your mom getting ready for bed."

Katie sat there for a second, not moving and then started cracking up.

"It's not funny!" Kendall cried. "It was embarrassing! Unlike James walking in on you, I did NOT enjoy walking in on Mom!"

Katie laughed louder. "Best...Thing...Ever!"

Carlos cackled. "I'm not sure James would agree."

Katie got up from the bed, still laughing and headed towards my bathroom. "I...gotta...pee."

"Okay."

She came back a couple minutes later, letting out little bouts of laughter. "Poor Mom."

"Poor Mom? What about poor ME?"

"It's cool. You used to drink from her boob."

"You- Oh- KATIE!"

"I bet James was saying the same thing a little bit ago," Carlos piped up.

"CARLOS!" Katie and I both shouted at the same time.

"He was though," Katie added with a smirk. She started getting dressed and threw me my sweat pants.

I caught them and slipped them on. "Hand me my shirt?"

"What do I look like?" she teased. "Your bitch?"

"No, you look like my beautiful girlfriend."

"Really? Well, your girlfriend must be gorgeous."

"She's the most gorgeous girl in the world," I told her, and kissed her quickly.

Kendall made a puking noise.

"Oh shut up!" Katie called to him when she had pulled away from me. "You have no sense of romance!"

"He has no sense of anything," Carlos added.

"Very true."

"Hey!" Kendall cried.

Katie tossed me my shirt before unlocking the door and swinging it open, revealing Kendall, Carlos and Logan. "Hey guys," she chirped.

I stood up and followed her out of the room, as the guys peered into my bedroom.

"Dude! You totally decimated your bed!" Carlos yelled.

"I know! I'm going to have to buy a new one- one that actually holds up."

"Told you," Katie said in a sing-song voice.

"Okay, okay, you can come with me to get a new one."

She fist pumped and then looked up at me with a pout. "Feed me."

"Okay. Let's go get pizza."

"Kay."

I put my hand on the small of her back and we headed downstairs into the kitchen.

Carlos followed behind us. "Umm...there's just one tiny problem with that."

"What?" I asked.

"We sort of ate it."

I face-palmed. " **Why**?"

"We were hungry and you guys weren't coming down. We assumed you didn't want it."

"We wanted it! We just fucked hard! How could you- oh forget it...Okay...Katie...macaroni and cheese?"

She looked at me astounded and slightly horrified. "I can't believe you just-" She shook her head. "If there's going to be Macaroni and cheese, I'm making it."

I took a deep breath. I HATE when food is taken away from me! "Okay. Sorry," I added. "I have this thing with food- as in I like eating it!" I called to Carlos.

Katie smiled at me.

"Katie's making mac n' cheese?" Kendall asked, finally following us.

"Yes, since you guys ate our pizza!"

"I want some."

"You just ate our pizza!"

"No, I SHARED your pizza with Carlos and Logan. I'm still hungry."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you are."

"What? You know everyone of us, minus Katie, can eat a whole pizza by ourselves."

I turned to Katie. "You better make a vat of mac n' cheese."

"If I'm making a 'vat', someone needs to go to the store and get more noodles and cheese. Not it!"

"Not it!" I yelled.

"Not it!" Kendall and Carlos yelled.

"Crap," Logan mumbled. "Fine. I'll go get some more stuff."

"Love you!" Katie said to him.

"Love you too," he muttered, and grabbed his car keys and headed for the door.

"Since you're going, you get a special surprise!" she called after him.

"What?"

She shrugged. "I don't know yet, but it'll be awesome and special and just for you!"

He paused. "Are you going to redecorate my library?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes. I've been meaning to do it for awhile."

She grinned. "Okay. Then I will redo the whole damn thing!"

Logan smiled happily. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

He left and Katie turned to me. "Wanna help?"

I shook my head. "Hell no."

Carlos smiled. "She's like a little wife!"

Katie raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean anything bad about it! It's cute!"

I smirked. "Yeah Katie, it's cute."

She flipped me off and walked to the cabinet, getting out a cup.

I snickered. "What? You don't like being called cute?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled out Kendall's Gatorade.

"What's wrong with being called cute? You are cute!"

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it."

"Hey!" Kendall protested. "That's mine!"

"What's your point?"

"That it's mine!"

"Fine," she said, putting it back. "When I make cookies later, they're mine."

"Fine," he shot back.

Carlos walked over to the fridge and pulled out his Gatorade. "You can have some of mine, Kit-Kat."

"Thank you, Carlos."

I rolled my eyes. "I still haven't forgiven you," I informed him.

Carlos shrugged. "That's your problem."

"You're the one who accepted the stupid dare!" I cried.

He handed the Gatorade to Katie before turning to me. "We never back down. I wasn't going to let Gabi win!"

I paused. As much as I love Gabi, I knew the girl, and I knew what she was like. She could be as bad as Katie, if not worse. "Okay, I get your point."

Katie poured some Gatorade into her cup and handed it back to Carlos. "And like you said, it was a stupid dare. It didn't mean shit."

"But it could have," I mumbled out, still feeling a little bit jealous and insecure. "I mean," I added to Carlos. "It could be YOUR bed that's broken now, not mine."

Carlos looked horrified and Katie choked on her drink, doing a spit-take.

"Gross!" They both yelled.

"So...so...you didn't like...I mean..." how did I put this politely. "You didn't enjoy seeing each other naked?" I finally blurted out.

Carlos looked like he was going to be sick. "I love her and she does have a nice body, but no."

Katie was silent and then busted out laughing like she had upstairs. "No!"

I relaxed. "Oh thank goodness."

"Why would you even ask that?"

"I- I was just wondering..." I blushed. "It's not important."

"What?"

"What?"

"What's not important?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"James," she whined. "Tell me."

"I was just- I was jealous, that's all."

"Why? You've gotten like all my firsts."

"What are you talking about? I didn't get your first orgasm. I probably didn't get your first sex dream. I didn't get your first kiss, or your first crush."

"Wrong sir."

"Wrong what?"

"You were first for all of the above."

"But- but- first kiss? When was that? And first orgasm? You told me Kyle gave that to you!"

"First kiss was last year. First umm.." she paused and blushed. "Also last year."

"When did I kiss you?"

"You don't remember? I asked you for help. I said Kyle and I hadn't kissed yet because I didn't know how."

"Ohhhh...okay. That was your first kiss?" I said, surprised. "You said in truth or dare last year that you had kissed another guy."

"I did. On the cheek."

"Okaaay...Moving on. First orgasm?"

"I told you, it was last year."

"Yeah...but how did that happen? I never touched you before!"

Carlos grinned. "She has vivid dreams."

"Dude!" Katie yelled.

My jaw dropped. "Vivid s-s-sex dreams?"

"GROSS!" Kendall yelled.

She blushed and hid her face in her hands.

I quickly grabbed Katie and pulled her out into the hallway, away from Kendall and Carlos, so that she could be embarrassed in private...well, with me questioning her about her dream, anyway.

"What?" she whined.

"You looked super embarrassed in there. I thought I'd pull you out and let you be embarrassed away from them."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I leaned against the wall, waiting for her face to cool down.

"That's the last time I tell him anything."

I laughed. "So you told Carlos that you had a vivid sex dream about me and orgasmed from it? Nice Katie."

"In my defense he's like a girl friend. He and Gabi know all my secrets."

I smirked. "So what else do Gabi and Carlos know about you?"

"None of your business."

"Awww...so it's REALLY personal and REALLY juicy? Anything about me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She turned around and started walking back towards the kitchen.

"So is that a yes?" I called after her.

She flipped me off again and continued walking.

"That was a definite yes!" I chortled as I followed after her.

"Why does it matter?" she asked.

"I'm just curious," I said with a shrug.

We walked back into the kitchen and Kendall looked at us.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, why are you looking at us like that?" I wanted to know.

"No reason, just observing."

"Ah."

"I'm bored," Katie pouted.

"I'm sure James can come up with a cure for that," Carlos snickered.

Kendall smacked him in his head. "Shut up!"

"Whatever," I said with an eye roll. "We'd have to do it on her bed anyway, since my bed is currently in pieces. Speaking of which...Katie, can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Yeah. I expected you to."

"Thanks," I said gratefully as Kendall's face turned redder and redder.

"What now?" Katie asked.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to get past the fact that James's bed broke because of- of- "

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is! I don't want you two having sex anymore!"

"And what about what I want?" Katie asked.

"What about what you want?"

"I think I have a say in what goes on in my life."

"Yeah, but not your SEX life!"

"Yes. It's my sex life and it is none of your damn business," she hissed.

I interjected. "What about me? Anything to say to ME Kendall, since I'm the one who's sleeping with her?"

He ignored me. "It is when I walked in on your sex life!"

"Fine, then your sex life is my business. Who'd you sleep with recently?"

"Ummm...uh...ex-ex-excuse m-me?"

"You heard me."

"Who'd I - that's inappropriate for you to know!"

"And it's inappropriate for you to be all up in mine."

"You're 17 and I'm your big brother! It's different with yours! Besides, you're sleeping with my best friend!"

"So? You were sleeping with one of mine!"

"That's not the point!"

"Why aren't you saying anything to me?" I demanded.

"Well...Jo was nothing like James!" he added.

"Hey!" I cried, offended.

"You're such a hypocrite! It's okay when you do something, but the second I do something it's wrong."

"Yeah," he agreed. "That sounds about right. So you won't sleep with James again?"

"You're unbelievable!" she shouted and then turned to me. "Why couldn't you have just let me drown when I tried to?"

"YOU TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE?" Kendall yelled, eyes bugging out.

"Yeah, I did."

"WHY?"

"Because everything is so fucked up right now! Grandma is sick, you guys don't want me, I- I just...I'm losing it Kendall. I feel like everything is falling apart."

"Oh. Is that why you had sex with James?"

"No!"

"Are you sure? Cuz I could understand you hooking up with him if that was the case."

She glanced sideways at me. "It may have contributed, but I love him Kendall. I have since I was 15."

He gaped at her. "What about you?" he shot at me. "You say you love her. How long have you felt this way?"

"Almost two years," I responded.

"Are you sure you're not mistaking lust for love?" he demanded. "You've said yourself that you don't do commitment."

"Kendall..." Katie said.

"Don't 'Kendall' me. Answer the damn question, James."

Katie looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"I'm sure," I said, staring imploringly at Kendall. "Don't you think I know lust when I feel it?"

"Are you still mad?" Katie asked in a small voice.

"Yes!" Kendall cried. "I don't want James anywhere NEAR you or anywhere near your bed!"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Have we not gone over this? 1. He's bad for you. 2 He's a man whore. 3. He's more experienced then you. 4. You're 17. 5. He's 21. 6. You're my little sister and he's my best friend. 7. You're not supposed to have sex ever."

"1. He's better than Kyle. 2. Well I don't have an answer for that one. 3. A guy with experience is good. 4. Almost 18. 5. Almost 22, that doesn't help...ignore that. 6. Which is why you should be happy. 7. That's funny!"

Carlos chortled. "That is pretty funny Kendall. Actually that whole thing was funny."

Kendall glared at him. "GET OUT!"

"Leave Carlos alone!" Katie yelled.

"Stop yelling at me!" Kendall yelled back.

Katie walked over to Kendall. The next thing any of us heard was a slapping sound. Did she just- did she just slap Kendall?

"Ow! What was that for?" he cried.

"For being an ass! Don't ever yell at me like that."

"Well, don't yell at me like that either!"

"You shouldn't be yelling at Carlos. I wasn't gonna let you treat him like that, he didn't do anything wrong."

Kendall didn't say anything. He just stood there, looking blankly at Katie, like he was trying to digest the words.

"Sure he thought it was funny, we all did, except you. You can't control my life. When are you going to realize that I'm not a little girl anymore?" she asked looking up at him.

He leaned wearily against the wall. "You'll always be a little girl to me, no matter how old you get."

"No, I'll always be your baby sister, there's a difference."

"What's the difference?" Kendall cautiously asked.

"Little girl implies toys and stuff like that and I don't play with those anymore. Baby sister is just your little sister. I'm growing up Kendall and you can't stop it no matter how much you want to."

Kendall gazed at Katie, eyes watery. "When did you grow up?" he whispered. With his next sentence, he spoke louder. "All right. You're not a little girl anymore, you're a young," he gulped, "woman. But you're still my baby sister, no matter what."

"That's fine," she smiled. "You're still my big brother," she added, wrapping her arms around Kendall.

He hugged her back with a contended sigh. And then his eyes widened. "Since when do you wear James's clothes? What's with his t-shirt?"

"I stole it from him ages ago," she answered with a shrug. "I have a t-shirt from all four of you."

Kendall made a face. "And yet I've never seen you in any of OUR t-shirts."

"Kendall...be nice," Katie said.

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Do you want to get slapped again?"

"No."

Carlos snickered. "It amazes me that a five-foot eleven twenty-two year old is afraid of a five-foot one seventeen year old girl."

"Hey," Kendall snapped defensively, "she's scary."

"Absolutely terrifying," I agreed, looking lovingly at Katie as Kendall groaned.

"No she's not," Carlos said. "Kit-Kat is completely cute and adorable."

Katie smiled winningly. "Thank you! See?" she added to Kendall and me. "He appreciates my charms."

"Don't say it," Kendall warned me as I opened my mouth to say something about her 'charms'. "Besides," Kendall added to Carlos, "you haven't been on the receiving end of her wrath."

"And I never will be- I'm not an idiot like you two. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go chase a butterfly."

"You know I'm still sometimes scared to go pee," Kendall shuddered as Katie grinned.

"You learned your lesson though, didn't you?" she asked.

"Sure..."

"You know I could make it happen again..."

"Make what happen again?" Carlos asked interestedly, completely forgetting about that butterfly.

"Let's just say I 'fixed' Kendall's toilet," she said.

"Oh no," I groaned. "Do I even want to know what you did?"

Katie's grin widened. "I triggered it so when he lifted the toilet lid and seat up he would get sprayed with water."

Carlos burst out laughing and clapped his hands. "Nice one, Katie-Kat!"

"I try."

"I'd be afraid to pee too," Logan said as he joined us.

"Hey, James," Carlos said, snickering. "You really better hope you never get on Katie's bad side - you're her boyfriend, so the consequences would be even worse for you."

Katie smiled showing all her teeth with a gleam in her eyes.

"Why am I scared?" I asked nervously.

"Better wear your Cuda," she snickered.

"Excuse me?"

She looked at me innocently. "Better. Wear. Your. Cuda."

"You'll do something to my Cuda Manspray?" I yelped, stumbling back in horror against the wall.

"The question my dear, is what DID I do to your Cuda Manspray?"

"Wait...I had an allergic reaction to it a few years ago...What did you do?"

"I wasn't talking about that, although I did cause that."

"Then what are you talking about?" I asked, crossing my arms over my body.

She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"What did you do?" Logan hissed,

"Something," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Katie..." Logan warned.

"Yes?" she asked, sweetly batting her eyelashes.

"What did you do to James' manspray? And, uh, why did you do it?"

"Cause I was bored and I like pulling pranks. To which can?" She smirked.

I let out a high pitched scream. "All of them!"

"Your voice got all high-pitched again," she informed me.

"I don't care! What did you do to them?"

"Well, one has spray cheese in it."

"AAAAGH!"

"How did you- ?" Kendall trailed off.

"Another has skunk spray."

"NOOOOO!" I fell to my knees in sheer anguish. MY MANSPRAY!

"Another has sugar water to attract mosquitoes."

I was practically sobbing by this time. I moaned and grabbed at Kendall's and Logan's legs, shaking furiously. MY MANSPRAY! MY BEAUTIFUL CUDA MANSPRAY! WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU?

"I think there's one with itching powder in liquid form."

"WHY? WHY? BAAAGHH!"

"I may have messed with some other stuff too..."

"What else was left?" I sobbed, clinging to Kendall and Logan as they tried to shake me off.

"Your next tube of toothpaste."

"That was supposed to keep my teeth as white as the driven snow, and as fresh as mint! BAAAAGH!" Oh, the pain! The agony! The tragedy!

"Well..."she trailed off.

"BAAAAAAAAGGHHH!" My grip tightened on Logan's and Kendall's legs, and I felt their knees buckle as they fought to keep upright.

"Now instead of minty, it's beefy."

"I'll have dog breath! Kendall, hold me!" and I leapt into Kendall's arms, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Ummmm...there, there," he tried, patting my head in what he seemed to think was a comforting way.

"Wow James, you've really shown me you're a man," Katie said sarcastically.

"I showed you I was a man out in the pool! But you can't sabotage my beauty products! I need to be pretty!" Well, that should help my case a lot.

"Which brings me back to...are you sure you're not gay?" she asked.

Carlos chortled and almost fell to the floor.

I glared at her from Kendall's arms. "Do I need to bring you to another orgasm again, as my bed breaks? It broke, Katie! Because of how rough and MANLY I was!"

"Here," Kendall said, shoving me into Logan's arms. "You can comfort him for awhile."

"Gee, thanks, just what I wanted," Logan retorted sarcastically, "a sobbing, emotionally-wrecked James. Perfect, my dream gift."

"Oh sure, let's just play musical chairs with the emotionally wrecked James," I sobbed into Logan's shoulder.

"Actually, it broke because you were so rough, but that's not the point."

"I LIKE LOOKING PRETTY!" I hollered at her, before once more burying my face in Logan's neck, slobbering all over him like a puppy.

"Beauty isn't everything and what straight guy calls himself pretty?"

"Have you seen my eyes?" I demanded. "They make me pretty!"

"Can I keep her?" Carlos asked, still laughing.

"NO! She's mine! Even if she did destroy my beauty products!"

"I belong to NO ONE."

"Oh yeah...sorry...Well, I LOVE YOU and no one else gets to HAVE YOU!"

"Wanna bet?" she taunted.

"Katie," Kendall warned. "He's already an absolute wreck. If you go sleep with someone else, he won't be able to face sunlight for months."

She shrugged. "It's not my fault he's acting like a big baby."

"You know how much his beauty products mean to him. How would you like it if someone took your premium cable package away?"

"I honestly don't care anymore."

"Okay...well what means more than anything to you?"

"You guys."

I immediately stopped sobbing. "Us guys?"

"Yes, you guys."

"Awww! Group hug!" Carlos shouted.

"No," Katie said.

Carlos pouted, sticking out his lower lip pathetically. "Why not?" he whined.

"I'm not in a hugging mood."

"Then what kind of mood are you in?" he demanded.

"I don't know."

"Logan, you can put me down now," I told him. He obeyed.

Katie rolled her eyes at us.

"What?" Logan asked, catching her eye roll. "You're looking at us like we're weird or something."

"Yes, because you guys are perfectly normal," she said sarcastically.

I scooped her up in my arms, ignoring her squeals. "But you love us anyway."

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Not until you tell us you love us."

"Fine. I love you," she said, leaning up and kissing my cheek.

"Eeeehhhhh," Kendall groaned, looking away. "This is SO GROSS!"

"I kissed his cheek, that was it. Grow up Kendork."

"Your lips touched some part of his body. That's gross," he informed her, pouting just like Carlos.

"My lips have touched some part your body," she said, then looked disgusted. "You know what, forget I said that."

"I'm not the guy you're sleeping with. And wow, that sounded weird."

"Seriously," Carlos laughed. "Can I please keep her?"

"Yeah, let's forget you said that," Katie said to Kendall.

"Is the awkwardness over?" Logan asked

"I hope so," Katie replied. She turned to me. "Can you put me down now?"

I sighed. "Do I have to? I like having you in my arms."

Kendall shuddered. "As sweet as that is...Not something I want to hear. Ever."

"Ugh, whatever," she said before looking over at Kendall. "Soooo..."

"Sooo?"

"Wanna talk about living situations?"

"Not particularly."

"Pllleeeeaaaasssseee?" she pouted.

"Yeah," I added. "Pleeeeeeaaaassseee?"

"It's not that cute when you do it," he told me.

"Fine," I grumbled. "Katie, crush him."

She looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes and her lips in a perfect pout. "Pwwweeeeaaassseee?"

"Okay," he agreed at once, his defenses visibly crumbling.

"WHAT?" Logan shouted. "Kendall, she can't - remember?"

She turned to Logan with the same look. "Pwweeeaaassseee Looogggiiieee?"

He immediately looked away. "Katie, I'm sorry, but this just isn't going to work out."

She started crying. Since when was she so emotional?

I immediately cuddled her to my chest, giving Logan a look that promised certain pain later, while Kendall whacked Logan around the head. "Now see what you did?"

"W-why c-can't I-I s-stay?" she cried and hiccupped.

"Yeah," Carlos whimpered. "Why can't she stay? I want Katie to say!"

"Me too," I added, holding Katie even tighter.

She looked at him with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. How could anyone say no to that?

Logan covered his eyes with his hands. "It won't work, Katie."

She wiggled out of my grasp and turned to Logan. "I- I hate you!" she yelled, before running off.

"KATIE!" I yelled after her, and then shook my fist at Logan."See what you've done? KATIE! WAIT UP!"

"I think we should let her stay," Kendall proclaimed.

Logan gaped at him. "How are we supposed to let her stay with the drugs all over the house?" he demanded. "She's going to notice something's up sooner or later."

"You saw her Logan. I- I can't turn her away. She needs us right now."

"And I want her to stay," Carlos added, whimpering some more.

"Come on Logie, if she finds out, then we'll deal with it then."

Logan sighed. "Oh all right. She can stay. But if she finds out about the drugs, it's on your head."

"Fine. Plus we can't forget her almost committing suicide earlier, I don't want her left alone."

Carlos grinned. "James will like that."

"James isn't going to be the only one keeping an eye on her. We all are."

"You know what Carlos meant," Logan said pointedly. "James will use that as an excuse to have Katie sleep in his bed."

"If it keeps her alive, I don't care."

Logan nearly fell to the floor in shock. "Then...okay. That's a good thing. It'll save us all confrontations and days like today."

"Mhm. I'll just pretend it's not happening."

Logan patted Kendall's shoulder. "Smart move buddy."

Carlos cackled. "Better get earplugs."

"Shut up!" Kendall hissed at him.

I ran after her. "I've got Katie!" I called as I carried her back into the room a minute later. Her face was buried in my chest, refusing to look at the others.

"Katie," Kendall tried. "Look at me."

"No," she said, though it was muffled.

"Katie, please," he begged.

She looked at Kendall, and his face crumpled. He looked over at Logan, who had the exact same expression.

"What?" she sniffled.

"You can stay," Kendall told her.

"R-really?" she said, starting to tear up again.

"Yes, really. Logan won't be mean anymore," Carlos added, earning a slap to the back of the head by Logan himself.

She wiggled out of my arms and ran over to Kendall and wrapped her arms around him. Her body was visibly shaking; she was crying again.

"You're crying," Kendall oh-so brilliantly observed. The guy was a freaking rocket scientist. "Why're you crying?"

"C-cuz I-I'm so happy!"

"Group hug now?" Carlos asked.

"Yes!" she wailed, pulling Carlos over.

Kendall laughed as Logan and I joined the hug too. If a burglar had broken into our house walked through the hall, they would have been so shocked at the sight of four grown men hugging a small teenage girl that they would have gotten the hell out of here without taking anything. We were a built-in robbery prevention system.

"I love you guys," she hiccupped.

There was a chorus of "I love you too", and I even dared to peck her quickly on the lips before catching Kendall's eye. "Sorry Kendall."

"So what should we do now?" she asked wiping her tears.

"Call Mom up?" Kendall suggested. "She'll be relieved to know your living arrangements are taken care of."

"You call her."

Kendall pulled his phone out of his pocket and speed dialed her number, before putting it on speaker phone. Mama Knight's phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Kendall?" she answered.

"Hey, Mom. So, uh, Grandma has cancer?"

"Katie told you what was going on? Is she okay?"

"She's fine...Well, actually she's not...you know, it's a long story, and she's okay now. Anyway, she's going to live with us!"

"That's great, I'm glad. What do you mean she's now okay?" she asked concerned.

Kendall glanced over at Katie and made a face at my t-shirt, like it had just cussed him out, before looking pointedly at my arms, which were wrapped around her waist as I stood behind her, and then turned back to his phone. "Nothing major, just the usual emotional stuff. She'll be okay."

"You better not be lying to me, Kendall."

Kendall coughed. "Why would I be lying? I would do no such thing."

"You better not be. Anyways, I have to finish packing. I'll be over tomorrow to say bye."

"Okay, sounds good. Bye, Mom. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart. Give my love to your sister and the guys."

"I will," Kendall told her, not informing her that she was on speaker phone so that we could hear. "Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and turned to the rest of us. "Well, now that that's settled...What now?"

"Party!" Katie yelled.

We all glanced at each other. We couldn't throw a party...or, well, we could, we just had to make sure no one got a hold of the drugs that were currently laying on the floor of my shower.

Katie looked at us confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he assured her. "Of course we can have a party. I'll order pizza."

"Pepperoni and mushroom?" she asked hopefully. "I didn't get to eat my pizza earlier because  **someone**  was hungry."

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all made faces at each other.

"Fine," Kendall agreed. "We'll get you your pepperoni and mushroom pizza."

"This party is gonna be sick!" Carlos yelled.

"You know it!" Kendall cheered, high-fiving him.

"I need to go take a shower again," Katie informed us, staring directly at me.

I struggled for a moment against the urge to ask her if I could join her.

Katie could apparently read minds. She must've developed that skill in the last 30 seconds, since she seemed to suddenly know what I was thinking. "No, James, you can't join me."

I gave her my best puppy-dog eyed look. "Why not?" I whined.

Kendall smiled sweetly at me. "Because her big brother's standing right here," he answered before she could open her mouth.

"No, because I'm extremely sore and I'm not in the mood."

I pouted, but decided not to complain.

She turned back to face me and pecked me on the lips. "You'll live." She pulled away from my hold and headed towards her room.

Carlos cackled. "You just got shut down!"

"Shut up!" I snapped. I made sure Katie was no longer in the vicinity and turned to look at Kendall. "We have to be extra careful tonight."

"With the drugs?"

"Yes. She found the ones in my shower earlier," I told them glaring at Carlos.

"May I ask what she was doing in your shower?" he asked in a would-be polite voice, while glaring at me. He was so damn suspicious!

"She wasn't in my shower. We finished our fight and we went back to my room to...well...that part isn't important. Anyway, she had to pee so she used my bathroom. But I'm not sure how exactly she found them," I admitted.

Kendall groaned. "What did you tell her?"

"I lied and told her they were headache pills, but she wasn't buying it. She was asking a bunch of questions. She almost took one, but I took it and threw it down the sink. She got all pissy with me and I told her we all got sick from taking them and I didn't want it to happen to her."

"Well, we all certainly got sick," Kendall grumbled. "Okay, we'll keep her away from them, she's probably already suspicious. And when we invite people, we need to specify no drugs."

"I'm pretty sure it's safe to say she IS suspicious," I informed Kendall.

"That's what I get for having a smart sister," Kendall groaned. "Lucky me."

"There's nothing wrong with being smart," Logan defended his brain.

"No, only when your secret could get blown because of it," Kendall argued back.

"Very true," he reluctantly agreed.

"So...we need to find a better place to hide the drugs, besides my shower, because I'D LIKE TO USE MY SHOWER!" I yelled.

"Sorry," Carlos said sheepishly.

"Grrrrr..."

"Really?" Kendall asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, really," I replied coolly.

"Who wants to order the pizza?" Kendall asked, changing the subject.

"I thought you were going to," Carlos said. "Hey, can you maybe get some donuts while you're at it? Ooh, and we need popcorn! And fruit smackers, and..." He was off on a tangent of all the food we would need for the party.

"How about you go get the donuts and fruit smackers?"

"Okay. I'm heading down to the convenience store. Tell Katie I said 'bye'."

"She's in the shower!"

"James, tell Katie I said 'bye'."

"CARLOS!" Kendall yelled. "Don't give him any ideas! Logan, go with him. Pick up some sodas and stuff and make sure Carlos doesn't go overboard," he added.

"Okay," Logan agreed. "James, tell Katie I said 'bye' too, and that I'm sorry for upsetting her."

"James, tell Katie that when she gets out of the shower," Kendall told me.

I grinned.

"You better be careful tonight," Kendall warned me.

My grin widened. "What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I mean you can't be kissing her and stuff."

"Why not?" I asked. "We're a couple now, who's going to care?"

"Someone could leak it and you could get in trouble. You have to stay on the DL until she turns 18."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Okay, I can do that. I hate it, but I can do it."

"I know it sucks, but that's the price you pay for dating an underage girl."

"Only for two more months," I reminded Kendall. "I could've started dating her two years ago, when I first realized I cared about her as more than a little sister."

"She was sixteen then!"

"My point exactly."

"Oh...it hurts," Kendall said, rubbing his head.

"Anyway Kendall, I'm going to go get ready for the party." I blushed slightly and avoided his eyes. "I should probably shower too - I'm really sweaty and smell like...well...you know..."

"Make sure it's in your shower."

"Hey, Katie already told me I couldn't join her, I'm not going to press the issue...unless you think she'll relent."

Kendall face-palmed. "No," he growled. "She won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Party time! Whoo! Whoo! Hmmm...I wonder what's going to happen next...Any number of things...But one thing's for sure- lots of craziness!
> 
> Don't forget to review. We LOVE hearing what you guys have to say! :)


	7. Prepping, Fights, and Truths

James' POV (cont.)

I headed into my bathroom, closing the door behind me. Pretty much the entire reason I had asked Kendall about showering with Katie was to get a reaction. It was almost funny to see him get so protective of her. I wonder if she's still showering. I bit my lip. 

Katie would kill me for sneaking into her bathroom. I'd better stay in my own...For the time being...

I can imagine her in there with the water- I need to stop. At the rate this was going, I was going to have to take a cold shower. And I hate cold showers. They're sooo...cold.

How am I supposed to keep my hand and lips to myself tonight? I'll pull her away, off into a secluded section of the house. Preferably a room with a dead bolt lock.

I groaned at the thought. I really need to stop. New problem. How was I going to shower with the pills? They didn't exactly make for good shower buddies. I sighed and picked them up. Should I flush them?

The other guys would kill me...But these were only Carlos', not our entire supply. And they couldn't be good anyway, after resting in shower scum for hours. I walked over to my toilet and dropped them in. I flushed and watched as they disappeared.

Sighing, I undressed and climbed into the shower, turning the heat up so that the water would come out nice and hot. I wet my hair and reached for my Cuda shampoo. Wait...what if Katie did something to this?

Grrrrr...Okay, I didn't have a choice. I had to ask her. She might be out of the shower by now. Or I could squeeze some into my hand and see what comes out...but if I go ask her, I can see her. Hmmmm...What would have the best outcome for me...?

I really didn't wanna get killed, so I squeezed some out. It looked like my shampoo. I brought it up to my nose and sniffed. It smelled like my shampoo. Okay, so it was probably safe to use...

I shrugged and started washing my hair. Man, I wish Katie was here. I wondered what she was doing right now...She must've been out of the shower by this time. Maybe she was drying herself off...Okay, wrong thought. Maybe she was getting dressed...Not a good one either...I wasn't doing very good here...

I rinsed out my shampoo and reached for my body wash. I slathered it all over my wash cloth, and began working my way down my body. Once I was done, I rinsed off. I turned around and shut off the water. I stepped out of the shower, wrapping my dripping body in a thick, white towel, shivering slightly as the cold air hit me.

Suddenly the door opened and Katie was standing there. "Hey, can I borrow your toothpaste? I forgot I didn't have any left in my bathroom."

I grinned. "Go ahead. It's right there, on the sink."

"What are you grinning for?" She asked.

"Just happy to see you," I answered, shrugging.

"Cheeseball. Anyways, how do you like my dress?" she asked. She twirled around, showing it off.

She looked beautiful. I mean, she always does, but this was...wow...

"You look amazing," I told her. "Absolutely gorgeous."

She smiled at me and a light blush covered her cheeks. "Thank you."

I smiled back. "Oh, hey, Carlos and Logan went down to the convenience store to pick some stuff up for the party, and they told me to tell you 'bye', and Logan said that he's sorry for upsetting you."

"Are you going to be okay tonight?"

"How so?" I asked her.

"Kendall talked to me. Are you going to be okay not being able to kiss me and stuff?"

"I might have a few issues with it," I admitted. "But there's some nice, private rooms that I might just be pulling you into." I winked at her suggestively, causing her to laugh and shove my shoulder.

She turned serious. "What about the other girls?" she asked quietly.

"What about them?" I replied.

"You know there's going to be girls trying to sleep with you tonight. Don't you think everyone is going to find it odd that you are refusing?"

I grinned. "Haven't you heard? Celibacy is all the rage right now. At least for Big Time Rush."

"Yeah, I highly doubt they'll believe that. Especially after your tryst last night."

"I'll say that after waking up on a pool table with no memory of who I hooked up with, I've decided to turn over a new leaf."

"Right."

"Hey, it's worth a shot, right?"

"Whatever tickles your peach."

"Thank you so much for your support."

"No problem," she said, walking over to me. She stood on her toes and pulled my lips down to meet hers.

Mmmm...I pulled her in a little closer, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, I felt a gush of cold air...the little minx pulled my towel off. My eyes flew open and I looked down at her. Of course she was grinning.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Kendall will kill us, you know," I informed her.

"Let him," she said, kissing me again.

Ohhhhh...I picked her up so that her legs were around my waist. "You're a really bad influence on me, you know," I told her jokingly.

"Says the guy who convinced me to sleep with him."

"Technically I didn't convince you, you already wanted to," I reminded her, moving my hands down to her butt. Better support and all that.

"Guess what?"

I gulped. Whenever she said "guess what", it usually meant I ended up really, really hard. "What?"

"I'm not wearing any panties," she whispered in my ear, before nipping the lobe.

All the blood rushed down to the appendix just below my waist.

She smirked, feeling it. "Why James, what on earth is that?" she asked.

"That's my way of telling you how bad I want you," I moaned in her ear.

She giggled. "Quickie?"

I set her on the counter and moved my fingers down to her center, preparing her, while she tipped her head back, moaning.

"Just do it!"

I plunged one finger in, to feel how tight she was, before hoisting her back up in my arms, and sliding in.

She pulled me in for another kiss, moaning against my lips.

I rocked my hips back and forth, slipping in and out, working up a steady pace, moaning at how tight she was.

She bucked her hips in response. "Jaaammmeeesss," she groaned.

"Tell me how it feels," I whispered in her ear.

"You know how it feels."

"Say it," I hissed, going deeper inside, hitting her g-spot straight on.

"Uhhnn. It feels really good," she cried, clenching her muscles around me, just the way I like it, causing me to gasp. "Jaaammmesss," she panted in my ear.

"Mmmmm..."

Instead of answering me, she kissed me again. I felt myself twitch inside of her, and I hummed against her lips, causing a vibration.

She deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through my hair.

I licked around the hollows of her mouth, still pumping in and out of her. "How're you doing?"

"I'm close," she whispered.

"How close?" I whispered back, hitting her sweet spot extra hard.

"Really, really close."

I made my thrusts hard and quick, while I kissed down her face and her neck.

"Mmmmnnnn."

"That feel good?" I mumbled against her shoulder.

"Mhm."

I licked along her shoulder, carefully avoiding her shoulder strap. "Cum for me," I whispered.

She tightened like a vice around me and covered her lips with mine, muffling her scream.

I felt myself let go of the pressure that had been building, and gripped her tightly as our kiss muffled my own yell of pleasure.

"Mmmm," She moaned against me, bucking her hips one last time.

I finally felt my body regain normality, my heart thumping wildly, my breath coming out erratically. "Wow."

She slumped against me, her body going slack. "Agreed."

I set her back on the counter, and kissed her forehead, before gently pulling out.

"Mmmm," she moaned.

"Think Kendall heard us?" I couldn't help but ask as I picked my towel up. Damn, I was going to need another shower.

"He's not here," she grinned.

"Did you lock the door when you came in?" I asked.

"Which door?"

"Good point. Okay, you - out please. I need to rinse off again, and you're going to be a distraction."

She pouted at me. "I just wanted to borrow your toothpaste." Yeah, she's so innocent.

"And you just happened not to wear any panties?" I said, stepping back, amused.

"Well, um...funny story..."

"Hmmm hmm?" I crossed my arms over my chest. It might have been a bit more intimidating if I wasn't still naked.

"I had an accident, not a bathroom one, and they got dirty. They're in the washer now. I don't wanna wear a different pair because they match my bra."

I raised my eyebrow. "Okay, I'll bite. Should I ask for the specifics?"

"No," she blushed.

I rolled my eyes, chuckling. "Are you going to brush your teeth, or are you going to watch me rinse off?"

"Can't I do both?"

"I suppose..." I kissed her again and stepped back into the shower, closing the shower door which, luckily for her, happened to be see-through. I watched as she picked up her toothbrush from where she placed in on the counter before things got heated.

She squeezed a glob of my toothpaste on the brush and stuck it in her mouth, turning to face the shower. She started brushing and our eyes met. She smiled, flashing her teeth.

I laughed a little and spun around in the shower, trying to get all the sweat and cum off of my body. I turned back around after a couple seconds and looked at her.

When she realized I was staring she stopped brushing and smirked. "What?" she asked through the glob of toothpaste.

"Nothing. Why are you smirking like that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Oh puh-leeze," I replied. "You're enjoying the view.'

"That's not why I was smirking, but yeah, I most definitely am."

"Ah hah, so you admit that you were smirking!"

Instead of responding she stuck the toothbrush back in her mouth. She wasn't moving it right though, what was she doing? The toothbrush kept going back and forth hitting her cheek. OH! Was she-no-was she insinuating what I think she was?

"Katie...?"

Her eyes locked on mine. "Yeah?" she asked innocently.

"Is there a reason you're moving your toothbrush like that?"

"I don't know what you mean," she answered in the same tone.

"Katie," I warned.

"Hmmm?"

"Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"No, I'm just brushing my teeth."

"Yeah, like I believe that for a moment. Tell me, Katie. Please?"

"Tell you what?"

"Whatever it is you're trying to tell me by using your toothbrush!"

"I wasn't trying to tell you anything. If you were paying attention you would have realized what it looked like."

"It looked like..." I swallowed. "It looked like you were...ummm...do you want to go down on me?" I burst out.

"I never said that. I just wanted to get your blood pumping again," she grinned. "Do you want me to?"

I nodded, not quite able to form coherent words. "Mmmhmmm."

"You reeeaalllyyy want that?"

"Katie..." I groaned out. "I'm a guy. Do you even have to ask me that?"

Her grin widened. "Sucks for you." She turned back around to the sink and spit out the toothpaste.

Geeehhhh..."Nice innuendo."

"I know."

"Nice of you to be so modest while you're teasing me," I complained.

She turned on the faucet and I yelped. Katie giggled and turned around to face me. "Problem?"

"No, of course not, why would there be a problem?" I said sarcastically. "My girlfriend just gave me a cold shower. I'm awesome."

"I'm not your girlfriend," she responded.

Oh yeah. I still needed to ask her to go out with me...which wouldn't be happening for another two months if I didn't want to get arrested..."All right, let's make this official. Katie, will you go out with me in two months?"

"Asking me on a date doesn't make me your girlfriend."

"I'll ask you to be my girlfriend after our first date," I replied, frustrated. "We're not supposed to date because you're a minor. I think the same rule applies to us being all boyfriend-girlfriend-y."

"So let me get this straight. You wanna secretly sleep with me for the next two months, but you don't wanna make us official until our first date?"

"When you say it like that it makes me sound so sleazy," I whined. "Come on, you know I want to go out with you, but you're still only 17. We're supposed to keep things on the DL until then."

"And we can. The only people who would know we are dating is you, me, Gabi and the guys. And possibly Camille and Jo, yes I still talk to her."

"All right..." I paused. "Want to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Where would we go?"

Good question. "Ummm...bowling? No one will notice us there...probably..." Wow, someone stop me before I got too romantic - I might offer to buy her garlic cheese fries next. That would really be coming straight out of a lovey-dovey romantic comedy. Hmmm hmm.

"I like bowling," she nodded. "Okay, it's a date."

Oh thank goodness. I resisted the urge to punch the air and just smiled in satisfaction. "Good. Now...I notice you're finished brushing your teeth." Astute observation James. You're killing the girl with that James-Bond mojo of yours.

"You're right, now I have to rinse," she turned around and turned the water on, causing me to yelp again. "Hey, I warned you that time."

"Is that why you came in here in the first place?" I asked, stepping out from under the icy stream. "So that you could mess with the shower while I was in it?"

"No," she replied honestly. "I seriously had no toothpaste."

"Hmmm hmm...Are you done rinsing?"

"Yes, you big baby."

"Hey, you know I don't like cold water!" I whimpered. "It's cold!" Again, I'm brilliant.

"You're so descriptive."

"Okay, how about this? It's an icy jet that feels like a thousand needles SINKING INTO MY SKIN! Was that any better?" I added, blinking my eyelashes at her, the way she liked to do to us guys.

"Sure."

"There's no pleasing you," I grumbled, turning off the water and reaching for my towel so that, once again, I could get dried off.

"Yes there is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go take another shower too. Someone made me all messy," she pouted.

"You're the one who snatched my towel from me," I pointed out. "And proceeded to inform me that you weren't wearing any underwear, and then suggested we have a quickie. You're no more innocent in this than I am."

"I'm a lot more innocent than you," she quipped.

"I'm talking about the last twenty minutes, not the last four years."

"You could have said no."

"I didn't know any better. Give me a break Katie, I was stupid and horny."

"So, sleeping with me was stupid?"

"I can't win," I mumbled, massaging my temples with my fingers. "Are you going to go take a shower or not?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"You're driving me crazy," I told her.

"Good crazy or bad crazy?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well," she gasped.

By this time I was about to start banging my head against the wall. She could be so frustrating! I love the girl, but...She drives me insane sometimes.

"I'm leaving," she said, walking out the door. "But just so you know, I'm not having sex with you again until we're official."

"Tomorrow night then!" I called after her.

"We'll see!" she called back.

"What does that mean?" I yelped.

She turned around and looked at me. "It means you may or may not get all this," she said, gesturing to her body.

I was already going through withdrawal. "Are you trying to punish me?" I demanded.

"Why, are you a bad boy?" she purred.

Yeah, that didn't turn me on at all. Not in the least. "Depends...do you want me to be?"

"Bad boys get me hot."

I paused. "Do you consider me a bad boy?"

"Well, you are breaking the law..."she trailed off.

"Yeah...And Katie?" I added. "I didn't mean that sleeping with you was stupid, I was talking about the last four years. I'd never regret it with you."

"Hmm...maybe."

That's Katie, the Queen of Straight Answers. "Good to know." I finished toweling off and headed towards her, into my room. "I'm gonna go get dressed for the party. Let me know when you decide, 'k?"

"You're kind of a bad boy."

"Wow," I deadpanned. "I moved up from 'maybe' to 'kind of'. Your opinion of me is growing a lot."

"Well," she said, walking up to me and trailing a finger down my bare chest. She flicked her eyes up to mine. "Maybe you should do something bad."

"Like what? I've already fucked you twice in the pool, and once in here."

She grinned. "I'm sure you'll think of something." she pecked my lips, opened my bedroom door and ran towards her room giggling.

"Katie!" Oh, she was so getting pulled into a secluded room tonight.

I heard her giggle echo down the hall. I didn't even bother going after her, figuring that she was enjoying her game of Cat and Mouse. Me being the mouse. Instead, I just headed towards my closet, running straight into Kendall. Oh joy. Perfect. This just keeps getting better and better.

"What's she giggling about?" he asked confused.

"Trust me," I told him, "you don't want to know."

"Probably not," he agreed. "What do you have left to do?"

"Hmmm? Oh, get dressed, that sort of thing. What about you?"

"I gotta get changed, but I need help getting everything ready."

"No problem," I said.

"LOGAN!" We heard Katie scream.

"I- I'm so sorry!"

I face-palmed as Logan came into my room, red faced. "I don't want to know, do I?"

"I- uhh..."

"You walked in on her, didn't you?" Kendall asked, half amused, half irritated.

"I was going to talk to her about earlier. Carlos said she went into her bathroom, but she was dressed and stuff. I figured she was doing her hair or something. I- I didn't think..."

"That she could be getting changed again or something?" Kendall finished for him.

"Yeah, but..." He covered his eyes.

I don't think that's going to help you now buddy.

I groaned. "Just tell us you didn't see anything."

"She was...naked." He whispered the last word like it was a bad one. I guess for him it was.

"And here I thought she would be showering in her dress," I retorted.

"The water wasn't running until right after I opened the door," he snapped.

"Why is she showering again?" Kendall asked, eyeing me.

"Oh sure, shift the attention back to me," I replied, tightening the towel around my waist.

"I think Logan has suffered enough," he shrugged.

Logan shuddered. "Tell me about it. At the rate I'm going, I'll be dead at her hands by mornings."

"So will James," Carlos said, grinning as he came around the corner and joined us.

"What did I do?" I cried.

"Think about what he meant James," Kendall said, disgusted.

"Yeah, still not quite getting through my head," I informed him.

"You'll be dead at her hands," Carlos said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "You know, like a hand jo-"

"Don't say it," Kendall growled.

I went red. "Yeah...let's not go into any of that, especially in front of Kendall, who would still like to kill me, okay Carlos?" Katie would kill us if she knew we were discussing her giving me a hand job.

I heard Katie's door close.

Logan paled and a blush rose to his cheeks. "How am I supposed to face her?"

I slapped him on the shoulder. "Apologize, assure her that you didn't see anything and you didn't want to see anything, and then ask her not to kill you."

"B-but I did see something and she knows it."

"Tell her it doesn't matter to you because you only see her as a little sister," I suggested.

Katie came into the room wearing her dress again. "There you are," she said, addressing Logan.

"H-h-h-hi K-K-K-K-Katie," he stuttered out, face turning beet red.

"Looogggaaannn," she groaned. "Can we please just forget it happened. I don't want things to be weird."

"I'm good with that," he assured her. "I never walked in on you and I never saw anything."

"Agreed."

"Oh," Carlos said, reaching into his back pocket. "I switched them over and got these out of the dryer for you."

Katie blushed and snatched her panties out of his hand. "Carlos!" she hissed.

"The ones that match your bra?" I brilliantly asked, and then face-palmed. "I mean - what bra? What am I talking about? Ummm...see ya guys!" I was about to scamper off when Kendall grabbed me by the waist of my towel and pulled me back in.

"Not so fast," he growled.

Katie shook her head and headed back to her room to brush her hair. "I just try to live my life," she said.

"A little too thoroughly for my taste," Kendall snapped. "Now I see why you had to take a second shower."

She paused and turned back around. "W-what do mean?"

"Think Katie - how else would James know that those panties match your bra?"

Carlos cracked up. "No way! This is epic!"

"I just borrowed some toothpaste!" she said quickly.

"And you just happened to flash James your bra?" Carlos snickered. "Oh, this is so awesome!"

Logan wracked Carlos upside the head again. "Shut up, You're not helping matters!"

"No," she said, glaring at Carlos. "I just wanted to brush my teeth. My underwear may have been brought up," she mumbled.

"How does that even happen? Do you just go around asking guys what they think of your lingerie?" Kendall snarled.

"No! And it's none of your business! Besides, can't you save your anger for later, you're gonna need it. Or, ya know, you could thank me later," she said, staring at her purple painted toenails.

Kendall went white. "Why am I going to need to save my anger for later?"

"Wow," she said, looking at her wrist, though there was no watch. "Look at the time. I better finish getting ready," she started to run to her bathroom.

Kendall grabbed her arm. "Don't even think about it," he growled. "What did you do?"

She looked up at him innocently and blinked. "Well..." she nervously laughed.

"Well?" he prodded.

"ImaybekindasortainvitedJo!" she said in a rushed breath.

"YOU DID WHAT?" he hollered. "YOU INVITED MY EX-GIRLFRIEND? WHY, KATIE, WHY?"

"Cause she's my friend?" she grinned nervously.

"But I'M YOUR BROTHER! That trumps friend any day!"

"Yes, but you guys were soooo cute together. Besides, if you guys get back together, maybe you'll lay off of me and James a little."

"You and James are sleeping together, and you just had sex in his bathroom! Do you really think getting me back together with Jo is going to get me to leave you two alone?"

"Kinda, you'll be distracted with your own love life."

Carlos nodded. "That makes sense. And I like Jatie. I don't want them to break up."

"And how do you know if we had sex in his bathroom or not?"

"James knows too much about your underwear, and you ran out of his room giggling. I run into him and he's in nothing but a towel. Gee Katie, you do the math."

"That doesn't mean we had sex."

"Oh? Are you denying it? Because you apparently aren't wearing any panties, and James was pretty close to naked."

"My panties were being washed and James was taking a shower. I brushed my teeth and I was giggling because I teased him about something."

Well, that was technically true...

"And as for James knowing about my panties and bra matching, like you never knew stuff about Jo's? Don't say you haven't because everyone standing here has heard your phone sex conversations at one point."

Kendall blushed a deep red that should have not been possible with his complexion. "That's not the point. Jo and I - also not the point. You know what, forget it, I don't want to know how James knew that about you, it's just...urrrgh..." he shuddered.

"And I didn't invite her just because I was hoping for you two to get back together so you would back off a little, though it would be nice," she said, walking closer to him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she looked up at him. "You guys were always so happy and you were great for each other. I just want you to have that again."

"Awww, baby sister..." he wrapped his arms around her. "See? I knew you had to have a heart."

"Of course I do. I want all my boys to be happy," she said, smiling up at him.

Carlos launched himself at her and Kendall, wrapping them in a huge bear hug. "We just want you to be happy too."

"Aww," she cooed and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey, what about Logan and me?" I demanded. "We just want you to be happy too. Especially for me. I REALLY want you to be happy. Ow!" I yelped as Logan wracked me around my head.

"We know," he assured me. "That realization has been pounded into our heads repeatedly."

"You're not the only one it's been pounded into," Carlos grinned.

"CARLOS!" Kendall shouted. "THAT - MY EARS!"

Katie shook her head and turned to Carlos with a serious expression. "I love you, but if you EVER touch my panties again, I will kill you. Capice?"

"Capice," he agreed with a gulp. "From now on, James is the only one who gets to touch your - "

"CARLOS!" Kendall, Logan, and I all hollered.

"Glad we understand each other."

"Um, yeah...me too..."

"And you said you weren't scared of her," Logan snickered.

"I'm not!" Carlos defended himself. "I'm just - I don't want her doing anything to my corndogs or fruit smackers."

"Or your helmet," she said threateningly.

Carlos patted his head as if to make sure his helmet was still there. "Don't worry," he murmured to...the helmet? "I won't let her do anything to you."

Katie slapped her hand to her face. "Unbelievable. You think you can stop me? You don't know what I'm capable of," she added in a scary voice.

Carlos stared at her for a split second, and then spun on his heel, and ran, screaming bloody murder, holding tightly onto his helmet during his entire flight.

Katie grinned. "I love scaring people," she cackled. "That was awesome."

"You're so messed up," Kendall said astounded.

"You have no idea," she told him.

"Yeah, considering bad boys get her hot," I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Kendall yelled.

Katie slapped me on my chest. "Thanks!"

"I meant...ummm...rad toys - yeah, that was it. Rad toys. Wow. That sounds even worse. Ummm...sorry?"

Katie blushed. "Oh my gosh."

Kendall just groaned.

"I'm going to finish getting ready," she said, still blushing. "I'll see you guys in a little bit...Maybe."

I face-palmed. "Maybe one of these days I'll learn to keep my mouth shut."

"Let's hope so," she added, before walking away.

"Don't kill me," I begged Kendall.

"No time buddy, we have to finish getting ready. Be lucky there's a party tonight, it may have just saved your life."

"Thank goodness," I muttered as he left.

Katie scampered in a few seconds later. "I'm going to kill you!" she hissed.

"I didn't think anyone would be able to hear!" I insisted. "I didn't say it that loud!"

"Kendall hears everything that has to do with me!"

"And I'll remember that from now," I promised, backing up slowly towards the other side of my room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" she asked

"Ummm...my bathroom...which has a lock on the door...so you can't kill me...Bye!" and I ran in there, with her cussing me out and chasing after me.

"James!" she yelled

"Sorry!" I called through the door. "I would love to chat, but I'm kinda busy hiding for my life. Maybe another time!"

"You know what," she said. "I'll just get you back later. Make you worry for a little while. Have you wondering when it's coming."

I tried not to whimper. She was scary when she was angry.

"Oh and if you ever blab like you did a few minutes ago, you'll NEVER touch me again."

"That was an accident!" I cried, momentarily forgetting she wanted to kill me and opening the door. "I already told you - no one was supposed to hear!"

"Then you shouldn't have said it!"

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"

"Good, the next thing I need is for someone to hear something else, like me being into handcuffs or something."

"You're not into handcuffs, are you?" I couldn't help but ask.

She winked and headed to her room.

Oh shit...there goes those damn hormones again. I quickly ran to my bedroom door, slammed it shut and locked it so that I could get dressed and maybe get Katie out of my head for a few minutes. She was going to be the death of me. I would be dead at her hands...in more ways than one.

I got dressed, styled my hair and brushed my teeth. I should probably go help the guys now. I headed downstairs to find the place in utter chaos. It looked like Carlos had decided to hire professional party planners...from three different companies. Ahhh, Carlitos.

Katie came down shortly after, Her hair was pulled into a half ponytail with a few strands framing her face. She was wearing make-up, but not too much. She looked stunning.

"What?" she asked, catching me staring at her.

"I'm not saying anything this time," I informed her. "Last time I complimented you I got called a cheeseball. Not worth my self-esteem."

"So your self-esteem means more?"

"No, it's just you're mean," I pouted.

"It's fine, I'm sure I'll get tons of compliments from guys tonight," she said, before heading towards the kitchen.

Uh oh. "YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" I called after her. "GORGEOUS, STUNNING, AMAZING, RADIANT, GLOWING, SPARKLING - "

She grinned. "Like a diamond?"

I paused and smiled back. "Maybe..."

She turned back around and headed towards the kitchen. "Thank you!" she yelled to me.

"You're welcome!" Okay, now onto getting this mess sorted out. Only Carlos would hire three different event-planning companies to organize our party - for diversity, he said.

"What is all this?" Kendall asked, trying to dodge waiters.

"Our darling Carlitos thought it would be a good idea to hire three different companies to plan our party for us," I explained, ducking as a pinata got thrown from one company to another in retaliation for something the latter company had said.

"I thought we were just getting pizza and a bunch of snacks?"

"That was until Carlos decided that this party needed to be - whoa," I leapt out of the way of two arguing party planners. "Carlos decided this party needed to be classied up, after our last one," I explained, leaning against the wall, hopefully out of harms way.

"HEY!" Kendall roared and everything stopped.

"What?" one of the party planners snapped. Talk about customer service.

"Here's an idea, why don't you cater in different rooms? This house has plenty, pick one!"

Leave it to Kendall to solve the problem. One person from one company agreed, and then another did, and finally a third did. They bickered briefly over who would cater which room, but eventually that dispute was solved as well.

"Dude! Look what Carlos got!" Katie said, skidding to a stop next to us, holding a huge bottle of vodka.

Kendall groaned and snatched the alcohol from her.

"Hey!" she protested.

"You are not drinking vodka!" he snapped. "You're still underage."

"Hasn't stopped me from drinking before." she mumbled under her breath.

"WHAT?" Kendall roared.

I groaned. "This time, I had nothing to do with it," I told her.

She glared at me. She turned back to Kendall and gave him a pointed look. "Like you didn't drink when you were 17?"

"I - THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Why do you always take away my fun?" she asked as she stomped her foot.

"Because your fun apparently involves having sex with James and getting drunk," he snarled.

"I didn't say I was going to get drunk, that isn't fun to me."

Kendall bit his lip. "One drink. That's it."

"From you."

"Meaning?"

"You do realize there is going to be tons of people here...anyone could give me a drink."

Kendall turned to face me. "Keep an eye on her - DO NOT give her a drink, and don't let anyone else hand her a drink either."

"I don't wanna get drunk," she said. "Just enough to maybe get tipsy. I don't wanna wake up half naked on a pool table and not remember my night."

I winced. "Thanks for not naming names."

"I don't wanna pull a James," she said, smiling.

"And she named names," I groaned.

"You get one drink Katie. The rest of the time it's soda, juice or water," Kendall said.

"But-"

"But - ?"

"You're so mean to me!"

"No, I'm just protecting you, and James will be helping me. He's keeping an eye on you tonight."

"If he can find me!" she said, running off.

"I'll be back," I assured Kendall, and took off after Katie. I'm faster than her, does she really think she'll be able to out run me and hide? I quickly caught up with her, as she was sliding into the living room. I caught her around the waist and spun her around. I threw her over my shoulder and headed back to where Kendall was waiting.

"LET ME GO!" Katie screamed, banging her tiny fists on my back.

"No can do, I promised Kendall I'd keep an eye on you tonight, and that's what I intend to do."

She kept wiggling, trying to get free. "PUT ME DOWN NOW, OR SO HELP ME..." she trailed off.

I just tightened my hold. "You're so cute and sweet."

All of a sudden, my jeans and underwear were really tight. Did she just give me a wedgie?

"Still think I'm cute and sweet? How's that feel?" she hissed.

"Painful..." I gasped out. "But I'm still bringing you back to Kendall."

"I'm glad it hurts."

"You...would..." I gasped out.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at - ow - all."

"Liar. You're so lucky I was only able to do that."

"I - ow - know - ow - when are you going to - ow - let go - ow?"

"Why should I?"

"Ow - because - ow - I'm trying to - ow - help your - owowowow- brother out - ow. Plus - aaagh - you're cutting off - aaaaaagh - circulation - aaaaaaagh."

"Cutting off circulation to what?"

"Owwww - can't you - aaaaaaaaagh - guess? Come on - aaaaagh - that should make you - urrrrgggh - happy -"

"I have no idea what I'm cutting off circulation to."

"YES YOU - OWWWW - DO!"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Why don't you tell me?"

"MY COCK!" I hollered, causing the party planners in the vicinity to turn around and give me 'is he crazy or just perverted' looks. "HAPPY?"

"Psht," she said dismissively. "You don't need that."

"YES I DO!"

"No you don't."

"YES I - OW - DO!"

"Let me down and I'll let go."

"What'll you do if I put you down?" I asked, gritting my teeth through the pain.

"Probably run again."

I groaned. "That's what I thought. I'm bringing you - OW - to Kendall."

"NO!" she whined, kicking her legs.

"Why not? Please tell me, Katie, why I'm losing circulation in a certain part of my anatomy that I like very much?"

"Cause you're both assholes!"

"What'd I do this time?"

"You're holding me against my will. You're raping me."

I dropped her on the nearest sofa. "I was not! Look the word up Katie, did you see me forcing you to have sex with you? No, you did not."

"Raping is unwanted physical contact."

"Whatever. You weren't complaining an hour ago," I grumbled, pinning her to the couch.

"James," she warned, but her breathing was erratic. "Someone could see."

"I'm not kissing you," I informed her. "And I'm not touching you inappropriately."

"I'm pinned to a couch. It'll give people the wrong idea."

"Just as long as you have the right idea," I flashed a grin at her.

"James," she groaned. "We can't."

"Not here," I agreed. "Kendall and Logan would never sit on this couch again."

"That's not why!"

"Oh yeah, plus someone could see."

"That's the one."

"I told Kendall I would be back, and I meant that I would be back with you," I told her seriously. "Please come back with me?"

"I don't want to," she whined again.

"What can I do to convince you to come back?" I begged, letting her up and getting down to my knees, and setting my chin on her own knees.

"Give me more drinks?"

"Besides that."

"Nothing."

I groaned. "Katie, I'm trying to be a good influence on you. I want Kendall to approve of our relationship - when we finally have one. That's not gonna happen if I'm handing you shots of whiskey."

She scrunched her nose up. "I don't like whiskey."

"Fine. Vodka."

She pushed me to the side and started walking away.

"Katie." Instead of picking her up this time, I just slid my arms around her waist and held her tight. "Come on, don't you want Kendall to lay off us? This is the only way he'll ever do it."

"I'm tired of you guys treating me like I'm a damn baby."

"I don't treat you like a baby!" I protested.

"You will be tonight. Not to mention you picked me up over your shoulder like a child."

Ooh. "Well you gave me a wedgie. That wasn't exactly the most mature thing you've ever done."

She nodded and kicked my shin with the front of her high heel. "That better?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Ow," I replied.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" she asked in a tone that told me she wasn't sorry at all.

I glared at her, rubbing my bruised shin.

She glared back.

"Can't we go five minutes without fighting?" I demanded.

"Sure, once you stop being an ASS!"

"We've been fighting nonstop since we had sex," I spat out through gritted teeth.

"Shut up!" she hissed. "Someone could hear!"

I lowered my voice. "You picked a fight with me right after. Mind telling me why?"

"When I told you I wasn't in the mood?" she asked, confused.

"No, when you brought Kyle up," I reminded her, letting go of her and crossing my arms.

"I told you why."

"What was the reason?" I asked. "Because I'm not remembering it too well right now."

"I'm not having this discussion right now," she said, trying to walk by me.

I blocked her path. "Katie, we fight at every twist and turn. I know some of it's my fault - hell, most of it's my fault - but some of it has to do with you."

"James just leave it."

"No," I said stubbornly. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on."

"Yeah, I'd believe that, except for your abrupt mood swings," I retorted.

"Fuck you!"

I grabbed her again and yanked her to my body, resting my forehead against hers. "I love you, and I want to make this work, but if something's wrong, then I need you to tell me, so that I know what's going on and we won't keep screaming bloody murder at each other."

I noticed her eyes dilated a little when I grabbed her and her breath hitched. Was she getting turned on?

"N-nothing's wrong," she said again.

"Katie?" I whispered. "Tell me baby. Please?"

"There's a lot I'm not ready to talk about yet, but mostly I'm just overwhelmed," she sighed.

"With what?" I asked softly.

"Grandma, my application for the internship, you...what if someone finds out?"

"Your grandma will be okay," I assured her, keeping my voice quiet and gentle. "She'll get through this, she'll beat this. Those people at that talent agency would be insane not to take you on as an intern, you were Russel Brand's manager when you were twelve, remember? As for me...no one will find out, we'll make sure of it."

"I could lose her James," she said, looking up at me with watery eyes. "I don't wanna lose you too."

I pulled her to me as close as I could, pressing my lips into her hair. "She's going to fight this, she won't go down without putting up one hell of a struggle. And you'll never lose me, I'm going to stick with you until you're absolutely sick of me."

"I've been sick of you my whole life," she said, cracking a small smile.

"But that hasn't stopped you from loving me," I quipped, grinning back.

"Maybe, but sometimes it make me wanna beat the shit out of you."

My grin widened. "Yeah, and sometimes you drive me to the brink of insanity. We're one hell of a couple, aren't we? I mean," I added, "we will be."

"Yeah," she agreed, smiling. "We should probably get back to Kendork."

"Yeah, we probably should." I pulled away from her but held out my hand to take. When she paused, I smiled. "Just until we run into someone who can't know."

"Okay," she said, taking my hand. "You know Kendall probably thinks we're off having sex somewhere, right?"

I groaned. "What're the chances he'll believe us when we tell him we were fighting out our differences?"

"Well my eyes are puffy from crying, so our chances might be good."

"Come on, let's go find him."

We headed back to where Kendall was waiting. "There you guys are!"

"Yup, here we are," Katie responded.

"Took you guys long enough," Kendall observed, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at us.

"We didn't have sex," Katie whispered. "We kind of got in a fight, again."

Kendall smacked his forehead. "Again?"

"Yes," she replied, looking down at her shoes.

"What about this time?" he asked, glancing back and forth between us.

"I got mad at him for doing your dirty work. He caught up to me when I ran away and threw me over his shoulder, I gave him a wedgie in return."

Kendall winced. "Ouch. James, after this morning, I never thought I would say this again, but...you have my sympathies."

"Thanks," I replied. "It was painful."

"He put me down after I accused him of rape though."

Kendall glared at me. "What did you do?" There went his sympathies.

"He had me over his shoulder, it was unwanted physical contact."

Kendall face-palmed. "Never mind James."

"Then I told him I was mad that you guys were treating me like a baby."

"What'd he say to that?" Kendall asked, crossing his arms. "He definitely hasn't been treating you like a baby."

"That's what he said. Anyways, I told him he was tonight and him throwing me over his shoulder didn't help that argument. He said me giving him a wedgie wasn't exactly mature, so I kicked him in the shin."

Kendall groaned. "James, I'm sorry my sister is so abusive to you."

Katie kicked him in his shin.

"Owww!" Kendall yelped. "That hurt!"

"It was supposed to. After my attack he asked what was wrong with me, why I kept picking fights with him."

"And what'd you say?"

"That I was overwhelmed. Grandma being sick, my internship application and wondering what would happen if someone found out about me and James. We could lose Grandma, Kendall. I don't wanna lose James too."

Kendall sighed and pulled Katie to him. "We won't lose her, and I don't see you losing James any time soon, I couldn't get that lucky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Science-Fantasy93: Sorry that the actual party wasn't in this chapter, but it will be in the next one. In the meantime, check out Katie giving James a wedgie! Poor guy.
> 
> Jatieluv: Yeah...I still think it was hilarious! :P
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: So, what'd you guys think of the chapter? Did you love it? Hate it? Let us know, cuz we love to hear from you!
> 
> Jatieluv: Oh and if you like Jatie and you like vampires...Check out our story My Life As A Vampire :)
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: It's so cute and sweet!
> 
> Jatieluv: And Katie is adorbs!


	8. Parties and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Science-Fantasy93: Drum roll please! Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the next chapter of Addicted!
> 
> Jatieluv: Yep, here's the party chapter!
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: We really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Jatieluv: Oh yes, and there's some news at the end of the chapter...Something Katie's been hiding...
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: Oooh yeah...It'll be an extremely interesting chapter...
> 
> Jatieluv: Very. Anyway, we hope you guys like it.

**James' POV (Cont.)**

I crossed my arms over my chest, a satisfied smirk stretching across my face. Considering the party had been thrown together in four hours, the party was damn good.

Katie looked up at me. "Where's Kendall?" she asked over the music.

"Hiding from Jo in his bedroom," I answered.

"I want my drink," she pouted. "And why's he acting like a baby?"

"He just doesn't want to face her, that's all," I told her.

"Pussy."

"Katie, if Kendall were here, he would tell you to watch your language," I said.

"Well, Kendall's not here right now, is he?"

"Which is very lucky for you, since he would've rinsed your mouth out with soap and water."

"I still might," I heard Kendall say.

Katie looked up and beamed. "DUSTIN!" she yelled, running to give her a cousin a hug.

"Hey Katie - wow, look at you, all grown up." He looked over Katie's head and grinned. "Hey James. Still co-king of the Hollywood party scene, I see."

"Yup! Kendall doesn't like it though," she pouted. "He's mean to me."

"You know it," I grinned back. "Hey Kendall, it's nice to see you out of your room," I commented casually, leaning against the wall and crossing my ankles.

"And where's my drink?" Katie added

Kendall groaned. "I was hoping you'd forget. All right. I'll go get you one. What would you like?"

"I dunno...Oooh wait, yeah I do. I want a jolly rancher thingy."

My eyes bugged out. "Those are really strong."

"What's your point?" she asked.

"You haven't drank that much before."

"How would you know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just assuming...it's not like I watch you at parties or anything...because that would be weird..." I finished lamely.

"Stalker."

"Not a stalker, because that implies that I'm creepy. I was just being...protective...and making sure no one put anything weird in your drink..."

"Right," she said, before turning to Dustin, noticing his guitar. "Are you guys singing?"

He smiled. "I'm trying to talk Kendall into doing _Stand Forever_."

She turned to Kendall. "Go do it NOW!"

"Do what? Get you your drink?"

"No! Go sing the song. I'll just steal James' drink," she said, shrugging, stealing my cup and taking a sip.

"Hey!" I cried.

She looked at me, still drinking.

I groaned. "Never mind. Just take it. I'm trying to cut back on the alcohol anyway."

"Sure."

"You have such faith in me."

She shoved the cup back into my hand. "You can have it back, I don't like it."

"Thanks," I added. "It was straight beer, what did you expect from me?"

"Something better?"

"Come on, let's go get you a drink. You don't mind, Kendall, do you? I mean, you're going to sing, right? Right. Good. Have fun!" and I led Katie out of the room, in the general direction of the bar.

Katie giggled, being pulled behind me. "He better sing."

"We'll make sure he does."

"Let's hurry, I don't wanna miss it."

I mixed her up a BTR creation, since I couldn't make the drink she wanted, at the bar, and then we headed back into the living room to see Kendall and Dustin's performance.

"I'm so happy!" she squealed.

Kendall and Dustin were setting up on a makeshift stage, guitars strung across their chests, adjusting microphones to their heights.

"Okay," Kendall said into the mic. "We're going to sing a little song called _Stand Forever_."

"It's one we wrote a while back," Dustin added. "We hope you all like it. Enjoy!"

"WHOO!" Katie cheered.

The music started, the guitars kicking into high gear.

" _Start it off with a break-down baby_

_I've been quietly studying you_ ," Kendall sang. 

" _Standing off in a corner with your arms crossed_

_Eyes locked staring at the scene unfolding before you_

_And I'm not sure if it was me you smiled at_

_But one more drink and I'll be past that_

_And into you so please don't question when I_

_When I take your hand away and go._

_I'll stand forever and ever_

_And maybe one day we'll be together_

_Now if you could only see me from the way that I see you_

_Now if you could only see me from the way that I see you_

_So please baby go dry you eyes_

_The last thing I wanna do is make you cry_

_Now if you could only see me from the way that I see you_

_Now if you could only see me from the way that I see you_

_It's a long shot, but I'll say_

_I wanna unremember you_

_so purse your lips and blow me a kiss_

_if it's the last thing that I'll see from you_

_well could this be the reason that we always fall apart?_

_always stop and never start, walk away a broken heart_

_you and me just need some time alone_

_you and me just need to be alone_

_I'll stand forever and ever_

_and maybe one day we'll be together_

_now if you could only see me from the way that I see you_

_now if you could only see me from the way that I see you_

_so please baby go dry your eyes_

_the last thing I wanna do is make you cry_

_now if you could only see me from the way that I see you_

_now if you could only see me from the way that I see you_

_In the morning when you come to_

_if you wanna leave, I won't stop you_

_oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh, won't stop you, oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh_

_you've got me underwater and I'm trying to breathe_

_if you wanna stay, I won't make you leave_

_oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh,_

_I won't make you leave_

_oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh_

_I'll stand forever and ever_

_and maybe one day we'll be together_

_now if you could only see me from the way that I see you_

_now if you could only see me from the way that I see you_

_so please baby go dry you eyes_

_the last thing I wanna do is make you cry_

_now if you could only see me from the way that I see you_

_now if you could only see me from the way that I see you_

_now if you could only see me from the way that I see you_

_now if you could only see me from the way that I see you._ " 

Katie looked at me with her eyes shining. Maybe I should take her drink away. "That was awesome!" 

"That was," I agreed. 

"My turn!" she said, grinning. 

"Wait...what?" 

She headed towards the stage, off of which Kendall and Dustin were now climbing. She flashed a saucy grin at me. "You'll see." 

Uh oh. 

Katie picked up the mic and smiled. "I'm gonna sing a song I wrote earlier today." 

The music started. 

" _I wanna get you by yourself_

_Yeah, have you to myself_

_I don't need no body else_

_Don't want no body else_

_He's special, I know_

_His smile, it glows_

_He's perfect, it shows_

_Let's go!_

_I've been starin' at ya_

_And I could do it all night_

_You're looking like an angel_

_With the kind of body needs a spotlight._ " 

Hmmm...sounds like me. I do have the kind of body that needs the spotlight, I can't deny it. 

" _Ain't no body know your name_

_But looking like you do could be famous_

_I could see us making waves_

_From the back of the club_

_To a bed in the shade._ " 

Waves? What the - like water? Like - gulp - pool water? Ohhhh...Bed in the shade? Oh my God... 

" _Now, I don't know who you are_

_But you look like a star_

_And everybody here be thinkin'_

_Who's that boy?_

_Wanna take you home_

_And get you all alone_

_And everybody here is thinkin'_

_Who's that boy?_ " 

Please tell me she meant the lyrics, and that they're about me. If she didn't, and if they weren't, then I was so going to have a meltdown. 

" _Oh he got me_

_No, I've never seen,_

_No one like him_

_Damn he's everything_

_Girls they want him_

_Guys they want to be_

_Who's that boy? Who's that boy?_ " 

Yep, it was about me - girls want me and guys want to be me. And...did she mean it when she said that he had her? Did that mean that I had her? 

" _You could say that I'm distracted_

_But ah you got me so attracted_

_But boy I'll tell you what the fact is_

_Is no one else in this room_

_Looking like like you, you do_

_Ain't no body know your name_

_But looking like you do could be famous_

_I could see us making waves_

_From the back of the club_

_To a bed in the shade._ " 

I could live with being a distraction to her, as long as it was a good one. And I really wanted that bed in the shade. 

" _Now I don't know who you are_

_But you look like a star_

_And everybody here be thinkin'_

_Who's that boy?_

_Wanna take you home_

_And get you all alone_

_And everybody here is thinkin'_

_Who's that boy?_

_Oh he got me_

_No, I've never seen,_

_No one like him_

_Damn he's everything_

_Girls they want him_

_Guys they want to be_

_Who's that boy? Who's that boy?_

_Everybody in the club turn around sayin'_

_Who's that? Who's that?_

_Beautiful boy with them big brown eyes, tell me_

_Who's that? Who's that?_ " 

Big brown eyes? Oh, that was totally me. My eyes were my trademark, second only to my hair. She wrote a song about me! She really did want to be with me! YES! 

" _I got my eyes on this boy_

_Can't get him off my mind._ " 

I raised the cup to my lips to take a sip of my beer. 

" _He's one of a kind_

_The cherry to my pie._ " 

I choked on my drink, doing a spit-take. Cherry to my pie? What the - I had popped her cherry...Oh shit, this was hot...If this continued for much longer, I was going to sneak away to take care of a certain problem. 

" _I just wanna get him close_

_Wanna make him mine_

_Come hold my hand and dance away the night._ " 

Awwww...I would dance with her all night! 

" _Give me the green light_

_Kiss my lips_

_Who's that boy watching my hips?_ " 

And yes, at that moment I was watching her hips sway, clutching my drink so tightly beer was trickling down the side. 

" _I- I- I wanna know who you are_

_My name is Kat and you can be my star._ " 

"Hell yeah!" I cheered. "GO KATIE!" 

" _Don't know who you are_

_But you look like a star_

_And everybody here be thinkin'_

_Who's that boy?_

_Wanna take you home_

_And get you all alone_

_And everybody here is thinkin'_

_Who's that boy?_

_Oh he got me_

_No, I've never seen,_

_No one like him_

_Damn he's everything_

_Girls they want him_

_Guys they want to be_

_Who's that boy? Who's that boy?_ " she finished and jumped off the stage. "So?" she asked nervously, striding up to me. "How was that?" 

"Are you insane?" Kendall hissed. 

Katie looked at him. "What I do?" 

"It's so obvious the song is about James! Now everyone's going to be suspicious!" 

"The song was about James?" Dustin asked. 

Katie glared at Kendall. "Maybe it was obvious to you guys. Although, I'm sure now there's a few people who know. Good job dumbass. Why don't you say it louder."

"Why didn't you put in a few more adjectives about him?" Kendall shot back. "You know, talk about his hair, his obsession for fashion, that sort of thing, since, you know, mentioning his eyes probably didn't tip people off enough." 

"His eyes are hazel, I said brown. And there's a lot of guys with brown eyes," she added. 

"Doesn't matter, people are still going to guess it's him. Nice job Katie, way to keep James out of jail." 

"I haven't been arrested yet!" I cried. "Anyway, it's not a big deal - the song could have been about anyone, not just me." 

"Yeah, for all they know it could have been about Kyle...or somebody else," she said, noticing the look on my face at the mention of HIS name. 

Kendall frowned. "Your ex-boyfriend? That creep?" 

"Yeah, but forget I even mentioned him. Besides, what are the odds of someone actually guessing correctly? Dustin didn't even know until you opened your big mouth." 

"It's true," Dustin agreed, "I never would have guessed. So the song is actually about James? Are you two dating or something? Because I'm pretty sure that's illegal." 

"Not here," Katie told him. "We'll talk later, kay?" 

"O...kay..." 

Katie smiled, but that was shortly lived. 

"Hey James," a girl I recognized as Gemma said, walking up to me. 

I saw Katie tense. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Um...uh...hey Gemma." 

"You seem nervous," Katie oh-so brilliantly observed. 

I laughed, but it felt tense and forced. "Of course I'm not nervous, why would I be nervous, do I seem nervous? Of course I'm not nervous!" 

"Are you okay James?" Gemma asked, putting her hand on my arm. 

Katie scowled. "Yeah James, are you okay?" she echoed. "Is someone FUCKING with your mind?" 

Oh crap, she knew about Gemma's and my...past... 

"I- Uh..." 

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Gemma giggled. 

"She did," Katie muttered, smirking, but quickly hid it by taking a sip of her drink. 

"Listen, Gemma...Have you met...Have you met Guitar Dude? HEY! GUITAR DUDE!" I called to the person in question. "OVER HERE!" 

Guitar Dude sauntered over, his acoustic guitar strung over his body. "What's up James, Katie?" he asked in his slow, mellow voice. 

"Why would I wanna meet him?" 

"Because...because...because he's someone new and interesting...and not me!" 

"But I like you." 

I saw Katie's jaw clench, luckily it wasn't too noticeable. "Ummmm...as sweet as that is of you to say..." I couldn't think of anything else to say that wouldn't hurt her or piss Katie off anymore. Damn, I was screwed. 

"He's not interested!" Katie burst. 

That worked too. 

Gemma winked at Katie. "Really? That's not what he was saying last month at the club opening." 

I mentally face-palmed. 

"Maybe that was before he realized how much of a slut you are," she retorted. 

Gemma slowly looked Katie up and down. "You're Kendall Knight's little sister, right?" she purred. "What's the matter hon? Do you have a crush on James? James, darling, I think this little girl has feelings for you!" 

Okay, now she was just being a bitch. 

"I don't have a crush on James," she said. "I just don't like when sleazy whores mess with any of my boys." 

"Damn," Dustin murmured. 

"Katie...Gemma..." I groaned. "Look, Gemma, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm kinda hoping to start seeing someone, so I'm really not interested in hooking up with you." I turned to walk away, but paused. "Oh yeah, and Katie is most definitely NOT a little girl, the same way you are most definitely NOT a nun-in-training." 

Gemma looked appalled. "You're turning me down?" She looked at Katie and then back at me. "It's her, isn't it? The press is gonna have a field day." 

"It's not her!" I snarled. "She's my best friend's sister, and one of my best friends in the world. I can't help it if she pegged you for what you are." 

"Excuse me? You weren't complaining last month, in fact you were doing the opposite." 

It's true, I did groan quite a lot. "No, I wasn't...but that's my past now. Look, I'm sorry, but I don't want to hook up with other girls behind this particular girl's back. I would hate myself for it. I'm sorry, you're just not what I want anymore." 

"I'm what every man wants." 

"Yeah, when they're looking for something easy." Katie snipped. 

"This isn't over," she said before storming away. 

"Wow," Katie said. "I bet she was an animal in bed. Rawr!" 

I looked over at her. "You were better." 

"Duh!" 

"She was good for a casual hookup, but she never meant anymore to me," I mumbled. 

"They never do," Kendall chimed. 

"Hey, Katie means more to me than a casual hookup," I retorted, crossing my arms again. 

"I didn't mean it like that." 

"I know," I said quietly, "I was just making sure you knew." 

"I do," he nodded. 

"I'm still trying to get this. You two..."Dustin finished the sentence using his hands, making a circle with one and putting his finger on his other hand through it. 

Katie laughed. "Nice D, real nice." 

Kendall groaned. "Thanks for the graphics." 

Dustin shrugged. "Hey, it got my point across, didn't it?" 

"Yes, we did," Katie said. "Seriously though, we shouldn't be talking about any of this right now." 

"Because of the age difference?" 

"That and because we're surrounded by people!" 

"Good point. You guys said you'd explain things to me somewhere quieter. Let's go, I'm dying to hear this." 

"When I said later, I meant LATER, later." 

"Like how later?" Dustin demanded. 

"Later, like after everyone goes home. We don't need James' harlot overhearing our conversation." 

"Katie..." Kendall groaned. "Forget it. That's pretty much what she is." 

"How do you even know these words?" Dustin asked. 

"Do you reaalllyyy wanna know?" she retorted. 

"Probably not." 

"Well, on that note, I'm bouncin'. Catch you losers later," she said, starting to walk off. 

Kendall rolled his eyes. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is my little sister." 

"Don't you forget it!" she replied, walking off into the crowd of people. 

Dustin turned to look at me. Keeping his voice low, he asked, "And you're sleeping with her?" 

"Didn't we just go over this?" I asked. 

"James," Kendall said. 

"What?" 

"Isn't there something you're supposed to be doing right now?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest. 

I cursed. "Oh yeah! Sorry Dustin, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go watch Katie." 

"Good luck trying to find her," Kendall added. 

I swore again and hurried off into the crowd, pushing through people, trying to use the old If-I-Was-Katie-Where-Would-I-Go method. I walked down the hall and was pulled into the media room. The next thing I knew there were lips covering mine. 

**Katie's POV**

James kissed me back eagerly, running his fingers through my long brown hair as I sunk my nails into his shoulders. 

I giggled against his lips before pulling away. "Eager?" 

"Just a little," he replied with a grin. "But I think you are too - you're the one who yanked me into the room." 

"Your slut pissed me off." 

"She's not MY slut, and if this is how you take your anger out on me, I should piss you off more often." 

"Don't test that theory, you remember what happened earlier." 

"Yes, I remember, and I have no plans of repeating that - the blood just started circulating again." 

"Maybe you're not as dumb as everyone thinks." 

He pouted at me. "Gee, thanks, your confidence in me is overwhelming. If you think I'm dumb, maybe I should just go - " 

"No!" 

"Really? Why not?" 

"Cause I love you," I said, pouting back. 

"I love you too," he told me, slipping his arms around me, and I laid my head against his chest. 

"I hate this." 

"What do you hate?" 

"Having to sneak around...it's kind of hot though." 

"Believe me, I would love to go public with you...Although, you are right about the hot part." 

I grinned up at him and pulled him towards one of the couches. I pushed him down and straddled his lap. "I know I am." 

He groaned and reached up to tweak the tips of my hair. "Has anyone ever told you that you're sexy? Cuz you are." 

"I try," I said, laughing and smacking his hand away. 

"Tell you what," he whispered, and managed to flip us over without falling off of the couch. "Let's stay in here - I'm supposed to be watching you anyway, so Kendall won't get suspicious. We don't have to have sex," I added. "But let's stay out of the way for awhile." 

"Okay," I said, pulling him down for a kiss. 

He groaned against my lips, and then pulled away. "How was your drink?" 

"Fine. Why?" I asked skeptically. 

James shrugged. "I mixed the drink. I wanted to know that my handiwork was appreciated. Awesome performance, by the way. It was wicked hot." 

"The cherry to my pie?" 

"Did you see me do a spit-take?" 

"Yes, it was really funny." 

"Thanks." 

"So...how do you feel about a bed in the shade?" 

He kissed along my jawline. "I love the idea. You pick out the place, I'll buy the bed." 

"Why don't you just buy...a hammock?" I asked through shallow breaths. 

"Seems shaky," he commented as he kissed my neck. 

"So? I'd be on top." 

"Maybe...if you didn't piss me off." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean you'd be dominant until you said something about, say, Kyle, and then I'd have to get aggressive. So don't say anything about Kyle and you'll definitely top me." 

"I like it when you get aggressive," I told him, nipping his ear. "It's hot." 

He stifled a groan against my neck. "You think?" 

"Mmm...I know." 

"Mmmmm..." he kissed across my collarbone, causing me to shudder. 

I wrapped my leg around his waist and pulled him closer, bucking my hips. 

He nearly yelped in pleasure. "Shit...Katie...shit..." 

I giggled in response. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing...nothing at all," he replied, grinding his hips down into mine to get me back. 

"James," I groaned, tossing my head back. 

"Something wrong?" he threw back with a grin. 

"You tell me," I said, bucking my hips again. 

He grinded his hips back down into mine. "I'm amazing. Fantastic as a matter of fact. How about you?" 

"Couldn't be better," I gasped. 

"Not turned-on, are you?" he teased me, pressing his hips into mine once more. 

"I know you are." 

"I know I am, I was talking about you." 

"I'm fine. Guess it sucks I'm not having sex with you again till tomorrow, huh?" 

"I'll manage," he assured me. 

"You sure you don't wanna try to convince me?" I asked, bucking again. 

"Well, I wouldn't want to force you into something you don't want to do...but I suppose I could..." 

"I didn't say I didn't want to." 

He bit his lip, before moving his hand up my stomach. "You know, we really should, just for good measure. You know, congratulate ourselves on not being killed by Kendall yet or being found out by anyone." 

"Mmm...that's true." 

"Aaaannndddd...we're all alone." 

"Mhm." 

James slid his hand up my leg. "And you looked so beautiful up on stage, I couldn't control my thoughts." he nipped at the hollow beneath my ear. 

"Mmm...what kind of thoughts?" I asked, spreading my legs a little more. 

He ran a finger up and down my inner thigh. "Really dirty ones," he whispered. 

"Like?" I pressed. 

"Like...what else we could do to inspire a few more songs for you," he teased me, keeping things vague on purpose. 

"What did you have in mind?" 

"I was thinking how...hot...it would be to pull you off the stage and whisk you off to my room...if we even made it that far...and you can imagine the rest of it," he added, moving his hand closer to my center. 

I pushed myself against his hand at his words. "L-like in the hallway?" 

"The hallway would be perfect," James murmured to me. 

I whimpered. 

He pressed his hand a little harder. "Feel good baby?" 

"You have no idea," I moaned. 

He rubbed his fingers in slow circles. "How about this?" 

"Stop teasing me," I begged. 

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"You know what I want you to do."

"I want to hear you say it," he whispered, breathing on my ear, so that I shivered.

"No."

James ground his hips into mine while simultaneously pressing even harder into my center, and speeding up the circles. "Then how am I supposed to know what you want me to do?"

"You already know!" I cried.

"But I'd hate to ruin that dress of yours," he replied.

"Take it off, push it up. I don't care!"

He grinned and, being him and a guy, opted to take it off. He unzipped it for me and helped me yank it over my head.

I flung it onto the floor, before grabbing his face and pulling him back down into a deep kiss. I rolled my hips against his and moaned.

James pressed his fingers deep against me, while grinding into my hips.

"James!" I cried, breaking the kiss.

"Hmmmm?"

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"I can just go find someone else to help me."

He ripped his belt buckle apart and yanked his jeans open. "Don't even think about it," he hissed, pinning my arms above my head.

"Mmmm," I moaned.

James pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, revealing his perfectly defined washboard abs, and kicked his jeans off the rest of the way. He squirmed down my body, so that he was kissing my stomach. "Is this what I was doing in your dream?" he whispered.

"Yes!"

"Is this better than what you felt then?"

"I don't know. I was actually feeling it then too."

"Yeah, but you were still asleep, so it counts a little less."

"Not really, it was a very vivid dream."

"Mmmm...Maybe I should start sneaking into your room..." he moved up my stomach slowly.

"Again?"

"Well, if you're opposed to it..."

"I didn't say that," I breathed.

"So you would like it if I snuck into your room?"

"Well...At least you'd actually be able to do something this time."

"True...I would actually wake you up this time."

"That's it?"

"I didn't say what I would do after I woke you up." He slid his hips up and down mine.

"James," I groaned. "If you don't fuck me in the next two minutes, I promise you, I will go find someone who will."

James growled, the response that I was going for. He unhooked my bra and slid down my panties so that I was completely naked beneath him, and ripped his boxers off. Without so much as a warning, he slid into me, stretching my muscles out.

"Mmmnnn," I moaned, half from pleasure, half from pain.

He continued to push into me until he was hilt-deep, and then paused so that I could adjust to his presence.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, my breathing erratic.

"I was making sure you were okay," he replied through gritted teeth. "Did you not want me to care if I hurt you or not?"

"I told you before, I like it rough. And it's not my first time anymore."

"As you wish." James began pumping in and out of me, making sure that it was in fact rough. The couch was shaking violently within seconds.

"Uhhhnnnn."

"Good?"

"Yes!" I hissed, dragging my nails down his back.

James moaned at the feeling of my nails raking against his skin, and went even harder and faster, quickly finding my sweet spot.

I moaned and bucked against him.

"God...Katie..."

I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him as deep into me as he could go while on top of me. "I love you," I gasped out.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing as much of my body as he could get to without having to contort his body painfully.

I groaned and starting sucking on his neck, biting occasionally.

"Ohhhh...Katie...Mmmm..." was all he managed to get out while he pulled in and out of me.

"You know you're going to have a hickey, right?"

"Do I look like I give a fuck about any fucking thing right now?" he groaned, letting the cuss words fly as I clenched my muscles tightly around him.

"Mmmm...I love it when you talk like that," I said, rolling my hips.

"Shit," James groaned at the sensation.

I grinned and did it again. "Like that?"

"Fuck...yes!"

"Did it feel this good when you and Gemma fucked?"

"Fuck no," he moaned. "She has nothing on you...nothing..."

"Obviously. Her boobs are fake and mine are still bigger."

He pressed a kiss against one of them. "I can tell the difference," he told her, earning him a light hair pull.

"You're getting close aren't you?"

"Why? Are you?"

"Kind of. Wanna know how I know you're getting close?"

"Fuck..." he groaned as I squeezed my muscles again. "How?"

"Your language gets filthy," I answered, bucking against him.

James let out a couple more expletives. "But you like it - shit - right?"

"I love it. It gets me soooo hot," I said in a breathy tone.

"Fuuccckkk..." he groaned.

"Mmmmm," I whimpered.

"How...close?" He managed to get out, hitting my g-spot with as much force as he could muster without tipping the couch over.

"Very."

James tried a few different combinations of expletives.

"James," I whimpered again, rolling my hips.

He went back to old-fashioned: "Fuck," he groaned, responding by pushing his hips into mine.

"Are you close too?"

"Yeeaaahhh..."

"You know, the sound of our skin slapping together is really hot," I gasped.

"I noticed that," he breathed back, making sure our bodies were rubbing together.

I bucked my hips again and moaned. "Cum for me baby."

"You first," James groaned. "Ladies first."

"After you, Jamie."

"Are you - are you sure Kit-Kat?"

"Yeah," I breathed, bucking again.

"Are you...going to use this against me...?"

"No," I groaned, rolling my hips harder.

"Clench your muscles," he told me.

"Why?"

"I like it. And what's with this Jamie business?"

"You said ladies first."

"I meant you!" James rocked into me harder.

"Shit," I hissed.

"Shit?"

"That's what I said."

"I heard you. Since when do you cuss in the middle of sex? That was supposed to be my forte."

"It felt like the right word at the time."

He thrusted harder into me. "Fuuuucckkk Katie...cum for me baby."

" _Rush,Rush_

_I can feel it_  
 _I can feel you all through me_." I sang.

He struggled to keep control. "Shit...you feel so fucking good..."

" _I'm gonna run, I'm gonna try_

_I'm gonna take this love Right to ya_

_All my heart, all the joy_

_Ooh baby, baby please_

_I don't know_

_Just how or why_

_But no one else_

_Has touched me_

_So deep, so deep_

_So deep inside_."

"Katie...if you...fuuuucckkk...Why...Won't...You...CUM?"

"I told you...CUM. FOR. ME," I said, emphasizing each word with a roll of my hips.

"Not if you're going to call me a lady!" James snarled, grinding his hips down on mine.

" _I'm a sexy mama_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna_."

"Katie...I know you...you'll say something about my stamina or something."

" _I'm about to blow_

_I don't think you know_."

"I'm not cumming until you do!" He punctuated each word with a thrust.

" _I wonder if I'm just too much for you._ "

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he grunted, hitting my sweet spot dead-on.

"You're clearly struggling."

"And how are you not?" This was a definite crush to his ego.

"I have no idea...Let's just say it's determination."

James growled. "You're cumming before me and that's that! I won't cum until you're screaming my name in ecstasy!"

" _Oh yeah_

_I'm vicious_

_so delicious_

_all the boys wanna eat_."

"It won't work!" he informed me determinedly. "You can do whatever you can think of, I won't cum before you!"

" _Go 'head and hate me baby_

_S-s-salty but sweet_."

"I'm not seeing the sweet part at all," he told me, pummeling my g-spot so hard I could feel my ass sinking into the couch.

" _I'll be your after party, yeah_

_Are you rocking with me?_ "

He leaned on one elbow and reached down to rub my center, pressing deep, while using his lips on my chest, keeping the rhythm going.

" _I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots._

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot_."

"Hey Katie, what's your favorite Britney Spears song?" James interrupted me, still heaving in and out.

"I- I don't know."

"Really? I would've thought _Hold it Against Me_. You know the one - " and he began to sing:

" _If I said my heart was beating loud, If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now, Would you hold it against me?_

_Cuz you feel like paradise, And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now, Would you hold it against me?_ " he lowered his voice. "Would you Katie? Would you hold it against me?"

"Sure, under one condition."

"Which is?"

"Cum para mí," I whispered in Spanish.

James sighed. "Why do you want me to cum so badly?"

"Cause I love you, besides, I came how many times before you today?"

"But I'm supposed to be the guy, and the one with the stamina!" he cried, frustrated.

"So? I can get dirty if you need me to."

He knew a losing battle when he saw one. "Talk in Spanish some more," he begged me. "And then translate it so I know what you said?"

"Fine. What do you want me to say?"

"I...don't know..." James groaned out. "Something hot?" It was getting harder for him to breathe, and his entire body was on edge.

"Que son enormes."

"Which means?" he prodded.

"You're huge."

And that's when I felt his muscles spasm. He screamed my name, shooting his load into me.

"James!" I cried, following directly after.

The feeling of my muscles clenching around him prolonged his orgasm. Finally we both came down from our highs, breathing hitched and hearts beating rapidly.

"I hope no one heard that."

He grinned shakily at me, before collapsing right on top of me. "Me too."

"Oomph," I grunted. "You do realize you're like at least 60 pounds heavier than me, right?"

James rolled off of me and onto the floor, dragging me with him. "Now you're on top, just like you wanted."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Kay," I said, before laying my head on his chest. I really hoped no one would come in, because I really didn't want to move.

He stroked my hair, breathing in the smell of my strawberry shampoo and body wash.

"You're comfy."

"I'm all muscle, how can I be comfy?"

"You just are...or maybe you're getting a little flabby," I said, sitting on top of him and poking his pecs. "When's the last time you worked out?"

"Yesterday!" James cried.

"So defensive."

"You're questioning my hotness!"

"No, I'm not."

"You just called me flabby!"

"I did not."

"Yes you did! And I am NOT flabby! I life weight three times a week, and do cardio three other days."

"No, I merely suggested it."

"Yes! And no one, not even you my darling Katie-Kat, suggests that I'm FLABBY!"

"Well, I just did. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll prove to you that I am in the best shape anyone can ever be in!"

"And how are you going to do that...flabby?"

"I don't know! I haven't decided yet! Wait - I can bench press you. You weigh - what? Ninety-five, one-hundred pounds?"

"Ninety-five and you are NOT bench pressing me."

James grinned. "Why not? Afraid I could actually lift you?"

"No, you would be touching my unmentionables and I'm naked."

"You didn't have a problem with that ten minutes ago."

"That was different."

"How?"

"We were having sex. I'm not letting you bench press me."

"Then how am I going to prove that I'm in perfect shape to you?"

"I already know you are, I was just teasing you."

He scowled. "I know you were, and it doesn't matter. I'm still going to find some way to prove it to you."

"What are you, like 12? Let it go!"

"Nah uh," he shook his head. "You brought it up, and I'm not letting it go. Tell you what - tomorrow you come by the gym and watch me lift weights. It'll be the hottest thing you'll ever see," he could resist adding, finishing with a wink.

"Psht, no. The hottest thing I will ever see is Zac Efron shirtless...WOWZA!" I said, fanning myself.

"I'm leaving now while you try not to orgasm from that," James informed me, pouting slightly even though he knew I was just teasing him. "And by the way," he added after he moved me off of him to the floor, "he's got nothing on me."

"Or Vin Diesel," I said, licking my lips.

"And stop pretending you're not watching my ass," James added, ignoring me as he searched the room for his clothes.

"I'm not pretending, I'm staring. You think I would miss the dimples? Not a chance," I grinned.

"Hah! Knew it!"

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes and looking for my undergarments.

James couldn't help but pause in his own search for his clothes so that he could watch me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I said, still looking.

"Kendall would kill me if he found those pictures," he told her, still staring. "Otherwise I would."

"Perv."

"Oh, as if you don't want a picture of my butt dimples," he retorted with a cheeky grin.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Dang, there goes my Christmas present for you," James said, still smirking as he went back to looking for his boxers. He finally found them under the couch.

"Just shut up and get dressed," I said, putting on my bra.

He rolled my eyes but slipped his boxers on nonetheless and pulled his jeans on over them, before finding his shirt. "You've got to admit, you're glad Kendall asked me to look after you, right?"

"Sure," I replied, putting on my dress.

"Oh come on, who else would be so thoroughly entertaining?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just say it's me and we'll leave it at that, because otherwise I'm sure you would say Kyle," James spat his name out with disgust.

"Maybe..." I said. "Anyways, have you seen my panties? I can't find them."

"Maybe? About ME being entertaining? And no, I haven't seen them."

"About Kyle," I responded. "UGH! Where the hell are they?"

"So he MIGHT be as entertaining as me? There is no MAYBE, or do I need to show you that again? Try under the couch, that's where my boxers were."

"You could show me all you want," I said with a wink, before turning accusing. "You didn't stuff them in your back pocket did you?"

James had to check just to make sure he hadn't actually done that subconsciously, before he was sure he was in the clear. "Nope, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have them."

I frowned. "I'm really surprised you didn't."

"I'm not THAT much of a stalker."

"That's not stalker-ish and lots of guys do it. It's like a 'I'll take this to remember you by' type thing."

He couldn't help asking, "Did Kyle do that?" He sounded jealous, and I could tell he was.

"Not that I know of."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, okay. Good."

"Are you absolutely sure that you don't have them?"

James hadn't put his shirt on yet, so he shook it out. And out fell my missing undergarment. "There you go...or, if you don't mind - " he snatched them up and slipped them in his back pocket, grinning. "See you later, Katie."

"Of course," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Love you," he called before heading out the door.

"Love you too! You do realize you're leaving me alone right?"

"Come back to my room with me," he suggested. "We can watch TV or something."

I paused in the doorway, frowning.

"What's wrong?" James asked, coming over to join me. "If you don't want to watch TV we can - "

"James...I think I'm going to vomit." And I made a dash for the media room bathroom.

What was going on?

Two seconds later, James ran in after me, after hearing me start to puke. "Katie?"

I was on my knees in front of the toilet, trying to keep my hair out of my face.

What had just happened? I had been fine five minutes ago. What -

"Fuck," James muttered.

"James," I gasped. "What did you put in the drink?" I barely finished the question before my body heaved again.

He groaned. "Almond milk, and you're allergic to them - I'm so stupid! I completely forgot! Shit, Katie, I'm so sorry!"

I continued to puke in response and I know he could tell I was crying. A few seconds later, I stopped and turn to look at him. "You've gotta get me to Kendall," I managed to get out.

He didn't question it, but we both knew there was no way I was going to be able to get to him when I couldn't stop vomiting for more than a few seconds. "You stay here, I'll go get him."

"Don't leave me," I whimpered.

"I won't," he promised, kneeling down beside me. Instead he fired off a quick text to Kendall.

"It hurts," I cried, before vomiting again.

"I know baby, I'm so sorry," James cooed, rubbing my back while one-handedly texting Kendall again.

"Stupid hair," I muttered.

"I can hold your hair up for you," he suggested, "since it's my fault you're in here in the first place."

"No, it's fine," I said quickly.

"Katie, do you really want chunks of vomit in your hair?"

"No, but-"

James pulled my hair back away from my neck and face. And gasped.

**James' POV**

There were several marks, the size of fingers, spanning down the back of her neck. Someone had grabbed her by her neck.

Kendall chose that moment to burst through the door. "What's so important that you had to keep texting me?" he asked.

Katie started puking again and his eyes shifted to her.

"What happened?" he asked, alarmed. "And what's on the back of her neck?"

"I put almond milk in her drink, I completely forgot that she's allergic! And as for the back of her neck...I'm really hoping it's not what I think it is."

"Shit," he muttered. "I'll be back in a sec with her meds." He ran off to go get them and I turned my attention back to Katie.

"Katie?" I ran my fingers through her hair. "Kendall's going to get your meds for you." I didn't want to question her about the mark on her neck while she was vomiting into the toilet.

"No!" she shouted, scared.

I gaped at her. "What do you mean 'no'? You'll feel better once you take them."

Kendall came back in and I saw why she was scared. It wasn't tablets, it was a needle. I guess that makes sense, she couldn't really hold them down if she kept puking. "Logan, Dustin and Carlos are sending everyone home," he panted.

"Good," I said. "And thank you. That's the last time I make ANYONE a drink, especially Katie."

"It wasn't your fault, James," Kendall said, trying to reach for Katie.

She backed up against the wall, her eyes wide and terrified.

"Yes it was!" I cried. "I'm the one who made her the drink and put almond milk in it! God! What could I have been thinking?"

"It was an accident," he said, trying to reach for her again.

When he got close to her, Katie kicked him in the stomach.

Kendall gasped and fell to the ground. "I forgot how much she hates needles," he managed to choke out.

"Everyone's gone," Carlos said as he, Logan and Dustin came in a few seconds later.

"What's going on?" Logan asked, worried.

"I accidentally put almond milk in her drink, I completely forgot she was allergic!" I wailed.

"James, it's okay. It was an accident," Carlos said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to let one of us give you the medicine, Katie," Logan told her.

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Mitchell," she snapped.

"Katie, which one of us would you like to do it?" Dustin tried.

"None," she whimpered.

"So you'd rather be kneeling in front of the toilet and puking your guts out then have a split-second of pain?"

"Yeah."

"How about we give you the shot, and then we get you another drink that doesn't have almond milk in it?" I suggested while Kendall glared at me.

"No," Kendall said. "This is her night time one, it's laced with a sedative. Within two minutes of taking this, she'll fall asleep."

"I don't-" Katie started to say before she put her head back over the toilet and violently started puking. "Oh, there's blood."

I paled. "That's not good."

Logan glowered at me. "You think?"

Kendall lunged forward and plunged the needle into Katie's arm.

She started crying and swung her fist, hitting him in the jaw.

"Man down," he grunted as he crashed to the floor again.

"You might wanna put some ice on that," Logan suggested.

"Why is she so violent?" Dustin asked.

Katie's eyes started fluttering and I knew she would be asleep soon. "James," she said, still softly crying.

"I have a couple of guesses," I mumbled out, and reached for Katie, taking her into my arms.

She curled up against me, her body still shaking with quiet sobs. Her crying slowly subsided and I looked down, finding her asleep.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

Knowing Katie would kill me for this, I gently lifted her hair off of the back of her neck. "This. I think someone got a little too rough with her."

"Oh...my," Logan breathed, running his fingers over it.

"W-who would wanna hurt Kit-Kat?" Carlos asked, looking like he was gonna cry.

"They better hope I never find out," Kendall growled.

"The same goes for me," I agreed. "And...this is just a guess...it was that sonofabitch of her last boyfriend."

"Kyle?" Kendall asked, clearly pissed. "I'll kill him!"

"Why would Kyle hurt Katie?" Logan asked.

I bit my lip. "Who knows? Maybe Katie said something that pissed him off. Who knows with psychos like him?"

"We don't even know if he did it," Dustin said.

"Well, who else would do it?" Kendall snarled. "He had the chance, the means, and the motive."

Logan bit his lip. "I don't know. She broke up with him awhile ago, and these look pretty recent."

I slapped my hand against my head. "She was going to meet up with him a couple of weeks ago!"

"WHAT?" Kendall roared. "For what?"

"He wanted her back," I explained. "She was going to try to talk him out of it."

"Good," Kendall nodded.

"I think the best thing would be to talk to Katie about it in the morning," said Logan. "Just to make sure it was Kyle, it could have been anyone."

"That's true," I admitted reluctantly. "I just hope whoever it was has life insurance."

"Agreed," Kendall said, nodding again.

"Wait," Carlos piped up. "How come you're the only one who knew she was meeting up with him? Katie and I tell each other everything and I didn't know."

"I accidentally saw the texts on her phone when I was borrowing hers - I accidentally dropped mine into the outside pool," I explained.

"She let you borrow her phone?" Carlos asked, shocked.

"Duh Carlos, she had a crush on him," Logan said in his best Captain-Obvious voice. "She would have let him borrow a kidney - not that that's scientifically possible - "

"Whatever," Kendall sighed. "That's not the point. We need to go to bed, we'll regroup in the morning and confront her. Don't push it when we do though, you know how Katie can get."

"Yeah, tell me about it, she's stubborn as hell," I agreed.

"She may clam up," Logan told us. "Especially if she was being abused."

"We'll be careful," I promised.

"Don't say that word," Kendall choked out.

"What word?" I asked, confused.

"Abused," Carlos said.

"Don't," Kendall said again.

"Look," Logan began, "I know it's a horrible idea - "

"HORRIBLE? IT'S AWFUL! I JUST- HOW COULD- why?" Kendall said, going quiet.

"It doesn't seem possible," I agreed softly. "If - if it did happen - I can't figure out who could do something like that to her," I managed to get out, blinking back tears as I imagined her beautiful brown eyes.

"Should we read her diary?" Carlos suggested.

Logan smacked him in the back of the head. "That's an invasion of privacy!"

"So is seeing her naked, but that didn't stop you, me, or James."

This time I joined Logan in wracking Carlos around the head. "Not in front of the big brother!" I yelped with an apologetic look towards Kendall.

"Bed. Now," he growled.

"Sounds good," I hastily agreed. "Ummm...I'll just take Katie to bed - her bed, I mean."

"Good idea," Kendall said, watching me carefully.

I gently scooped Katie up in my arms, said goodnight to the guys, and carried her off towards her room. I tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead before heading back to my own room.

Sleep did not come easily. My head was still spinning from the day's events. Had it only been twelve hours? It felt so much longer. I finally managed to drift off into dreams that involved Kyle grabbing Katie by the neck while trying to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Science-Fantasy93: Soooo...cliff-hanger or what?
> 
> Jatieluv: Not too much..well, yeah it kinda was, but poor James and his dreams...or should we say nightmares?
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: Oh dear...Poor guy...He's living his worst nightmare.
> 
> Jatieluv: Oh yeah...We'll, the next chapter is bound to be exciting.
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: Extremely exciting. Secrets may just be revealed...
> 
> Jatieluv: We'll try to have it up soon!
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: And if you have any comments or feelings about the chapter, let us know!
> 
> Jatieluv: We definitely want to hear them. :)


	9. A puppy & more revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Science-Fantasy93: Check it out! New chapter of Addicted! Ready to celebrate everyone?
> 
> Jatieluv: I know I am!
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: We have quite the interesting chapter ahead ;)
> 
> Jatieluv: Yep...this chapter is not exactly the happiest...
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: But it's necessary for the story. Oh, speaking of the story...We made a small mistake at the end of the last chapter. We had James go to his room and crawl into bed...And his bed's broken...Oops...
> 
> Jatieluv: Yeah...Just pretend he crawled into bed next to Katie...heehee...We apologize...
> 
> Disclaimer: Science-Fantasy93: hey Jatieluv, do we own Big Time Rush?
> 
> Jatieluv: sad face Nope.
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: There you are, ladies and gentlemen. We do not own Big Time Rush...or any of the songs mentioned and used in this chapter.
> 
> Jatieluv: Or the previous chapter
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: So, pull out your tissues, and buckle in!
> 
> Jatieluv: Yep...there's some things revealed and they're pretty sad
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: With all that in mind...Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Warnings: Language and mentions of abuse

**Katie's POV**

I woke up early the next morning, my head pounding from my allergy attack, and certain muscles aching hard.

James was asleep next to me, not looking too peaceful.

Shit, he and Kendall know about my neck. What am I going to do?

I sighed and got out of bed, my body protesting. I headed to my dresser and got my shorts and my 'STOP Don't Look at Me' shirt. I dressed quickly, brushed out my hair, snuck some of James' toothpaste out of his bathroom and brushed the taste of vomit out of my mouth.

I headed down the stairs and grabbed my keys. I needed to get some alone time before I got bombarded with questions that I would probably have no choice but to answer.

I climbed into my car and slipped the key into the ignition, turning until I heard the engine roll over. I backed out of the driveway, heading into downtown LA. I pulled into my favorite shopping center fifteen minutes later and decided to go to the pet store. Animals can always cheer someone up, at least a little.

The bell chimed as I walked into the store, inhaling the smell of animals, straw, various food, and litter. I headed straight for the puppy section, I know James wanted one. Who knows, maybe I could find the perfect one while I was here.

There were rows and rows of puppies, each and everyone adorable. There were golden retrievers, gold and shaggy; little bischons who yapped at me as I walked by; teacup chiuauas (as if they really needed to be any smaller), black labs; and finally...Ah hah!

"You," I breathed, looking at him, mesmerized. "You're coming home with me."

He was small golden lab, maybe two months old at the oldest, with pale gold fur, floppy ears, and the biggest, sweetest, brownest eyes you could imagine. He was just too adorable to resist, and James would love him. I had to get him.

"I will be right back for you, mister," I told him, before scurrying off to find a salesperson.

I quickly found a guy in his late teens, wearing the store's uniform, and explained that I wanted to buy a puppy, and that I had him all picked out. He obliged and opened the cage for me, lifting the puppy out and handing him to me.

The puppy whined and cradled his head into my shoulder.

"You are so cute," I whispered. I pulled him away and really looked at him. "Your daddy is gonna love you."

He whined again and licked my face, before letting out a happy bark.

"Are you getting him for your brother?" the sales guy asked me interestedly.

"No, it's for a friend," I said. I technically wasn't lying.

He nodded, and walked with me up to the cash register so I could pay for the puppy.

"Hang on," I told the sales guy. "I should probably get bowls and toys for this little guy." I gave the puppy an affectionate kiss to his head.

He nodded, I grabbed a basket and I went in search for the things he would need. I grabbed a food/water bowl, a few toys, treats and a leash and collar. I grabbed a small bag of food for now, there's no way I would be able to get a big bag without one of the guys, I doubt the guy who works here would be able to lift it.

I managed to haul everything back up to the cash register. The sales guy rang everything up and gave me my total. I paid for everything, including the puppy (who kept trying to lick my face...awww), before gathering everything up and bringing it back out to my car. Phew, It's a good thing I had Kendall's credit card. I grinned, he would probably kill me, but it was worth it.

I drove back to the house. Just as I pulled up into the driveway, my phone lit up with a text from James:

**Where r u?**

Damn, I was hoping he was still asleep. I sighed, looks like he wasn't gonna be as surprised. I turned to the puppy and pouted at him. "Daddy ruined his own surprise."

The puppy whined and licked my face.

"I feel the same way," I told him. I quickly typed back: **Just got home. Be inside in just a moment.** I sent it and then managed to get the puppy and me out of the car without me falling flat on my face - the puppy might have been small, but he was a wiggler.

"Hold still, baby," I whispered. I headed up to the house and opened the door.

James was pacing back and forth in the entrance hall. His head snapped up as I slid into the house. "Do you know how worried I've been?" he cried. "How worried we've ALL been? You just skipped out on us, no note, no text, no nothing! And after last night - is that a puppy?"

Astute observation James - now let's try for something a little harder.

"Congrats! You're a daddy!" I said, handing him the puppy.

"WHAT?" Kendall roared. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?" he hollered at me.

I rolled my eyes. "No dumb ass, I just had sex for the first time yesterday, I wouldn't know that for a few weeks. No. Look at the puppy James is holding."

"Oh, thank goodness." He sighed in relief, before turning to look at said puppy. "Aww, he's cute."

"Right? Oh," I said, reaching into my back pocket. "Here's your credit card back."

Kendall looked about ready to explode. "YOU TOOK MY CREDIT CARD?" he yelped. "HOW MUCH - HOW MUCH DID YOU - DID YOU SP-SP-SP-SPEND?"

"Does the cost reeeaaaalllllyyyy matter?" I asked, batting my eyelashes a little.

"Yeah Kendall," James whined, turning to face Kendall, and making sure my big brother got a good look at the puppy's big, sweet eyes. "Does the cost really matter when you've got a cute little guy like this?" He put his head next to the puppy's, giving Kendall a puppy-dog look to match his baby's.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I've already told you, it's not cute when you do it. How much Katie?"

I mumbled the price, too low for him to hear.

"How much?" he repeated, his voice raising in volume.

"Almost a thousand dollars, for everything." I grinned nervously. "Oh," I couldn't help adding, "James is very cute when he makes the puppy-dog eyes." I couldn't resist, I just had an urge to piss Kendall off even more.

"Logie look, a puppy!" Carlos yelled, running over.

"It's cuter than when you do it too," I added, I should probably stop, but this was fun.

Kendall yelped. "I'm very adorable when I'm pouting!" he insisted.

"Whatever stops the tears."

"I am!"

"Isn't he adorable?" James cooed, burying his face in the puppy's soft fur. "Katie bought him for me," he added to Carlos and Logan.

"He's adorable!" Carlos squealed.

"You name him yet?" Logan asked.

James shook his head. "Not yet. I want to come up with the perfect name for him."

"He likes me better," I teased.

"Only because you rescued him from the pet store," he shot back, a smile playing around his lips.

"No, I'm just naturally awesome," I responded.

"Yeah, you are a little," he relented.

"Only a little?"

"Okay, a lot. But now I'm losing the argument and I'm sad - well, only a tiny bit, because I've got this little guy!" he added enthusiastically, cuddling the puppy who licked his face.

I stepped closer and whistled, getting the puppy's attention. "Mommy's awesome right?"

He let out a happy bark and started licking my face.

Kendall snorted. "Mommy and Daddy? What are you two, an old married couple?"

"Uncle Kendall's bitter," I whispered.

"Yeah, he wants a sweet little puppy like you," James gushed, scratching the puppy behind the ears.

"Technically, that puppy is mine," Kendall smiled.

"Only because I used your credit card to pay for him," I insisted, shielding the puppy and James from Kendall. "And technically, it's not," I added. "It was a gift from me to James. Not to mention you owed me money," I reminded him.

"Not that much though!" Kendall cried.

"Yeah, that much."

"Are you - are you sure? I mean, I couldn't have borrowed that...much..." his voice faltered as I nodded my head.

"I kept track of the amount of money ALL OF YOU have borrowed over the years."

James' eyes widened over the puppy's head. "We should probably just give her all of our savings now."

"Nah, Kendall still owes me $50, you owe me $500, Logan owes me $350 and Carlos," I said, wincing, "owes me $700."

"How did we end up owing you that much money?" Logan yelped.

"Carlos owes that much because of fruit smackers. Kendall owes me that much because of his insane gifting for Jo and their dates. Not to mention the fund raiser I did last month. You owe me $350 for that thing you bought Camille, because you were short. And James owes me $500 because of a Cuda thing."

Kendall smacked his head. "Of course you'd keep track. Of course!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"So, uh, $500 huh?" James cringed. "Ummm...what's my deadline?

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"I'll get it to you as soon as I can," he promised.

"Okie dokie," I said, taking the puppy and backing away. "We're gonna go play outside. Wouldn't want the puppy to piddle in the house, right?"

"I'm coming too," James spoke up. "I want to get to know my new puppy," he added in a coo to the dog, affectionately scratching his ears again.

"Not so fast," Kendall said.

"Whaaaat?" James whined. "I want to play with my new puppy."

"Do you not see what she's trying to do?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"What's she trying to do?" James asked.

"She's trying to distract us with the puppy so we won't question her," Logan said, looking pointedly at me.

"I am not!" I said innocently.

"Yes you are!" Kendall retorted.

"I'm doing no such thing," I said, starting to back away again. "Now if you'll excuse us, No Name has to piddle."

"Carlos, take No Name outside," Kendall ordered. "Katie, you're staying inside until you tell us what's going on."

I ran off before Carlos could reach me. I bolted for the back door, I turned the knob and ran out,

"Let's go!" Kendall yelled, and he, Dustin, James, Logan, and Carlos dashed out after me.

"I'm so sorry baby," I said glancing down at him.

He barked in understanding.

I put him on the ground and jumped in the pool. Why? I have no clue. There were four loud splashes, and the guys landed on all sides of me, trapping me. Kendall grabbed me from behind, holding back my arms so I couldn't struggle.

"LET ME GO!"

"Not until you tell us who grabbed you by the neck!" he roared back.

"No one."

James scoffed. "Yeah, because air leaves bruises the shape of fingers."

"Fuck you, James," I spat.

Carlos grinned. "You already have - how many times?"

James threw him a dirty look. "Not helping, Carlos."

"Dustin," I whined to my cousin who was sitting on the grass with the puppy. "Help!"

"No can do Kitty-Kat. I'm too busy playing with this cute little guy. Want some advice though? Tell them the truth, things will go by so much easier and faster."

"I fell."

"We're not buying it," Logan informed me. "I got a good look at those bruises - someone definitely made them."

"Plus," James added, the traitor, "you didn't want me to see them. You were hiding something anyway."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes you are," Kendall replied. "Otherwise you wouldn't be arguing with us."

"Wouldn't be arguing? You're holding me hostage in a damn pool!"

"You're the one who jumped into the damn pool!"

"You followed me into the damn pool!"

"You're the one who ran out of the house when we mentioned questioning you!"

"The puppy had to piddle!"

"Carlos would have taken him out. Katie Knight, tell me what happened!"

"I wanted to do it! And nothing happened."

"So Kyle never grabbed you by the neck?" James asked quietly.

My eyes widened in alarm. "W- what would give you that impression?"

"Besides the look of horror on your face? Just a hunch. Come on, Katie, you can tell us what happened. We won't judge, and we won't kill Kyle, or we will kill him, depending on what you want us to do."

"Nothing happened," I lied again, trying to break away from Kendall.

"Bullshit, I can tell by your tone of voice that you're lying. Please just tell us what happened," James added pleadingly. "We just need to know what happened."

"Come on, Kate," Dustin said softly.

I felt my eyes burning with tears. "Don't call me that," I choked out.

"Did Kyle call you that?" James prodded gently.

I nodded. "So did dad," I whispered.

"Both of them?" James sounded surprised. "Come on, Katie-Kat, please tell me what happened with Kyle."

"I can't." I managed to get out, tears were streaming down my face.

"Kendall," James said, "pass her to me."

Kendall shifted me to James, who wrapped his arms securely around my waist.

"Come on, baby. Just tell me what he did to you."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does when you're trying to drown yourself because you think no one wants you," James whispered. "Come on, Katie, don't let him win."

I started crying harder. "It- it wasn't just be- because of him."

"Who else has hurt you so badly?" James asked, stroking my hair as I cried into his shoulder.

"I- I can't. It- it'll crush Ken- Kendall."

A shocked expression crossed over Kendall's face. "Katie, who was it?"

"Dad."

James' grip tightened on me.

"What did he do to you?" Kendall hissed.

I pointed to the scar on my right knee that I got when I was four. "I didn't fall off my bike," I whispered.

"What happened?"

"I don't remember much about that time," I answered honestly. "I just remember he was mad at me for something. You and mom knew he was taking me out to ride my bike, so he had to make it look like an accident. He scraped my knee against the street and cut my knee with his pocket knife to make it look convincing."

"Oh my God," James breathed out. "Oh my..."

"What else did he do?" Kendall demanded, his fists curling into balls.

"He used to hit me, call me names. He always told me you were his favorite, that I was just a mistake."

Kendall cussed vilely. "I knew something was up. He drank so much...It had to affect someone badly in some way...I guess it was you."

"Not just me," I whispered.

"Who else? Not...Mom...?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he did. It was around the time he called me a mistake, the first time anyway. He said I wasn't his, Mom was a cheating slut and he hit her. You were at hockey practice with the guys."

Kendall yelped in outrage. "Mom never cheated in her life! And you are NOT a mistake!"

"He thought so, said I was a waste of air."

"And he physically abused you two? That - that- that FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Take me along when you do, alright?" James called to Kendall.

"He tried to kill me, you know."

"Oh my God..." Kendall whispered. "What - what happened?"

James was now holding me to his body so tight that I wasn't going to be able to breathe soon.

"James," I gasped. "I'm losing precious oxygen."

"Ohhh...sorry." He let up some of his hold on me, but still made sure that he had a firm grasp on me.

"It's okay," I breathed, before turning to Kendall. "Do you remember that night you guys had your big game? When you were like 10?"

Kendall's face was steadily turning white. "Uh huh."

"You kept saying something didn't feel right, but mom said it was probably just your nerves and you guys had to leave or else you were going to be late. I hid in my room as soon as you guys walked out the door. I was finishing my math homework and I got stuck. The only one home was Dad and I had to be in bed before you guys got home, so I had no choice but to go ask him for help."

"What did he do?"

"He got mad at me. Said I was stupid and why couldn't I be smart like you. I told him I was learning, but he said it wasn't good enough."

Kendall's lower lip trembled. "Then what happened?"

"I begged him not to be mad at me. I told him I would try harder, he smacked me across the face and called me a disgrace. Said there was no way I was his child, if I was, I would be smarter. He stood up, grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the bathroom. He said things were better before I was born and that he was going to correct a mistake."

I could feel James' body shaking, and Kendall had his arms wrapped around his own body. Logan, Carlos, and Dustin were all trying to wipe away tears.

"What - what did he - he - d-d-do?"

"Mrs. Magicowski came over to check on us, Mom told her to keep an eye out. When dad didn't answer the door, she came in. She heard the water in the bathroom running and walked in on dad trying to drown me. She managed to call the cops and Dad ran. That was the night he left."

"I'm going to be sick," Kendall mumbled, and leapt out of the pool, hurtling for the grass. He fell on his hands and knees on the soft lawn, vomiting up everything he had eaten in the past twenty-four hours.

I tried to wiggle out of James' grasp to get to Kendall.

James let me go and I hurried to Kendall's side, trying to stay out of the way of hurling vomit.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed.

Kendall choked. "What are YOU sorry for? That mother-fucker's the one who tried to kill you! YOU didn't do anything wrong!"

"I shouldn't have told you," I sniffled.

"Yes you should've! We needed to know!"

"And we still need to know what happened with Kyle," Logan added softly, wiping away tear tracks.

"But look at you! You kinda looked up to Dad."

"Only a little bit," Kendall defended himself, still kneeling on the ground. "I always knew something was off about him."

"Oh," I said quietly. "I wrote a song about him."

James had collapsed on the ground a few feet away, where he was softly crying, knees drawn up to his chest. "Yeah?" he managed to get out. "Can we hear it?"

"Yeah. Are you guys okay?"

"Just ignore the incessant crying," Logan whimpered. "We'll be okay."

"Kay. Should Dustin go get his guitar?" I asked.

Dustin wiped at his eyes. "I'll go get it."

"Kay," I said, smiling at him.

He got up and hurried off. He came back a minute later and sat down next to me.

I told him what chords to play. "You ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Take it away, Katie."

I took a deep breath and began to sing:

" _Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child, or just a charity ward?_ "

Kendall blinked and a tear slid down his cheek.

" _You have a hollowed-out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it_

_But it's hopeless, hopeless_

_You're hopeless_

_Oh, father_

_Please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father_

_Please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter._ "

James sniffled from behind me, but I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to.

" _It's been five years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back what we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated only so many times_

_Before even 'I love you'_

_Starts to sound like a lie._ "

Logan was rocking back and forth on the grass while Carlos whimpered into his hands.

" _You have a hollowed-out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it_

_But it's hopeless, hopeless_

_You're hopeless_

_Oh, father_

_Please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father_

_Please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world?_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you love._ "

Dustin bowed his head over the guitar, but I knew he was crying too. My own throat was tightening with emotion.

" _Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being alone._ "

James cuddled his new puppy to his chest, who whined pathetically, like he knew what was going on.

" _Oh, father_

_Please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father_

_Please, father_

_Oh, father_

_Please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter,_ " I finished, my voice cracking.

Kendall burst into tears, and James whimpered into his puppy's fur.

I looked at Kendall. "Are you alright?"

"No! I can't believe that bastard would do something like this! I mean, I can, I just - haven't accepted it yet!"

"Kendall," I sighed sympathetically. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he sobbed into my hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared," I replied, crying.

"Of what? He can't hurt you anymore, he'll never hurt you again, I promise."

"Not of him. I just didn't want to admit it. Saying it makes it real."

"It wasn't real while he was TRYING TO DROWN YOU?"

"I was six Kendall. I just kept pushing it back, telling myself it wasn't real, it was just a nightmare. When you say it out loud the nightmare disappears and it becomes real. I didn't want that, especially when things started getting bad with Kyle."

"What happened with Kyle?" James asked, hiccupping slightly, still clutching his new puppy.

"I think you guys have had enough today," I said, starting to stand up.

"We're - we're JUST FINE!" Carlos wailed, now blubbering into Logan's neck who looked like he was trying to decide between comforting him and pushing him off.

"Yeah, I got that from your blubbering."

We'll be okay," Kendall said quietly. "Please Katie, just tell us what happened."

"You said you'd be okay before the song and you guys cried your eyes out!"

"Well...we're still getting used to the idea of HIM trying to kill you, but we've had twelve hours to accept that Kyle abused you," was his defense.

"Fine," I relented. I sat back down and glanced over at James and the puppy.

He whined at me and wiggled till James put him down. He ran over and crawled into my lap.

"Kyle did a lot."

"Did he hit you or try to kill you?" Kendall asked.

"Yes and yes," I said, staring down at the puppy and scratching his ears.

James took a deep breath, trying to control either his temper, or his tears, I'm not sure which one. "How come we never noticed?"

"You guys had already moved out and I was careful. Although Logan did catch on to something."

Logan sniffed. "What I catch on to?"

"That I was sick two months ago."

"Oookkkaaaayyy...?"

I sighed before answering. "I was bulimic."

James let out a yelp. "YOU WERE BULIMIC?"

"JAMES!" Kendall yelled. "CALM DOWN!" he turned back to me, and hollered, "YOU WERE BULIMIC?"

"Yes, I still kind of am," I said, looking down at the puppy once more.

"KIND OF? KIND OF? HOW CAN YOU BE KIND OF BULIMIC?"

"Because I was doing it for so long, my body automatically makes me puke. I've got it controlled now, somewhat, but it still happens sometimes."

James raked his fingers violently through his shimmering brown locks. "Why would you make yourself vomit?" he cried. "WHY?"

"People were calling me fat."

"Is 'people' just a fancy name for 'Kyle'?" James laughed out harshly.

"No, there were others. Plus, I saw the girls you would hook up with, they were always so thin. I figured maybe if I lost some weight I would have a chance," I told him, not looking at him. I couldn't.

James' tanned face drained of all color. "Oh God...excuse me...I need to - I think I left the stove on..." and he leapt to his feet, running off towards the house.

"James!" I yelled.

Kendall face-palmed. "You became bulimic so he might want to hook up with you? He never cared about weight! The girls who were that thin were the only ones who were willing to have a casual fuck with him, and he didn't care about that either!"

I started sobbing. "I knew I shouldn't have fucking said anything!" I got up, ran towards the pool and jumped in. I didn't go back up, I wasn't going to.

Someone grabbed me and pulled my head up above the surface.

"KATHERINE CLAIRE KNIGHT, IF YOU DROWN YOURSELF BECAUSE OF JAMES, HE'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIMSELF!"

"Why can't you just let me do it?" I sobbed. "I just ruin everything!"

"No you don't!" Kendall yelled. "You've had a bunch of people mess you up! And we won't let you kill yourself! We all love you!"

"No, it's just more lies!" I yelled.

"Carlos!" Kendall yelled, grabbing me. "Go get James."

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, thrashing around.

"LOGAN! GET IN HERE AND HELP ME!"

Logan leapt into the pool and grabbed me too. "Who knew someone so tiny could be so strong?" he grunted.

"GET OFF!" I yelled, kicking Logan in the stomach.

"KATIE!" James' voice echoed across the yard as he and Carlos raced towards the pool. James took a running leap and jumped into the pool, splashing everyone with water. "You are NOT going to kill yourself! Got it? If you die, then I don't know what I'll do! I'll - I'll have to die too!"

"Leave me alone!" I said, thrashing around some more.

"No!" James grabbed me from Kendall and Logan and held me tight against his body. "I didn't sleep with the girls because they were skinny, I slept with them because I couldn't have you! I had to pretend that they were you to finish what I started in the first place!"

"Get off! You're a liar!"

"You know," Kendall muttered to Logan, "I could've gone my whole life without hearing that."

"You had to pretend Kyle was me to orgasm? Well it was the same for me, you know it was - I had to think of you! Katie, I love you, and I never wanted you to change your body for me!"

"I could have lived without that too," Kendall muttered.

"No it's not!" I yelled, trying to kick him.

"Yes it is!" he yelled back. "Do you know how many times I groaned out your name in the heat of the moment? The first time with you yesterday - that was the first time I ever screamed in pleasure."

"Another thing I could have happily gone on without knowing," Kendall grumbled.

"You're lying," I whimpered.

"Oh yeah?" James challenged. "Then call up all my old 'friends' and ask them my reactions."

"I don't wanna talk to your sluts," I hissed.

James shrugged. "Fine with me. I don't want to talk to them either. That's why I deleted their numbers off of my phone yesterday once I realized I had a chance with you."

I shook my head. "You're lying, just like Kyle did. Just like every guy in my life has. No one wants me, why can't you just leave me be?" I cried.

"Why would I lie to you?" James cried, frustrated. "What would be the point of that? I'm not like the other guys in your life! I'm in love with you, and that's something I can say honestly."

"To break me even more," I replied. "Are you gonna try to rape me too?"

"WHAT?" Kendall yelled. "I'll kill Kyle!"

"GET THE PHONE BOOK! I WANT HIS FUCKING ADDRESS AND A HOCKEY STICK!" James roared. "NO ONE TRIES TO RAPE MY KATIE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! NO ONE!"

"James," Logan said softly.

"WHAT? HE FUCKING TRIED TO RAPE HER! I'LL KILL HIM AND THEN I'LL BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE AND KILL HIM AGAIN!"

"You're scaring Katie," he said, pointing to me.

My eyes were wide and terrified and I was crying.

James took several deep breaths to calm himself down. "I'm sorry, Katie," he said softly. "I - I won't kill him if you don't want me to. I'll- I'll stay here with you, how about that? Just...please don't cry."

"She's never seen you that mad before," Kendall told him. "I think it just freaked her out a little."

"He tried to - he tried to - " James' chest heaved as he breathed in and out deeply. "I'm sorry, Katie-Kat, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You okay, princess?" Kendall asked me.

I nodded and reached for him. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Kendall," Carlos said. "I think Katie wants you."

James sighed and shifted me back over to Kendall, who took me and held me tightly.

"I'm cold," I whispered into his neck.

"That's probably because you weigh about 75 pounds," he whispered back.

"I weigh 95, thank you very much. I did the last time I checked, anyway."

"You better weigh at least 95," Kendall warned me. "Otherwise I'm taking you to a doctor."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't like hospitals, and they'll give me a needle in my hand, that hurts."

"But if you're unhealthy - "

"No!"

"Katie," Logan tried, "if you're still underweight from your eating disorder, then you might need professional help."

"Maybe you need professional help," I shot back.

"Logan's not the one who used to stick their finger down their throat!" Kendall yelled.

James smacked him around the back of the head. "You're not helping!"

"No, but his relationship with Camille isn't exactly healthy."

Logan yelped. "It is so! It keeps us on our toes!"

"Not to mention all the dr-" Carlos started saying, until Logan slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Drinks! Can't get enough! One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor! Whoo! Parties!" Logan cheered.

I threw him a weird look. "Yeah, you definitely need professional help."

He rolled his eyes. "When's the last time you puked?"

"Yesterday, before I came over."

James let out one of his mini-screams. "You - you -you - you d-d-d-d-did? But...why?"

"I didn't have control over it," I responded. "I ate lunch and the next thing I knew I was running to the bathroom and puking my guts out."

"So this had nothing to do with deciding you were going to have sex with James and then worrying whether or not you were skinny enough?" Kendall confirmed.

"No," I answered honestly. "And James wasn't the whole reason, I told you that."

"Yeah, Kyle told you that you're fat."

"Not just Kyle."

"Well, then, who else?"

"Other girls. Girls that James was with."

"Why would they call you fat?" Logan asked, confused. "I mean, unless they thought you were a threat to them, they would have no reason to put you down."

"I knew about, sorry Kendall, about him groaning my name from some of them. They knew it was me and they confronted me about it."

"It's okay, I'll get used to it in a few years," Kendall grumbled.

James blinked. "Wait - you knew about that?"

"Yeah, I knew."

"That was private information that they weren't supposed to divulge!"

"Well how would you feel if, sorry again Kendall, if I groaned someone else's names when we were having sex? Wouldn't you want to confront them about it?"

"Yeah, I guess," James mumbled. "But that'll never happen, because I'm so good. Hey," he added, "if you knew about it, "then why did you call me a liar earlier?"

"I was in my depression zone."

"You have a depression zone?"

"You really need to ask that?"

"Apparently not," he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can we get back to the topic?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah...Katie vomiting and the reason for it."

"What about it?" I asked.

"So the girls James was with called you fat because he groaned out your name during sex?" Logan confirmed. "What about Kyle? Was there anybody else?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Said they couldn't figure out why he did it, I was fat and ugly. Kyle did, especially once he found out about my feelings for James. No, there wasn't anyone else."

James made an outraged noise. "You are NOT fat and ugly! You're the most beautiful girl ever! And Kyle...Kyle knew you liked me?"

I gave him a small smile at the compliment. "Yeah, he found out by snooping. He wasn't happy."

"Do you keep a diary or something?" he asked. "I mean, how else would Kyle have found out?"

"Yeah, but that's not how he found out. He heard me talking on the phone to Gabi."

"You have a diary that you write stuff about me in?" James asked brightly.

Logan cuffed him around the head. "Not the point!"

"Yes. Anyways, I told him sneaking in and eavesdropping was the creepiest thing he ever did and he crossed the line."

"Then what happened?" Logan asked, his voice hitched.

"He yelled at me. Said I was a lying whore. Asked me how long James and I were fucking behind his back."

James winced. "What did you say?"

"I told him we never had sex. He didn't buy it. I told him I couldn't be with him anymore. He told me if he couldn't have me, he sure as hell wasn't going to let you."

"What did he do?" James asked, face draining of color.

"Tried to kill me. He saw I had the window open and brought me over to it. He had me half-way out of it and was choking me."

"W- what?" Kendall choked out.

"It- It was horrible," I gasped out. "I'll wake up in the middle of the night and still feel the window pressing into my back, and his hands around my neck."

Kendall tightened his hold on me.

"I was so scared," I whimpered.

"I know, baby sister, I know," he murmured into my hair. "It's okay, I've got you."

"What made him let you go?" Logan asked urgently.

"Jo came in," I answered.

Kendal nearly dropped me. "Jo? But - what - what did - did she see?" he sputtered out.

"Yeah, she started screaming at him."

"What'd he do then?" Carlos asked in a hushed voice.

"He got scared and let go of me. I almost fell out the window,"

"And then?" James spoke, his voice hoarse.

"Luckily, Jo was standing right by me. If she didn't grab my ankle when she did, I'd be dead right now," I said softly.

"And Kyle?" James asked. "Please tell me you two pushed him out the window."

"No, he ran as soon as he let go of me."

"So, he's still out there somewhere, trying to rape and kill other girls?" James demanded angrily, just as Carlos said, "Hey, you haven't mentioned the rape part!"

Kendall frowned. "Do we really want to hear about that?"

"I - I don't wanna talk about it," I said quietly.

James nodded and Kendall held me closer.

"That's okay baby sister, you don't have to," he cooed.

"Thank you. Kendall?" I asked

"Hmmm?"

"I know I have school tomorrow, but can Gabi spend the night? I think I really need my best friend right now," I said, blinking back tears.

"Of course," Kendall said gently. "That okay with you guys?"

There was a bunch of nods and calls of agreement.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"Katie?" Logan asked. "When's the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday, before I puked," I said, not making eye contact.

"Come on, let's go get you something to eat. I think we have leftover pizza, or I can just make you something else. You must be starving."

"Not really," I mumbled.

"Katie, it's been twenty-four hours, you need to eat, even if it's just a few bites. You'll feel better once you do. You've had a rough past couple of days."

"But-"

"-But nothing. You're eating," Kendall said sternly.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat.

"We'll make you or order you whatever you want, even if we have to have it flown in from Russia," James told me.

I gave him a weird look.

"We're weighing you first," Logan informed me.

My eyes widened. "That's not necessary!"

"Yes it is," he replied. "Once you're dried off."

"No, really, it's not."

"Yes," Kendall said with more force than Logan, "it really is. We need to know whether or not you're underweight, and if you're under 95 pounds, than you are. So let's go."

I sighed again, relenting. "Are we going out at all today?" I asked.

James pointed at himself. "You mean for our first date? Sure, after we've eaten. Or we could just grab something at the bowling alley," he added to Kendall and Logan.

"I meant in general. I was gonna put on my Pajamas."

"Other than the bowling alley? I don't think so. Guys?"

The other four shook their heads.

"Do you mind if we postpone our date?" I asked James, wringing my hands. "Make it tomorrow night?"

James nodded. "Of course. That'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously. "You're not mad are you?"

He looked confused. "Of course not. Why would I be mad?"

"Cause I'm kind of canceling. I know you were looking forward to it, I feel bad."

"I'll get over it," he assured me with his infamous James Diamond smirk. "No, really, I'm fine," he added in a more sincere voice. "I'll just stay in and watch a movie and eat the popcorn that Carlos keeps talking about."

"WHOO!" Carlos cheered. "POPCORN!"

I laughed a little before turning to Kendall. "I'm cold," I whined.

"Let's get you into the house and into a nice hot shower," he said.

"Never say that to me again," I told him with a disgusted look on my face.

Carlos smirked and I knew he was going to say something about me and James. "Would you rather have JAMES say that to you?" he teased, and Kendall scowled while James' face and mine both went red.

I launched out of Kendall's arms and jumped at him, dunking him under the water.

James pulled Carlos under even further, until none of us could breathe any longer, and we popped back up, breaking the surface.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically to James, "that made me warmer."

He scooped me up. "Carlos, we'll be duct-taping your mouth shut until Katie has had her shower."

I stuck my tongue out at Carlos. "Take me inside," I said, pulling James' hair.

"Sensitive - ow - hair - ow - okay." He managed to climb out of the pool with me still in his arms, and we headed towards the house.

"You know," I told him, "You look really cute when your hair is wet."

He grinned widely. "Yeah? You think?" he kicked the back door open with his foot, and brought me into the warmth of the house.

"Mhm, maybe you should think about not styling it with all that crap sometime."

"Maybe..."

"Mmm," I moaned. "That shower is going to feel soooo good."

"Should I just drop you off in your bedroom?" he asked.

"Please?" I asked nicely. "My moaning didn't affect you did it?"

"Ummmm...noooo..."

"Sorry," I said apologetically. I knew he was lying.

"Once again, I'll be fine," he assured me as he began climbing the stairs.

"I'm sure you'll take care of it," I said, grinning.

"Like I said, I'll be fine."

I giggled. "I don't doubt that."

We reached the second floor and climbed on up to the stairs.

"The question is, will you be okay? I mean, after reliving everything? Do you want me to get on the phone with Gabi and invite her over once I drop you off?"

"If you wouldn't mind, that'd be great," I said, smiling. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I mean, I live it everyday anyways."

"But we made you tell us," he said in a small voice. "It must've been so much harder."

We had reached the third floor hallway.

"Kind of. I mean, it's like I said before. It has always been like a nightmare, but saying it makes it real."

He kissed me lightly on the forehead before setting me down outside my bedroom. "If you ever need to talk about anything at all, I'm here for you. Remember that, okay? I love you, no matter what."

I smiled, but I knew it was slightly forced. I'm sure James did too. "Okay."

"I mean it, Katie-Kat. If there's ever anything you want to talk about, just come to me."

I nodded.

He kissed my forehead and started to walk away.

Before he could get very far, my arm shot out and I grabbed his wrist.

"Katie?" he looked at me questioningly.

"Kiss me," I said. I sounded vulnerable and I hated it.

He pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips gently to mine.

As soon as our lips touched, I felt sparks. Was it just me or did he feel it too? I stood on my toes, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

His grip tightened on me, and his tongue flicked out, begging for entrance to my mouth.

I gave into him and deepened the kiss.

He pulled me flush against his body, one hand in my hair, the other at my back.

I groaned at the contact and moved one of my hands and started running it through his hair. I felt his arm leave my back and the next thing I knew I was pressed in between him and the wall.

He ran his hands down my sides, slowly, carefully.

I groaned again. He was going to be the death of me.

He pulled away. "If this continues, we're going to end up in that shower together," he said quietly. "I don't think you want that right now, and it probably isn't a good idea."

"You- you don't want me?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"I want you very much," he said sincerely, moving his hands so they were cupping my face. "But right now isn't the time. You've been through a lot, you've had to recount a lot. Having sex with me right now is only going to make things worse. Tomorrow we can, but right now...it would be a horrible idea."

"I understand," I said, pulling away. I really did, but it still hurt. I put my hand on my doorknob and turned it, throwing one last look at James before I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. Once I knew he headed to his own room, I sank down in front of my door, crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Science-Fantasy93: _Blows nose and wipes tears_ Wasn't that sad?
> 
> Jatieluv: Extremely! But how cute is James' new puppy? Katie's such a sweetie!
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: _Squeals_ I love Mojo!
> 
> Jatieluv: Heehee...now you have a spoiler...Science-Fantasy93 just told you the puppy's name
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: Oops...He's just soooo cute!
> 
> Jatieluv: He is! We'll be adding his picture to our album on photobucket...so if you want to see him, just ask for the link to the album :)
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: Now...let's talk reviews Any thoughts or questions about the chapter?
> 
> Jatieluv: Let us know. We wanna hear what you thought of this chapter :)


	10. Bad choices, Talks & Gabi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Science-Fantasy93: We're also bringing in an OC. Some of you may know her from my story Hot Water. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Gabi is going to be introduced in this chapter! Lots of thanks to Ihearttheboywiththebread (Our friend from FF.net) for her lovely OC!
> 
> Jatieluv: Thank you so much for letting us use her! :) And we apologize for any surprising things she may do during this story...She kinda took over and became Katie's poorly behaved, innuendo producing best friend...
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: She wasn't meant to be like that at all...She kind of ended up being the one who says what no one else is ever. Going. To say.
> 
> Jatieluv: Yep...She's got guts, but despite what she does, she's actually pretty sweet and she really cares about Katie.
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: She definitely does. She's the most outrageous, lovable character ever!
> 
> Jatieluv: That she is. Well, we hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Duh! Of course we own Big Time Rush! Oh - wait - we don't? WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOO...!
> 
> Warnings: Strong language, strong innuendos, and self-harm.

**Katie's POV (Cont.)**

I was trying to control my sobs; if I got too loud James would come back. I looked up and the scissors on my desk caught my eye. I heaved myself up to my knees and crawled over to the desk, biting my lip. I needed something...something...to help relieve the pain...if I couldn't have James, then I would just have to make do with something else.

I grabbed the scissors and spread them open, bringing one of the blades to my wrist. I dragged it across my skin and hissed...It actually felt kind of...good.

There wasn't much of a sting, but my heart began pounding harder and my breathing became faster as the endorphins kicked in. All the emotional pain I had been feeling faded away in an instant. Blood began to shimmer dark red at the scratch marks, and I smiled in twisted satisfaction as the red beads began trickling down my wrist.

I did it again a few more times, I couldn't seem to stop. Suddenly, I heard whimpering and scratching at my door. I snapped my head up in alarm. Shit, the puppy could probably smell my blood.

I dropped the scissors under the desk and raced into the bathroom as I heard James' voice say quietly through the door, "Come on baby, Mommy's busy. She'll be out soon, and then you can cuddle with her as much as you like."

I turned on my shower, undressed and climbed in. I hissed in sudden pain as the hard stream of hot water hit my wrist. OWWWWWW! That didn't...That was...THAT HURT! I blinked back tears and washed my hair and body; my wrist hurt even more once the soap touched it.

The blood dribbled down with the water and down the drain, leaving my wrist pink and raw, and feeling like it was being both cut and burnt. Oh God...

I turned the water off and ran to my toilet, like I really needed to puke anymore. Once I was done, I dried off and put on my bra, panties and _spooning leads to forking_ pajamas. I made sure to put concealer on my wrist to hide the cuts. I brushed my hair and let it be.

Once I was satisfied I looked normal once again, and not like I had just made myself bleed and puke out whatever was left in my stomach, I nodded at my reflection in the mirror, and spun on my heel, heading out of my bathroom, and then out of my bedroom.

As soon as I walked out, the puppy ran over to me and started sniffing like crazy. Yeah, that wasn't going to attract attention.

James had been sitting outside my door, leaning back against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest. "He seemed to be worried about you," he explained. "You must smell different, did you use a new soap or something?"

"Uhhhh...Maybe?" I said, lying. "I kind of wasn't paying attention, I was pretty zoned out."

James gave me a weird look, but didn't push the topic. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, sounding worried. "You look kind of...I don't know...pale, I guess. And your eyes are red. Have you been crying?"

Damn! Wasn't water supposed to hide that?

"Yeah, I was. But I'm okay now," I said, forcing a smile. No doubt he knew I was faking it, he always does.

"Is it what I said?" he asked, sounding even more worried. "Because I wasn't rejecting you, you know that, right Katie?"

"It wasn't really you, I think it was just everything that happened. My emotions were on overload and I guess I just needed a good cry," I told him. And a good pair of scissors, I added in my head.

"Okay," he said, looking like he wanted to believe me, but wasn't quite sure he should. "Well, come on, let's go eat, I'm starving."

I went to take a step forward and the puppy growled. I looked at him and he started barking at me.

James frowned and reached down to pick up the puppy. "That's weird. He must really hate your soap, since he seems to have forgotten he loves you almost as much as he loves me," he finished with a grin in my direction.

"Y- yeah," I stuttered. "That is weird." I scurried off down the stairs before he could say anything else.

He followed me down, still cradling the puppy, and he walked with me to the kitchen, where Logan had set up shop.

"Oh good," Kendall said, holding a scale. "Now we can weigh you."

"Are you really sure that's necessary?" I asked.

"Oh yes, very necessary - what exactly does your shirt say?"

I blushed, remembering what I put on. "Spooning leads to forking?" I said, but came out as a question.

Logan snickered. "Hey James, check it out - it's your catchphrase!"

James grinned in response.

Kendall shook his head and put the scale down, pointing at it.

"According to my doctor book," Logan said. "The average weight for a 5'1 female is 95-110 pounds."

I sighed and stepped on the scale. I looked down after a few seconds and my breath caught. 84.6 pounds, I was screwed.

Kendall's breath hitched and James cussed softly under his breath.

Logan pursed his lips. "So...think you still don't have a problem?" he asked me.

"I- I don't have a problem."

"Really?" Kendall said sarcastically, crossing his arms and cocking his head to one side. "Because I think the scale says otherwise."

"Maybe the scale is broken," I retorted.

"Or maybe you're just too thin," Kendall replied.

"Whatever."

"Is that all you can say?" Kendall hissed, sounding like he was five seconds away from completely losing his mind. "WHATEVER?"

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" I yelled.

The puppy started barking at me again and tried to wiggle out of James' arms.

James tightened his grip on the puppy and stared at me with wide eyes, looking at me like he didn't even recognize me. "Why would you keep on doing this to yourself?" he whispered. "You say you can't control it, that it only happens once in awhile. Well, this is obviously happening a lot more. Why Katie? Why?"

"It isn't happening a lot more," I answered honestly. "I stopped doing it on purpose, I didn't lie about that."

"She's obviously just not eating anymore," Logan said, keeping his voice carefully blank. "She's stopped vomiting, but now she's switched gears."

"I switched gears a while ago," I said softly.

James and Kendall both looked like they were about to start crying.

"Are you still afraid of gaining weight?" Logan asked, keeping his voice neutral and calm.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I felt bad, Mom was making and buying this food and I was just throwing it up. I stopped eating for a while. Then I realized that I was being ridiculous, If James or anyone didn't like me for me, then screw them. I tried to start eating again, but my body was used to getting rid of it. I stopped eating again because I didn't wanna puke anymore."

James didn't say or do anything - he just kept on staring at me as if he couldn't figure out who I was.

"That makes sense," Logan said with a nod. "As long as you realized that no one is worth having to starve yourself for, then at least something good came out of it."

Kendall blinked. "SOMETHING GOOD? NOTHING GOOD CAME OUT OF THIS! SHE'S UNDERWEIGHT, SHE'S UNHEALTHY, SHE WON'T EAT BECAUSE SHE'S AFRAID OF THROWING UP, AND SHE CAN'T KEEP ANYTHING DOWN!"

"Give her a peanut butter sandwich." Logan said calmly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Peanut butter is sticky," he responded. "It'll stick to your insides, you won't be able to puke it back up."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that before?"

"Because you're not a doctor," he replied with a grin. "James, you can't just stand there forever, you have to say something."

I forced myself to look over at him and I almost started crying. He still hadn't moved. The look in his eyes was beyond wounded, filled with disbelief.

"Well, what do you want me to say Logan?" he yelled. "I just found out that my girlfriend - excuse me, soon-to-be girlfriend - has had two different eating disorders, is beyond underweight, and I've had it drilled into me that part of it's my fault that she was killing herself slowly!"

Carlos started walking over with a glass of orange juice while Kendall made my sandwich.

I opened my mouth to say something to James, but all I did was yelp. Apparently, Carlos tripped and spilled the juice on me, of course it was my bad wrist. It burned...

As Carlos hurriedly cleaned up the mess while apologizing, James rushed over to me to make sure I was okay.

He grabbed my wrist again, and I let out a loud gasp. "What the - " he muttered as some of the makeup came off on his fingers. "Oh fuck..."

I tried to pull my wrist away.

He let my wrist go, but grabbed my other wrist, pulling me in so he could whisper in my ear, "When you said you'd been crying, I didn't think you mean you'd been crying blood." He let me go, his eyes harsh and filled with disappointment.

The puppy barked at me again.

I started crying. "I was crying, I- just- I didn't know what else to do," I whimpered.

"What's going on?" Logan called to us.

James glanced at me and I shook my head, staring up at him pleadingly. "The first time she vomited," he improvised. "She didn't know what else to do."

It would've worked if Carlos hadn't walked over to check on me. "Why are there cuts on your wrist Kit-Kat?"

I started crying harder and tried to run away.

James groaned and just pulled me back, holding me tightly.

"Katie?" Kendall's voice sounded tight, like he was about to start crying. "What did you do?"

I pushed away from James and held out my wrist.

Kendall hissed. "When?"

"Before my shower," I answered, looking at the floor. "It's why the puppy was freaking out outside my door."

"He must've smelled the blood," James said. "Of course. Of course. I was outside your door the entire time you were slicing into your wrist. Of course. What else would you be doing? Where else would I be? Of course! This is so typical!" I think he was beginning to lose his mind.

"I thought you went to your room?" I asked.

"No, the puppy was worried about you and scampered to your door. He must've known how upset you were. Damn it! I should have stayed with you!"

"No, you shouldn't have. You were right about what you said before I went into my room."

"What did he say?" Kendall asked, sounding surprised. "I mean, since when is James right about something?"

"Hey!" James cried. "That wasn't nice!"

"I told him to kiss me, things got heated, but he told me now wasn't the time. I went through a lot and us sleeping together would only make it worse."

Now Kendall looked beyond shocked. "You turned down sex?" he asked disbelievingly. "Maybe you are good for Katie."

"Kendall," I warned.

He looked around at me. "What? I'm just saying."

"Stop it!"

James eyed me. "How come every time I leave you alone something happens? That's it! I'm not leaving you alone anymore! I'll be the shadow you can't get rid of, the annoying houseguest who just won't go home!"

" **No** ," I told him. " **You Will Not**."

Kendall smiled. "Actually James, that's not a bad idea. She seems to be depressed and can't be trusted by herself. You should stay with her."

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Katie, I just gave you permission to have sex with James! Are you not getting that?"

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S NOT WORTH BEING FOLLOWED AROUND ALL THE TIME!"

"Kendall, buddy...ummm...I didn't actually mean that...I mean...I don't - PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME FOLLOW HER AROUND ALL THE TIME! SHE'LL KILL ME!"

"You bet your ass I will."

"I'll keep an eye on her, but I won't follow her around. That isn't going to help anything anyway."

"I don't want her left alone," Kendall said firmly. "One of us will be with her at all times."

"The only thing that's going to do is annoy me and piss me off. Then you won't have to worry about me harming or trying to kill myself. I'll end up killing you," I said, my eyes flashing.

"Yeeaaahhh...and I don't want to die, especially at Katie's hands - no jokes Carlos!" James added threateningly.

Carlos grinned.

"Why did you do it, Katie?" Logan asked.

"I just wanted the pain to stop," I said quietly.

"By cutting into your skin? Yeah, that makes perfect sense," Kendall said sarcastically.

"Kendall," Logan warned. "That's not how you respond to a cutter."

"You wouldn't understand," I told him.

"Yeah! Because I'm not emo!"

Logan scowled. "You're doing really badly here. Katie isn't emo, she's just in pain. She's gone through so much and it's amazing that she hasn't cracked."

I glared at Kendall. "So now I'm emo?" I walked over to the kitchen drawer where the knives were and got one out. "How's this for emo?" I asked, dragging it across my wrist.

Kendall, Dustin, James, Logan, and Carlos all yelped in horror.

"I take it back! I take it back!" Kendall screamed while James just groaned, looking as if he was the one who was in physical pain.

I looked down at my wrist mesmerized by the blood. My pain was leaking out again. I went to make another cut, but someone grabbed my wrist.

Kendall's grip tightened on my wrist as James moved behind him.

"Don't even think about doing it again," James snarled. "Kendall, the knife please."

Kendall wrenched the knife out of my hand and passed it behind him to James, who threw it into the sink.

I looked up at him with watery eyes. "I'm sorry, I - I just- Once I did it..." I trailed off.

"It's an addiction," Logan explained as he wiped my blood off of the knife. "If you do it once, you keep on wanting to do it. Some people can fight it...for the most part. Others will never be able to. People cut, sometimes without a reason. Others do it so that they can feel some sort of release, or physical pain to replace the emotional pain. Taking knives from her isn't going to change anything. You have to be careful and gentle. Carlos," he added, taking my hand and leading to the table, "go get some q-tips, peroxide and gauze."

My eyes widened. If the water and soap hurt, the peroxide was going to kill.

"What do you want Kendall and me to do?" James asked, gripping Kendall tightly as he tried to fight to strangle Logan for being so rational.

"Kendall, bring Katie's sandwich over here. She needs to eat it. James, just sit down, I know you're going to want to hit me for saying this, but try to relax."

"How am I supposed to - ?" James yelped, but before he could finish his sentence, Logan had shoved him down into a kitchen chair, and had pushed me into the chair next to his.

Kendall brought my sandwich over here. He placed it in front of me and I just stared at it.

"Just lift it up to your mouth and take a bite," Logan suggested.

"Are you sure I won't puke it up?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"I'm sure," he answered confidently. "Come on Katie, just give it a try. James, hold her hand."

I moved my hand away before James could touch me. I had to use that hand to eat anyways, I wasn't gonna risk getting blood on my sandwich. That's just gross.

James crossed his arms over his chest and watched me grip my sandwich so tightly it looked like was going to squeeze right out of my hands and hit the opposite wall.

I brought the sandwich to my mouth and paused. "Can you guys please stop staring at me? It's making me uncomfortable."

"Just take a freaking bite!" Kendall exclaimed, but Logan covered his eyes while shutting his own, and James turned away from me, arms still crossed, not saying a word.

I slammed the sandwich back on the table. "Don't yell at me."

"Katie, please just eat it," Logan begged. "See, none of us are looking!"

I sighed and took an angry bite out of my sandwich. Oh...wow...That's- That's good. Carlos came back into the kitchen with the supplies and placed them in front of Logan.

"Let's let her finish eating before we do anything," Logan said.

After 5 minutes, I was done eating. Gotta say, I really did feel a little better.

"How was it?" James asked, his voice blank, with no emotion behind the words.

I shrugged. Why give him a straight answer if he was gonna be an ass?

"Fine," he said. "I'm out of here."

Kendall put his hand on James' shoulder and held him in his chair. "Don't, she's just pissy cause she thinks you're being an ass."

Logan opened the peroxide and dipped a Q-tip in the bottle. He grabbed my wrist and started to clean one of the cuts.

I yelped in pain and tried to pull away, but Logan tightened his grip. "STOP!" I cried.

James flinched. "You're hurting her!"

"I can't help that, James," Logan informed him. "If I don't clean them, they'll get infected."

I tried to pull away again and the puppy sat at my feet, whimpering.

"Hold the puppy," James told me, and then yanked his arm out of Kendall's grip and crossed the room, reaching down to pick up the puppy, and set him on my lap.

I started crying from the pain and the puppy looked up at me, whimpering before he started licking my tears.

James sat down next to me and slid an arm around me without a word.

"He's gonna eat her face," Carlos laughed.

I started laughing a little, but it quickly turned into a yelp the second Logan started cleaning the freshest wound.

James' arm tightened around me, and the puppy whined again.

"Logan," I cried. "It hurts."

"I know," he sighed. "Just hold on a little bit longer."

I whimpered and the puppy rested his face on my chest, staring up at me.

"Wow, that really is James' dog, huh?" Carlos grinned.

James glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You both seem to love her chest."

Kendall gritted his teeth. "I will kill you...very slowly...and painfully," he said to Carlos.

"I'll help," James offered.

"You stay out of it!" Kendall cried.

Their little fight was broken up by my scream of pain. Apparently, one of my cuts was deeper than I thought.

"Logan!" James cried. "Do something!"

"I...am," Logan breathed out, looking like he was about ready to strangle everyone in the room. He quickly finished cleaning the wounds and wrapped the gauze around my wrist. "All done."

I pulled my wrist away and cradled it in my other hand. The pain was muffled by the heavy gauze, and I could breathe easily again. I looked down at the puppy and gave him a kiss on the head. "Did you call Gabi?" I asked James.

"Yeah," he answered, his voice going blank again as he moved his arm away from me. "She'll be over in an hour. Now, if you'll excuse me...I'm going for a swim."

"But-" I started to say.

"'But' what?"

"Never mind," I said, looking down. I tried to hide my cries as I ran to the stairs to go to my room.

"That went well," I heard Kendall comment sarcastically from the kitchen.

"Don't even start," James snarled.

"How is it that you both are taking this personally when she's the one with the bandaged wrist?" Logan demanded.

I was full out sobbing by the time I got to my room. I opened the door, slamming it behind me and flung myself on my bed. I heard my door open.

"Kit-Kat?" Carlos asked softly.

"Go away!" I sobbed, my voice cracking on the last word.

Instead, he just came over and sat down next to me, rubbing my back gently. "You know when you tell me to go away, we always end up talking."

That was true.

"Talk to me," he said.

"They're mad at me," I managed to get out.

"They're not mad at you, they're mad at the situation. They're mad that you had to go through everything that you did and there was nothing they could do about it. James is mad and hurt and frustrated that you resorted to vomiting and throwing yourself, in part so that he would pay attention to you, and because of stuff that your boyfriend and his - whatever you want to call them - would say to you. They're both mad that it got as bad as it did, and they're mad and hurt and disappointed that you would even think about hurting yourself. They're mad about how out of control things got with you. And I'll be honest - I think James is hurt because he thinks that you sleeping with him was just another way for you to get your pain out, like with the cutting or the vomiting. Kendall's just mad because he thought he could protect you against everything."

"Carlos- I- Can't- James-" I was sobbing so hard, I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. Carlos probably couldn't even understand me.

"You can't what?" he asked softly, still rubbing my back gently.

"I- never- meant- to- hurt- them. Es-especially James. I- I- don't- know- how- I- let- myself- get- this- bad."

"I know Kit-Kat," he breathed out. "I know sweetie. It's okay. You just need to talk to them, that's all."

"I- I- can't- he's- so- cold- right- now."

A smile spread across Carlos' face. "So why don't you do something to warm him up? Just go and talk to him. He'll listen to you...probably."

"That- cold- disappointed- look- is- the- same- one- I- got- from- Dad."

Carlos froze up. "James doesn't know that - we are talking about James, right?"

"Yes."

"He has no idea, Katie. He's just angry and hurt right now, and you really need to talk to him, and ask him not to freeze you, because otherwise he'll never warm back up to you. Do you love him? Did you sleep with him because you love him, or were you acting out?"

I looked at Carlos, completely hurt. "Of course I love him! I can't believe you would even ask me that!"

"Hey, just making sure! So, go and find him and tell him that you love him and that you want to be with him and all that good stuff. It might take a little while, but hey, if you love him, it won't matter, right?"

"I guess. I wanna check something out first," I said, walking over to my computer.

"Okay," Carlos said with a shrug.

I typed in what I was questioning and found the answer within a few seconds. I closed the window and turned around to Carlos, with the biggest smile I think I've ever had.

"What?" he asked warily.

"It's not illegal for James and I to date!"

Carlos' eyes widened and he grinned happily. "It's not?"

"No, he can't get in trouble. The only way he could is if it got out that we had sex."

Carlos bobbed his head. "And the only people who know that would never tell. Come on, let's go tell everyone! Now you and James don't have to sneak around!"

"You think I should print it out?"

"You better. Kendall'll want solid proof."

I ran back over to my computer, pulled up the info again and printed it out. I grabbed it and Carlos' hand and ran out of my room. I was running down the last flight of stairs when I felt my blood run cold. What was _SHE_ doing here?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **James' POV**

"How is it that you both are taking this personally when she's the one with the bandaged wrist?" Logan snapped at us, just as a door from above us slammed shut.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because we couldn't stop her? Because this has to do with us and stuff that we couldn't seem to stop?" I snarled at him.

"You shouldn't be mad at her. That's not what she needs right now!"

"I'm not mad at her! I'm mad at - I don't know what I'm mad at! And I'm hurt, and frustrated, and I don't even know why! I feel like she - like she betrayed me in some way, and that makes absolutely no sense!"

"You think she just slept with you for pain release?" he suggested.

I froze. That sounded - that sounded exactly like what I was feeling. Not thinking, but feeling. "I think...yeah, I think so."

Logan shook his head. "She loves you James. I don't think she slept with you because she was hurting. I've seen how she looks at you, even before all this happened."

"That doesn't mean shit!" I hollered. "She - she's an emotional wreck! She won't even let me call her my girlfriend! What does that make us Logan? Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits? Because we sure as hell aren't much more than that!"

"She didn't let you call her your girlfriend because you didn't ask her to be your girlfriend. And yeah, you're a lot more than that."

"Oh yeah? How are we going to be more than that? It's illegal for us to have a relationship. And why would she even starve herself anyway?" I exploded in another direction. "Why would she - why - why did I have to come into her problems?" I slid down the wall, and buried my face in my knees, sobbing.

Logan crouched down in front of me. "It wasn't really you. And you heard what she said earlier. She realized she made a mistake and that she shouldn't care what other people think."

I looked up at him, eyes puffy, face streaked with tears. "My...fuck buddies...did it to her. Well, them and Kyle anyway. And I never knew about it. I could've stopped it, but I was too busy being Mr. Suave to pay any attention."

"No," Kendall piped up. "We were all busy, but we still had time for her. None of us saw it, she wouldn't let us. Katie knew if we found out about any of it, it would end bad."

"Yeah, well it ended bad," I spat. "Look how things went down today."

"She took the pain all on herself to protect us," Logan said softly.

"Damn it!" Kendall yelled, punching a hole in the wall. "She's my fucking baby sister! I should have known something was wrong. I should have protected her from this shit!"

"You can't protect her from everything," Logan said quietly. "You both did the best you could - we all did. Even Carlos didn't know, and he's one of her best friends. Gabi probably didn't even know. She would never let us know what she was going through - she likes to appear strong. She's like her big brother in that way."

"Not so strong now, am I?" He asked, looking completely broken.

The doorbell rang.

I checked my watch. "Gabi shouldn't be here for another half hour."

"Maybe she came early?" Kendall suggested.

"Maybe..." I pulled myself up from the ground and we headed out to the front door. I opened it and nearly slammed it shut and locked it again.

Gemma stood there, smiling brightly. "Hey gorgeous," she purred.

Kendall grinned. "Hey, anyone order a lethal poison? James? Logan?"

Gemma laughed sarcastically. "Oh ha ha, very funny, Kenny."

He made a face at the nickname.

"I came over to see if you changed your mind."

"In that case, you wasted precious gas. You couldn't have called? That way your trip wouldn't have been completely pointless," I snapped, keeping a firm hold on the door.

"Are you still drunk?" she asked. "You couldn't have seriously meant what you said last night."

"Which part?" I demanded.

"The part about not wanting to be with me and dating someone. You don't do commitment."

Kendall and Logan both clapped and cheered.

"Go James!" Kendall cried.

I sneered at Gemma. "I meant it - all of it. I don't ever want to see you again, and yes, as a matter of fact, I do, do commitment."

"James," she said, smiling and putting her hand on my chest.

"Get your fucking hands off of my boyfriend!" Katie snarled, joining us.

Hey! She called me her boyfriend! Maybe she does love me!

I wrenched Gemma's hands from my chest. "You heard her. Don't touch me - ever again!"

Gemma just blinked slowly. "So I was right. She's your new girlfriend. You're fucking Kendall Knight's little sister! Isn't she still only, like, seventeen? You could get arrested," she added.

"That's where you're wrong," Katie said, stepping in front of me and shoving a piece of paper into Gemma's hands.

Gemma glanced through it, then handed it back to Katie. "He could still get arrested if you two have had sex - and no sex equals no anything with Jamie. No sex is a deal breaker. There's no way he would ever go for that."

"Maybe he didn't with you, but that's cause you were easy. I've always challenged him. You should just accept that I won," she said, before turning to face me and pulling me in for a kiss.

I accepted the kiss happily, kissing her back enthusiastically.

When we pulled away, Gemma just threw us a disgusted look. "I'll find something on you two," she snarled. "Just you wait and see!" and she turned around and clicked out of the house on four inch heel boots.

"Good luck with that!" Katie shouted after her, waving.

I let the door slam shut and then locked it for good measure. "What the hell is that?" I asked, gesturing at the paper Katie was holding.

She smirked and handed me the paper.

I read through the paper and then looked up at her. "So we can date, we just can't have sex?"

"YES!" Kendall shouted, punching the air. Ah, yes, a brother's dream come true.

She gave Kendall a look that said _you honestly think we won't?_ "Yup!" she said smiling.

"Congratulations!" Logan cheered, clapping us both on our shoulders. "Now you won't get arrested for kissing her in public!"

"I know," Katie clapped, jumping in place a little.

"I think you're bipolar, Kit-Kat," Carlos said, laughing lightly.

"What?" she pouted. "I'm just happy."

The puppy let out a happy bark and Katie looked down at him.

"Are you ever going to give him a name?" she asked.

"I thought of one..." I said off-handedly. "Mojo."

"Of course," she said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" I protested. "You don't like the name?"

Instead of answering she started giggling like crazy.

"Katie!" I cried. "What's so funny?"

"If you ever lost him, would you have lost your Mojo?" she chortled.

I scowled. "Just be glad I didn't name him Katie."

She stopped laughing. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you got him for me, so it would have made perfect sense for me to name him after you."

"Not really."

Carlos cackled. "You could have been his big Katie, and the puppy could have been his little Katie."

"That's just weird," she said. "Besides, last time I checked, I'm not a dude."

"Actually, I would have been giving him a girl's name, and besides, I wouldn't have spelled it K-A-T-I-E. It would have simply been K-T."

"Whatever, the point still stands, it's weird. Besides, I think I'm just gonna call him JJ," she said, smirking.

I cocked an eyebrow. "JJ?"

"James Junior," she said, laughing and heading towards the kitchen.

I followed her. "That's actually kind of cute," I told her.

Carlos laughed, hot on my heels. "Hey, that could also stand for a certain part of James' anatomy - "

I smacked him around the back of the head. "Let's not go there," I said as we reached the kitchen.

"Nah, I don't think it's worthy enough to have it's own name," she said, getting a cup out of the cabinet.

Carlos cracked up laughing while I just waggled my finger at her.

"That's your withdrawal from that part of my body talking," I informed her snarkily.

"Sure, that's it," she said sarcastically.

"Oh puh-leeze, like you weren't screaming my name by the end of it," I said with a wink.

She pulled the milk out of the fridge and turned to look at me. "Says the guy who was screaming my name. I think it's clear who's the best. Let's face it sweetheart, it's me." She winked back and started pouring milk into her cup.

I paused. "Okay. Just remember that I broke the bed."

Carlos walked over to the pantry and pulled out a bag of popcorn.

Katie raised her eyebrow at me. "I'd say something, but I promised I wouldn't use it against you."

"Thank you for keeping that promise," I said smoothly, reaching for a bag of chips. "You're a sweetheart."

"I know," she replied, putting the milk back in the fridge. She picked up her cup, took the chips and walked over to the table.

"And I love you for it," I called, snatching the chips back and grabbing a handful before handing it back to her. I sat there with her for a couple minutes, both of us eating.

Her eyes got really wide and she ran off.

"What the - ? Katie!" I called after her, getting up and following.

She flew down the hall to the bathroom. She ran in and dropped to her knees in front of the toilet and puked up what she just ate.

I groaned. "LOGAN!" I yelled. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Logan scampered into the bathroom. "What - oh no."

Katie was crying. "I forgot. I- I just wanted to eat normally."

"You should stick to peanut butter things for now," he suggested. "Until your body gets used to having food again."

She started puking again. "This tastes horrible," she said after she stopped.

"Vomiting usually does," Logan agreed sadly.

"Isn't there anything we can do for her?" I asked.

"I don't think so," he replied. "I'll get her some 7Up, but that's about it. Just stay with her, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

"Yeah, well, I think it taste worse when you're throwing up chips and milk."

Logan winced as he left the room to go get her the 7Up. "I can imagine."

She flushed the toilet and backed up against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest. "My life sucks."

I sat down next to her. "Maybe right now it does, but it'll get better. You know that right?"

"How can you be so sure of that?"

I shrugged. "I just do. I know I've gone through some hard times and they've always gotten better."

"James," she sighed. "I don't want to sound like a bitch, but you haven't gone through anything as bad as I have, or as much."

"Maybe not," I agreed. "But I did grow up with the Queen Bitch of the mid west for a mom, my dad left my mom for a woman who's fifteen years younger, and yeah, things haven't always been easy. My past hasn't been the cleanest there is."

Carlos came in and interrupted us. "Here," he said, handing a little toothbrush to Katie. "I brought you a disposable toothbrush so you wouldn't have to go all the way upstairs."

"Thanks Carlos," she said, smiling. She took it and started brushing.

I watched her from where I was sitting on the floor. It was sad, tragic actually, that she could be so depressed about everything. How could someone like her be suicidal? It just didn't make any sense to me.

She stopped brushing and looked down. "I wish you would stop staring at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you don't even know me. Like you're completely disappointed in me."

"I'm not disappointed," I told her. "I'm not!" I insisted as she raised her eyebrows at me. "I just...I don't know what to think. I feel like you have this double life that no one knows about, like...okay, yeah. Like you're a different person. I just can't put the pieces together in my head."

She nodded. "I guess in a way I kind of did have a double life. I made it that way to protect you guys. I know I'm the one that needed protecting, but I couldn't drag you guys into it, I didn't want you guys to hurt like I was."

"I just wish that you had told us what you were going through. I wish _SOMEONE_ had told me that those girls were such bitches to you. I didn't even know they knew who you were - no offense."

"Well, I kind of was the only Katie you guys knew. I don't think it would be too hard to put the pieces together."

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked, sounding pathetic to myself.

"I will if you do one for me," she said. "You go first though."

"Okay...Will you promise me to never cut yourself on purpose again, and to never make yourself throw up or starve yourself?"

"I promise," she said, staring straight into my eyes.

"Okay. Good. What's yours?"

"Promise me that you'll never look at me again the way you did when we were in the kitchen."

I nodded. "I promise."

"Do you even know what look she's talking about?" Carlos questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Of course! She's talking about me looking at her in disappointment...isn't she?"

"Partially," Katie answered me. "You looked at me with cold, harsh, disappointed eyes. It's the same way dad used to look at me."

Ohhhh...Uh oh...I felt my stomach lurch and I spun around on my knees, emptying my stomach into the toilet before collapsing next to it. "Oh God," I breathed out. "Katie, I'm so sorry. I had - I had no idea!"

"It's not your fault," she responded, rubbing my back.

"There you guys are," Kendall said, stepping in. "Why are you guys hanging out in the bathroom? And why is James next to the toilet?"

"You know," I gasped out, "I have never been asked that before."

"Which part?" Kendall asked.

"All of it," I responded.

"Oh. Well, what's going on?"

"I tried to eat some chips and drink some milk and I threw up," Katie explained. "And I told James about his look in the kitchen, and he vomited too."

Kendall face-palmed. "What is with everyone and puking today?"

Carlos shrugged and reached into his pocket, pulling out another toothbrush and handing it to me. "Here ya go, buddy."

I took it and started brushing my teeth.

Logan came in with Katie's 7Up and looked at me. He handed her the drink and sighed, "I'm not going back for more."

Katie took a couple sips and passed me the cup.

"Thanks," I said, before swallowing a few sips and handing it back to her.

"Awwww!" Carlos cooed. "They're sharing! That's so cute!"

Kendall elbowed him in the stomach. "Not as cute as when you join them."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"If he keeps elbowing Carlos in the stomach, he's going to barf," I explained. "Carlos has a very sensitive stomach, despite, or probably because, of the fact that he lives off of corndogs, fruit smackers, and popcorn."

"Stop it," Katie said, getting up and punching Kendall in his stomach.

"Oof!" Kendall gasped out before toppling over while Carlos and I cheered and Logan just rolled his eyes.

Katie stepped over Kendall and sat back down next to me. "No one messes with my Carlitos."

"Thanks Kit-Kat." he grinned.

"No prob, babe," she responded, winking and doing the little point with her pointer fingers and thumbs.

I rolled my eyes, but grinned and laughed nonetheless. "So Kendall, you learn your lesson yet about screwing with Carlos?"

"Nnnngggghhhh" was Kendall's intelligent response.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," I replied, smirking.

"It can't possibly hurt that bad," Logan said. "She's tiny."

"Really?" Katie asked. "Ask James, he's gotten it quite a few times."

"It's true," I spoke up. "My abs are always bruised for weeks after. I've learned not to do anything that might make her punch me." I shuddered. "It's dangerous."

Logan looked shocked. "Seriously?"

I raised my shirt to reveal my recently bruised abs - I had pissed her off a couple of weeks ago. "This - " I waved my hand around the black and purple and blue " - is her handiwork. Thanks again, babe," I added sarcastically.

She responded to me the same way she did to Carlos a minute ago.

I rolled my eyes. "Love you too."

"But of course," she grinned. The door bell rang and Katie's eyes lit up. She jumped up, spilling the 7Up all over me in the process, but she didn't seem to notice. "GABI!" she yelled before running out of the bathroom and heading to the front door.

"Hey, now's a chance to show off Katie's way of showing everyone that she's yours," Logan snarked.

"Meaning?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Your bruised abs."

"I'm confused," Carlos said, looking between us.

"He's being a smart ass," I explained. "But in short, what he means is that - "

"What I meant," Logan took over, "is that Katie always punches James when she's feeling particularly strongly towards him, but doesn't know how to express it."

"Right," I agreed. "Like when she punched me, she was feeling particularly strongly pissed off."

"Not what I meant..." Logan called in a sing-song voice, moving away from us and out of the bathroom.

"Then what did you mean?" Carlos asked him.

"That it was her way of getting his attention," he said.

"Well, the bruised abs definitely did that," I agreed sardonically.

"So the sex is rough?" he grinned.

I picked myself off of the floor and brushed myself off as best as I could while still looking somewhat dignified. "I am not discussing this," I informed him haughtily.

"In case anyone forgot," Kendall said. "I'M STILL HERE!"

"Yeah, but you were moaning on the floor so it didn't count," Carlos informed him, grinning wickedly - well, as wicked as Carlos can anyway.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Kendall hollered back.

"Umm...guys..." Logan interrupted,

"What?" I asked.

"You do realize we're all standing here while Katie and Gabi are alone..." he said, looking a little worried.

"And what're they going to do that's worse than what James and Katie have done?" Carlos wanted to know.

"I'M STILL HERE!" Kendall screamed.

"We're talking about Katie and Gabi, Carlos," Logan said. "Do you not remember all the pranks they've pulled? They're dangerous together!"

"MY HAIR PRODUCTS!" I screeched.

"Who knows what else they could do," Carlos said, looking scared.

"LET'S GO!" Logan yelled, and we all raced out of there, Kendall following a little behind us.

We ran into the living room, where we heard giggling. We all sighed in relief, seeing the girls were playing with Mojo.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Katie asked.

"Ohhhh...nothing..." Logan replied awkwardly.

"Hey Gabi, did Katie tell you about her and James?" Carlos piped up.

Katie blushed and looked down, I guess that's a 'no'.

Gabi smirked and nudged her in the ribs. "Yeah Katie, what about you and James? You two finally get it on?"

Katie's blush deepened and I glanced away.

Gabi's jaw dropped. "Ohmigosh you did!"

"Shut up!" she hissed. "It's not completely like that!"

Gabi's smirk widened. "So are you telling me you two didn't have the best sex of your young lives?" I forgot how snarky and...impulsive...she could be.

"Well..." Katie hemmed and hawed. "Define the best sex..." she continued.

Gabi paused. "Three orgasms for the girl."

Carlos snorted. "James broke his bed."

Gabi looked appalled. "NO WAY!"

"Way," Katie mumbled, her blush somehow getting deeper.

Gabi gaped at me, looking like she was trying not to laugh. "Jaaammesss...I heard rumors...Do you take cash or credit?"

"GABI!" Katie yelled, hitting her shoulder.

Gabi gave her an innocent look and batted her eyes. "What? It was just an innocent question."

Logan snickered. "Katie's already given him a bruise on his abs - he's hers, no matter how much money you offer him."

"Yeah," Katie added. "Stop trying to proposition my boyfriend."

Gabi fanned herself and sent me an overexaggerated wink to let me know she was joking. "But he's so hot!" she protested. "Can I see your bruised abs?" she added, her voice cracking with suppressed laughter.

Katie shoved her. "You are so nasty!"

"But you love me for it," Gabi replied with a charming smile. "And I still want to see the bruise you gave him."

Katie smirked and walked over to me, lifting my shirt so Gabi could see. "Beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

"Very," Gabi replied. "Damn James, nice bod."

Katie yanked my shirt back down and glared at her.

"Whaaat?" Gabi whined. "I won't touch the merchandise."

"What am I, a cheap bowl set?" I yelped.

"Oh, baby," Katie said, looking up at me. "What makes you think you're that special?"

I pouted. "Gabi's lustful gaze," I answered while Carlos hooted.

"Stop eyeing him like a piece of candy," she told her.

Gabi smirked. "You know what I do to candy that I like, don't you?"

Carlos chortled. "Hey Katie, I think you've got competition."

"Go ahead, keep talking about me like I'm not here, it's okay, I don't mind!" I said loudly.

Katie gave me a long look. "Okay, we will." She turned back to Gabi. "Sweetheart, I taught you everything you do to said candy."

"Please tell me you applied it to him," Gabi said, still smirking.

"WHO HAVE YOU BEEN PRACTICING ON?" I hollered.

"He hasn't been that lucky yet," she answered Gabi, before turning to me. "You've seen the way I eat Popsicles."

"Good answer," Logan told her while I practically drooled.

"And lollipops," she added. "And that guy in my class."

Logan face-palmed while I just yelped in horror.

"WHAT GUY HAVE YOU BEEN BLOWING?" I cried.

"Clearly not you," Gabi said with a grin.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I was kidding."

"And congratulations, Katie," Logan said with an eye roll. "You almost gave James a heart attack."

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" I screamed.

"I have to agree with James," Kendall said. "Jokes about my little sister blowing a guy aren't funny in the least. She's not even supposed to know what that is."

Katie ignored Kendall and asked me a question I wasn't expecting at the moment. "Would you like me to blow you?"

My face immediately heated up. "Ummmm...do I have to answer that in front of say, oh, everyone?"

She grinned up at me and blew in my face. "There," she said, giggling. "Consider yourself blown."

Carlos and Gabi were in hysterics.

"You know, that would have been funnier if I had actually answered you," I retorted.

"Puh-leeze, we all knew what your answer would have been," she said with a wave of her hand.

"No you don't," I argued. "I might've said no. Your comment about the guy in your class wasn't as hot as you thought."

"You're just moody cause she didn't give you the real thing," Gabi said.

"Probably," Katie agreed.

I snorted. "Or maybe I just wasn't in the mood for the real thing."

Both girls burst out laughing hysterically.

"Yeah," Katie said through giggles. "I'm sure that's true. Do you not remember what you said in your shower?"

"Of course I remember," I said. "And I was totally up for it - "

"Literally," Katie snickered.

"-But," I continued, ignoring her, "that was before you started bringing up boys from your class."

"You know I only do it to get a rise out of you- Shut up Gabi."

Gabi was laughing uproariously. "I don't think he cares."

"That's right," I agreed. "I don't care why you do it. I don't want to hear about other boys from your class and how you've blown them, even if you're just joking!"

"I don't want to hear that either," Kendall added. "It's extremely disturbing."

"Then leave, this has nothing to do with you!"

"I want to know where my baby sister's mouth has been!"

I face-palmed. "You just said you didn't want to hear about it!"

"I don't! I'm just trying to make sure that her mouth hasn't been near a guy's...I don't feel comfortable saying it in front of two underage girls."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I think by now they know what you're talking about."

"I'M NOT SAYING IT!"

"Penis?" Katie suggested.

I clapped him on the back. "Don't worry Kendall, she said it for you."

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH! MY EARS!"

"You had no problem saying a worse name for it when James and I were in the pool," she pointed out.

Gabi stared at her in amazement. "You two had sex in a pool? Kinky!"

"That was different! He was still penetrating and things...I wasn't thinking straight!"

"You know," Logan said casually, "this conversation has gotten extremely disturbing."

"But it's so entertaining!" Carlos hooted.

"It really was," Katie said, addressing Gabi. She turned to Kendall again. "You're such a baby. Why would you feel uncomfortable saying the technical term in front of us? You do realize we learned about it in school right?"

"That's different! There it's all technical and scientific and now...it's real and you and James and - I might be the next one vomiting."

"Whatever, baby."

"Hellooo!" Gabi cried. "Details about the pool sex!"

"I lost my virginity at that time."

Kendall gasped while Logan just groaned.

"I've gotta get new friends," he mumbled.

"Did it hurt like hell?" Gabi demanded. "It hurt like hell, didn't it? Was James sweet? Was he careful? Was he gentle? WAS HE FUCKING HUGE?"

"No, it hurt like a bitch. Kinda, kinda, not so much and most definitely," Katie said with a grin.

"I was gentle!" I insisted. "And what do you mean I was only kinda sweet and kinda careful?"

"At first you were, but that doesn't really do anything for me sooo..." she trailed off.

I grinned. "Oh yeah...You love it rough."

"MUST I REMIND YOU THAT I'M HER BIG BROTHER?" Kendall screeched. "AND I CAN HEAR YOU?"

"I sure do," she grinned.

I licked my lips, grinning like crazy.

"I'm insanely bored."

Gabi smirked. "Tell you what? How about you go play solitaire and I'll play with your insanely hot ab-ilicious boyfriend."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "'Ab-ilicious?'"

"Don't stroke his ego," Katie said, rolling her eyes. "How about you go play solitaire and I play with MY insanely hot ab-ilicious boyfriend."

Gabi smirked. "Okay, fine, but I want to play with Dustin. That dude's smokin'. Go play with James. Have fun, babe!"

"Wait, didn't you just tell Gabi not to stroke his ego? You just did," Carlos said.

"Yeah, but he's my boyfriend, I can stroke whatever I want," she grinned.

"Did not need to hear that," Kendall mumbled.

"Yeah, I didn't need to hear that either," Logan agreed.

"Tell you what," I said to Katie, "you come and play with me while Gabi goes out to play with Dustin, and we leave these three behind down here."

"Okay!"

Kendall was now making a combination of faces and sounds that reminded me of a fish out of water, but I ignored him, and instead grabbed Katie's hand, pulling her towards the stairs.

"I want the dirt later, Gabrielle!" Katie yelled.

I pulled her up to my room, and then turned to her. "So...wanna play Go Fish?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Science-Fantasy93: So...how'd you guys like it?
> 
> Jatieluv: Don't be afraid to tell us. We love hearing from you guys :)
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: We definitely do! Lots of love everyone!
> 
> Jatieluv: Until the next update...
> 
> Science-Fantasy93 and Jatieluv together: Bye!


	11. Quality Time & Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any stores mentioned in this chapter.

**James' POV (Cont.)**

"Are you fucking serious?" Katie asked.

I laughed. "No. Unless you wanted to play Go Fish. Did you want to finish what we started earlier?"

"No, I don't want to play Go Fish. What did we start earlier?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, before kissing her on the lips. "Does this ring a bell?" I whispered huskily.

"A little," she said. "How about a little more?"

I moved my lips down her neck, taking my time. "Starting to seem familiar?"

"Mhm. It's starting to come back," she replied, running her fingers through my hair.

I moved back up, licking over the shell of her ear.

She shuddered against me.

"How about now?"

"Definitely."

I moved down her jawline while letting my hands beginning to roam.

"James," she moaned. "Please."

I continued working on her jaw. "Please what?"

She groaned in frustration instead of answering.

I played with her t-shirt. "Do you want me to take this off? Or do you want me to continue kissing you?"

"Take it off."

I grinned. "Three of my favorite words." I yanked her shirt up over her head.

She rolled her eyes and kissed me.

I slid my fingers into the waistband of her pajamas. "What about these?"

"Take them off too," she responded before pulling my shirt over my head.

I pushed her pajama bottoms down and she stepped out of them, while unbuttoning my jeans.

She tugged my jeans down and kissed me again.

I picked her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her back on it, before unhooking her bra and whipping off her panties.

She used her feet to push down my briefs.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I have many talents," she winked.

"Tell me about it," I moaned, before pulling her on top of me, kissing across her collarbone.

"Mmmm."

"Did you take the pill today?" I asked, mouth against skin and bone.

She froze. "N-no. I don't have them here."

"Are you up for using a condom? I know you said you don't like them, but...How would you know? I'm the one who'll be wearing it," I added reassuringly.

"I said I didn't like them cause they're weird, they feel soapy," she said, scrunching up her nose.

I paused, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "That would be the lubricant, so that I can get in and out easier."

"I know that," she said. "It just feels weird, I mean, it probably feels different inside of me, but still."

"Well, we don't actually have to have sex," I said. "Unless you wanted to risk it, but that's kind of pushing it."

"Risking it would be bad, I would never do that to you. Unless we didn't care about me getting pregnant, but now is definitely not the time. Just wear the condom, I'll deal."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm not a sixteen year old boy who's going to pout because he got shut down."

"I'm sure," she said, smiling and brushing hair away from my eye.

I nodded. "I'll put one on when you're ready. Just let me know, okay?"

"You seriously need me to tell you that?"

"Ummm...it would help."

"James," she sighed. "I've been ready."

"How do you get ready so fast? Even guys need a little bit of foreplay!"

Katie blushed.

"Have you been thinking of me without a shirt?" I teased her.

"Why would I have to think about it?" she retorted, still blushing. "I'm sitting on top of you and you're naked."

"I meant earlier today," I told her.

"No. My mind has been wandering the past five minutes though."

"While I was kissing you?" I asked, a little hurt.

"What are you hurt about? Obviously it had to wander somewhere dirty if I'm pretty much ready."

I hadn't thought of that...I flipped her over, pinning her under me. "And what were you thinking of that was so dirty?" I asked, grinning.

"Be careful," she said.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"My wrist," she reminded me.

I immediately eased up some of the pressure. "Sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me."

"So...you said you were thinking dirty stuff?" I prodded her. "Please tell me that includes me."

"It did," she smiled.

"And what was I doing?" I asked.

"Things."

I reached over to the drawer, fumbling around in it until I found an unopened box of condoms.

"One of the thoughts I had consisted of me showing you the new lingerie set I got from _Victoria's Secret_ a couple days ago," she grinned.

I about had a heart attack. "You have a lingerie set?" I asked, eyes wide and eager.

"Mhm, I got it when Carlos, Gabi and I went to the mall. Which means...it's in my room."

"Can you go get it?" I asked eagerly.

"Seriously?"

"I had to try, didn't I? Okay, I'll put this on now."

"If you want me to go get it, I will."

"Nah, Then I'd have to get off of you, and I kind of like you under me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I think so..."

"I look awesome in it and my boobs look spectacular."

"We can always do this in your room," I suggested.

"But your new bed is soooo comfy," she whined.

"Alright..." I rolled off of her. "Go and get the lingerie. But hurry! I'm practically hyperventilating here."

"Okay," she threw my shirt on and ran out the door.

I only had to wait a couple of minutes until she was sliding back into my room.

She went into my bathroom and came out a minute later. "So," she asked. "What do you think?"

I'm pretty sure Mini-James spoke for me, but I said, "You look...whoa...amazing...whoa...I think I just fell in love with _Victoria's Secret_."

Katie grinned at me at walked over the the side of the bed. "You really like it?"

"Like it? Are you kidding me? I fucking love it! You look so sexy in it! I mean, you always look sexy, but in that...Fucking hot!"

Her grin widened. "So should I buy more?"

"I'll fucking buy them for you if you want to save your money! Oh my God!" My eyes were practically rolling back in my head.

"The boobs are spectacular right?"

"Ohhhhh yeah," I breathed out, licking my lips. "Fuuuckkk..."

"Are you just gonna keep staring at me or are you actually going to put your hands on me at some point?"

I was still gaping at her like I was Carlos and she was a corndog, but at her words, I shifted. "Ummm...Come over here then," I suggested.

I watched her roll her eyes and climb on the bed, something catching my eye when she moved.

"Did you get your belly button pierced?" I asked, startled as I looked a little closer.

"Yeah, for my 16th birthday."

"How did you get it? There's no way your mom would ever sign a permission slip for it."

"Gabi's cousin did it for me."

"Ahhhh...The guy who owns the tattoo parlor?"

"Mhm."

"Kendall doesn't know, does he?"

"Nope, I took it out whenever I knew I was going to be around you guys."

"So why'd you put it back in?"

"Because I like it. I only take it out when I know you guys will see it."

"I meant was why are you letting me see it now?"

"You would see it eventually right?"

"Yeah..."

"So does it really matter?"

"I'm just wondering why you chose now of all times is all," I explained.

"You're just full of questions aren't you?"

I flashed her a grin. "Always."

She rolled her eyes again, but laughed a little. "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment," I replied. "But if you have any other body piercings or tattoos or something, can I see them?"

"The only other piercings I have are the ones in my ears, sorry to disappoint."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not disappointed. I just never know with you."

She flashed me a grin. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. You always keep me on my toes."

"It wouldn't be fun if I didn't."

I pulled her down on top of me. "Ain't that the truth."

She stared down at me for a couple seconds before leaning down to kiss me.

When she pulled back, I said, "So are you going to wear this the entire time?" I fingered the lace of her top.

She shrugged. "If you want me to."

"I don't know...I kind of like you naked," I admitted. "Besides, it makes things easier."

"Do as you wish."

I managed to get the top part of the lingerie off of her, and then hesitated at the bottoms.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said. "I'm just thinking how good you looked in it. But...you look even better like this..." And I pulled the bottom part off too.

"Dude! You just ripped those!"

I shrugged. "I'll buy you a new pair."

"Guys," she muttered.

I ignored her. "Are you still ready?"

"Kinda?"

"Only kinda?"

"Mhm, there hasn't been very much going on in the last five minutes."

I flipped her over and proceeded to kiss down her neck, while letting my hands wander wherever they wanted.

"Oh," she breathed. "That's something."

I caressed her chest. "Only something?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well, what do you want me to do? What do you need? I'm still learning with you."

"Really?" she asked. "I started off a virgin yesterday and I've had sex with you almost 5 times in the last 24 hours."

"I get nervous with you," I mumbled.

"Aww," she said, touching my cheek. "Why?"

"Because I'm trying to impress you," I explained. "I want it to be good for you, and you're really hard to impress."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, you kind of are. You're really...You seem so experienced even though you aren't."

"Oh, I'm really not that experienced. I mean, yeah, I did a little with you-know-who, but I just know the basic stuff," she said. "Why do you feel the need to impress me anyway? You've already got me."

"I just don't want to lose you," I muttered. "I've seen it happen to other people, and I don't want to risk it with you."

"James, I've seen you at your best and your worst. I love you and that's not going to change, I'm not going anywhere," she said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Promise?" I asked shakily.

"I promise."

"Okay...So, how's this?" I moved my hand from her chest slowly down her stomach.

"That's nice," she smiled.

"And this?" I gently brushed a finger against her center.

"Very nice."

I kissed her on the lips and pressed a little harder, rubbing in quick circles.

She groaned. "Are you hard enough for the condom yet?"

"I could use some help," I mumbled against her skin.

She reached in between us and wrapped her hand around me.

I moaned. "Oh fuck."

She gripped a little tighter and sped up.

"Fuuuckkk..." I groaned out, trying to match her pace against her clit. "God Katie, that's...whoa..."

"Good to know," she breathed.

"Just...keep going," I gasped out.

"You're not gonna cum are you?" she asked worriedly.

"Maybe you should stop," I suggested. "I might if this keeps going."

"Okay," she said, pulling her hand away.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think so. Even if I'm not, the condom is lubricated, so..."

"I'd rather you be ready," I argued.

"You were the one touching me. You should know if I'm ready or not."

"I can only guess. You're the only one who knows for sure."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "How wet was I?"

"Pretty wet," I admitted.

"Okay, then I'm ready."

I ripped the package open and worked the condom on.

"And to think you called yourself Dr. Love," she giggled.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Katie...!"

"Yes?"

"What did you mean by it?"

"I just think it's kind of funny you called yourself that when you need help to tell if I'm ready or not."

I scowled. "It's polite. And you never know. Maybe you wanted me to go in later or something."

"Aww, cheer up!" she cooed.

In reply, I slammed into her. "Happy?"

"Uhhhnnnn, James!" she glared.

I smiled sweetly down at her. "So you are?"

"That wasn't nice," she pouted.

"Neither was making fun of me. But at least you were ready," I added, grinning.

"Hmph," she said, looking away.

"Okay, be like that." I pumped in and out of her steadily, aiming my hips so that I could hit her g-spot.

"Be like what?" she moaned.

"Pouting in the middle of sex."

"You could've hurt me," she gasped.

"I could've, but I didn't do it hard enough. Besides, you don't like it soft and gentle, remember?"

"That's not the point," she groaned.

"Do you really think I'd risk hurting you?"

"Not really, but I'm still really tight. My body isn't exactly used to this yet and you didn't ease in."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But no making fun of me. I don't take kindly to it."

"I see that."

"Good for you."

She glared up at me.

"You look pissed," I casually observed while twisting my hips so I could hit her sweet spot from a different angle.

Her face went from an angry one to a pleasure filled one. "You know what," she breathed. "I'm not gonna fight with you right now."

"Smart move," I grunted out.

"Mmmm," she moaned.

I grinned. "Good?"

"You already know the answer to that. Your ego doesn't need anymore stroking."

"So I am good?" I confirmed, still pushing in and out of her.

"I'm not answering that," she grunted.

"I must be amazing," I continued, "if you won't tell me."

She stuck her tongue out in response.

I stuck my tongue out at her in reply.

"Nice."

"Oh, like you're any better."

"I'm way better," she retorted.

"How do you figure that?"

"I just am."

"Well, that settles that," I teased.

"Yup. Besides, I'm allowed to act immature, I'm 17."

"And I'm a pop star, so you can't expect much else from me."

"That's not an excuse."

"It's just as good as your age," I retorted, slamming into her a little harder.

"No it's not," she gasped. "You're almost 22."

"And you're almost eighteen. What's your point?"

"I'm younger than you, I'm still technically a kid."

"That's true. Then what the hell am I doing sleeping with a kid?" I mock-gasped out.

"That sounds creepy right? Okay, ummm...I'm still a teenager."

"That sounded very creepy. And that's much better." I kissed her on the lips again, before pumping faster.

"Seriously?" Katie groaned as my cell went off.

I recognized the ringtone immediately, it was Allison. Hmmm...I wonder what she wanted.

"Please don't answer that."

"I won't," I assured her.

"Good," she pulled me down for another kiss.

We were interrupted by my phone going off again.

"I won't answer it," I promised Katie. "Just let me turn it off." I managed to reach for it and I quickly powered it down, before tossing it back onto my bedside table.

"Who was it?" she asked.

I winced, knowing that my answer was going to ruin the mood. "A girl who I used to sleep with," I mumbled.

"Which one?"

"Allison."

"She's one of you're best friends right? You guys only hooked up every once in while. She seems nice."

I relaxed. "It was only when we were drunk. Yeah, she's a sweet girl. She's dating someone seriously right now."

"Maybe you should call her back."

"I will later. I'm not going to pull out just to see what she wanted. She probably just wants to go out for drinks or something anyway."

"Are you sure? It could have been something important."

"Okay, okay. I'll pull out, I'll call her back."

"I didn't say you had to pull out," she grinned.

I stared at her. "You want me to stay in you while I call Alli?"

"Why not?"

"Just seems a little...I don't know...kinky, I guess."

"It's not like she'll see us through the phone."

"All right, but you get on top of me so I'm not trying to talk to her while holding myself up."

"Fine," She rolled me over.

"Can you hand me my phone?"

She handed me my cell phone and I turned it back on. "I wanna try something really quick."

"What?" I asked warily.

She grinned at me before lifting up and dropping back down. She groaned in pleasure. "That- That was good."

I moaned back. "I'll say. Daaammmmnnn..."

"You should probably call her back now," she smirked.

I groaned. "Do I have to?"

"James, it could be important. If it makes you happy, when you get off the phone I'll ride you, kay?" she winked.

"Okay," I agreed, and redialed Allison's number.

She picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Alli, it's me," I managed to get out. I was still in Katie, and it wasn't easy to talk like that.

"Hey, sorry about a few minutes ago. I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

I grinned. "Just the usual."

"Of course," she laughed. "Tell Katie I said hi."

"Ummm...what makes you think I'm with Katie?"

"Gemma came to see me," she said, clearly annoyed. "Which is why I called you."

"Oh, ummm...Hey Katie, Alli says hi," I said, before returning to Allison. "Gemma came to see you? Oh shit. What did she say?"

Katie's head snapped up. "Uhhhh...Hi?"

"Yeah," Alli said. "She was just spouting off a whole bunch of shit. She said some underage ho stole you away and said she couldn't see why you were interested in her. You don't normally go for overweight, ugly chicks. I knew it was her jealousy talking and that she was talking about Katie. It's about time by the way, congrats."

"Ummmm...thanks? Katie, Alli says it's about time and congrats."

"Thank you?"

"She told me it was my job as your friend and past bed buddy to help her," Alli continued. "She said that you needed better, and she wanted to give you what was best for you. I told her Katie is what's best for you and she just needed to let it go."

I grinned. "Thanks. But, um, what did she say to that?"

"She said I was a horrible friend and that I let that little slut mess with my mind. She said she was going to destroy you guys and I told her if she did that I would destroy her face. I told her to grow up and get the fuck outta my house. I don't think she took my warning though. She was muttering about making you guys pay and some guy. I think his name was Kyle or something."

"No!" I yelped. "Alli, Kyle was Katie's ex-boyfriend! He abused her and tried to rape her!"

"Dude!" Katie yelled.

"That's horrible," Alli said.

"Shit," I muttered. "How would Gemma even know about Kyle? It's not like we talked or anything."

"She did her research. She said she questioned a bunch of people at the PalmWoods."

"That fucking bitch! If either of them ever hurt Katie again...Alli, I think I'm going to need your help. I don't know how yet, but I think I'm going to."

"You know I support you guys with whatever you do. You have my help. Whenever you need anything just call me."

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "I'll let you know when that happens."

"Alright, love you, Jamie."

"Love you too, Alli," I said quickly. I hung up with Alli and turned to Katie.

She looked confused and worried. "What's going on?"

"Gemma went to see Alli. She wanted Alli to help her reap her revenge on us, but Alli refused. But Gemma did her research. She knows that you used to date Kyle, and I think she's going to find some way to use what he did to you against you. I asked Alli for help for when that time comes."

"James- Oh gosh-" she said, starting to freak out a little.

I put my arms around her. "It'll be okay. Alli's going to help. She's good at dealing with Gemma's plans, and Gemma always sucked at schemes anyway. And we can get Gabi to help, and Kendall and Logan and Carlos will help too."

"How do you know it'll be okay? Gemma may suck at plans, but she's getting Kyle involved. I'm scared."

"I won't let Kyle hurt you again," I promised her. "If they're going to do anything to you, they'll have to get over my dead body. And I'll come back as a zombie and go after them."

"I don't want anything to happen to you or anyone else. This is all my fault. Maybe I should go back to Minnesota with mom."

"No!" I cried. "This is my fault as much as it is yours. In fact, it's not yours at all! I'm the one who had to go and sleep with Gemma. I won't let something that has to do with me hurt you, and I won't let you ruin your life over it! Gemma and Kyle are not going to hurt you."

"It is my fault. I shouldn't have let Kyle do what he did. I wish I never would have talked to him that day."

"It's his fault, not yours, and don't ever think differently."

"But it is-"

"No it isn't," I interrupted her. "It's Kyle's, and now Gemma's too. And they're not going to get away with this. I'm going to make sure they regret the day they decided to take revenge against you."

"How?" she asked quietly.

"I haven't figured that out yet, but I will. First though, we have to figure out what they're going to do."

"Can we stop talking about this right now?"

"Of course," I said.

"Thanks," she said. She grinned at me and clenched her muscles.

I gasped. "Fuuuccckkk..."

She lifted up and dropped back down again, my hands flying to her hips. "Mmm," she groaned.

I moaned. "You're so amazing," I gasped out.

"I try," she gasped, repeating the action.

"Am I getting your g-spot?" I breathed out.

"Yesss."

"Just...keep doing what you're doing..."

"Kay."

I tipped my head further into the pillow as she clenched her muscles again.

"Uhhhnnn," she moaned, dropping down a little harder.

"Talk to me," I gasped out. "I need to hear your voice."

"Talk about what?" she breathed.

"Anything."

"I love you."

"That works. I love you too." I paused. "How close are you?"

"Umm...pretty close I guess."

"You're not sure?"

"I don't know. I mean, I can feel it building, I'm just not quite there yet."

"Okay. We've got some time."

"Umm...okay."

"So...You really think my bed is comfy?"

"Yeah, why?" she grunted, slamming down.

"Just wondering...You know, your bed is pretty comfy too..."

"Is that your way of telling me that you want to fuck me in my bed?" she grinned.

"Maaaayyybbbeee..." I blinked up at her innocently.

"You're anything but innocent."

"You say that like I corrupted you or something."

"Again, must I point out I was a virgin yesterday? Now here I am having sex for the 5th time in 24 hours."

"Yeah, but you thought about having sex with me," I reminded her with a grin.

"And you thought about having sex with me," she retorted.

"Yeah, but by that time I'd already been corrupted."

"Very true," she said, before lifting up and dropping down again.

I groaned in pleasure.

She twisted her hips and leaned forward a little.

"Kaaatieeeee..." I moaned. "Ohhhh...fuuucccckkkk..."

"Mmm," she hummed, repeating the action.

"Fuuuccckkkking shiitttt...Please tell me you're close..." I begged.

"Yeah," she panted.

"How...close?" I gasped.

"Extremely," she gasped, clenching slightly.

"Just keep it up..."

"A little guidance would be nice," she managed to get out. "I'm starting to get tired."

Well, I couldn't have that. I gripped her hips tightly and directed them, while raising my hips to meet hers.

"Oh..." she groaned.

I repeated the action, moaning at how deep I was able to go.

Katie whimpered and bucked her hips the best she could.

"How am I doing?" I panted out, slamming her hips down against mine while bucking up hard against her.

"Awesome," she panted, clenching again.

"Was that you or your body?" I asked, talking about the clenching.

"My body," she gasped.

Oh yeah, she was close.

I twisted my body slightly, just to see what would happen.

Katie's back arched and she threw her head back in a silent scream, tightening around me to the point where it was almost painful.

I let out a yell and felt my body let loose, still hanging onto her tightly.

She collapsed against my chest and let out a whimper, shaking slightly.

I held her tightly, my own body shuddering under hers. "Oh...wow..." I breathed out.

"Agreed." She gingerly lifted off of me so that she could lay next to me. "I'm tired," she said, looking up at me. Her statement was shortly followed by a yawn.

I slid my arm around her and she laid her head down on my chest. "Go to sleep," I said softly.

"You do realize that you still have the condom on right?"

I groaned. "Hand me a tissue?"

She laughed, but handed me one.

I peeled the condom off, wrapping it tightly in the tissue, and tossing it into the garbage can. "Hole in one!" I cheered quietly, before yawning too.

"Wow," she commented with a grin. "I must have been pretty awesome if I made you forget you were wearing a condom."

"Ha ha ha," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to say how great you are..."

I laughed and cuddled her to my side. "No, honestly..."

"So you're saying you suck?"

I stared at her. "Are you kidding me? I'm amazing! You are too," I added. "Beyond amazing."

"Duh!" she said.

I chortled. "And you say _MY_ ego needs deflating."

"Shouldn't you be encouraging me to make myself feel good, seeing as I have such low self-esteem and all."

"You're right, I should, I'm sorry. You were beyond amazing and spectacular, better than any other girl I've ever been with. And if you want to make yourself feel good, I'll be more than happy to watch."

"You pig!" she slapped my chest.

I laughed. "I think the correct term is 'voyeur'."

"You're sick!"

"Are you kidding me? I'm probably the only one in this house - besides you of course -who has never watched a porno."

"Yeah, I doubt that."

"No, it's true. I can't tell you how many times I've walked in on the others watching a DVD with a title that sounds like it should be a how-to book...if you get my drift."

"Oh, wait. I forgot you don't watch them, you make them," she grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Believe it all you want, but I have never filmed myself having sex."

"Yet," she replied, her grin widening.

"Does this mean I should get you a camera for your birthday?" I asked, smirking.

"Baby," she trailed a finger down my chest, "I already have one."

I think my eyes practically rolled back into my head. "You do?" I breathed.

"Mhm, excellent quality too."

"You wouldn't put it on the Internet right?"

"Of course not! Would you?" she asked timidly.

"No way! That would be...That would not be cool."

"Good, then it's settled."

"But what would you do with the footage? Would you just put it on your computer or something?"

"I was thinking DVD. Maybe you could put it on your laptop? That way whenever you go on tour or something and I can't be there, well..." she smirked.

"Awww, you're so sweet, always thinking of me and my needs," I said lovingly.

"Of course," she smiled. "Now can we talk about my needs?"

"Of course."

"I'm hungry," she said quietly.

"I'll get you a peanut butter sandwich," I volunteered immediately.

She sighed irritably.

I paused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, turning and facing away from me.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Katie, baby, what's wrong? I can get you anything you want, just tell me."

"It's not going to matter James," she said, holding back tears. "If I eat anything else I'll puke again. I just don't wanna keep eating peanut butter all the time."

I pulled her to me. "I know sweetie. But you won't be eating peanut butter for too long, you just need to get your stomach used to eating normally again, that's all."

"I know, but I had a peanut butter sandwich earlier. I really don't want another one. What about oatmeal?" she suggested.

I brightened at the idea. "That might work. Come on, let's get dressed so we can run the idea by our resident doctor."

"Okay," she said, smiling a small smile.

I kissed her quickly and then rolled off of the bed and reached for my boxers and jeans. "Are your regular clothes still in my bathroom?"

"The only article of clothing in your bathroom is your shirt."

I smacked my forehead. "Duh! I completely forgot about that. Okay, you want my shirt again?"

"No," she replied, putting on her own clothes. "I'd rather be fully dressed. I think Kendall has suffered enough for right now."

"True," I agreed with a small grin as I buttoned my jeans. I headed into the bathroom to grab my shirt, and pulled it over my head. I came back out to join Katie. "Ready?"

"No, no, no," she said, rushing over and pulling my shirt over my head. "You don't need that."

"I don't? You said Kendall had suffered enough."

"Yeah, with me. Besides, you walk around shirtless all the time."

She had a point.

"Okay," I agreed. "And now I can show off the bruise you gave me a couple of weeks ago."

She smirked in response and headed out the door.

I followed her.

We headed downstairs to the kitchen, where Gabi and Dustin were, flirting outrageously.

"Damn!" Katie said, teasingly and tugging on the collar of her shirt. "It's hot in here."

"Oh, that would be me and Dustin," Gabi quipped. "Although...I think it just got ten degrees hotter in here."

"You're pretty hot yourself," Katie winked playfully.

Dustin sniffed the air. "Okay, why am I suddenly smelling sweat and cum?"

Katie blushed and hurried to the fridge to get a drink. "Maybe it's you."

"Nope, I haven't had sex since my last girlfriend, and that was months ago. Jaaaammeess...?"

"Yeah, James," Katie echoed.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh puh-leeze," I said to her. "You were not an innocent bystander."

"Of course I was. I always am," she smiled and batted her lashes.

Gabi smirked. "You know, I love you and everything Kat, but even I don't by that bullshit."

"Psht. That's your opinion. Besides, I'm fully dressed and James is half naked," she retorted, taking a sip of her drink.

"At her insistence," I informed the other two.

Gabi grinned. "I can believe that. Trust me, James, I know Katie. Face it, you totally got set up."

"I know," I replied.

"You have no proof of this."

"That's because you clean up your tracks a lot better than I do. But you totally rode me." I smirked and grabbed her drink from her, taking a sip before handing it back to her. "In more ways than one."

"I- WH- You- JAMES!" she sputtered.

"Wow," Gabi commented. "Reminds you of Kendall huh?"

I grinned. "Just a little. And you totally deserved that Katie, you know you did."

Her pissed and shocked look turned into a devious one and she nodded. "I hope you enjoyed it because you won't be touching me again."

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Save it, Kat, you'll be sleeping with him again before long. And you did deserve it, you can't just set him up like that ant not expect some kind of retribution."

"It doesn't matter," she said, taking another sip of her drink before continuing. "We had a deal and he broke it. Maybe I should break the other one...it's only fair right?"

"Hey!" I yelped. "How come whenever you instigate something, I'm always the one who ends up in trouble with you? You set me up to take the fall! You owe me!"

"I didn't do shit."

"Then why'd you insist I go without a shirt, and then play the innocent card?"

"I like you shirtless and I didn't know Dustin was going to be in here, much less question us."

I quickly turned to the others. "What I meant about her riding me - she was just sitting on my lap while we were watching TV. Sorry Katie, I've spent too much time around manipulative bitches," I added sincerely.

"Save it," Gabi grinned. "We know what you meant."

"Whatever," Katie said, rolling her eyes. "Where's Dr, Mitchell?"

"In his room with Camille," Dustin answered with a suggestive smirk. "Why?"

"Because I'm hungry and I don't want another fucking peanut butter sandwich. I want to know my other options, if I have any," she responded.

Gabi looked completely confused.

No wonder, it's not like they really had a chance to talk about anything.

Gabi stared at Katie. "Are you sick?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Science-Fantasy93: What'd you guys think? Looks like Gabi might be about to find out her best friend's secret...
> 
> Jatieluv: Yeah...Poor Katie...
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: Agreed. She's had a rough time. Luckily, she's got her boys and Gabi to help her through it :)
> 
> Jatieluv: She's lucky...I'd love to have the guys there for me haha...Oh, I just realized...There was no Mojo this chapter...
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: But he'll be in the story again soon. He's too cute to leave out for too long.
> 
> Jatieluv: Definitely!
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: So, let us know if you liked it! We're really looking forward to hearing from you guys!
> 
> Jatieluv: Yep! We love when you tell us what you think. :)
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: Hugs and love from us!
> 
> Jatieluv: And since we own Mojo...Puppy kisses from him!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the first chapter. Comment, because we'd love to hear what you guys think! :)


End file.
